El tango de Roxanne PL
by RabbitHole
Summary: Kurt Hummel zostawił liceum daleko za sobą. Pogrążony w prostytucji, narkotykach i alkoholu, zdaje się nie mieć przed sobą żadnych perspektyw. Czy jednak brak przyszłości oznacza dla niego również brak przeszłości? AU wypełnione dekadencją i przemocą.
1. Three years later

Trzy lata, dwadzieścia jeden dni i czternaście godzin.  
>Dokładnie tyle czasu upłynęło odkąd umarł Kurt Hummel. Prawdziwy pogrzeb nigdy się nie odbył, bo nie było również prawdziwej śmierci. Kurt Hummel odszedł w sposób cichy, bez fajerwerków. Nikt nie zauważył jego zniknięcia. Zresztą, wszyscy jego przyjaciele i rodzina byli przekonani, że chłopiec ten wciąż żyje i ma się dobrze - wzorowy student pnący się powoli po drabinie sukcesu.<br>Nie wiedzieli jednej rzeczy. Kurt Hummel nigdy nie postawił nogi na pierwszym jej szczeblu.  
>Widzicie, świat miał wiele do zaoferowania Kurtowi. Jednakże jeszcze więcej miał do zaoferowania Roxanne - tak przynajmniej się Kurtowi wydawało.<br>Nie zrozumcie mnie źle, Kurt Hummel nigdy nie był dumny z tego, czym się zajmował. Nie mniej jednak, w jakiś pokrętny sposób lubił swoją pracę. Seks nigdy dla niego wiele nie znaczył, ale lubił czuć się pożądany. Czyż nie tego pragnął przez całe swoje nastoletnie życie?  
>Nie. Wszystko to gówno prawda. Tak naprawdę Kurt Hummel nienawidził Roxanne. Nienawidził Roxanne nawet bardziej niż tego chłopaka, który zmusił go do robienia TYCH rzeczy w TAMTEJ toalecie. Tego, tych, tamtej. Kurt roześmiałby się słysząc to określenia. Życie nauczyło go wyzbywania się eufemizmów, podobnie jak nauczyło go, że niewinność nie jest cechą, która przyda mu się w wykonywanym zawodzie.<br>Kurt nauczył się również rozdzielać pewne rzeczy. Potrafił być czułym kochankiem, jeżeli wymagał tego klient, aby w momencie kiedy zamykały się za nim drzwi zapomnieć, że kiedykolwiek tam był i zimno wykreślić kolejne nazwisko z listy. Kurt był profesjonalistą. Żadne uczucia nie mogły wchodzić w grę. Kurt wierzył zresztą, że seks nie ma nic wspólnego z miłością. Nie, nie Kurt. Roxanne.  
>Kurt był dziwką, niczym więcej. Kiedyś lubił przekonywać się, że jest inaczej, na samym początku. Wtedy seks jeszcze coś znaczył. Wtedy nie traktował tego jako pracę. Jednakże już dawno przyzwyczaił się do myśli, że rozłożyłby nogi przed każdym, kto nie byłby Kubą Rozpruwaczem i miałby trochę dollarów w kieszeni.<br>A'propos pieniędzy. Kurt nie zarabiał wiele jak na prostytutkę, choć był dobry w swojej pracy. Może była to sprawa tego, że był w złej agencji, a może po prostu mu nie zależało. A może po części jednego i drugiego.  
>Kurt wiedział jednak, że jest dobry. Był dobry już od samego początku. Klientom podobał się jego niewinny wygląd, piękny głos. Jeden z nich nazwał go kiedyś nawet aniołem. Ale Kurtowi nie spodobał się ten pseudonim. Wolał Roxanne. Choć skrzydła Roxanne były zgoła inne od anielich. Ale czy aby na pewno?<br>Kurt nie myślał o tym wiele. Czasem chciałby żyć bez wczoraj. Bez świadomości, że gdzieś z tyłu znajduje się coś tak błahego jak przeszłość. Widzicie, Kurt nie pamiętał swojego pierwszego klienta. Tak przynajmniej sobie wmawiał, w końcu kiedy robimy coś po raz pierwszy, mimowolnie utrwala nam się to w pamięci. Ale Kurt nie chciał pamiętać. Nie chciał myśleć. Ignorował również tę cichą myśl w głowie, że gdyby faktycznie tak bardzo nie dbał, o to co robi, nie starałby się tak bardzo wymazać tego, co złe. W zasadzie od czasu, kiedy po raz pierwszy przespał się z kimś za pieniądze, Kurt ignorował wiele rzeczy.  
>Na początku Kurt nie pracował dla żadnej agencji. Działał na własną rękę wykorzystując seks jako sposób na dodatkowy zarobek. Nie pamiętał dokładnie momentu, ani konkretnego powodu, dla którego zrobił to po raz pierwszy. W jego pamięci wszystko to było tylko ciągiem przypadkowych i chaotycznych wydarzeń.<br>Nie oceniajcie Kurta zbyt pochopnie. To nie tak, że porzucił swoje marzenia. To nie tak, że nie próbował. Widzicie, Kurt wciąż studiował. W końcu jego rodzice przeznaczali mnóstwo ciężko zarobionych pieniędzy, żeby zapewnić jemu i jego przyszywanemu bratu przyszłość. Kurt mógł być zaledwie cieniem dawnego siebie, ale wciąż mu na nich zależało. I nie mógł, po prostu nie mógł wykorzystać sytuacji.  
>Oczywiście, gdzieś w głębi wciąż marzył o Broadwayu, aktorstwie, wszystkich cudownych maskach, które mógłby przybrać. Ostatecznie jednak nie poszedł w tym kierunku. Może nigdy tak naprawdę nie było to spełnieniem jego marzeń, a może po prostu się bał. Tak czy inaczej, skończył na dziennikarstwie. Częściowo miał nadzieję, że będzie mógł w ten sposób spełnić się w swojej drugiej pasji, jaką była moda. Jednakże Kurt utracił wiarę w siebie jeszcze w liceum. Studia rzucił już po roku, czuł się jednak zobowiązany poinformować o tym rodzinę. Powiedział, że musi zrozumieć, kim tak naprawdę chce być i co chce osiągnąć. Tylko częściowo było to kłamstwo.<br>Po porzuceniu studiów Kurt przestał stwarzać pozory dbania o siebie i dał się pochłonąć najprostszej rzeczy, jakiej mógł – dekadencji. Było to również jeden z powodów, przez które zarabiał tak mało. Powinien szanować swoje ciało (O ile można o tym mówić zważywszy na jego profesję) chociaż na tyle, aby nie odstraszać klientów. Wciąż to słyszał. Tymczasem ciało Kurta było wrakiem i nie miał siły o to dbać.  
>Kurt był chudy. Przeraźliwie chudy. W połączeniu z jego bladą skórą dawało to naprawdę przerażający efekt. Jego włosy były matowe, usta wiecznie spierzchnięte. Czasem zapominał o posiłkach – mimo ciągłych problemów finansowych, czasy, kiedy nie było go na nie stać szczęśliwie pożegnał – stopniowo zaczął je zastępować alkoholem. W najlepszym wypadku.<br>Inną rzeczą było, że Kurt praktycznie nie sypiał. Gdyby się zastanowić, nie spał w zasadzie od trzech lat. Niemożliwe? Kurt przestał w to wierzyć po pierwszym roku, kiedy to uświadomił sobie, że w jego wypadku sen oznacza jedynie leżenie z zamkniętymi powiekami. Czasem jednak miał szczęście i udawało mu się śnić. Nieprawdziwie. Mózg Kurta był jak telewizja, która po pewnej godzinie zaczynała nadawać powtórki. Urządzał mu projekcję dawnych wspomnień, szczęśliwych lub nie. Koszmarem były te piękne, ukojenie niosły tragiczne. Czasem sam nie wiedział, co wydarzyło się naprawdę, a co było wytworem jego chorego umysłu.

***  
><em>Kurt płacze, płacze bardzo gorzko. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że Blaine coś do niego mówi, ale słowa wręcz odbijają się od jego uszu. Jakie to ma znaczenie? Na pewno próbuje go pocieszyć. Tak. Czuje tę znajomą dłoń głaszczącą go czule po plecach, próbującą uspokoić. W końcu coś zaczyna do niego docierać. <em>_  
><em>_-…i wiesz, że nie ma to dla mnie wielkiego znaczenia. Kocham cię i nie potrzebuję od ciebie… takiego rodzaju zapewnień. Przecież… __  
><em>_„Przestań, Blaine", chce powiedzieć. Tak się wygłupił. I na pewno go zawiódł. Jest okropnym chłopakiem, nie zasługuje na Blaine'a. Tak bardzo chciał dać mu coś od siebie. Nawet nie wiedział, dlaczego tak zareagował. Przecież kochał Blaine'a. Przecież mu ufał. I był taki pewny, że jest gotów. Wciąż miał tę pewność, kiedy czuł jak palce Blaine'a niezręcznie rozpinają guziki jego swetra. Przecież się nie wahał. Jednakże łzy spływające po jego policzkach świadczyły o czymś zupełnie przeciwnym. __  
><em>_- Przepraszam, jeżeli zrobiłem coś, co zmusiło cię do… - Blaine urywa. – Wiesz, że nigdy nie zrobiłbym tego świadomie. __  
><em>_Kurt nie wytrzymuje. __  
><em>_- Możesz przestać? – słyszy swój wysoki głos. __  
><em>_Blaine spogląda na niego ze zdezorientowaniem. Wydaje się być nieco zraniony. __  
><em>_- Przestać co? __  
><em>_- Być tak cholernie idealny i czuły, kiedy ja… - braknie mu słów. – Nie wierzę, że wciąż chcesz na mnie patrzeć. Jestem brzydki. Zawiodłem cię. I możesz mówić, że seks nie ma znaczenia, ale obydwaj wiemy, że to nieprawda. Błagam się w duchu, żebyś mnie nie znienawidził, a ty tymczasem bierzesz całą winę na siebie i to takie… __  
><em>_Blaine przerywa mu całując delikatnie. Jego wargi ledwie muskają wargi Kurta wiedząc, jak bardzo są wrażliwe. Przesuwa delikatnie ręką, po jego policzku, a następnie śmieje się cicho i znów się odzywa zapinając z dokładnością guziki kurtowego swetra: __  
><em>_- Widocznie obydwaj mieliśmy dużo szczęścia, że siebie znaleźliśmy._

Kurt otworzył oczy.  
>Nic nie czuł, choć w głębi ducha wiedział, że powinien. Czasy, kiedy wspomnienia o Blainie sprawiały ból odeszły wraz z końcem liceum. Teraz nie myślał o nim wiele, z wyjątkiem tych momentów, kiedy Blaine gościł w jego snach. A i wtedy przyjmował je na zimno.<br>Tym razem jednak coś nie pozwoliło mu wstać z łóżka i zapomnieć jak zwykle. Wciąż myślał o swoim śnie, a raczej wspomnieniu, tak odległym, że wydawało mu się z poprzedniego życia. „Nie, Kurt. Zapomnij."  
>Zerwał się szybko i ruszył pod prysznic, co okazało się jednak nie najlepszym pomysłem. Myjąc głowę znów usłyszał cichy głos w swojej głowie, głos, którego istnienie tak bardzo starał się ignorować.<br>„Może gdyby tamten wieczór przebiegł nieco inaczej… Może gdyby to Blaine był tym pierwszym, a nie bezimienny chłopak... Może wtedy twoje życie wyglądałoby zupełnie inaczej. Może jeszcze coś by się udało uratować."  
>Potrząsnął głową. Nie. Nie czas było na takie rozmyślania. Śmieszyły go takie rzeczy, zresztą, nie był już tamtym chłopcem, nie mógł też cofnąć czasu. Myślenie o tym niczego mu nie przyniesie.<br>Kurt wyszedł spod prysznica krytycznie przyglądając się bliznom i siniakom pokrywającym całe jego drobne ciało. Cóż. W końcu klientów się nie wybiera. Kurt nie lubił przeglądać się w lustrze (Przestał to robić, kiedy po raz pierwszy zauważył, że może policzyć każdą ze swoich kości), a widok swojego odbicia tak go wystraszył, że momentalnie odwrócił wzrok. Po chwili usłyszał dobiegający z pokoju dźwięk telefonu. Szybkimi ruchami wytarł całe swoje ciało, włożył ubranie i wyszedł z łazienki.  
>Mieszkanie Kurta było bardzo małe i ciasne, ale mimo wszystko Kurt je uwielbiał – było w końcu jedyną namiastką domu, jaka mu jeszcze pozostała (Choć biorąc pod uwagę wysokość czynszu, nie był pewien na jak długo). Okolica nie należała do tych najgorszych, jednakże po zmroku nie było tu najbezpieczniej. Stąd też Kurt nie przyjmował tu swoich klientów, a nawet jeżeli, to zdarzało się to bardzo rzadko. Ponadto Kurt cenił sobie swoją prywatność, wolał więc nie łączyć pracy z codziennym życiem.<br>W mieszkaniu panował pedantyczny wręcz porządek, więc znalezienie komórki nie potrwało długo. Kurt szybkim ruchem odebrał połączenie. Zanim zdążył choćby powiedzieć "Tak?", usłyszał znajomy głos:  
>- Student, lat dwadzieścia, żadnych specjalnych wymagań. Wchodzisz?<br>Kurt westchnął z lekkim rozdrażnieniem.  
>- Mam wyjście?<br>- Niespecjalnie - Arlette przerwała na moment. - Hej, rozchmurz się, w końcu coś zarobisz, Roxanne. Nawiasem mówiąc, mógłbyś zmienić swój pseudonim. Tłumaczenie wszystkim klientom, że nie jesteś kobietą zaczyna mnie męczyć.  
>Kurt pokręcił głową, choć kobieta po drugiej stronie słuchawki nie mogła tego zobaczyć.<br>- Pseudonim zostaje – powiedział stanowczo. Był pewien, że Arlette wywróciła oczami.  
>- Jak zwykle tak cholernie spięty… No nic. Podaję ci adres.<br>Kurt zapisał sobie wszystkie dane na niewielkiej kartce, którą akurat miał pod ręką, rozłączył się i z cichym westchnieniem zapatrzył się w dal. Przedstawienie czas zacząć.


	2. Night calls

Kurt całował szyję mężczyzny. Po raz pierwszy spojrzał na jego twarz i roześmiał się w duchu, bo równie dobrze mógłby go nazwać chłopcem. Nie chodziło o to, że wyglądał młodo, wręcz przeciwnie. Kurt jednak dawno już nie widział tyle naiwności i młodzieńczych marzeń wymalowanych w oczach. Gdyby miał być szczery, ostatnio widział je kilka lat temu patrząc w lustro.  
>Kurt rzadko patrzył klientom w oczy. Kiedy to robił, przestawali w jakiś sposób być anonimowi, a zaczynali być ludźmi z ich własną historią, problemami, marzeniami. Stawali się dla niego realni, na co nie mógł sobie pozwolić. A przynajmniej tak długo jak zależało mu na własnym zdrowiu psychicznym.<br>Chłopiec był perfekcyjny. Nie da się tego inaczej ująć. Zastanawiał się dlaczego ktoś tak piękny potrzebował prostytutki. W dużych zielonych oczach, pociemniałych teraz z pożądania, Kurt widział wiele rzeczy. Widział jak zatraca się powoli w przyjemności, tracąc gdzieś po drodze swoją niewinność. Poczuł jak paznokcie chłopca wbijają mu się w plecy i wiedział, że niedługo będzie po wszystkim. Kurt starał się być delikatny – w oczach chłopca widział bowiem również rozpaczliwą potrzebę miłości, dość rzadką u jego klientów. Szukali oni zazwyczaj po prostu odmienności, wystarczyło im, że Kurt rozłoży nogi, a oni przejmą pałeczkę. Większość klientów Kurta stanowili podstarzali, żonaci biznesmeni, którzy wmawiali sobie, że sypianie z mężczyznami nie wyrzuca ich z elitarnego klubu hetero. Kurt nieraz odbierał za nich telefony i przedstawiając się jako jeden z asystentów, uspokajał ich żony, kiedy im samym brakowało wymówek. Jednym z powodów, dla których biznesmeni wybierali tanie agencje, jak ta, do której należał Kurt, była anonimowość. Dużo ciężej przychodziło to lepiej opłacalnym agencjom.  
>Kiedy było po wszystkim, Kurt liczył na to, że chłopak szybko zaśnie, a on będzie mógł się wymknąć, jednakże nie miał tyle szczęścia. Zaczynało świtać, ale żadne z nich nie zmrużyło oka. Gdy pierwsze promienie słońca dotarły do pokoju, Kurt usłyszał zduszony okrzyk chłopaka. Jego wzrok utkwiony był w bliznach pokrywających większość ciała Kurta. Delikatnie przesunął palcem po jednej z nich, wyjątkowo długiej.<br>- Czy… To przez twój zawód? – spytał szeptem, jakby bał się, że uniesiony głos może zrobić Kurtowi krzywdę. On zaś przesunął palcami po ciemnych włosach chłopaka i pocałował go delikatnie.  
>- Nie wszyscy są tacy jak ty – powiedział tylko.<br>Zapadła cisza. Chłopak wciąż przyglądał się mu rozszerzonymi strachem i niedowierzaniem oczami.  
>- Dlaczego ktoś miałby cię krzywdzić? – zapytał po chwili.<br>Kurt stłumił śmiech. Ani trochę nie pomylił się w ocenie klienta. Piękny, naiwny chłopiec.  
>- Jak masz na imię? Chyba nie mówiłeś.<br>- Josh.  
>Kurt uśmiechnął się do siebie. Łamał w tej chwili wszystkie swoje zasady, ale wyjątkowo go to nie obchodziło. Delikatnie przesunął palcami po skórze chłopaka, mniej więcej w okolicy łopatek. Josh przyglądał mu się z lekko rozchylonymi czerwonymi ustami i zaciekawieniem wymalowanym w oczach.<br>- Dlatego, Josh, że nic nie znaczę. Nie znaczę więcej niż ten pokój, za który zapłaciłeś, nie znaczę więcej niż nowa para butów, czy kawa, którą kupujesz rano. Ludzie mają prawo robić, co chcą z rzeczami, za które płacą.  
>- Nie jesteś rzeczą, Roxanne. Nie wierzysz w to, prawda?<br>Kurt nie odpowiedział. Josh wtulił się w niego, lekko całując jedną ze szczególnie paskudnie wyglądających blizn.  
>- Przepraszam, że zapytałem. Pewnie tego nie lubisz.<br>Kurt pokręcił głową.  
>- W porządku. To nawet… urocze. Większości klientów nie interesują takie rzeczy. Gdyby się zastanowić, jesteś pierwszy.<br>Chłopak uniósł brwi z niedowierzaniem. Przez chwilę nic nie mówili.  
>- Wiesz… Powinieneś nazywać się Satine, nie Roxanne – odezwał się po jakiejś minucie.<br>Kurt uśmiechnął się do siebie. No proszę. Nie dość, że uroczy, to jeszcze obeznany.  
>- Lubisz musicale? – zapytał go.<br>Josh pokiwał głową.  
>- Studiuję aktorstwo – powiedział uśmiechając się nieśmiało. – Pierwszy rok.<br>- Wiem.  
>Chłopak zmarszczył brwi. Kurt roześmiał się.<br>- Nazwijmy to obeznaniem w zawodzie – przesunął dłonią po jego policzku. - Wszędzie poznam to spojrzenie.  
>Josh przygryzł wargę.<br>- Uważasz, że jestem naiwny, prawda?  
>Kurt zamyślił się.<br>- Nie. Uważam, że jesteś odważny.  
>Chłopiec spojrzał na niego nie rozumiejąc.<br>- Mogę cię o coś zapytać? – Kurt zmienił temat. Josh skinął głową. – Dlaczego pytasz o to wszystko? Dlaczego ci zależy?  
>Cisza. Po chwili jednak Kurt znów usłyszał cichy, śpiewny głos swojego zwykłego-niezwykłego klienta.<br>- Po prostu… Patrząc na ciebie mam tyle mieszanych uczuć. Widzę piękno zapierające dech w piersiach i… widzę te blizny. To tak jak zobaczyć dziecko z bronią, albo anioła we krwi.  
>Kurt spojrzał mu w oczy z powagą i powiedział powoli:<br>- Równie łamiącym serce obrazkiem jest młody, śliczny chłopiec marnujący swój czas z dziwką.  
>Na twarzy Josha wykwitł rumieniec dodatkowo odejmujący mu lat.<br>- Nie jestem taki młody.  
>Kurt roześmiał się cicho.<br>- Wcale nie mówiłem o wieku.  
>Josh pocałował go delikatnie. Był to jeden ze słodszych pocałunków, jakie Kurt kiedykolwiek otrzymał.<br>- Ja też nie – powiedział po chwili.  
>Położył głowę na piersi Kurta i w momencie, kiedy Kurt był przekonany, że chłopak zasnął, znów usłyszał jego cichy głos nucący znaną mu melodię.<br>- _You don't have to sell your body to the night…_

***  
>Wbrew swoim zwykłym zwyczajom, Kurt został z Joshem aż do momentu, w którym ten się obudził. Sam nie zmrużył oka nawet przez moment. Czas jednak upłynął dużo szybciej niż przypuszczał. Kiedy Josh wręczył mu swój numer na wypadek gdyby chciał się spotkać w „innych okolicznościach", Kurt uśmiechnął się lekko i wsadził niewielką karteczkę do kieszeni. Pocałował chłopaka w policzek i opuścił hotel nie oglądając się za siebie. Gdy tylko skręcił za róg, wyciągnął ją znowu i podarł na kawałeczki bez czytania. Josh zasługiwał na kogoś dużo lepszego niż Kurt. Nie mógł zniszczyć kolejnego życia.<br>- Nie w twoim typie? – usłyszał dobiegający zza pleców głos, który poznałby nawet na końcu świata. Obrócił się szybko.  
>- Blaine?<br>Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło.  
>- Cześć.<br>Ten uśmiech, ten głos, ta twarz. Tak wiele, a zarazem tak mało się zmieniło.  
>Kurt nie chciał podbiec do Blaine'a. Nie chciał rzucić mu się na szyję. Chciał po prostu najspokojniej w świecie podejść i przywitać się, jakby wcale nie minęło tyle lat. Jakby minęło zaledwie pięć minut od momentu, kiedy ostatnio się widzieli. Jakby Kurt wciąż był Kurtem, nie Roxanne. Jakby wciąż byli razem. Chciał tego wszystkiego, ale nie mógł zrobić nawet kroku. Patrzył na Blaine'a mając cichą nadzieję, że może to on pierwszy wysunie rękę, może Kurt nie będzie musiał nic mówić. Powinien. Powinien coś powiedzieć. Wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że nie może, bo coś blokuje mu język, a nogi i ręce przewiązane ma długą jedwabną apaszką. Blaine patrzył na niego z bólem w oczach. Nic nie mówił, ale Kurt czuł jego przeprosiny, które unosiły się w powietrzu jak pyłki kurzu w słoneczny dzień.<p>

Kurt obudził się cały przepocony. Przez chwilę nie do końca wiedział, gdzie, ani dlaczego się znajduje. Nieco upłynęło nim wszystko zaczęło do niego docierać. Josh. Hotel. No tak.  
>Obrócił nieco głowę, ale łóżko po jego lewej stronie było puste. Choć niezupełnie. Na poduszce leżała niewielka koperta z jego imieniem wypisanym na wierzchu. Kurt zastanawiał się, co to może być, w końcu Josh zapłacił już na początku. Niecierpliwie rozerwał papier zacinając się przy tym lekko w środkowym palec, czego nawet nie poczuł i przeczytał:<p>

Roxanne, tak się składa, że ja też całkiem dobrze czytam ludzi. Nazwij to obeznaniem w zawodzie. Do zobaczenia na scenie.  
>Josh<p>

Pod spodem widniał numer telefonu. Tak jak we śnie, Kurt podarł kartkę na kawałki i nie oglądał się za siebie.

***  
>Kurt nie do końca był pewien jak się nazywa. Nie do końca był pewien, co robi, ani dlaczego to robi. Wiedział tylko, że czuje się niesamowicie, zbyt niesamowicie by przejmować się teraz Kurtem Hummelem, kimkolwiek był.<br>Najbardziej lubił ten pierwszy moment. Kiedy czuł jak po całych żyłach rozprowadza się niesamowita moc. Och, kogo oszukiwał. Kurt uwielbiał w tym wszystko.  
>Jego uszu dobiegła znajoma melodia, którą Kurt mimowolnie zaczął nucić. Kiedy w końcu uświadomił sobie, że to sygnał nadchodzącego połączenia, odebrał telefon chichocząc do słuchawki.<br>- Tak?  
>- Kurt? To ty?<br>- Tatuuuuuś! – krzyknął i znów zaniósł się śmiechem. – Tęskniłem!  
>Po drugiej stronie słuchawki na dłuższy moment zapadła cisza.<br>- Kurt, jesteś pijany?  
>Znów zachichotał.<br>- Może tak, może nie, nigdy nie wiadomo. Jeżeli tak, to będziesz kochał mnie mniej? – zapytał Kurt ledwie utrzymując telefon w dłoni. Starał się nadać swojemu głosu powagi, co jednak niezupełnie mu wyszło. – Widzisz, tato, zrobiłem sporo złych rzeczy. Wiesz? Ale to nie ma znaczenia! Bo mnie kochasz! A może… Chcesz, żebym ci opowiedział?  
>Burt westchnął ukrywając twarz w dłoni, czego jego syn nie mógł widzieć. Starał się, żeby jego głos brzmiał silnie.<br>- Zadzwonię jutro, kiedy wytrzeźwiejesz.  
>- Tato, tato, jestem aniołem! – krzyknął jeszcze Kurt, choć po drugiej stronie słuchawki brzmiał już martwy sygnał. – Gdzie są moje skrzydła, gdzie są moje skrzydła…<p>

***  
>Kiedy Kurt obudził się następnego poranka poczuł silny ból głowy. Najsilniejszy, jaki czuł w ostatnich miesiącach. W końcu dawno tego nie robił.<br>Kurt rzadko pozwalał sobie na takie przyjemności. Głównie przez brak pieniędzy, tak przynajmniej mu się wydawało. Jednakże prawdziwym powodem był strach. Strach, że może faktycznie z jego życia nie da się już nic pozbierać. Może. Narkotyki były gwoździem do trumny dla jego marzeń. Kurt wolał nie wbijać ich zbyt często.  
>Wciąż miał zaciśnięte powieki, ale instynktownie wyczuł, że nie jest sam. Ktoś głaskał go po włosach, na tyle delikatnie, żeby go nie obudzić. Kurt wiedział, że gorzko tego pożałuje, ale ostrożnie otworzył oczy.<br>Światło wywołało u niego przeraźliwy ból. Nawet nie miał siły krzyknąć. Wraz z migreną nadeszły mdłości i Kurt wiedział, że długo nie wytrzyma. Jego drobnym ciałem zaczęły szarpać torsje. Poczuł jak te same dłonie, które głaskały go przed chwilą, pomagają mu wstać i prowadzą go do łazienki. Kiedy pochylił się nad muszlą, dłonie nie odsunęły się. Głaskały go delikatnie po plecach, a w ich ruchach nie czuć było nawet śladu wahania, które mogłoby świadczyć o obrzydzeniu. Nie było też mowy o żadnym osądzaniu. Kurt czuł się bezpieczny.  
>Bolały go plecy. Zdał sobie sprawę, że całą noc spędził śpiąc na podłodze. Posłusznie dał się zaprowadzić do łóżka, a kiedy poczuł jak jego głowa opada na poduszkę, starczyło mu tylko na tyle siły, żeby zobaczyć twarz swojego opiekuna.<br>Rachel uśmiechnęła się nieśmiało.  
>- Śpij – powiedziała tylko. – Porozmawiamy potem.<p>

***  
>Kurta nie zdziwiła obecność Rachel. Mieszkali w końcu w jednym mieście, zapewne jego ojciec zadzwonił do niej wczorajszego wieczoru, żeby sprawdziła czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Był mu za to wdzięczny. Starał się jednocześnie zignorować rosnące poczucie winy rosnące mu w piersi.<br>Cała trójka przyjaciół, on, Rachel i Mercedes, postanowiła studiować w jednym mieście. Byli zaskakująco zgodni - Nowy Jork. Miasto marzeń. Jakże naiwnymi dziećmi wtedy byli.  
>Rachel doskonale wiedziała, czym Kurt się zajmuje. Wyznał jej to pewnego wieczoru, kiedy sprawy z jednym klientów wymknęły się spod kontroli i mało nie trafił wtedy do szpitala. Mercedes również wiedziała. Jednakże w przeciwieństwie do Rachel, nie potrafiła tego zaakceptować. Początkowo radziła sobie całkiem dobrze. Jednakże już po paru miesiącach kontakt się urwał z obopólnym uczuciem ulgi. Kurt nie mógł patrzeć na ból w jej oczach za każdym razem, kiedy na niego patrzyła, a ona… Ona nie radziła sobie już z niczym. Rachel również straciła z nią kontakt, o czym raczej nie rozmawiali. Pewnego dnia jednak przyniosła szczęśliwą nowinę w postaci niewielkiej zapowiedzi zaślubin w jednej z gazet. Mercedes Jones i Anthony Rice. Kto by pomyślał.<br>Rachel spełniała swoje marzenia tylko częściowo. Owszem, znalazła pracę na Broadwayu. Była asystentką do makijażu i agentką jednego z występujących tam aktorów. Wciąż miała jednak nadzieję, że pewnego dnia, ktoś odkryje jej talent i zabłyśnie niczym jedna z gwiazd, które tak namiętnie rysowała w liceum. W wolnych chwilach Rachel dorabiała ucząc dzieci śpiewu. Była koszmarną nauczycielką – biedne dzieci nie miały z nią chwili wytchnienia. Jednakże nie ulegało żadnej możliwości, że doskonale znała się na rzeczy.  
>Kiedy Kurt znów się obudził, Rachel leżała obok niego na łóżku i przeglądała jakieś stare należące do niego czasopismo. Nie odrywając wzroku od artykułu, który właśnie czytała, krzyknęła:<br>- Dzień dobry, słoneczko!  
>Jej dźwięczny głos odbił się po czaszce Kurta powodując tępy, pulsujący ból. Jęknął łapiąc się za głowę.<br>- Należy ci się – mruknęła bez krzty litości w głosie. Wskazała głową na bałagan w mieszkaniu. – Chcesz o tym porozmawiać?  
>Kurt przesunął dłońmi po twarzy i zapatrzył się w sufit.<br>- Nieszczególnie.  
>- Szkoda, bo ja owszem – warknęła. - Co to do cholery ma znaczyć? Nie pamiętasz ostatniego razu, idioto? Gdybym cię wtedy nie znalazła, byłbyś martwy!<br>Kurt nie odpowiedział. Niewzruszony patrzył tępym wzrokiem w ścianę. Rachel tymczasem nieco się uspokoiła.  
>- Posłuchaj… Może ci na sobie nie zależeć, ale pomyśl o swoim ojcu. Dopiero wrócił ze szpitala, pamiętasz? Wiem, że ciężko ci się z tym pogodzić, ale już teraz niewiele trzyma go przy życiu. Twoja śmierć mogłaby przynieść kolejną.<br>Jej dramatyzm wyjątkowo nie rozbawił Kurta. Zapadł się nieco w materac i wtulił twarz w poduszkę.  
>- Dlaczego tu jesteś?<br>- Bo jesteśmy przyjaciółmi – odpowiedziała automatycznie. Zbyt wiele razy przechodzili takie rozmowy.  
>Obrócił twarz w jej stronę.<br>- Dlaczego?  
>- Bo mam słabość do popaprańców.<br>Kurtowi nie było do śmiechu.  
>- Marnujesz swój czas.<br>- Mój czas, jak słusznie zauważyłeś. Zamierzam go marnować, kiedy tylko zechcę i jak zechcę.  
>Przez chwilę żadne z nich nic nie mówiło. Kurt zasłuchał się w cichy szum wiatru za oknem, który zdawał się kołysać go do snu. Przymknął powieki.<br>- Uciekniesz, prędzej czy później – powiedział sennie. Jego słowa były nieco zniekształcone przez poduszkę, o co nie miał siły dbać.  
>Usłyszał jej ciche westchnienie.<br>- Kurt, wiem, czego się boisz. Więc pozwól powiedzieć mi to jeszcze raz - nie zostawiłabym cię. Nie jestem Mercedes. I nie jestem też Blainem. I… Możesz wmawiać sobie, że to wszystko już cię nie boli, ale… Nawet nie wiesz jak ich utrata wpływa na twoje życie.  
>Poczuł jej dłoń przesuwającą się powoli po jego włosach.<br>- Tak jak ci kiedyś powiedziałam… Nie jesteś sam.  
>Tych słów Kurt już nie usłyszał. Odpłynął w świat swoich wspomnień, zapominając o rzeczywistości.<p> 


	3. Blinding

Kurt nie lubił słońca.  
>Od kiedy zaczął pracować dla agencji, całkowicie przestawił swoje życie na tryb nocny. Do tego stopnia polubił ciemność, że nie pozwalał swoim klientom zapalać światła, o ile nie byli specjalnie wymagający. Nie chciał, żeby go oglądali. Nie chciał widzieć wyrazu współczucia w ich oczach. Nie chciał czuć się oceniany. Dlatego opuszczał ich jeszcze przed świtem, zanim pierwsze promienie słońca pojawiały się nad widnokręgiem.<br>Jak mówiłam, Kurt nie lubił słońca.  
>W słońcu widział swoje blizny. Nie tylko te na ciele.<br>Kurt z westchnieniem zsunął nieco jeansy z bioder (Od kiedy je kupił, schudł tak bardzo, że nie musiał nawet rozpinać guzików) i krytycznym spojrzeniem przyjrzał się obtarciom. Wyglądało na to, że przez kolejny miesiąc będzie straszył nimi klientów. Niech to szlag.  
>Zadzwonił telefon. Kurt nie odrywając wzroku od lustra, sięgnął do kieszeni i odebrał połączenie.<br>- Tak?  
>- Mam dla ciebie robotę, słodka Roxanne.<br>„Słodka." Kurt westchnął z irytacją. A więc oferta miała mu się nie spodobać.  
>- W co chcesz mnie wrobić? – zapytał tylko.<br>- Och, to nie to co myślisz. Po prostu… Chciałabym, żebyś nagiął nieco swoje zasady.  
>Uniósł brwi i szybkim gestem odgarnął opadający na czoło włos.<br>- Mówiłem ci, że kobiety odpadają.  
>- Znów pudło. Nie ta zasada.<br>Kurt jęknął.  
>- Nie prześpię się z tym samym klientem drugi raz.<br>- Nalegał! Obiecał, że zapłaci podwójnie. Roxanne, zastanów się!  
>Nie. Nie było mowy, żeby Kurt nagiął jakąkolwiek swoją zasadę. Nigdy nie kończyło się to dobrze. Mimo profesji, wciąż były dla niego rzeczy ważniejsze niż pieniądze. Ale gdyby…<br>Przygryzł wargę.  
>- Nie żebym to rozważał, ale którego klienta masz na myśli?<br>- Nie mogę ci powiedzieć.  
>„Nie chcesz mi powiedzieć", stwierdził w myślach Kurt.<br>- Nie podoba mi się to – powiedział jeszcze.  
>Arlette parsknęła śmiechem.<br>- Wiedziałam, że to zrobisz.  
>Kiedy podała mu adres, natychmiast zrozumiał, kim był jego tajemniczy klient.<p>

***  
>Kurt oparł rękę na biodrze.<br>- Do rzeczy – powiedział zimno.  
>Bryan był pierwszym klientem Kurta. Pierwszym, którego przydzieliła mu agencja, choć Kurt wmawiał sobie, że tego nie pamięta. Nie, nie pamiętał imienia tego chłopaka. Nie, nie pamiętał jak czuł się, kiedy po raz pierwszy przesunął palcami po jego skórze wiedząc, że każdy jej milimetr jest teraz na sprzedaż. Nie, nie pamiętał, jak się czuł, kiedy dochodził w jego ramionach. A już z pewnością nie pamiętał tego głosu, powtarzającego jego imię i bezwstydnie rozdzierającego ciszę.<br>Kurt zastanawiał się dlaczego po takim czasie, Bryan zdecydował się na odnalezienie go.  
>Udawał jednak, że go nie pamięta. Nie spojrzał mu w oczy. Nie przyjrzał się dokładnie jego twarzy, kiedy go całował, nie sprawdzał czy się zmienił, ani czy wciąż go pociągał.<br>Wykonywał swoją pracę.  
>Nie chodziło jednak tylko o profesjonalizm. Był powód, dla którego Kurt wolał wykreślić Bryana ze swojego życia.<br>Kiedy Kurt zaczynał pracę w agencji, był już nieco doświadczony, choć zdawał sobie sprawę, że jeszcze wiele musi się nauczyć. Dotychczas udawało mu się oddzielać uczucia od seksu, co, jak uważał, było najważniejsze w tym zawodzie.  
>Bryan uświadomił mu jak bardzo się mylił.<br>Kurt nie miałby z nim problemu, gdyby jego pierwszym klientem był jakiś obrzydliwy, podstarzały jegomość, jakich było na pęczki. Nie miałby problemu, gdyby kompletnie nie miał do niego pociągu i mógł po prostu z zamkniętymi oczami czekać aż będzie po wszystkim.  
>Ale Bryan był inny. Noc z nim nauczyła Kurta wszystkich zasad, których do tej pory tak sumiennie przestrzegał.<br>Widzicie, Bryan nie chciał dominować. Bryan nie chciał Kurta upokorzyć. Bryan nie szeptał ani sprośnych, ani czułych słówek. Bryan nie opowiadał kłamstw. Bryan nie udawał, że mu zależy. Bryan nie udawał, że mu nie zależy. Bryan po prostu był.  
>Wbrew temu, co sobie wmawiał, Kurt nigdy nie zapomniał tych oczu. Nigdy nie zapomniał rozszerzających się źrenic, kiedy obydwaj czuli, że cały świat naokoło się rozpadł zostawiających ich samymi sobie. Kurt nie zapomniał też, do czego te oczy go przekonały.<br>Jak zapewne zdążyliście już zauważyć, od czasu do czasu Kurt pozwalał sobie na łamanie pewnych zasad. Ale od historii z Bryanem, nigdy nie złamał jednej – nie łącz życia prywatnego z pracą. Oddzielaj emocje od fizyczności.  
>Kurt, choć bardzo chciał, nie mógł zapomnieć tamtej nocy.<br>Pamiętał, co czuł kiedy wykończony padł na poduszkę. Pamiętał, co czuł, kiedy wydawało mu się, że jego serce zostało rozerwane z nadmiaru emocji. Pamiętał, co czuł, kiedy przytulił się do Bryana i przez kolejną godzinę płakał w jego ramię.  
>W całym swoim życiu Kurt nie czuł się tak kruchy i wrażliwy jak w tamtym momencie.<br>Kiedy leżeli obok siebie, Kurt zaczął mówić. Bez składu i ładu, opowiadał Bryanowi różne historie.  
>Nie, nie różne.<br>Jedną, konkretną.  
>Opowiedział mu o Blainie.<br>Kurt czuł ciężar tego, co wtedy powiedział, kiedy całował tak znajome mu wargi. Tym razem obiecał sobie jednak całkowite milczenie.  
>Jego palce z wprawą zaczęły rozpinać koszulę Bryana pozwalając dłoniom błądzić po jego klatce piersiowej. Bryan westchnął cicho i nie przestając całować szyi Kurta, chwycił go za biodra przysuwając bliżej, tak, żeby nie było między nimi ani milimetra wolnej przestrzeni i żeby pozbyć się zbędnych ograniczeń - takich jak na przykład ubrania. Jego dłonie przesunęły się po pośladkach Kurta, co ten przywitał z niejaką ulgą. Być może ten wieczór nie będzie różnił się od reszty. Bryan chwycił Kurta w talii i posadził go na blacie stojącego na środku pomieszczenia stołu, ani na moment nie przestając go całować. Kurt objął go nogami w pasie i przyciągnął do siebie jak najbliżej.<br>Wtedy Bryan odsunął się gwałtownie.  
>- Nie mogę – wyszeptał.<br>Kurt zamrugał nerwowo wciąż próbując zapanować nad przyspieszonym oddechem.  
>- Co proszę?<br>- Nie mogę.  
>Bryan opadł na łóżko i przejechał dłońmi po twarzy. Kurt obserwował go w milczeniu i wiedząc, że tego gorzko pożałuje, usiadł obok niego. Po chwili ten znów przemówił.<br>- Co ci się stało, Roxanne?  
>Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć.<br>- Widzisz, nie byłeś pierwszą prostytutką, jaką poznałem - kontynuował Bryan. – Pamiętam jednak, co zwróciło moją uwagę. Ten błysk w oku.  
>Kurt zaniemówił. Starał się unikać jego wzroku, ale silnie dłonie Bryana chwyciły jego twarz zmuszając do spojrzenia mu w oczy. Kurtowi nie pozostało nic innego jak schowanie się za powiekami.<br>- Proszę, nie psuj tego – błagał nie otwierając oczu.  
>Poczuł jak ręce Bryana przesuwają się wolno po jego policzkach i w końcu go uwalniają.<br>- Szukałem cię – powiedział po chwili milczenia. – Cały czas. W agencji powiedzieli, że nie mogą podać mi twojego adresu. I że nie chcesz mnie widzieć. Ale codziennie miałem nadzieję, że cię spotkam. Albo, że w końcu zmienisz zdanie.  
>Kurt wolno uniósł powieki, ale Bryan nie patrzył na niego. Kiedy spojrzał mu w oczy, zobaczył coś, czego kompletnie się nie spodziewał.<br>Czułość.  
>Zakręciło mu się w głowie.<br>- Czego ode mnie oczekujesz? – zapytał. Jego głos drżał z gniewu. – Bo chyba czegoś tu nie rozumiem.  
>- Kurt, ja…<br>- Ty! Dokładnie! Ty! Skąd myśl, że może mnie to obchodzić?  
>Bryan patrzył na niego próbując coś powiedzieć, ale Kurt dopiero się rozkręcał.<br>- Życie to nie film, Bryan! Możesz sobie wierzyć, że jesteś moim Ewanem McGregorem i zacząć śpiewać mi „Come what may" zapewniając o swoim oddaniu dla dziwki, ale wszyscy wiemy, że w tej bajce, książę opuści księżniczkę, kiedy ta rozłoży przed nim nogi! Więc nie udawaj, że zależy ci na czymś więcej niż pieprzenie mnie do białego rana!  
>Bryan nic więcej nie powiedział. Żadne z nich nie powiedziało. Jedynymi dźwiękami, które wychodziły z ich ust były tylko ciche westchnienia i pojękiwania.<br>Kiedy było po wszystkim, Bryan się rozpłakał. Błagał Kurta, żeby go nie zostawiał. Ten pokiwał tylko głową i ocierając łzy z oczu swojego kochanka, przysiągł, że zostanie. Kiedy jednak promienie słońca obudziły Bryana następnego poranka, Kurta już nie było. Materac po jego lewej stronie był zimny i pusty, ale wtulając się w leżącą obok poduszkę, Bryan czuł jeszcze wyraźny zapach Roxanne. Gdyby nie to, uwierzyłby, że cała ta noc była jedynie jakimś dziwnym snem. Gdy opuszczał pokój, zauważył pieniądze leżące na małej komódce przy drzwiach. Był to pierwszy raz, kiedy Kurt nie przyjął zapłaty.  
>Nigdy więcej się nie spotkali.<p>

***  
>Po nocy z Bryanem, Kurt odpowiedział na telefon Arlette tylko raz, żeby powiedzieć jej, że potrzebuje tygodnia przerwy. Minął tydzień. Potem dwa. Przez większość czasu nie wychodził nawet z łóżka. Najczęściej był zbyt pijany, żeby w ogóle o tym myśleć. Wciąż nie odbierał połączeń, od nikogo, nawet od Rachel. Kiedy pukała do drzwi, Kurt udawał, że go nie ma. Po jakimś czasie przestała przychodzić, choć nie wynikało to z tego, że się poddała. Po prostu nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy Kurt chował się przed światem. Wiedziała, że nic mu nie będzie, o ile da mu się nieco czasu.<br>Tak minął miesiąc.  
>Po miesiącu Kurt wreszcie odebrał telefon. Arlette nie spodziewała się chyba, że się dodzwoni, bo przez chwilę nic nie mówiła, co Kurt natychmiast wykorzystał.<br>- Daj mi cokolwiek – powiedział krótko.  
>Arlette o nic nie pytała.<p>

***  
>Kurt od razu wiedział z jakim typem klienta ma do czynienia. Zaciśnięte usta, spięta sylwetka, małomówność. Wiedział, że po tej nocy zostanie mu w najlepszym wypadku kilka siniaków. Kiedy poczuł jak mężczyzna szarpie go za nadgarstek, zamknął oczy powstrzymując pełne irytacji westchnienie. Mogłoby to jedynie jeszcze bardziej rozsierdzić klienta. Na każdy nawet najbrutalniejszy gest, Kurt odpowiadał czułym muśnięciem. Nie czuł obrzydzenia. A jeżeli już, to z pewnością nie do mężczyzny, którego dłonie miały spowodować kilka kolejnych blizn na nieskazitelnej niegdyś skórze Kurta.<br>Kurt nie pamiętał wielu rzeczy związanych ze swoim zawodem, ale choćby chciał, nie mógł zapomnieć pierwszego razu, kiedy klient go uderzył. W jego pamięci moment ten zdawał się trwać wieczność, w rzeczywistości jednak wszystko trwało zaledwie kilka sekund. Nie pamiętał, który ból był silniejszy, ani co wywołało zaczerwienienie na jego policzku – szybki ruch dłoni klienta, czy palące uczucie upokorzenia. Kurt dopiero zaczynał, zrobił więc to, co wydało mu się wtedy najwłaściwsze. Uciekł jak najszybciej, zostawiając za sobą wszystko i obiecując sobie, że nigdy więcej nie dopuści więcej do takiej sytuacji. Nikt nie pomiatał Hummelami.  
>Szybko o tym zapomniał. Nie miał wyrzutów sumienia. Wystarczyło nie patrzeć w lustro.<br>Coś było nie tak z mężczyzną, którego zapach uderzył teraz tak silnie w jego nozdrza. Kurt starał się zignorować rosnące w nim poczucie paniki, nie bardzo wiedząc jak sobie z nim poradzić. Miał złe przeczucia.  
>Ta myśl towarzyszyła mu jeszcze, kiedy jego klient szybkim ruchem pozbył się jedynej przeszkody jaka dzieliła ich ciała, zsuwając nie-tak-markowe bokserki z bioder Kurta. Syknął cicho, kiedy materiał otarł się boleśnie o jego wystające kości biodrowe. Była to ostatnia rzecz, którą Kurt zapamiętał zanim opanował go największy ból, jaki odczuwał w życiu.<p>

***  
>Biel.<br>Wszystko było bielą.  
>Powieki Kurta wciąż były zamknięte, ale czuł jak ogarniające go światło dostaje się przez nie, sprawiając mu ból.<br>Ból.  
>Kurt poruszył się niespokojnie.<br>Słowo to poruszyło coś w jego pamięci, jednakże cichy głos w jego głowie podpowiedział mu, że lepiej tego nie zaczepiać. Bez chwili namysłu posłuchał rady i pozwolił, by jego myśli zaczęły biec w innym kierunku. Musiał ustalić kilka rzeczy.  
>Po pierwsze – był ciekawy, gdzie się znajdował.<br>Po drugie – dlaczego się tu znajdował?  
>Po trzecie – dlaczego tak ciężko przychodzi mu odnajdywanie odpowiednich kończyn i wprawianie ich w ruch?<br>Po czwarte – jak używało się powiek?  
>Po piąte – kto trzymał w tej chwili jego dłoń?<br>Kurt wiedział, że istnieje tylko jeden sposób, żeby znaleźć odpowiedzi na wszystkie te pytania. Mimo, że wszystko krzyczało w nim, żeby tego nie robił, zatrzepotał powiekami.  
>Momentalnie tego pożałował. Ból był nie do zniesienia. Chciał krzyknąć, ale gdzieś zgubił swój głos. Być może spłonął w tym samym płomieniu, który trawił w tej chwili jego ciało. A być może Kurt po prostu nic już nie słyszał.<br>Nie. Tę opcję szybko odrzucił. Usłyszał bowiem coś innego. Głos powtarzający z rozpaczą jego imię.  
>- Kurt, Kurt! Ruszasz się, mój Boże, ruszasz się! Dalej, spójrz na mnie, nie bój się, pomogę ci. Nie poddawaj się. Tylko jeszcze ta jedna walka, Kurt! Otwórz oczy, walcz!<br>Kurt nie chciał słyszeć tego głosu. Sprawiał mu ból. I zabraniał mu tego, na co miał ochotę - w przeciwieństwie do tego drugiego, nieco cichszego rozlegającego się w jego głowie i zachęcającego go do osunięcia się w nicość.  
>- Kurt, wiem, że mnie słyszysz. Otwórz oczy, proszę. Jeżeli nie spodoba ci się to, co zobaczysz, możesz zrobić, co zechcesz. Tylko spójrz.<br>Kurt nie spełnił tego polecenia. Nie bardzo pamiętał jak zmusił wcześniej swoje powieki do uniesienia się, ale cokolwiek to było, teraz nie chciało działać. Zdał sobie jednak sprawę, że znów wie, gdzie ma język. Postanowił zaryzykować.  
>- Blaine?<br>Kurt nie poznał swojego głosu. Był o wiele grubszy niż zazwyczaj i kaleczył jego gardło. Przestraszyło go to. Co jeżeli stracił swoją unikalną barwę? Co jeżeli psikus losu zabrał mu wszystko, co czyniło go tak wyjątkowym?  
>- Blaine, nie dostanę solo – powiedział płaczliwym tonem. – Teraz pan Schuester wywali mnie z chóru. Przegramy zawody…<br>- Kurt, o czym ty…  
>Kurt już go nie słuchał. Tak, jutro musi znowu stawić czoło Karofsky'emu. Dlaczego zrezygnował z Dalton? Teraz kiedy stracił swój głos, wszyscy przyjaciele go porzucą i zostanie sam na sam ze swoim prześladowcą.<br>- Blaine nie zostawisz mnie, prawda? Tym razem nie? Wróciłeś tu, dla mnie, wiem, że tak. Blaine, gdybyś tylko wiedział…  
>Urwał. Wszystkie wspomnienia wymieszały się w głowie Kurta, miał problem z określeniem, co nastąpiło kiedy. Nie otwierając oczu zapłakał gorzko uświadamiając sobie, że już nie jest w liceum.<br>Zdał sobie sprawę, że trzymająca go dłoń nie puściła go nawet przez moment. Uścisk dłoni Blaine'a wydawał się najwłaściwszą rzeczą we wszechświecie. Jego palce zdawały się być wyrzeźbione dokładnie w ten sposób, żeby idealnie leżały w dłoni Kurta. Tak jak kiedyś. Kurt pomyślał, że współczuje wszystkim tym chłopakom, z którymi Blaine był po nim. Na pewno żaden z nich nie czuł się dobrze trzymając jego dłoń.

***  
>-…że udało ci się przyjechać tak szybko.<br>- Jak właściwie mnie znalazłaś?  
>- Powiedzmy, że zawarłam pakt z diabłem. Potrafię odnosić niezłe sukcesy, jeśli mi na czymś zależy. Przepraszam, że tak cię tu ściągnęłam… Ale musiałam. Cały czas o tobie mówił.<br>Ktoś głośno przełknął ślinę.  
>- Co dokładnie?<br>Wahanie.  
>- Nic… nic konkretnego. Kiedy był nieco bardziej świadomy, po prostu mówił twoje imię błagając, bym cię znalazła, ale… Przez większość czasu miał trochę zaburzeń. Brał mnie za ciebie, myślał, że wciąż jest w liceum, mówił coś o zawodach, chórze… Pomyślałam, że jeżeli usłyszy twój głos, to może coś się w nim poruszy.<br>Dłuższa cisza.  
>- Dobrze zrobiłaś. Wątpię jednak, żebym był pomocny… Raczej wszystko pogorszę.<br>- Minął tydzień, od kiedy po raz pierwszy się obudził i wciąż nie otworzył oczu. Kiedy powiedziałam ci przez telefon, że jesteś naszą… jego ostatnią nadzieją, nie było w tym przesady.  
>Milczenie.<br>- Naprawdę jest tak źle? Czy on…  
>- Sęk w tym, że nie. Lekarze mówią, że jest całkowicie wybudzony, rany i złamania nie są wystarczające, żeby mogły stanowić przyczynę. Pozostaje tylko jedna możliwość. Jest świadomy, słucha wszystkiego, co mówimy, ale…<br>-…nie chce do nas wrócić – westchnienie. – Czy… Złapali tego psychopatę?  
>- Tak. Dużo pomogły zeznania… szefowej Kurta.<br>- Skąd szefowa Kurta wiedziała, kto to zrobił?  
>- Powiedzmy, że… Dość dobrze się znają. Jak będzie chciał, to sam ci powie.<br>Zapadła cisza. Kurt słuchał tego wszystkiego zastanawiając się, do kogo należą znajome mu przecież głosy. Nie miało to dla niego wielkiego znaczenia. Pewnie i tak była to kolejna halucynacja. Bardziej zainteresowała go jedna z ostatnich informacji. Jego podświadomość w tym wypadku mogła mówić prawdę. Miał więc zarys odpowiedzi na pytanie, które dręczyło go od dłuższego czasu.  
>Jak długo tu leżał?<br>Spróbował podnieść rękę. Bezskutecznie. Poczuł jak drgnęło kilka mięśni, jednakże było to zbyt mało, by osiągnąć cel.  
>- Kurt?<br>Czyżby mu się udało?  
>Nie. Niemożliwe.<br>- Kurt, słyszysz nas?  
>Kurt chciał odpowiedzieć, ale z jego gardła wydobył się jedynie cichy pomruk. Poczuł jak ktoś delikatnie ujmuje jego rękę.<br>- Rachel, mogłabyś…?  
>Rachel, no tak. W takim razie drugi głos musiał należeć do…<br>Jego serce zatrzepotało.  
>To nie była halucynacja.<br>Usłyszał dźwięk zatrzaskiwanych drzwi, a następnie ciche westchnienie. Nawet ten dźwięk wywołał w jego sercu coś, czego Kurt nie czuł od tak dawna. Nie chodziło o miłość, to uczucie wyparowało stamtąd już dawno, nic nie trwa wiecznie. Ale obok niego siedział jego najlepszy przyjaciel. Kurt zupełnie zapomniał o swoich problemach, o tym, że nie był już osobą, którą Blaine znał. Nic się nie liczyło. Kurt był Kurtem. Blaine był Blainem. Tak bardzo tęsknił.  
>Poczuł ciepły oddech gdzieś w okolicach szyi, a potem przy uchu. Po chwili rozległ się cichy szept.<br>- Nie musisz nic mówić. Po prosu ściśnij moje palce, jeżeli mam zostać.  
>Kurt spełnił polecenie Blaine'a, jakby miało od tego zależeć jego życie.<br>Otworzył oczy.


	4. As If We Never Said Goodbye

Tak bardzo się zmienił.  
>Minęło kilka godzin, a Kurt wciąż nie mógł oderwać wzroku od Blaine'a. Przez cały ten czas nic nie mówił. Był pewien, że jego głos tym razem by go nie zawiódł, ale wolał udawać, tylko po to, żeby nieprzerwanie słuchać aksamitnego głosu swojego przyjaciela i móc bezkarnie się mu przyglądać. Blaine w tym czasie opowiadał mu o swoich nowych przyjaciołach, studiach, widząc jak bardzo Kurtowi to pomaga. Kurt bowiem chwytał się wszystkiego, cokolwiek, żeby nie myśleć o tym, gdzie i dlaczego się znajdował.<br>Blaine niesamowicie się zmienił. Nie chodziło tylko o to, że zmężniał, dojrzał dużo bardziej niż Kurt mógłby przypuszczać. Kurt zauważył też kilka zmarszczek i mimowolnie zastanowił się, jakie zmartwienia się do nich przyczyniły. Cicha część niego, którą póki co wolał ignorować, żałowała, że nie mógł być wtedy przy nim. Sentymentalizm musiał zostawić jednak na później.  
>Kurt nie był pewien, co czuł patrząc na Blaine'a, podobnie jak nie był pewien, co Blaine czuje patrząc na niego. Widział swoje odbicie w jego oczach, widok ten musiał być łamiący serce nawet dla obcej osoby, podziwiał więc Blaine'a, że zachowywał się jak gdyby nigdy nic. Jakby siedzieli w jakiejś przytulnej kawiarni wspominając dawne czasy, jakby szpital był tylko koszmarem w głowie Kurta. Nie chciał naciskać na coś, o czym jak wiedział, Kurt nie ma ochoty mówić. Gdyby jednak znał wszystkie szczegóły sprawy, z pewnością nie ignorowałby tematu.<br>Blaine wyjaśnił Kurtowi, jakich obrażeń doznał, choć wcześniej zrobił już to za niego lekarz. Jednakże czym innym było to usłyszeć z ust przyjaciela, a czym innym z ust obcej osoby, słuchał więc w milczeniu. Miał złamane kilka żeber, rękę i kilka drobniejszych uszkodzeń, jednakże nie doskwierały mu one tak bardzo. Blaine optymistycznie przewidywał, że niedługo go stąd wypuszczą, a złamania szybko się zaleczą, co wywołało lekki uśmiech na twarzy Kurta.  
>Tak minął im cały poranek. Blaine opowiadał właśnie coś o rodzinie swojego brata, kiedy Kurt w końcu zdecydował się odezwać.<br>- Gdybym nie miał… wypadku, chciałbyś się kiedykolwiek spotkać? – przerwał mu.  
>Jego głos był mocno zachrypnięty i prawdopodobnie kompletnie niepodobny do tego, który Blaine zapamiętał. Kurt zobaczył w jego oczach coś, co bał się definiować, więc spuścił głowę.<br>- Myślałem, że nie chcesz mnie widzieć – usłyszał.  
>Głos Blaine'a nie wyrażał żadnych uczuć. Był dokładnym odzwierciedleniem tego, co działo się we wnętrzu Kurta.<br>- Blaine, mały dramat z przed paru lat nie stanowi ani przeszkody, ani wymówki jeżeli naprawdę chcesz kogoś zobaczyć.  
>- Kurt…<br>Mimo odrobiny żalu zakradającego się powoli do jego serca, Kurt zdołał zapanować nad głosem.  
>- W takim razie, zostawmy ten temat.<br>- Ale…  
>Kurt zacisnął oczy.<br>- Powiedziałem „Zostawmy ten temat".  
>Nagle drzwi się otworzyły i zajrzała Rachel.<br>- Blaine, mogę cię prosić na chwilę?  
>Blaine posłał Kurtowi przepraszające spojrzenie i wyszedł na moment. Kiedy Kurt zaczął się zastanawiać czy w ogóle wróci, drzwi znów się otworzyły. Blaine był nieco skrępowany i… Nie, tego wyrazu twarzy Kurt nie znał.<br>- Kurt, chciałbym cię komuś przedstawić.  
>Mała dziewczynka wyszła nieśmiało zza jego pleców.<br>- To… moja córka, Claire.  
>Nic. Zero reakcji.<br>_Niemożliwe._  
>Krew gwałtownie uderzyła mu do głowy.<br>_Córka._  
>Bam, bam. Serce przyspieszyło.<br>_Blaine ma dziecko_.  
>Zrobiło mu się niedobrze.<br>_Blaine ma rodzinę._  
>Claire mogła mieć nie więcej niż trzy lata. Miała czarne, kręcone sięgające jej do połowy pleców włosy i ogromne niebieskie oczy. Gdyby nie one, równie dobrze mogłaby być kopią swojego ojca. I była równie piękna.<br>_Ojca._  
>Kurt spojrzał na Blaine'a ze zdezorientowaniem. Mogli nie widzieć się przez cały ten czas, ale należały mu się jakieś wyjaśnienia. Blaine chyba zrozumiał, bo nachylił się do dziewczynki i powiedział cicho:<br>- Skarbie, mogłabyś pójść do Rachel na pięć minut? To ta urocza pani, z którą rysowałaś dzisiaj cały poranek.  
>Dziewczynka pokiwała głową, wzięła twarz Blaine'a w swoje drobne rączki i pocałowała go w policzek z głośnym cmokiem. Roześmiał się cicho i odprowadził ją wzrokiem, kiedy wdzięcznie wybiegła z sali.<br>- Przepraszam, nie miałem jej z kim zostawić – powiedział ze skrępowaniem, kiedy zostali sami. – Wszystko wyskoczyło tak nagle…  
>Kurt nie powiedział ani słowa. Był zbyt zszokowany, żeby cokolwiek powiedzieć.<br>- Masz… córkę? – wydusił w końcu. – Kiedy… Jak…  
>Blaine się zmieszał.<br>- Przepraszam, nie powinienem tak po prostu…  
>Kurt postanowił nie dać Blaine'owi poznać, co naprawdę dzieje się w jego wnętrzu i uśmiechnął się lekko. Kłamstwo było częścią jego zawodu.<br>- Nie przepraszaj, nie masz za co… Po prostu. Ciężko mi w to uwierzyć. Kiedy ostatnio raz się widzieliśmy, nie umiałeś nawet gotować… A teraz masz córkę.  
>- Powiedzmy, że jest jedyną rzeczą, która wyszła mi w życiu – Blaine przygryzł wargę. – Reszta to same błędy i spieprzone życia.<br>Przy ostatnim zdaniu posłał Kurtowi dziwne spojrzenie. Ten postanowił udawać, że nie zrozumiał aluzji.  
>- Przerwij mi, jeśli będę zbyt bezczelny, ale… Jak…<br>Blaine zapatrzył się w dal.  
>- W największym skrócie? Impreza. Byłem pijany. Najwyraźniej zbyt pijany, żeby pamiętać, że jestem gejem. I ktoś na tym ucierpiał.<br>- Zawsze miałeś biseksualne skłonności po pijaku – zauważył Kurt nie szczędząc ironii. Blaine to zignorował.  
>- Do tej pory nie wiem jak mnie odnalazła… W każdym razie, nawet nie pomyślałem, żeby jej nie uwierzyć. Powiedziała, że chce oddać to dziecko, co zaakceptowałem. Nie wyobrażałem sobie ani życia z tą obcą mi dziewczyną, ani wychowywania dziecka. Studia, praca, miałem zbyt wiele problemów na głowie… Tak mi się przynajmniej wydawało, aż do dnia porodu. Kate nie chciała, żebym był przy niej, więc czekałem na zewnątrz, tylko po to, żeby upewnić się czy wszystko dobrze się skończyło. Nie miałem zamiaru w ogóle oglądać tego dziecka. Nie czułem takiej potrzeby. Ale… Wtedy z sali wyszła pielęgniarka. Zapytała czy jestem ojcem. Chciałem powiedzieć „Nie" i odejść jak najdalej, ale… nie mogłem. Poszedłem za nią. I wtedy ją zobaczyłem. Najpiękniejszą istotę na tej ziemi. Przekrzywiła swoją malutką główkę i spojrzała na mnie tak, że… Och, ja wiem, że to nie mogła być prawda, to były tylko moje urojenia, ale zobaczyłem w nich tyle… Zaufania. Jakby wiedziała, że zrobię wszystko, żeby ją chronić. Przestraszyło mnie to na początku. Tchórz Anderson znów miał zamiar uciec. Ale wtedy dali mi ją na ręce i… chciałem, żeby została tam już na wieki.<br>Kurt patrzył na niego z rozszerzonymi oczami. Nigdy nie widział Blaine opowiadającego o kimś w taki sposób i nie do końca był pewien czy mu się to podobało.  
>- Czy ona wie, że ty…<br>Blaine pokiwał głową.  
>- Jest za mała, żeby w pełni to zrozumieć, ale… Staram się jej to delikatnie przekazać odkąd zaczęła mówić. Żeby dorastała z tą wiedzą.<br>- Rozumiem… Cóż. Jest śliczna – powiedział Kurt. – Będzie łamać serca, jak jej tatuś.  
>Blaine chyba nie dopatrzył się ukrytego znaczenia w tym zdaniu, bo roześmiał się tylko.<br>- Nawet mi o tym nie mów! Kiedy pani w przedszkolu powiedziała mi, że Claire zaczęła przyjaźnić się z niejakim Markiem, mało nie dostałem zawału. Pierwszą myślą było „Znaleźć i zniszczyć."  
>- Kto by pomyślał, że będziesz nadopiekuńczym tatą – Kurt uśmiechnął się lekko. „Czy… tatą w ogóle", dodał w myślach.<br>- Tak, kto by pomyślał…  
>Blaine zmarszczył brwi i przyjrzał mu się uważnie.<br>- Wybacz… Plotę tak bez sensu, to musi być dla ciebie szok, że ja…  
>- Nie, w porządku – Kurt skłamał gładko. – Trochę zajmie mi przetworzenie tych wszystkich informacji, ale… Tak, jest w porządku.<br>Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Kurt wykorzystał to, żeby zebrać w sobie odwagę na zadanie pytania, które chodziło mu po głowie kiedy tylko zobaczył Blaine'a.  
>- Twój chłopak nie ma nic przeciwko temu, że tu jesteś?<br>- Mój chłopak? – powtórzył tępo.  
>- Wiesz. Szczęściarz, z którym wychowujesz tego małego aniołka.<br>Blaine spojrzał na niego ciężko.  
>- Myślisz, że wychowując dziecko mam czas na życie miłosne? Studia, praca, Claire… Sam nie wiem jak to robię. W każdym razie, z chodzeniem na randki pożegnałem się po kilku nieprzespanych z rzędu nocach, kiedy kursowałem między łóżeczkiem a przewijakiem.<br>Kurt był pod wrażeniem.  
>- Wciąż studiujesz?<br>- Tak, prawo. Wiesz, bez studiów nie dostanę awansu, bez awansu nie utrzymam dziecka i… tak to się toczy.  
>Kurtowi nie podobał się kierunek, jaki przybrała ta rozmowa, w każdej chwili bowiem Blaine mógł zapytać, czym on się zajmuje. Ale nie miał wyjścia, musiał brnąć dalej.<br>- To… gdzie pracujesz?  
>- W niewielkiej firmie. Ojciec załatwił mi tę pracę, wiesz, zazwyczaj nie biorą ludzi bez studiów… Naprawdę chciałem być niezależny, ale kiedy pojawiła się Claire, nie miałem wyboru, musiałem podeptać dumę. – Uśmiechnął się lekko. - Ale skoro już mówimy o pracy, spodziewałem się pana zobaczyć na którymś z broadwayowskich plakatów, panie Hummel.<br>Serce Kurta gwałtownie przyspieszyło. Był wdzięczny losowi, że lekarze odpięli go od większości kabelków i nie monitorowali już pracy jego serca, bo byłby w co najmniej niezręcznej sytuacji.  
>- Czy tego samego nie można powiedzieć o panu, panie Anderson? – wybrnął. Westchnął z ulgą, kiedy Blaine się roześmiał.<br>- To nigdy nie było moim marzeniem. Wciąż jednak śpiewam w wolnych-niewolnych chwilach. Choć trochę mi wstyd, bo moja córka zaczyna być w tym lepsza ode mnie. Chyba powinienem zapisać ją w przyszłości na lekcje śpiewu.  
>Kurt uśmiechnął się do siebie mimowolnie, zauważając, że każda wypowiedź Blaine prędzej czy później kończy się na Claire.<br>- Uważaj, bo Rachel zechce wziąć ją pod swoje skrzydła. A mogę nie wierzyć w Boga, ale kiedy patrzę na nią, poważnie rozważam istnienie szatana.  
>Blaine parsknął śmiechem i posłał mu swój ciepły uśmiech, który przypomniał Kurtowi szkolne czasy.<br>- Nawet nie wiesz jak za tobą tęskniłem.

***  
>Po tygodniu Kurt w końcu wyszedł ze szpitala. Blaine obiecał, że zadzwoni i umówią się na spotkanie, ale Kurt szczerze w to wątpił.<br>Nie mylił się.  
>Minęły kolejne dwa tygodnie, a Blaine wciąż nie dawał znaku życia. Kurt był zły na siebie, że robił sobie nadzieję. Tak bardzo przypominało to historię sprzed kilku lat. Widać życie niczego go nie nauczyło.<br>Dodatkowo zaczęły mu się kończyć pieniądze. W obecnym stanie nie mógł przyjmować klientów, a ostatniego miał już dość dawno temu. Na jego szczęście, Rachel była dość domyślną osobą, przychodziła więc codziennie z zakupami i gotowali razem obiad. Wychodziła dopiero późnym wieczorem, kiedy kończyły im się tematy do rozmów, a w telewizji nie było nic dobrego. Tak mijał czas.  
>Pewnego dnia Rachel wyszła nieco wcześniej niż zwykle zostawiając Kurta samemu sobie, co jak sam wiedział, nie mogło skończyć się dobrze. Ale w gruncie rzeczy był wdzięczny losowi, była to bowiem okazja, żeby nieco wyrwać się z domu.<p>

***  
>Bar był zatłoczony. Nieco zbyt zatłoczony jak na gust Kurta. Ale tego wieczoru nie wybrzydzał, potrzebował miejsca, żeby zapomnieć o wszystkich problemach.<br>Zamówił swojego ulubionego drinka i usiadł przy barze. Ze swojego miejsca od razu wypatrzył kilka prostytutek, nieco lepszych i nieco gorszych. Już po paru miesiącach pracy, były dla Kurta równie łatwe do przeoczenia jak neonowe znaki.  
>Jakiś mężczyzna podszedł do Kurta oferując drinka, ale ten delikatnie dał do zrozumienia, że nie jest zainteresowany. Nagle za jego plecami zrobiło się małe zamieszenie. Ktoś wyszedł na scenę.<br>Kurt oparł się wygodniej o krzesło i zmrużył oczy. No proszę.  
>Noah Puckerman we własnej osobie.<br>Gitara, ciemne ubranie i koci uśmiech. Jak za dawnych czasów. Miał na sobie obcisłe spodnie z luźno opadającą na nie koszulą, która odsłaniała nieco (Jak Kurt szybko zauważył) bardzo umięśnioną pierś chłopaka.  
>„Chłopaka."<br>Kurt parsknął śmiechem.  
>Noah Puckerman zdecydowanie nie był już chłopcem. Nie poznałby go, gdyby nie gitara i irokez, sentymentalnie przypominające o czasach liceum.<br>Rozmyślania Kurta przerwała radosna, mocna muzyka. Puck podszedł do mikrofonu.

_If you're havin' trouble with your high school head _  
><em> He's givin' you the blues <em>  
><em> You wanna graduate but not in 'is bed <em>  
><em> Here's what you gotta do <em>  
><em> Pick up the phone <em>  
><em> I'm always home <em>  
><em> Call me any time <em>  
><em> Just ring <em>  
><em> 36 24 36 hey <em>  
><em> I lead a life of crime<em>

Goście przyłączyli się do niego w refrenie. Kurt uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

_Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap _  
><em> Dirty Deeds and they're Done Dirt Cheap <em>

_ You got problems in your life of love _  
><em> You got a broken heart <em>  
><em> (She's) He's double dealin' with your best friend <em>  
><em> That's when the teardrops start - fella <em>  
><em> Pick up the phone <em>  
><em> I'm here alone <em>  
><em> Or make a social call <em>  
><em> Come right in <em>  
><em> Forget about him <em>  
><em> We'll have ourselves a ball <em>

_ Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap _  
><em> Dirty Deeds and they're Done Dirt Cheap <em>

_ Concrete shoes, cyanide, TNT _  
><em> Done Dirt Cheap <em>  
><em> Neckties, contracts, high voltage <em>  
><em> Done Dirt Cheap<em>

Kiedy Puck zszedł ze sceny, Kurt uśmiechnął się do siebie i ruszył w jego stronę.  
>- Nieźle się trzymasz, Puckerman.<br>Puck obrócił się w jego stronę. Przez chwilę był nieco zdziwiony, ale na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech.  
>- Chciałbym powiedzieć to samo, Hummel. Tylko nie mów, że chcesz się bić o solo.<br>Parsknął śmiechem.  
>- Powiedzmy, że nie mam na to czasu.<br>- Więc czekasz na klienta?  
>Kurt wytrzeszczył oczy.<br>- Skąd…  
>Tym razem to Noah się roześmiał.<br>- Po paru latach pracy tutaj, też byś wiedział.  
>- Gdyby faktycznie tak było, to wiedziałbyś też, że z tym – Kurt wskazał głową na swój gips. – Mogę najwyżej zrobić komuś loda w toalecie.<br>Puck uniósł brwi i pokręcił głową niemal z uznaniem.  
>- No proszę, Hummel. Kto by pomyślał. Myślałem, że do tej pory będziesz moim pracodawcą, jak się odgrażałeś.<br>- Nie zawsze wszystko wychodzi nam tak jak chcemy – Kurt wskazał ruchem głowy na scenę. – Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale i tak nie sądziłem, że zajdziesz tak daleko. Nowy Jork, no proszę.  
>- Wciąż nie jest to szczyt moich marzeń. Ale lubię to, co robię. Możesz powiedzieć to samo o sobie?<br>Kurt uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
>- Touché.<br>Puck spakował swoje rzeczy i wskazał w stronę drzwi.  
>- Mimo wszystko, nie przepadam za tym miejscem. Idziesz ze mną?<br>- Miałem nadzieję, że zapytasz.

***  
>- Ciężka sprawa, stary.<br>Znajdowali się w mieszkaniu Kurta. Kurt opierał się o wschodnią ścianę w dużym pokoju, podczas gdy Noah zajmował zachodnią, tak, że siedzieli po przeciwnych końcach pomieszczenia. Choć biorąc pod uwagę ilość alkoholu, którą wypili, mowa była bardziej o leżeniu.  
>- Wiesz, ostatnia rzecz, której się spodziewasz po swoim byłym chłopaku, który jest gejem, jest to, że przyjdzie cię odwiedzić z pieprzonym dzieckiem… - kontynuował Kurt. – Miałem prawo być co najmniej lekko zszokowany.<br>Puck przytknął butelkę do ust.  
>- Prędzej po geju niż hetero. Tak tylko mówię… - mruknął. Kiedy zobaczył, że butelka jest pusta, co zajęło mu dość sporo czasu, wskazał ruchem głowy na alkohol, który stał koło nogi Kurta.<br>- Puckerman, nie pij więcej – Kurt wywrócił oczami, ale poturlał butelkę w jego stronę. – To znaczy… Nie wiem, nie sądzę, żebym wciąż czuł coś do Blaine'a. To niemożliwe, prawda? Po tylu latach…  
>Puck podjął wysiłek i skupił na nim wzrok, jednak odezwać udało mu się dopiero po chwili.<br>- Hummel, przyznaj po prostu, że mu zazdrościsz.  
>- Zazdroszczę czego?<br>- Tego, że nie spieprzył sobie życia tak jak ty. Albo inaczej. Jesteś zły, że nie pomógł ci naprawić swojego. Winisz go za to, gdzie się znalazłeś.  
>Kurt posłał mu kpiące spojrzenie.<br>- Kiedy zdążyłeś zdobyć stopień z psychologii, Puckerman?  
>- Och, wiesz, szkoła, do której chodziłem rozdawała dyplomy na prawo i lewo. Nazywała się życie.<br>Kurt westchnął.  
>- Ja po prostu chcę…<br>-…go wydymać.  
>- To też – przyznał Kurt. Puck parsknął śmiechem. – No co? Dziwisz mi się? Po długim czasie leżenia w łóżku, byłem seksualnie sfrustrowany patrząc nawet na pielęgniarki, a nie kręcą mnie kobiety… I oczywiście Blaine nie mógł przyjść ubrany w worek na śmieci, tylko w obcisłe spodnie i jeszcze bardziej obcisłą koszulę, jakby robił to specjalnie. Ciężko mi patrzeć na niego bez chęci zerwania z niego tych cholernych ubrań paznokciami.<br>- To jaki miałeś problem? Nawet gdyby nie chciał tego samego, z doświadczenia wiem, że zaraz po tym jak rozsunąłbyś jego rozporek, przestałby mieć obiekcje.  
>Kurt uniósł brwi słysząc wyraz „Obiekcja", ale był to jedyny komentarz z jego strony.<br>- Z doświadczenia? Często geje rozpinają ci rozporek?  
>- Przeginasz, Hummel, nie jesteśmy nawet przyjaciółmi.<br>- Wiesz, jeśli chcesz, to dużo nie biorę.  
>Puck spojrzał na niego ciężko po czym parsknął śmiechem.<br>- Mój chłopak – chciał poklepać go po plecach, ale w ostatnim momencie przypomniał sobie, że Kurt siedzi po przeciwnej stronie pokoju i zrezygnował. Podłoga była zbyt wygodna.  
>- On nie ma pojęcia o tym, czym się zajmujesz, prawda? – zapytał po chwili.<br>Kurt pokręcił głową.  
>- Jak to sobie wyobrażasz? Gdybym wyskoczył z „Cześć, Blaine, zgadnij, zostałem kurwą!", mógłby być nieco zdziwiony.<br>- Przestań nazywać się kurwą i posłuchaj mnie przez chwilę. Prędzej czy później, Blaine się dowie. A czy chcesz to przyznać czy nie, księżniczko, wciąż ci na nim zależy.  
>- Wiem o tym. Ale to tylko wszystko utrudnia. I… Czy ty właśnie nazwałeś mnie księżniczką?<br>- Pewnie nie ja pierwszy i nie ostatni – Puck wyszczerzył zęby. Kurt miał ochotę czymś w niego rzucić, ale nie miał siły.  
>- Idiota – mruknął tylko pod nosem.<br>- Idiota czy nie, chyba powinienem się zbierać – zerknął na nadgarstek marszcząc brwi. – No tak, przecież nawet nie mam zegarka…  
>Kurt zebrał się z podłogi i zamówił mu taksówkę. Kiedy przyjechała, pomógł mu wstać z podłogi i pocałował go w policzek na pożegnanie.<br>- Dobrze było cię widzieć, Noah.  
>Miał już zamykać drzwi, ale Puck obrócił się w jego stronę.<br>- Nie oceniaj Blaine'a zbyt ostro, stary. Z doświadczenia wiem, że niewielu chłopaków zrobiło by to samo, co on na jego miejscu.  
>Kurt uśmiechnął się lekko.<br>- Doświadczony z ciebie facet, Puckerman.


	5. Coffee shop

- Wyjeżdżam na tydzień do Europy.  
>Kurt trawił przez chwilę tę informację. Rachel uśmiechała się wyraźnie podekscytowana. Widocznie było to coś ważnego. Nie mógł jednak powstrzymać kąśliwej uwagi.<br>- Jake potrzebuje cię do wycierania mu nosa w samolocie?  
>Jake był pracodawcą Rachel, którego Kurt szczerze nienawidził. Wprawdzie miał okazję spotkać go tylko raz, ale wystarczyło to, żeby utwierdzić go w przekonaniu, że jest największym idiotą jaki kiedykolwiek stąpał po ziemi. Nie podobał mu się jego sposób bycia, nie podobało mu się jego wysokie mniemanie o sobie, a już zdecydowanie nie podobał mu się sposób, w jaki traktował Rachel. Nigdy nie uwierzyłby, że ktoś zrobi z niej zwykłe popychadło, nie z Rachel Berry. Widać nie tylko Kurt zostawił wszystkie marzenia daleko za sobą.<br>Rachel natychmiast przestała się uśmiechać.  
>- Nie mów tak. To duża szansa.<br>„Szansa na co?" miał ochotę zapytać, ale nie miał serca bardziej podcinać jej skrzydeł. Zamiast tego powiedział:  
>- Może masz rację, przepraszam.<br>Rachel westchnęła.  
>- Wiem, co myślisz. Ale skoro nie wyszło mi bycie gwiazdą... Może spróbuję być dobra w tym, czym zajmuję się teraz. Chociaż tyle.<br>- Rachel, przecież jeszcze nie jest za późno – Kurt chwycił ją za rękę. - Wciąż możesz być gwiazdą, przecież wiesz.  
>- Dla ciebie też nie jest za późno – Rachel uśmiechnęła się lekko.<br>Zapadła cisza.  
>- Wciąż żadnych wieści od Blaine'a? - zapytała po chwili nieśmiało.<br>Kurt poczuł jak drętwieje mu całe ciało, co zatuszował gładko wzruszeniem ramion.  
>- Dał mi do zrozumienia, że nie ma wiele czasu - powiedział tylko. - Ma ważniejsze sprawy na głowie.<br>Rachel spuściła wzrok. Bała się mu spojrzeć w oczy.  
>- Jesteś zraniony - odezwała się po chwili. - Sam nic już do niego nie czujesz, ale w głębi ducha, chciałbyś, żeby za tobą tęsknił, żeby mu zależało. Żebyś wciąż był najważniejszy, jedyny. Jako najbardziej egocentryczna osoba na ziemi, wiem co czujesz.<br>Kurt zachowywał się jakby tego nie usłyszał.  
>- Dużo o ciebie pytała - Rachel uniosła głowę. - Claire. Była ciekawa, kim jesteś, co ci się stało, dlaczego jej tatuś rzucił wszystko, żeby do ciebie przyjechać.<br>- Przestań.  
>Tym razem Rachel udawała głuchą.<br>- I dlaczego tatuś płakał, kiedy cię zobaczył.  
>- Przestań.<br>- Kiedy usłyszała twoje imię, powiedziała, że to nie pierwszy raz kiedy tatuś mówi o jakimś Kurcie. Że kiedyś…  
>- Przestań.<br>- …słyszała jak mówi twoje imię przez sen.  
>- Skończ to.<br>- I że bardzo długo próbował cię odnaleźć. Nie wiem, skąd to wiedziała.  
>- Proszę, skończ.<br>- Przecież to właśnie chciałeś usłyszeć - Rachel spojrzała na niego ze złością. - Więc proszę, o to prawda. Blaine'owi na tobie zależy. Szczęśliwy?  
>Kurt zacisnął powieki.<br>- Wynoś się. Chcę być sam.  
>Kiedy ponownie je uniósł, Rachel stała wciąż w tym samym miejscu patrząc na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami. Przygryzła wargę, pokręciła głową, chwyciła torbę i już miała wychodzić, ale obróciła się jeszcze stojąc w drzwiach.<br>- Wiesz, trochę pracuję z dziećmi i… Wierz lub nie, one widzą dużo więcej niż dorośli. Powiedziała, że kojarzysz jej się z aniołem, któremu ktoś odciął skrzydła. Może powinieneś nad tym pomyśleć.  
>Zatrzasnęła drzwi bez słowa pożegnania.<p>

***  
>Dni mijały, a Kurt coraz bardziej potrzebował pieniędzy. Stąd też pierwszą rzeczą, jaką zrobił po ściągnięciu gipsu było wykonanie jednego szybkiego telefonu do agencji. Jednak osoba, która odebrała połączenie miała głos zupełnie inny, niż ten, którego się spodziewał.<br>- Arlette? - zapytał głupio.  
>- Arlette już tu nie pracuje – usłyszał w odpowiedzi.<br>Kurt przełknął ślinę. Miał złe przeczucia. Zrozumiał, że nie powinien zadawać żadnych pytań. Im mniej wiedział, tym lepiej dla niego.  
>- Dzwonię, bo...<br>Nie dokończył, gdyż brutalnie mu przerwano.  
>- Słyszałem o tobie, Roxanne. Jesteś gwiazdą tej agencji, więc wszyscy traktują cię jak pieprzoną divę. Dlatego wyjaśnimy sobie jedną rzecz. Jesteś kurwą, nie celebrytą. Żadnych urlopów, znikania bez słowa, przebierania w ofertach. Rozkładasz nogi, kiedy ci każę i na ile centymetrów ci każę. Łapiesz?<br>Kurt zesztywniał. Nie wierzył w to, co słyszał.  
>- Łapię.<br>- Świetnie. Lepiej żebyś miał zapas kondomów pod ręką, bo czeka cię długa noc.

***  
>Była niedziela. Słońce świeciło między drzewami, nadając liściom zupełnie innego wyglądu. Wszystko było tak zielone, że wydawało się nierealne. Park pełen był dzieci, psów i innych rzeczy wywołujących zwykle ciepłe uczucie w sercu. Tak spokojne miejsce stanowiło dość dziwną scenerię dla rozmowy Pucka i Kurta, którzy sami zresztą nie wiedzieli, co ich tu przywiodło.<br>- Przysięgam, jeszcze jeden klient i będę musiał rozglądać się za wózkiem inwalidzkim – Kurt przeciągnął się w popołudniowym słońcu jak jaszczurka. - Ledwo chodzę.  
>Puck parsknął śmiechem.<br>- Seks nagle nie jest taki zabawny?  
>Kurt westchnął z irytacją.<br>- Czasem zastanawiam się czy kiedykolwiek był. Myślisz, że ktoś podjąłby się przeszczepu tyłka?  
>Puck wzruszył ramionami.<br>- Ja się liczę?  
>- Twoje zainteresowanie moim tyłkiem nieco mnie przeraża, więc nie.<br>- Szkoda. Lubię twój tyłek.  
>Kurt parsknął śmiechem.<br>- Chciałbym powiedzieć „Wzajemnie", ale emocje, które odczuwa teraz mój tyłek mogą być nieco ambiwalentne.  
>Westchnął cicho. Puck nagle zatrzymał się i spojrzał na niego marszcząc brwi.<br>- W zasadzie już dawno miałem zapytać... Skoro nie przepadasz za seksem, dlaczego robisz to co robisz?  
>Kurt wzruszył ramionami.<br>- Nigdy się nad tym nie zastanawiałem. To znaczy... Można nie przepadać za seksem? To nie jest tak, że tego nie lubię. Chyba nie mógłbym się bez niego obejść. Po prostu... Lubię to jak klienci na mnie patrzą, a jednocześnie tego nienawidzę. Czuję, że mnie podziwiają, pożądają... Uprzedmiotawiają. I nie wiem, czasem to przyjemne. Ale zazwyczaj nie mogę patrzeć w im oczy – Kurt zamyślił się. - Chyba wciąż lubię seks, mimo wszystko. Tak mi się wydaje.  
>Zdrętwiał. W tyle głowy zabrzmiał mu głos ojca.<br>„Kiedy zaczniesz to robić, nie będziesz chciał przestać."  
>- Kurt?<br>„Musisz wiedzieć, że to coś znaczy."  
>- Hej, jesteś ze mną?<br>„To robi coś tobie, twojemu sercu."  
>Wciąż ignorował pstrykanie palcami Pucka.<br>„Twojemu poczuciu godności."  
>- Nie no, spokojnie. Ja mam czas.<br>„Mimo, że wydaje ci się, że tylko się bawisz."  
>- Kurt... Czy to Blaine tam w oddali?<br>Momentalnie otrząsnął się z zamyślenia. Podążył wzrokiem w kierunku wskazywanym przez Pucka. Rzeczywiście. Blaine siedział na ławce czytając gazetę. Miał na sobie proste jeansy, ciemną koszulkę i klasyczną marynarkę. Jego wzrok co chwila unosił się znad czytanego artykułu i podążał w stronę placu zabaw najwyraźniej kontrolując sytuację.  
>- Puck, zawracamy – jęknął Kurt.<br>- Co? O czym ty gadasz?  
>- Gdyby Blaine chciał mnie widzieć, zadzwoniłby. Nie zamierzam narzucać mu swojego towarzystwa.<br>Puck wywrócił oczami.  
>- Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko. Bądź mężczyzną.<br>Mało brakowało, a zaciągnąłby go do Blaine'a za rękę jak upartego dwulatka. Kurt jednak posłał mu urażone spojrzenie i burknął coś pod nosem o tym, że da sobie radę. Puck stłumił śmiech, kiedy zobaczył, jak trzęsą mu się przy tym ręce. Kiedy podeszli bliżej, Blaine powoli uniósł wzrok znad gazety. Starał się ukryć panikę w oczach, ale Kurt znał go zbyt dobrze. Nie nabrał się na jego udawany spokój i ciepły uśmiech.  
>- Och, cześć! Kurt, co tu robisz? Dobrze cię widzieć.<br>Kurt miał na końcu języka uwagę, że widocznie Blaine dozuje sobie tę przyjemność, skoro nawet nie zadzwonił, ale nic nie powiedział. Miał zamiar rzucić jakąś zdawkową uwagę o pogodzie, niestety jednak uprzedził go Puck.  
>- Delektujemy się naszą przyjaźnią w promieniach popołudniowego słońca – powiedział niewinnie. - Ostatnio nie mieliśmy dla siebie zbyt wiele czasu, jednakże przyjaźń stanowi dla mnie tak wielką wartość, że zawsze znajdę moment dla bliskiej mi osoby. Kurt potrzebował w ostatnim czasie kogoś takiego.<br>Blaine odchrząknął, żeby ukryć zakłopotanie.  
>- To twój chłopak, Kurt?<br>Puck wyszczerzył zęby i przyciągnął do siebie Kurta łapiąc go za pośladki.  
>- Preferuję określenie „partner".<br>Kurt odepchnął go od siebie i parsknął śmiechem.  
>- Blaine, to Noah Puckerman, mój przyjaciel - podkreślił to słowo. - ...z dziwnymi biseksualnymi skłonnościami. Pewnie nie pamiętasz, ale był razem ze mną w New Directions.<br>Blaine wstał i podali sobie ręce. Kurt był pewien, że Puck miażdży właśnie dłoń Blaine'a, mimo, że żadnemu z nich nie drgnął nawet mięsień.  
>- Miło cię poznać – Blaine uśmiechnął się lekko.<br>- Chciałbym powiedzieć, że przyjemność, po mojej stronie, ale... - zamilkł, gdy zobaczył spojrzenie Kurta. - Cholera, chyba dzwoni mi telefon.  
>Zaczął macać się po kieszeniach i odebrał przytknął komórkę do ucha udając, że z kimś rozmawia. Kurt obserwował tę komedię tłumiąc śmiech, toteż z ulgą pożegnał swojego przyjaciela, kiedy ten oświadczył, że wypadła mu pilna sprawa, co jakoś nikogo nie zdziwiło. Blaine uśmiechnął się pod nosem.<br>- Najgorszy aktor świata.  
>Kurt odprowadził wzrokiem Noah.<br>- I najlepszy przyjaciel – powiedział cicho. Wskazał ruchem głowy na ławkę. - Mogę?  
>- Jasne – Blaine zrobił mu miejsce zabierając gazetę. - Cieszę się, że cię widzę... Miałem dzwonić, ale...<br>- Bzdura – Kurt zacisnął usta. - Nie musisz kłamać.  
>-...ale Claire się rozchorowała, musiałem się nią zająć. Dzisiaj po raz pierwszy pozwoliłem jej wyjść z domu, jest taka ładna pogoda, a ona tak prosiła... - Blaine posłał mu ciężkie spojrzenie. - Kurt, gdybym mógł, zadzwoniłbym. Ale nie przesadzałem, kiedy mówiłem, że dziecko wywraca wszystko do góry nogami.<br>- Och.  
>Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Blaine już otwierał usta, żeby powiedzieć coś jeszcze, ale przerwał mu cieniutki głosik.<br>- Tatuś, Lara pyta czy... Och! Przeszkadzam.  
>Claire posłała Kurtowi ciekawskie spojrzenie, który z kolei z paniką w oczach spojrzał na Blaine'a. Nie był na to gotowy.<br>- Jesteś przyjacielem tatusia. Tym ze ślicznym głosem – wyciągnęła rączkę. - Mam na imię Claire.  
>Kurt niepewnie ją uścisnął, mając wrażenie, że jego dłonie nagle zrobiły się nienaturalnie ogromne, jakby mogły zmiażdżyć to drobne ciałko.<br>- Kurt – uśmiechnął się lekko.  
>- Wiem. Lepiej wyglądasz. Jesteś śliczny, kiedy nie masz już tych wszystkich opatrunków. Taki jak na zdjęciach. Tylko bardziej blady.<br>Zacisnęła usta, kiedy Blaine posłał jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.  
>- Co tam chciałaś skarbie? - zapytał za to.<br>- Lara pyta czy mogę już jeść lody. Kupiłbyś mi, tatuś?  
>Blaine udawał, że się zastanawia.<br>- Hm, no nie wiem...  
>Claire posłała mu długie spojrzenie spod rzęs.<br>- Tatuuuuuuś!  
>- A nie będziesz się wstydziła zabrać ze sobą starego ojca?<br>- Nie jesteś stary, tato. To jak?  
>Chwyciła go za rękę zmuszając do wstania i spojrzała wyczekująco na Kurta.<br>- Pójdziesz z nami?  
>Blaine nachylił się nad nią.<br>- Claire, Kurt nie jest twoim kolegą, nie powinnaś...  
>- Nic się nie stało – Kurt uśmiechnął się lekko. - Pewnie, że pójdę.<br>Kiedy Claire i druga dziewczynka (Zapewne Lara) biegły przed nimi, Blaine znów się odezwał.  
>- Nie przytłoczyła cię jeszcze?<br>Kurt przygryzł wargę.  
>- Jest dość...<br>- ...bezpośrednia?  
>Przytaknął.<br>- Tak. I niesamowicie inteligentna, jak na swój wiek. Chyba. Nie wiem. Nie znam się na dzieciach.  
>Blaine roześmiał się cicho.<br>- Po mnie tego nie odziedziczyła.  
>Claire znów do nich podbiegła.<br>- Tatuś, tak sobie pomyślałam... Może Kurt mógłby wpaść do nas w sobotę na obiad? Pokazałbyś mu...  
>- Claire – jęknął Blaine. - Na litość boską, możesz przestać mnie swatać?<br>Kurt parsknął śmiechem.  
>- Pozwól jej mówić.<br>Claire uśmiechnęła się do niego z wdziękiem.  
>- To jak, wpadniesz?<br>Blaine otworzył usta, ale Kurt nie pozwolił mu nic powiedzieć.  
>- Jeżeli twój tata nie miałby nic przeciwko...<br>- To ustalone! - Ucieszyła się natychmiast. - Pokażę ci moje rysunki!  
>Przerwał im głos drugiej dziewczynki.<br>- Claire, Claire, zobacz, gniazdo!  
>Dziewczynka natychmiast pobiegła do koleżanki. Znów zostali sami. Blaine uśmiechnął się do Kurta z zakłopotaniem.<br>- To ustalone...

***  
>Mieszkanie Pucka było nieco większe od mieszkania Kurta, przy czym było o wiele bardziej przytulne. Zdecydowanie brakowało tu kobiecej ręki, ale porozrzucane wszędzie papiery i nuty, nadawały temu miejscu swojskiego klimatu. Kurt czuł się tu jak w domu, a żeby być szczerym, nie czuł się tak nawet we własnym mieszkaniu.<br>Puck wyciągnął z lodówki dwa piwa, jednakże Kurt nawet nie otworzył swojego. Obracał butelkę w dłoniach delektując się przyjemnym uczuciem zimna na czubkach palców.  
>- Wszystko w porządku, stary? - Puck spojrzał na niego unosząc brwi i pociągając zdrowy łyk swojego piwa.<br>- Tak. Nie. Chyba. - Kurt odstawił butelkę na blat i oparł się o niego łokciami.  
>Posłał Noah nieco urażone spojrzenie, kiedy ten parsknął śmiechem.<br>- Hummel, zachowujesz się jakbyś wrócił do liceum. Nie mów mi, że to przez Blaine'a, bo ci nie uwierzę. Jesteś na to za mądry.  
>Kurt przygryzł wargę.<br>- Właśnie o to chodzi. Przy Blainie czuję się, jakbym wciąż był zakochanym nastolatkiem.  
>Puck posłał mu nieco zmęczone spojrzenie, ale cierpliwie powiedział:<br>- Bo jesteś przy nim Kurtem, a nie Roxanne. Nie rozdzielasz zbyt często tych dwóch postaci, prawda?  
>- A powinienem? - Kurt przesunął dłonią po włosach i zamknął oczy. - To wciąż jestem ja. Zepsuty, popieprzony ja.<br>- Skoro tak bardzo się nienawidzisz, to dlaczego to sobie robisz? Dlaczego pozwalasz sobą pomiatać?  
>Nie czekając na jego odpowiedź, podszedł do niego i jednym brutalnym ruchem odsłonił jego żebra wydając przy tym dziwny syczący dźwięk.<br>- Mogli by uczyć na tobie anatomii – wyszeptał przesuwając palcami po jego skórze. Kurt skrzywił się mimowolnie, kiedy dotknął jednego z licznych siniaków.  
>- Kurt, co ty ze sobą robisz, chłopaku?<br>Nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego z irytacją obciągnął koszulę i odsunął się jak najdalej od Noah. Nigdy nie widział tyle szoku w jego oczach.  
>- Sprzedawanie się to jedno, ale to... Kurt, potrzebujesz pomocy – Puck wciąż przyglądał mu się z niedowierzaniem.<br>Zero reakcji.  
>- Nie mówiłem ci, ale rozmawiałem z Rachel na twój temat.<br>- Fakt, jest niczym Wikipedia na mój temat, wszyscy się do niej zwracacie – warknął Kurt. Puck puścił jego uwagę mimo uszu.  
>- Nie lubię oceniać innych, sam robię dużo błędów – powiedział cicho. - Zresztą, wszystko jest dla ludzi. Ale ty karzesz samego siebie. Narkotyki, alkohol... Kurt, nie zrobiłeś nic na tyle złego, żeby tak się nienawidzić. Spieprzyłeś parę spraw. Tyle. Przestań zachowywać się jak żałosna dziewczynka, nie chrzań się tak ze sobą, otrząśnij się.<br>- To ten moment, kiedy powinienem spuścić głowę, zrozumieć swoje błędy i przyznać ci rację? - Kurt zacisnął pięści ledwo hamując gniew. - Myślisz, że nie wiem tego wszystkiego? Ale co to zmienia? Co niby mam teraz zrobić? Zadzwonić do Blaine'a, kupić nam dom z białym płotkiem, golden retrievera i wychować z nim dziecko? Tego ode mnie wszyscy oczekujecie?  
>- Ja? Niczego od ciebie nie oczekuję. Ale byłoby cholernie miło, gdybyś przestał odpychać od siebie ludzi i traktować ich jak swoje pierdolone zabawki.<br>- Pieprz się, Puckerman.  
>Nawet nie zauważyli jak blisko siebie się znaleźli. Kurt czuł na sobie ciepły oddech Noah i nim ten zdążył zareagować, pocałował go. Był to jego naturalny mechanizm obronny, potrzebował teraz ciepła drugiego ciała. Nie chciał słuchać moralnych wykładów. Nie od niego.<br>Ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, nie napotkał się na żaden opór. Puck niecierpliwe rozerwał koszulę Kurta mamrocząc coś pod nosem o zbędnych ograniczeniach i przesunął dłonią po jego plecach. Po podłodze z cichym brzękiem posypały się guziki. Kurt nie mógł uwierzyć, że to dzieje się naprawdę. Nim zdążył się zorientować, poczuł jak ciepłe wargi Noah muskają go w okolicach sutków, jęknął głośno, gdy sięgnęły celu swojej wyprawy. Zbyt głośno. Noah zaklął.  
>- Hamuj instynkty – wymruczał odrywając się na moment od skóry Kurta. Ten puścił tę uwagę mimo uszu. Jego ręce powędrowały do paska przytrzymującego spodnie Pucka, który jednak odtrącił jego ręce.<br>- Powoli.  
>Popchnął go lekko w stronę kanapy i pocałował w usta. Poczuł na sobie przyjemny ciężar i miał nadzieję, że będzie mógł go czuć nad sobą jak najdłużej. Kurt przesunął ręką w kierunku jego krocza, na co ten zareagował pełnym frustracji jękiem. Kurt momentalnie skorzystał z okazji i zdominował pocałunek, ręki jednak nie zabrał.<br>- Nie mam czasu się z tobą bawić – wydyszał w końcu. Puck szybko wciągnął go znów pod siebie. Tym razem Kurt nie oponował. Nim zdążyli zauważyć, jedyną rzeczą, jaka oddzielała ich od kompletnej nagości, była bielizna.  
>- Jesteś pewien, że chcesz to zrobić? - Kurt przygryzł wargę. Puck wywrócił oczami.<br>- Pytasz jak napalony nastolatek swoją dziewczynę. Nie obchodzi cię odpowiedź.  
>- Prawda.<br>Puck zsunął gładko bokserki z bioder Kurta. Pierwsze muśnięcie warg natychmiast spowodowało, że jego ciało wygięło się w łuk. Przestał dbać o to, że jest za głośno. Pozwolił biodrom na to, na co miały ochotę, kompletnie nie dbając czy Puck ma coś przeciwko temu. Cóż, nie miał. Kurt nie miał pojęcia jakim cudem Noah był taki dobry w tym, co robił, ale w tamtej chwili dość średnio go to obchodziło. Powietrze wypełniał zapach seksu, któremu towarzyszyły głośne jęki Kurta. Wbił paznokcie w ramiona Noah czując, że jest już bardzo blisko. W momencie, kiedy myślał, że dłużej nie wytrzyma, wszystko ustało.  
>- Kurwa, Puckerman, możesz wyjaśnić mi dlaczego przestałeś? Oby powód był dobry.<br>Puck uniósł się na łokciach i uśmiechnął się lekko, ocierając zaczerwienione usta ręką.  
>-„Jestem twoją fantazją" wystarczy?<br>Kurt otworzył oczy. Początkowo nie wiedział nawet, gdzie się znajduje, uspokoił go dopiero widok znajomego zegarka na szafce nocnej. A więc był u siebie, dobrze. Była to jedna z nielicznych takich nocy.  
>Z zażenowaniem stwierdził też, że musi zmienić pidżamę i pościel. Zaklął pod nosem. Ostatnio przydarzyło mu się coś takiego, kiedy był nastolatkiem.<br>Był środek nocy, ale mimo tego chwycił czyste ubranie i ruszył pod prysznic. Nie widział sensu w dalszym spaniu. Lustro postraszyło go odbiciem, ale zignorował je, jak zwykle.  
>Kurt ucieszył się w środku, bo mimo że jego sen był nieco żenujący, przynajmniej nie była to projekcja wspomnienia, ani prześladujący go koszmar. Choć rozmowa ta rzeczywiście miała miejsce, to jak się skończyła, było jedynie fantazję wytworzoną przez mózg Kurta. Uznał to za postęp. Pomyślał, że gdyby opowiedział to Puckowi, pewnie by się śmiał.<br>Kiedy wyłączył prysznic, zdał sobie sprawę, że od pewnego czasu dzwoni mu telefon. Zamarł. Kto mógł dzwonić o tej porze? W końcu uświadomił sobie, że sygnał wskazuje raczej na wiadomość, nie połączenie. Zawiązał ręcznik wokół bioder i zerknął na wyświetlacz.  
>„Wiem, że jest późno, przepraszam. Masz ochotę na kawę rano? Cholera. Nie wiem, co mi przyszło do głowy. To jak? Blaine"<p>

***  
>- Czarna kawa?<br>Kurt roześmiał się cicho widząc minę Blaine'a. Usiedli przy stoliku.  
>- To takie dziwne?<br>Blaine spojrzał na niego niemal z zawodem.  
>- A co się stało z moccą?<br>Kurt pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.  
>- Wciąż pamiętasz moje zamówienie?<br>Blaine uśmiechnął się lekko, ale nie odpowiedział.  
>- Dobrze się czujesz? - zapytał zamiast tego i spojrzał na niego z troską.<br>- Dlaczego pytasz?  
>Jego oczy trochę poweselały.<br>- Bez urazy, ale wyglądasz jakby ktoś cię przegryzł i niezbyt delikatnie wypluł. Spałeś choć trochę?  
>Kurt potarł powieki i bez chwili namysłu odpowiedział:<br>- Wszystko przez pracę, klienci jeździli po mnie całą noc. Odechciewa mi się przez nich podtrzymywania wszelkich funkcji życiowych...  
>Wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, co na siebie sprowadził. Głos Blaine'a wywołał przyspieszone bicie serca.<br>- Więc czym się zajmujesz? Chyba nie mówiłeś. Studia, praca, coś?  
>Kurt był tym razem nieco mniej zaskoczony. Przygotowywał swoją historyjkę starannie odkąd wyszedł ze szpitala, jednakże mimo tego był nieco poddenerwowany.<br>- Przez pewien czas studiowałem dziennikarstwo – powiedział zgodnie z prawdą, popijając kawę. - Jednakże chyba nigdy do końca się w tym nie odnalazłem, rzuciłem wszystko już po roku. Teraz... Co jakiś czas zmieniam pracę, szukam stabilizacji, co jest dość ciężkie dla osoby z moim charakterem. Aktualnie zajmuję się tłumaczeniami z francuskiego dla pewnej małej firmy.  
>Kurt zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie do końca wszystko trzyma się kupy, ale chyba wystarczyło, żeby Blaine nie nabrał żadnych podejrzeń.<br>- A co ze śpiewaniem? - zapytał zamiast tego. Kurt parsknął śmiechem.  
>- Blaine, jakim śpiewaniem?<br>Wzruszył ramionami.  
>- Myślałem, że to dla ciebie ważne.<br>- Tak jak dla ciebie, a z tego, co wiem, nie wydałeś solowego albumu – Kurt uśmiechnął się mimowolnie. - Marzenia pozostawiam dzieciom, Blaine. Mnie wystarcza, kiedy mam czym zapłacić za czynsz.  
>Blaine przygryzł wargę.<br>- Zmieniłeś się.  
>- I kto to mówi.<br>- Z tym, że ty... - westchnął i pokręcił głową. - Ze wszystkich ludzi, myślałem, że to ty właśnie będziesz walczył o marzenia. Wiem, że nigdy do końca nie śniłeś o Broadwayu, ale nie wmówisz mi, że od zawsze chciałeś robić tłumaczenia. Chciałeś być kimś. I nie wiem czy miałby to być projektant mody, dyrektor firmy czy gwiazda ekranu, ale... Wierzyłem, że tym kimś zostaniesz.  
>Widząc, że Kurt nie ma zamiaru mu przerywać, kontynuował:<br>- Każdego dnia przeglądałem prasę codzienną, magazyny o modzie… W nadziei, że gdzieś napotkam się na twoje nazwisko. Jeżeli nie w postaci nowego redaktora naczelnego Vogue'a, czy objawienia Broadwayu to… Wiesz, liczyłem na cokolwiek. Jakieś wieści o tobie.  
>Kurt miał ochotę powiedzieć, że przy odrobinie szczęścia, kiedyś pewnie napatoczyłby się na nekrolog, ale zachował to dla siebie. Blaine tymczasem kontynuował:<br>- Kurt, nie jesteś ze mną do końca szczery, prawda? Coś ukrywasz. Mogłem nie widzieć cię parę lat, ale znam ten wyraz twarzy.  
>Żadnej reakcji. Dłoń Blaine'a delikatnie zacisnęła się wokół jego nadgarstka.<br>- Hej, wszystko w porządku. Możesz mi powiedzieć.  
>Była to kropla, która przepełniła czarę. Kurt zacisnął oczy i mimo narastającej irytacji, bez unoszenia głosu powiedział:<br>- Niby dlaczego miałbym ci mówić, co? Kim ty właściwie dla mnie jesteś? Pojawiasz się nagle, z nieznanych mi powodów chcesz odnowić przyjaźń zachowując się jak gdyby nigdy nic. Dodatkowo pieprzysz kompletnie od rzeczy, o tym jak to za mną tęskniłeś, ale powiedz mi, dlaczego miałbym ci wierzyć? Dlaczego cię obchodzę? Myślisz, że zadośćuczynienie mi tego, co zrobiłeś parę lat temu, sprawi, że to twoje życie stanie się lepsze? Jeden błąd mniej? Wyjaśnij mi, bo chyba się nie rozumiemy.  
>Kurt wiedział, że jest okrutny. Podobnie jak wiedział, że Blaine na to wszystko nie zasługuje. Byłoby dużo gorzej, gdyby dusił to w środku. Kiedy otworzył oczy i zobaczył wyraz twarzy Blaine'a, przygryzł wargę. Przesadził. Zranił go bez potrzeby. Może parę lat temu złamałoby mu to serce, ale teraz wywołało jedynie odrobinę poczucia winy.<br>I wtedy Kurt poczuł czyjąś rękę na ramieniu.  
>- Mogę się dosiąść?<br>Odwracając się zobaczył znajomą twarz Josha.


	6. His Love Makes Me Beautiful

Ręka Blaine'a momentalnie się cofnęła.  
>- Oczywiście, siadaj – powiedział, zanim Kurt zdążył się odezwać. – Jesteś znajomym Kurta?<br>Josh usiadł i uważnym okiem ocenił sytuację. Posłał Kurtowi uspokajające spojrzenie, którego Blaine nie mógł zauważyć.  
>- Tak, ja i… Kurt, pracujemy razem. Przepraszam, ale chyba o tobie nie opowiadał, jest bardzo skryty – mrugnął w jego stronę. – Znacie się ze studiów?<br>- Blisko. Z liceum. Wybacz, powinienem się przedstawić – wyciągnął rękę. – Blaine Anderson.  
>- Josh Haley – uścisnął mu dłoń i posłał mu swój słoneczny uśmiech. – Z liceum? Kurt niewiele opowiada o tym etapie w swoim życiu.<br>- Tak, to było jeszcze w Ohio – Blaine uśmiechnął się do wspomnień. – Cóż, domyślam się. Nie wszystkie wspomnienia stamtąd są dla Kurta radosne, prawda, Kurt?  
>Kurt, który jak do tej pory milczał, modląc się w duchu do Boga, w którego nie wierzył, żeby Josh niczego nie chlapnął, w mig pojął aluzję.<br>- Z drugiej strony, był to najpiękniejszy czas w moim życiu. Kiedy marzenia jeszcze się spełniały. Być może dlatego potem tak bardzo bolało, kiedy ktoś miażdżył je jednym słowem.  
>Blaine zacisnął usta, ale nie skomentował tego. Josh obserwował ich w milczeniu.<br>- Razem z Kurtem należeliśmy do tego samego chóru, przez jakiś czas – odezwał się Blaine.  
>- Chóru? – Josh uśmiechnął się. – To Kurt śpiewa?<br>- Śpiewałem – poprawił go machinalnie. - Czas przeszły.  
>- Cóż, widać, nie myliłem się tak bardzo nazywając cię aniołem – Josh posłał mu dziwne spojrzenie spod swoich długich czarnych rzęs. – Twój głos od początku przyciągnął moją uwagę.<br>Blaine odchrząknął, a Kurt posłał Joshowi mordercze spojrzenie.  
>- Kurt miał wielką szansę, żeby zostać gwiazdą Broadwayu – Blaine uśmiechnął się lekko. – Ale nigdy nie spróbował.<br>- Chciałem spróbować – powiedział cicho. – Ale nie zawsze wszystko wychodzi tak jak chcemy.  
>Blaine obserwował go przez chwilę w milczeniu.<br>- Cóż, nie jest jeszcze za późno – Josh uśmiechnął się promiennie. – Od czego Kurt ma przyjaciół, prawda?  
>- Naprawdę nie sądzę… - zaczął Kurt.<br>Blaine uśmiechnął się.  
>- On ma rację. Od tego masz nas. Wszystko może się jeszcze zmienić.<br>„Nie może" pomyślał Kurt, ale nie powiedział tego na głos.  
>- O ile nam na to pozwoli – odezwał się jeszcze Josh.<br>Blaine pokiwał głową i uśmiechnął się do niego.  
>- Cóż, miło było cię poznać. Ja… Ja i tak już muszę iść. Dobrze się składa, dotrzymasz towarzystwa Kurtowi – posłał temu ostatniemu dziwne spojrzenie. – Do zobaczenia w sobotę, jeszcze wyślę ci wiadomość, co i jak.<br>- Do zobaczenia…  
>Kiedy Blaine wyszedł, Kurt posłał Joshowi pełne wdzięczności spojrzenie.<br>- Dzięki – powiedział cicho.  
>Josh puścił do niego oko i upił łyka z jego kawy.<br>- Drobiazg.

***  
>Kurt przeturlał się na bok wsłuchując się w oddech swojego klienta. Policzek wciąż palił go żywym ogniem, jakby uderzono go dosłownie przed chwilą, jakby okładano go cały czas, do tej pory. W zasadzie Kurt nie wiedział, co bolało go bardziej – skóra czy jego własna, urażona duma. Wstał i na chwiejnych nogach poszedł do łazienki. Zapalił światło i ocenił sytuację jednym szybkim spojrzeniem w lustro. Oko już zaczynało puchnąć, choć z doświadczenia wiedział, że w miarę szybko powinno się zagoić, za to naokoło nadgarstków miał dziwne ślady, które z pewnością miały pozostać tam na dłuższy czas. Oparł się dłońmi o umywalkę i zaszlochał bezgłośnie, żeby nie obudzić klienta.<p>

***  
><em>Kurt czuje jak ktoś obejmuje go ramionami w biodrach. „Ktoś." Śmieje się w duchu. Doskonale wie kim ten ktoś jest. <em>  
><em>Ostatnio czuje się coraz swobodniej będąc dotykanym przez Blaine'a. Wciąż pamięta, kiedy pierwszy raz jego ręka poszła nieco za daleko, Kurt udawał oczywiście, że wszystko jest w porządku, choć tak naprawdę miał ochotę krzyknąć w proteście. To było dla niego zbyt dużo, zbyt szybko. Pod byle pretekstem unikał Blaine'a przez kolejne kilka dni, sam nie do końca wiedząc dlaczego. Być może był na niego trochę zły. Może nawet więcej niż trochę. Czy tak ciężko było mu zrozumieć, że Kurtowi wystarczyło trzymanie się za ręce? Albo przytulanie? Czemu jemu nie mogło to wystarczyć? <em>  
><em>Kurt wiedział, że zwalanie winy na Blaine'a było zupełnie, ale to zupełnie głupie i bezcelowe. Nikomu nie przyszłoby przecież do głowy, że tak mały gest, może w takim stopniu na kogoś oddziałać. Zresztą, nie chciał, żeby to on czuł się winny. Nie tym razem. Zbyt mu zależało. Dlatego właśnie nie chciał go widzieć. Blaine próbowałby drążyć temat, a na tego rodzaju rozmowę Kurt nie był jeszcze gotowy. Już raz przechodzili przez coś takiego, a to, że tym razem byli parą tylko wszystko pogarszało. Nie był wprawdzie pewien, co to do końca oznaczało, ale miał takie przeczucie. Wszystko było takie nowe. <em>  
><em>Lecz teraz stoją samotnie w kuchni w domu Kurta, delektując się tymi rzadkimi chwilami, które mogli spędzić ciesząc się tylko i wyłącznie sobą. <em>  
><em> Kurt obraca powoli twarz w stronę Blaine'a i uśmiecha się lekko. <em>  
><em> - Na pewno nie jesteś głodny? <em>  
><em> Blaine jakby się zamyśla. <em>  
><em> - Może odrobinę – nachyla się i całuje Kurta w szyję, na co ten wybucha śmiechem. <em>  
><em> - A coś innego? <em>  
><em> - Nie. Ty mi wystarczasz. <em>  
><em> Przez chwilę trwają w ciszy. Kurt przygryza wargę wpatrując się w krajobraz za oknem. <em>  
><em> - Wszystko w porządku? Coś cichy jesteś, nieobecny – zauważa po chwili Blaine. <em>  
><em> Kurt obraca się w jego stronę. <em>  
><em> - Tak. Nie. Chyba. Chcę czegoś spróbować. <em>  
><em> Całuje Blaine'a gwałtownie, omal nie przewracając ich obu na podłogę.<em>

- Halo? Tosty czy jajecznica?  
>Kurt otrząsnął się z zamyślenia.<br>- Nie musisz dla mnie gotować, naprawdę – uśmiechnął się lekko do Josha. Ten dzieciak był wręcz niewiarygodny.  
>- Nie myśl, że robię to dla ciebie! Po prostu od patrzenia na twoje wystające żebra, przechodzą mnie ciarki – Josh roześmiał się, a jego ramiona znów oplotły kurtowe biodra. – Jesz coś w ogóle?<br>- Niezbyt często – przyznał Kurt i delikatnie zmusił Josha, żeby zabrał ręce. Widząc, że trochę go to zraniło, pocałował go w policzek i uśmiechnął się blado.  
>- Tosty. Dzięki. Ale chyba nie znajdziesz nic w lodówce.<br>- Byłem w sklepie, kiedy spałeś.  
>Kurt uniósł brwi, ale nic nie powiedział. Usiadł przy stole obserwując jak Josh krząta się po jego kuchni. Nagle zadzwonił telefon.<br>- Przepraszam, to może być z pracy – Kurt wstał i pobiegł po komórkę. „Dom", przeczytał na wyświetlaczu. Marszcząc brwi odebrał połączenie.  
>- Tak?<br>- Cześć, Kurt. Wszystko w porządku? – poznał głos ojca.  
>- Tak, w porządku… Dzwonisz tylko po to, żeby spytać?<br>- Wiesz, po ostatnim telefonie…  
>Kurt przygryzł wargę.<br>- Przepraszam za tamto. Wpadło kilku znajomych, byłem trochę nietrzeźwy – skłamał gładko. – Jeżeli cię zmartwiłem…  
>- Nie, daj spokój… Po prostu czasem zapominam, że jesteś już dorosły – przez moment po obu stronach słuchawki panowała cisza. – Ale masz rację, nie dzwonię tylko po to, żeby spytać jak ci leci. Finn przyjeżdża za dwa tygodnie, ma nam przedstawić swoją narzeczoną. Pomyślałem, że byłoby miło, żebyś też przyjechał.<br>- Tato, z moją pracą…  
>- Wiem, wiem. Twoja firma nie daje ci ostatnio chwili wytchnienia. Dlatego dzwonię już teraz. Dasz radę załatwić sobie wolne?<br>Kurt milczał przez moment.  
>- Postaram się.<br>- Świetnie!  
>- Ale niczego nie obiecuję – dodał szybko. Zobaczył Josha wynurzającego się z kuchni i posyłającego mu pytające spojrzenie. – Tato, przepraszam, ale muszę kończyć… Niedługo jadę do pracy.<br>- W porządku. Trzymaj się tam.  
>- Będę – Kurt już miał się rozłączyć, ale zatrzymał go jeszcze głos ojca.<br>- I Kurt…  
>- Tak, tato?<br>Przez chwilę panowała cisza.  
>- Carol przesyła pozdrowienia. Tęsknimy za tobą.<br>Kurt wiedział, że ojciec chciał powiedzieć, co innego, ale nie było sensu drążyć tematu.  
>- Do usłyszenia – powiedział cicho i rozłączył się. Josh przyglądał mu się bez słowa. Kurt uśmiechnął się do niego lekko.<br>- To co z tymi tostami?  
>Josh otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale zrezygnował. Zamiast tego pociągnął Kurta z powrotem do kuchni. Ponownie usiadł przy stole, podczas gdy Josh kończył robienie śniadania. Po chwili chłopak wspiął się na palce i włączył radio. W pomieszczeniu rozległy się delikatne dźwięki gitary.<br>_…were only waiting for this moment to be free…_  
>Kurt poczuł jak przyspiesza mu serce.<br>- Możesz przełączyć?  
><em>Blackbird, fly, fly…<em>  
>Chłopak roześmiał się cicho.<br>- Nie lubisz Beatlesów, Kurt? Wszyscy ich kochają!  
><em>Into the light of the dark black night.<em>  
>- Lubię. Ale nie tę piosenkę. Proszę, wyłącz.<br>Josh zmierzył go wzrokiem, po czym wyłączył radio.  
>- W porządku. Ale w takim razie, musisz coś dla mnie zrobić.<br>Kurt odetchnął z ulgą, jednocześnie unosząc brwi. Czego ten mały mógł chcieć?  
>- Niby co?<br>Josh podszedł do niego i chwycił go za ręce.  
>- Zaśpiewaj ze mną, Kurt.<br>Kurt posłał mu zmęczone spojrzenie próbując jednocześnie zapiąć koszulę.  
>- Po pierwsze, jeżeli powiesz, że chcesz ze mną zaśpiewać „El tango de Roxanne", albo inną piosenkę z Moulin Rouge, będę zmuszony cię wyśmiać, choć nie lubię tego robić gościom, z którymi właśnie uprawiałem seks. Etyka zawodowa. Po drugie, dla ciebie wciąż jestem Roxanne.<br>Josh zignorował go. Jego dłonie znienacka znów znalazły się przy nim, delikatnie ściągając jego palce z guzików koszuli.  
>- Wolę cię takiego – wymruczał chwytając Kurta za biodra i całując go delikatnie w zagięcie szyi. – Więc jak?<br>Kurt odepchnął go lekko, śmiejąc się cicho.  
>- Nie działają na mnie takie sztuczki, mały – powiedział – Nie śpiewam. Tyle w tej sprawie.<br>Josh jakby go nie słuchał. Wodził palcami po kilku wyjątkowo paskudnych bliznach, których Kurt wciąż nie mógł się pozbyć. Zmrużył oczy.  
>- Te są nowe – zauważył.<br>Kurt zacisnął wargi.  
>- I?<br>- Nie uważasz, że…  
>Wywrócił oczami, żeby ukryć irytację.<br>- Dlaczego wszyscy mają obsesję na punkcie moich blizn? Są, bo są, tyle w tej sprawie.  
>- Znikąd się nie wzięły – Josh posłał mu zatroskane spojrzenie. Kurt nie zareagował.<br>- Jesteś piękny, inteligentny, zasługujesz na tak dużo… Dlaczego pozwalasz to sobie robić? - Odezwał się znów po chwili.  
>Kurt zacisnął powieki. Po raz pierwszy od dawna poczuł palące poczucie wstydu, które wciskało mu do oczu łzy.<br>- Wyjdź.  
>Josh jęknął z irytacją.<br>- Myślisz, że pozbędziesz się mnie tak łatwo? Że zwyzywam cię od kurew, rzucę pieniędzmi w twarz i nigdy więcej mnie nie zobaczysz? Tego chcesz? Tego oczekujesz?  
>Zanim Kurt zdążył odpowiedzieć, Josh uklęknął przed nim. Kurt wytrzeszczył oczy.<br>- Co ty wyprawiasz?  
>Josh nie odpowiedział. Całował delikatnie każdy milimetr jego skóry ze szczególną troską omijając blizny. Kurt odruchowo wplótł palce w jego włosy i zamknął oczy. Z Joshem wszystko było takie proste. Przygryzł wargę. Po raz kolejny poczuł przypływ znajomego strachu. Biedny chłopiec. Kurtowi zależało na nim na tyle, żeby bać się każdej chwili, którą spędzali razem. O swoje serce się nie martwił, było bezpieczne. Ale wiedział, że prędzej czy później, zniszczy temu małemu życie. Nie zamierzał jednak się tym trapić, nie w tym momencie.<br>Kurt delikatnie ukląkł obok niego i pocałował go, może nieco zbyt rozpaczliwie. Po chwili siedział już na nim okrakiem. Josh wyraźnie zaskoczony oddał pocałunek i zaproponował, żeby przenieśli się do sypialni, Kurt jednak pokręcił przecząco głową. Nie. Nie chciał nigdzie iść, nie teraz. W momencie, kiedy obydwaj leżeli już na podłodze i wydawało się, że nic nie może ich od siebie odciągnąć, rozległo się ciche pukanie. Kurt z irytacją uniósł głowę tylko po to, żeby spotkać nieco zdezorientowany wzrok Blaine'a.  
>Scena przedstawiała się w zależności od punktu widzenia, tragicznie lub wyjątkowo zabawnie.<br>Kurt, którego włosy były w kompletnym nieładzie bezskutecznie próbował złapać oddech, wytrzeszczonymi oczami patrząc na Blaine'a, zapominając przy tym, że jedynym ubraniem jakie na nim pozostało, były rozpięte zresztą spodnie. Josh był nieco bardziej roznegliżowany – bokserki ledwo trzymały się mu na biodrach, a na plecach miał świeże, czerwone ślady po paznokciach Kurta, które z pewnością miały pozostać tam jeszcze przez dłuższy czas. Blaine zaś miał minę jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zapomniał jak używa się języka angielskiego, na zmianę otwierając i zamykając usta. Cisza, która zapadła zdawała się rozrywać im bębenki, cały świat zdawał się zamrożony, zupełnie jakby oczekiwał na rozwój sytuacji.  
>- Co… Co ty tu robisz? – wyjąkał w końcu Kurt zapinając spodnie. Był wdzięczny losowi, że nie trzęsły mu się przy tym ręce. Podniesienie się z podłogi mogło stanowić jednak pewne ryzyko, więc został tam gdzie siedział. – Skąd wiesz, gdzie mieszkam?<br>Blaine jakby się otrząsnął.  
>- Ja… W zasadzie to… - Nagle jego spojrzenie zatrzymało się na klatce piersiowej i ramionach Kurta. – O mój Boże.<br>Kurt podążył za jego wzrokiem i zaklął w duchu. Po ostatnim kliencie wyglądał, jakby ktoś zrobił z niego worek treningowy. Od barku w kierunku szyi ciągnęła się dłuższa blizna wyglądająca, jakby ktoś przeciągnął po niej drutem kolczastym, którą do tej pory Kurt skutecznie ukrywał dobierając odpowiednie ubrania. Jego przedramiona pokrywały mniejsze lub większe siniaki w różnym stadium rozwoju – od ogromnych, niemal czarnych, po mniejsze, już żółkniejące. Ponadto na policzku miał dłuższą szramę (Również pozostałość po ostatnim kliencie), a w okolicy lewego oka, kolejnego siniaka. Gdyby nie one, być może byłby w stanie wmówić Blaine'owi, że to pamiątki po jego małym incydencie „z psychopatą." Nie trzymało się to kupy, ale ludzie potrafią uwierzyć w różne rzeczy, jeżeli naprawdę tego chcą. Blaine jednak nie był na tyle głupi, żeby nie zauważyć nowoprzybyłych blizn na twarzy. Kurt wprawdzie bywał już w gorszym stanie, ale dla kogoś kto widział go takim pierwszy raz, musiał być to dość szokujący widok.  
>Po chwili Blaine podszedł bliżej, uklęknął i delikatnie wziął w dłonie twarz Kurta, który próbował się wykręcić, ale trzymające go ręce były znacznie silniejsze. Dotyk Blaine'a na skórze był niemal nie do zniesienia, nawet jeżeli były to tylko muśnięcia czubków palców. W końcu Kurt przestał się wyrywać i pozwolił Blaine'owi na delikatne zbadanie swojej twarzy. Zacisnął przy tym powieki, żeby nie patrzeć mu w oczy. Nie chciał widzieć jak powoli dopasowuje do siebie wszystkie elementy układanki. Kiedy poczuł jak dłonie Blaine'a go puszczają, nieśmiało uniósł powieki. Blaine wpatrywał się teraz w Josha.<br>- Ty mu to zrobiłeś? – zapytał zmienionym głosem.  
>Josh zrobił dziwną minę, podczas gdy Kurt omal nie parsknął śmiechem. Posądzanie o coś takiego Josha, było jak oskarżanie Puchatka o obrabowanie monopolowego.<br>- Oczywiście, że nie on – powiedział widząc, że chłopak otwiera usta. – Blaine, to naprawdę nic takiego…  
>- Nie wygląda jak nic takiego.<br>- Tak czy siak, nie powinno cię to obchodzić.  
>Blaine'owi przez chwilę zabrakło słów.<br>- Musimy…  
>Kurt przytknął dłonie do skroni nieudolnie starając się zapanować nad głosem.<br>- Nie, nie musimy. Cholera, Blaine, dlaczego zawsze chcesz o wszystkim rozmawiać? Myślisz, że to coś pomoże? Zresztą, troska o mnie nie leży już w twoim zakresie obowiązków.  
>Oczy Blaine'a rozszerzyły się w zrozumieniu.<br>- Ty sam sobie to robisz, prawda?  
>Kurt zacisnął powieki i czując jak do głowy uderza mu gorąco, powoli wycedził:<br>- Wynoś się.  
>Zapadła cisza. Blaine nawet nie drgnął, Josh zaś chwycił swoje ubrania z podłogi.<br>- Powinienem…  
>- Nie – uciął Kurt otwierając oczy. – Ty zostajesz. On wychodzi.<br>Blaine zacisnął wargi.  
>- Ale… - zaczął.<br>- WYNOŚ SIĘ! – krzyknął Kurt. – Spieprzaj stąd, albo sam cię stąd wyprowadzę!  
>Dygocąc na całym ciele zacisnął ponownie powieki. Kiedy usłyszał dźwięk zatrzaskiwanych drzwi, nie otworzył oczu. Osunął się po ścianie nie przestając drżeć i szlochając bezgłośnie. Nie mógł jednak płakać. Dosłownie, nie mógł, nawet gdyby chciał. Zauważył to już jakiś czas temu.<br>Przez chwilę myślał, że jest sam, ale w pewnym momencie usłyszał cichy głos Josha.  
>- On miał rację, prawda? Te blizny… Okłamałeś mnie. Nikt ci tego nie zrobił. To twoja sprawka.<br>Kurt przestał drżeć. Przez pewien czas milczał.  
>- Tylko część z nich. Siniaki to też nie ja – wyszeptał w końcu do kolan, jakby coś to zmieniało. Kiedy uniósł głowę, zobaczył, że Josh nie patrzy na niego. Wzrok utkwiony miał gdzieś w dali.<br>- Dlaczego? – zapytał tylko, prawie bezgłośnie.  
>Kurt nie odpowiedział. Po jakimś czasie, a może tylko po paru sekundach, poczuł jak troskliwe ramiona Josha obejmują go i zanoszą do łóżka. Łkał cicho w jego pierś, a kiedy poczuł pod sobą miękkość materaca, wyszeptał rozpaczliwie:<br>- Proszę nie zostawiaj mnie… Nie mogę być sam, nie teraz…

***  
>Zabawna rzecz z narkotykami - mają różny wpływ na różne osoby. Jedni czują się po nich panami świata, innymi jest niezwykle radośnie i wesoło, a jeszcze inni popadają w depresję, co czasem kończy się tragicznie. Dopóki nie spróbujesz, nie wiesz, jak zadziałają na ciebie.<br>Kurt jakimś sposobem za każdym razem czuł się inaczej.  
>Tym razem było źle. Bardzo źle. Chciał uciec od smutku, a tymczasem jedynie wszystko pogorszył.<br>Mętnym wzrokiem patrzył na szczątki butelki po winie, która jakiś czas temu wyleciała mu z rąk. Nie pamiętał kiedy to było. Może miesiąc, a może tylko godzinę temu. Nie miał siły sprzątać.  
>Bezmyślnie zaczął bawić się odłamkami, nie czując nawet jak ostre krawędzie rozcinają mu jasną skórę. Z twarzą przyciśniętą do podłogi, delektował się widokiem, krwi spływającej po jego nadgarstku i wsiąkającej w dywan. A może było to rozlane wino. Kurt nie wiedział dokładnie.<br>Było źle. Tak bardzo źle. Kurt poczuł jak coś wciąga go pod powierzchnię. Nie miał siły się wynurzać.

***  
>- Jesteś piękny.<br>Kurt przeciągnął się z satysfakcją na satynowej pościeli. Rzadko bywał w tak ekskluzywnych hotelach, bogaci klienci nie zdarzali się zbyt często. Od czasu do czasu przewijali się jednak tacy, którzy szukali zaspokojenia w tanich, mniej znanych agencjach, takich jak ta, do której należał Kurt. Nie do końca ich rozumiał.  
>- Tutaj czuję się piękny – powiedział uśmiechając się radośnie. Była to prawda. Nawet nie przeszkadzało mu to, że wzeszło już słońce i zgodnie ze swoją zasadą, powinien się już zbierać.<br>- Tylko tutaj? – mężczyzna spojrzał na niego z niedowierzaniem. – Ale to prawda. Pasujesz do tego miejsca. Plus światło niesamowicie oświetla teraz twoje ciało, ciekawa kompozycja.  
>Kurt momentalnie pojął.<br>- Jesteś malarzem? – zapytał unosząc się na łokciach.  
>Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lekko.<br>- Blisko. Cyfrowym malarzem. Jestem fotografem. Oliver Waters.  
>Kurt wytrzeszczył oczy, choć wiedział, że powinien udawać, że nie robi to na nim wrażenia. Znał to nazwisko. Znał je bardzo dobrze. Oliver Waters był szeroko znany w świecie mody, ale nie tylko. Jego wystawy należały do najbardziej drogich i najbardziej widowiskowych w całej Ameryce. Zajmował się wszystkim – od szokującej fotografii reportażowej, poprzez akty, na glamour kończąc. Kurt często napotykał się na to nazwisko w swoich ulubionych magazynach mody.<br>- Cóż, panie Waters, mogę zatem wiedzieć, czego pan szuka u boku tak taniej dziwki jak ja?  
>Oliver usiadł obok niego i zamyślił się.<br>- Preferuję inne określenie, wybacz, jestem estetą. Choć „Kurtyzanę" możesz sobie darować – znów się uśmiechnął. – Hm, czego szukam, dobre pytanie… Widzisz, istotnie poszukuję. Nie chcę, żeby zabrzmiało to jakbym był jakimś zboczeńcem, ale spałem już z wieloma kobietami i z wieloma mężczyznami. Tanie agencje, drogie agencje, różnie to bywało. Te, jak to nazwałeś… „Tanie dziwki jak ty" potrafią czasem naprawdę zaskoczyć.  
>Kurt zmarszczył brwi.<br>- Obawiam się, że nie rozumiem.  
>- Poszukuję talentów. Osób wyjątkowych, które przyciągają oko. Nie zawsze są one piękne, o to chodzi w fotografii. By obiekt był ciekawy, co często rozmija się z „piękny". Ale od czasu do czasu trafia się ktoś inny. Piękny, interesujący. Ktoś taki jak ty.<br>- Jak ja? – powtórzył tępo Kurt.  
>Mężczyzna pokiwał głową.<br>- Widzisz, fotografowałem wielu ludzi. Drogie, zadufane w sobie modelki, przymierających głodem ludzi w Afryce… Od czasu do czasu jednak, zwykły przechodzień jest bardziej interesujący niż wszyscy ci ludzie razem wzięci. Jednakże niezbyt łatwo zaczepić osobę na ulicy, prawda? Choć fotografom takie rzeczy się zdarzają… Dlatego często szukam w agencjach. Nawet nie wiesz jak pozytywnie można się nieraz zaskoczyć.  
>Przez chwilę panowała cisza.<br>- Do czego pan zmierza?  
>- Byliśmy na ty – przypomniał mu Oliver. – Fascynujesz mnie, Roxanne. Widać, że jesteś inteligentny, oczytany, nie masz tej tępoty w oczach jak większość… „tanich dziwek." Ale coś was łączy. Ten brak blasku w oczach. Jakby wszystko było już stracone. Jakby nie było żadnej nadziei.<br>Kurt oplótł się ramionami.  
>- Oferujesz mi pracę?<br>- Tak, ale… Oferuję ci też o wiele więcej. Wierz mi, chciałbym wyciągnąć cię z tego środowiska, ale z doświadczenia wiem, że żadna prostytutka do końca tego nie chce. Mam więc inną propozycję. Po sesji, załatwię ci pracę. Jesteś dobry, Roxanne. Naprawdę dobry. Za dobry na tę agencję. Mógłbyś piąć się wyżej, zarabiać o wiele więcej. Znam najlepsze agencje w tym kraju. Oczywiście, nie mogę cię ot tak, wepchnąć na najwyższą półkę. Ale mogę ci pomóc. O ile tego chcesz.  
>Kurt przygryzł wargę.<br>- Mogę się nad tym zastanowić?  
>Oliver uśmiechnął się lekko i wstał. Wyciągnął z portfela wizytówkę i wręczył ją Kurtowi.<br>- Oczywiście. Zadzwoń jak podejmiesz decyzję. Nie trzymaj mnie jednak w niepewności zbyt długo. Jesteś taki piękny, niezwykle bym żałował, gdyby ktoś taki jak ty wysmyknął mi się z rąk…  
>Kurt przyglądał się przez chwilę wizytówce.<br>- I Roxanne – uniósł wzrok. Oliver delikatnie chwycił go za dłonie. – W tej agencji, o której mówię… Zadbaliby o to, żeby nikt już cię nie skrzywdził. Ja bym o to zadbał. W końcu ktoś by cię docenił.


	7. I Should Tell You

Kurt rzucił telefonem w przestrzeń, ten jednak uderzył w kanapę i miękko odbił się od poduszki. Kurt zaklął. Miał nadzieję, że uderzy w ścianę i rozleci się w drobny mak.  
>Właśnie skończył rozmowę telefoniczną z Danielem. Daniel był jego nowym szefem, który zajął miejsce Arlette, jednakże w przeciwieństwie do niej, nie zamierzał mu iść z niczym na rękę.<br>Kurt chciał urlopu. Potrzebował urlopu. Nie chodziło już nawet o to, że obiecał coś ojcu. Musiał odpocząć. Nie pomogło jednak tłumaczenie, że zmęczenie odbija się na jego pracy. Daniela to nie obchodziło. Tak długo jak zarabiał pieniądze, miał gdzieś wszystko. Nie to było jednak najgorsze. Jego słowa wciąż brzmiały w uszach Kurta, jakby ktoś zamontował mu w mózgu mały głośnik:  
>„Na twoim miejscu nie próbowałbym niczego głupiego. Myślisz, że nie wiemy o tobie nic, Roxanne, ale tak naprawdę wiemy bardzo dużo. Nie byłbyś szczęśliwy, gdyby coś się stało twojej pięknej brązowowłosej przyjaciółce, prawda? Z drugiej strony, posłałaby od ciebie całusy dla Arlette."<br>Kurt nie był przestraszony. Był wściekły. Tak wściekły, jak nigdy nie był w swoim życiu.  
>Postanowił sobie, że choćby nie wiem, co zapewni jej i wszystkim, których znał bezpieczeństwo. I wiedział jak to zrobić.<br>Trochę zajęło mu znalezienie odpowiedniej kartki, ale w końcu wygrzebał ją ze stosu papierów leżących na biurku. Złote literki wizytówki mignęły w mroku pomieszczenia. Chwycił za słuchawkę telefonu i powoli wybrał numer. Zanim przedarł się przez wszystkie sekretarki, minęło dobre dziesięć minut. W końcu jednak usłyszał znajomy głos.  
>- A już myślałem, że nie zadzwonisz, Roxanne.<br>Kurt zacisnął usta.  
>- Musiałem to wszystko przemyśleć - Jego głos był nieco chłodny. Musiał jednak zaufać Oliverowi, więc postanowił się ogarnąć. – Ale chyba już znam odpowiedź.<br>- A więc…? – Oliver wydawał się nieco zaniepokojony.  
>- Zgadzam się - powiedział Kurt tym samym zimnym, obojętnym tonem. - Ale jest jeden warunek.<br>Głos Olivera uległ natychmiastowej zmianie.  
>- Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem. Czego potrzebujesz?<br>Kurt zawahał się przez moment.  
>- Musisz pomóc mi… posprzątać pewien bałagan.<br>Po drugiej stronie słuchawki rozległ się dźwięczny śmiech.  
>- Czyżbym źle cię ocenił, Roxanne? No proszę. Piękny i niebezpieczny.<br>- Ja nie…  
>- Wiem – przerwał mu. - Więc o kogo się martwisz? Matkę? Siostrę? Chłopaka?<br>Kurt przez chwilę milczał, zbyt zszokowany, żeby coś powiedzieć.  
>- Skąd… - wyjąkał w końcu.<br>Oliver westchnął.  
>- Trochę siedzę w tym świecie, mój drogi. Wiem jak działają, znam ich metody… Nie rozmawiajmy jednak o tym przez telefon. Spotkajmy się gdzieś, gdzie możemy spokojnie usiąść i porozmawiać.<br>Kurt przygryzł wargę. Przypomniał sobie jednak, że powinien chociaż zgrywać pewnego siebie, więc odchrząknął zaciskając mocniej dłoń na słuchawce.  
>- W porządku. Powiedz tylko gdzie.<p>

***  
>- To wciąż jestem ja?<br>Kurt patrzył na ekran monitora z niedowierzaniem. Zdjęcia były niesamowite. Część z nich miała mocno nasycone kolory, część była w czerni i bieli. Kurt ledwie mógł się rozpoznać. Gdyby spojrzał na to z boku, stwierdziłby, że wygląda niemal pięknie.  
>Oliver roześmiał się cicho.<br>- Wiesz, mówią, że zdjęcia odsłaniają prawdziwą naturę człowieka. Indianie obawiali się, że aparaty kradną dusze. Część z nich wciąż tak sądzi.  
>Kurt uśmiechnął się lekko.<br>- Kto wie, może to prawda.  
>Cieszyło go, że ostatecznie zdecydował się na tę sesję. Parę dni wcześniej spotkał się z Oliverem przy kawie, gdzie omówili wszystkie szczegóły. Nie tylko dotyczące zdjęć, oczywiście. Oliver obiecał mu, że zaraz po sesji, pomoże mu unormować sytuację.<br>- Mam coś dla ciebie.  
>Oliver zniknął na moment. Kiedy wrócił kazał Kurtowi zamknąć oczy i wystawić rękę.<br>- To dziecinne – wymamrotał, ale spełnił polecenie. Poczuł na dłoni malutki zimny przedmiot. Otworzył oczy. Był to niewielki pęk kluczy. Zmarszczył brwi i przez chwilę ważył go w dłoni.  
>- Nie rozumiem…<br>- Będziesz potrzebował nowego mieszkania. Tak dla pewności.  
>Kurt pokręcił głową.<br>- Nie mogę tego przyjąć.  
>- Dlaczego nie? Potraktuj to jako zapłatę za sesję. Poza tym, to dla twojego bezpieczeństwa. I twoich najbliższych. Tego chcesz, prawda?<br>Kurt westchnął cicho. Coraz mniej to wszystko mu się podobało.  
>- Tak, chyba tak…<br>Oliver uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
>- Póki co, pracuj normalnie. Przekonam jednak… Daniela, tak miał na imię? Żeby pozwolił ci zwolnić się z pracy. Potem poszukamy dla ciebie nowej.<br>Kurt przygryzł wargę.  
>- Mogę cię o coś zapytać?<br>- O co chcesz.  
>Uniósł głowę i spojrzał mu poważnie w oczy.<br>- Dlaczego to robisz? Dlaczego mi pomagasz? Nawet mnie nie znasz. Wszystko to jest piękne… Ale czuję się trochę, jakbym robił umowę z demonem z rozdroża.  
>Oliver roześmiał się cicho.<br>- Nie potrzebuję twojej duszy. Dlaczego ci pomagam? Bo mogę. Bo to nie stanowi problemu. Bo mam nadzieję, że zaskarbię sobie twoją łaskę.  
>Kurt uniósł brwi. Nie miał siły jednak się nad tym zastanawiać.<br>- Dziękuję. Za wszystko.

***  
>Kurt leżał na kanapie bezmyślnie przerzucając kanały w telewizorze. Nie mógł jednak na niczym się skupić.<br>Postanowił jeszcze przez parę dni pomieszkać w starym mieszkaniu. Nie przepadał za zmianami, poza tym, nie miał w tej chwili siły na przeprowadzkę. Musiał jeszcze rozgryźć tyle ważnych rzeczy…  
>Jego rozmyślania przerwało pukanie do drzwi. Kurt zmarszczył brwi i zerknął na zegarek – wskazówki wskazywały północ. Kto to mógł być o tej porze? Zwlókł się z kanapy i otworzył drzwi. Wytrzeszczył oczy ze zdziwienia. W progu stała kompletnie przemoczona Rachel ze sporą walizką u stóp.<br>- Rachel, co ty tutaj robisz? – gestem zaprosił ją do środka. - Miałaś być dopiero…  
>Wtedy dokładnie jej się przyjrzał.<br>Rachel była w stanie kompletnej rozsypki. Tusz do rzęs spływał po jej policzkach, co w połączeniu z zaczerwienionymi ustami i przekrwionymi oczami, dało jej wygląd smutnego, przerażającego klauna. Dygotała na całym ciele, Kurt nie był pewny czy z zimna panującego na zewnątrz czy… wewnątrz. Praktycznie wciągnął ją do środka widząc, że nie ruszyła się nawet na krok. Kiedy objął ją ramionami, dziewczyna zaczęła dygotać jeszcze mocniej. Wolną ręką wciągnął jej walizkę, zatrzasnął drzwi i widząc, że nie ma innego wyjścia, delikatnie wziął Rachel na ręce. Uważając by o nic po drodze nie zahaczyć, ostrożnie zaniósł ją do pokoju. Kiedy jednak chciał posadzić ją na kanapie, objęła go mocniej za szyję wbijając paznokcie w ramiona.  
>- Proszę, nie odchodź… - wyszeptała. Jak się później okazało, miały to być jedyne słowa, jakie wyszły z jej ust tamtego wieczora.<br>Delikatnie położył Rachel i sięgnął po koc, którym przykrył zarówno ją, jak i siebie, po czym pocałował ją w czoło i pozwolił, by jej głowa spoczęła na jego piersi.  
>- Nigdzie się nie wybieram, Rachel – obiecał.<br>Przez chwilę siedzieli tak w ciszy. Kurt wiedział, że niczego się nie dowie, postanowił więc zacząć delikatnie. Nie spodziewał się jednak jakiejkolwiek reakcji.  
>- Dlaczego nie zadzwoniłaś? Przyjechałbym po ciebie na lotnisko.<br>Zgodnie z jego przewidywaniami, odpowiedziała mu cisza. Nie naciskał. Rachel cały czas drżała, nawet nie starając się tego ukryć. Zaniepokojony Kurt, objął ją nieco mocniej. Coś mu przyszło do głowy.  
>- Poczekasz chwilę? – poczuł jak paznokcie Rachel wbijają mu się w rękę. Widząc panikę w jej oczach, momentalnie się poprawił. – Nie wychodzę. Idę na chwilkę do kuchni. Siedź tutaj.<br>Rachel wciąż nie wydawała się tym zachwycona, ale puściła jego dłoń. Kurt pobiegł do kuchni i zaparzył herbaty. Jej ulubionej. Kiedy jednak wrócił, dziewczyna już spała. Postawił kubek na stole i przyklęknął przy kanapie. Ostrożnie poprawił koc, który osunął jej się z ramion i odgarnął dziewczynie mokre włosy z czoła.  
>- Co ci się stało, Rachel? – wyszeptał bardziej do siebie niż do niej.<p>

***  
>Kiedy następnego dnia otworzył oczy, z kuchni dochodziły już poranne odgłosy. Potarł powieki i spojrzał na zegarek. Dochodziła szósta. Dopiero dwie godziny temu wrócił do domu. Wprawdzie czuł się źle zostawiając Rachel samą, ale nie miał wyboru. Gdyby Daniel dowiedział się, że odpuścił sobie klienta, Kurt mógłby równie dobrze rzucić się z mostu.<br>Znalazł w sobie siłę, żeby zwlec się z łóżka i ruszył w kierunku pomieszczenia, z którego dobiegały zastanawiające odgłosy. Tyłem do kuchennych drzwi stała Rachel, kompletnie pochłonięta przygotowywaniem naleśników. Kurt tradycyjnie miał pustą lodówkę, więc prawdopodobnie musiała iść do sklepu. Ciekaw był jak długo nie spała. Rachel widocznie go usłyszała, bo szybko obróciła się w jego stronę. Kurt zdębiał. Na twarzy miała szeroki uśmiech.  
>- Hej, śpiochu – wskazała na stos naleśników. - Masz ochotę?<br>- Tak, dzięki – Kurt zmarszczył brwi przyglądając jej się uważnie. – „Śpiochu"? Jest dopiero szósta.  
>Rachel zerknęła na zegarek na ręce.<br>- Och, faktycznie. Nie zauważyłam.  
>Postawiła przed nim talerz i wróciła do krzątania się po kuchni. Kurt ani na moment nie spuścił jej ze wzroku.<br>- Rachel, dobrze się czujesz?  
>- Fantastycznie. Dlaczego pytasz?<br>- Nie no, bez powodu. Nie żebyś pojawiła się niespodziewanie w progu mojego domu, ledwie mogąc mówić, w stanie jakbyś właśnie wróciła zza grobu.  
>Rachel powoli odwróciła się w jego stronę. Oparła się łokciami o blat za sobą i westchnęła. Już się nie uśmiechała.<br>- Przepraszam za tamto.  
>- Nie musisz.<br>Przez chwilę panowała cisza.  
>- Chcesz o tym porozmawiać? – odezwał się w końcu Kurt.<br>Rachel pokręciła głową.  
>- Nie chcę. Ale muszę. Tak będzie lepiej.<br>Usiadła obok niego przy stole i przygryzła wargę. Przez chwilę nic nie mówiła zapatrzona gdzieś w dal.  
>- Wiesz, trochę grałam wczoraj. Nie byłam tak załamana, jakby się wydawało… Już mi przeszło. Częściowo. Ale nie chciałam, żebyś o cokolwiek pytał. Więc poszłam w dramatyzm.<br>Kurt uniósł brwi, ale nic nie powiedział. Rachel tymczasem kontynuowała.  
>- Zacznę od tego, że nigdy nie chciałam mieć rodziny. Albo inaczej. Chciałam zaczekać ze wszystkim, kiedy już zrobię karierę. Nie chciałam, żeby cokolwiek mnie wstrzymywało. Nie chciałam… Pospieszać niczego.<br>Kurt wytrzeszczył oczy.  
>- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że ty nigdy…? – pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. – Myślałem, że ty i Finn…<br>Rachel poczerwieniała.  
>- Nigdy nie zaszliśmy tak daleko... Mógłbyś mi nie przerywać?<br>Kurt już się nie odezwał. Patrzył na nią bez słowa, obserwując zmiany na jej twarzy. Takiej powagi, dojrzałości i czegoś… Czegoś w rodzaju smutnego piękna, jeszcze w swojej przyjaciółce nie widział. Rachel zaczęła bawić się falbanką przy spódnicy, patrząc na nią, jakby była to najciekawsza rzecz pod słońcem.  
>- Więc… Pojechałam do Europy z tyloma marzeniami. Tak się cieszyłam. Może w końcu udałoby mi się coś zmienić. Hotel był piękny, spodobałby ci się – uśmiechnęła się lekko. – Lekko wersalski styl i dużo kwiatów, w kolorach, których chyba nigdy nie widziałam.<br>Zamilkła na moment. Kiedy znów się odezwała, jej głos uległ kompletnej zmianie. Był suchy i wyprany z emocji, jakby nagle uciekło z niej życie.  
>- Początkowo wszystko było dobrze. Czwartego dnia mieliśmy wybrać się na jakąś oficjalną kolację. Byłam taka podekscytowana. Włożyłam na siebie tę śliczną zieloną sukienkę, wiesz, tę, którą pomagałeś mi wybrać na ślub mojej kuzynki, Margaret. Jake miał przyjść po mnie o siódmej. Nasze pokoje znajdowały się tuż obok siebie, więc zaoferowałam, żeby przyszedł dziesięć minut wcześniej na drinka.<br>Spuściła głowę jeszcze niżej. Kurt ledwie ją słyszał.  
>- Kiedy przyszedł, widać było, że nieco już wcześniej wypił. Zaczął się do mnie dobierać. Najpierw próbowałam lekko go odepchnąć, przypominając, że spieszymy się na kolację. Powiedział, że ją chrzani. Potem… Potem mogłam już tylko krzyczeć, ale nikt mi nie pomógł. Jake złapał mnie za ręce – Rachel uniosła rękawy bluzki. Oczom Kurta ukazało się kilka siniaków. – I rzucił mnie na łóżko.<br>- Rachel…  
>- Dosłownie zerwał ze mnie sukienkę. Kiedy zaczęłam się wyrywać, dał mi w twarz. Przestałam się opierać. Kompletnie nie dbał o to, że mnie bolało. Ani o to, że płakałam.<br>- Rachel…  
>- Po wszystkim powiedział mi, że jestem tylko durną szmatą. I że gdybym się tak nie wyrywała, to może zachowałabym pracę.<br>Zapadła cisza. Kurt nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Patrzył na nią nie do końca wierząc w to co właśnie usłyszał. Oczy dziewczyny stopniowo nabierały łez.  
>- To moja wina. Może gdybym dała się przelecieć Finnowi czy pierwszemu lepszemu, nigdy nie doszłoby do takiej sytuacji.<br>Kurt ukląkł przed nią i chwycił ją za ręce.  
>- Rachel, czy ty się słyszysz? Co ty wygadujesz?<br>- Wiesz, że mam rację – przetarła oczy ręką. – Gdybym nie była taka święta…  
>- Chcesz wiedzieć jak ja straciłem moje dziewictwo? Głupie pytanie, kto rozmawia o takich rzeczach… W każdym razie. Byłem na imprezie. Znałem gospodarza, ale wiesz jak to jest… Kończy się na tym, że nie możesz znaleźć nikogo znajomego i nie bardzo wiesz, co ze sobą zrobić. Ktoś podsunął mi jakiegoś drinka. Wypiłem. Reszta wieczoru jest nieco zamglona, ale jedno zapamiętałem dość dobrze. Cóż… Seks w toalecie nie zawsze bywa przyjemny.<br>Przez chwilę żadne z nich nic nie mówiło.  
>- Spójrz na mnie – Kurt ścisnął mocniej jej dłonie. – Powiem ci co zrobimy. Pójdziemy na policję i sprawimy, że gnój dostanie za swoje. A potem znajdziemy ci pracę. I zaufaj mi, tym razem, ty będziesz gwiazdą.<br>Rachel roześmiała się cicho.  
>- Na policję? Z czym? Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko. Niczego nie udowodnisz. Ludzie tacy jak Jake potrafią wykaraskać się ze wszystkiego. Ma od tego prawników. Ja nie mam nic.<br>Zapadła cisza. Rachel sięgnęła po leżącą na stole serwetkę i wytarła w nią nos.  
>- Jedz naleśniki. Stygną.<br>Kurt chciał coś powiedzieć, ale przerwało im pukanie do drzwi. Rzucił szybkie spojrzenie Rachel, po czym poszedł otworzyć. W drzwiach stał Noah Puckerman. Kurt uniósł brwi. Ilu jeszcze niespodziewanych gości miało napatoczyć się w ciągu tych dwudziestu czterech godzin?  
>- Puck? Co tu robisz? Nie odzywałeś się od kilku dni.<br>Puck wzruszył ramionami.  
>- Telefon działa we dwie strony. Też mogłeś zadzwonić. Masz czas?<br>Z kuchni rozległ się głos Rachel.  
>- Kurt, kto przyszedł?<br>Puck uniósł brwi.  
>- Cóż. Najwidoczniej nie masz.<br>Kurt wywrócił oczami.  
>- Jestem gejem, nie pamiętasz? Nie wydurniaj się i wchodź.<br>Skierowali się do kuchni. Rachel zdążyła doprowadzić się do porządku. Kiedy zobaczyła, kogo przyprowadził Kurt, wytrzeszczyła oczy.  
>- O mój Boże, Noah?<br>- Rachel?  
>Dziewczyna pisnęła z radości i rzuciła się mu na szyję. Ten omal nie przewrócił się na podłogę.<br>- Zwolnij, moja amerykańska, żydowska księżniczko! Kurt wciąż tu jest, pamiętasz? Zachowajmy to na później.  
>Rachel uderzyła go w ramię i parsknęła śmiechem.<br>- Nic się nie zmieniłeś. Jak długo jesteś w Nowym Jorku?  
>Puck wzruszył ramionami.<br>- Jakiś czas. Kurt ci nie wspominał?  
>Rachel rzuciła temu ostatniemu oskarżycielskie spojrzenie.<br>- Kurt generalnie nie jest najlepszy w zwierzeniach.  
>Kurt obserwował tę dwójkę z uśmiechem na ustach.<br>- Nie pytałaś.

***  
>- Kurt, wszystko w porządku?<br>Josh spojrzał na niego z troską. Wracali właśnie z dłuższego spaceru. Kurt nie był fanem wychodzenia na zewnątrz za dnia, ale Josh naciskał. Nie miał serca mu odmawiać.  
>- Jasne – uśmiechnął się natychmiast. – Dlaczego pytasz?<br>Chłopak posłał mu podejrzliwe spojrzenie.  
>- Od mniej więcej dziesięciu minut mówię o tym, że uważam, że Meg z Herkulesa jest metaforą dla prostytucji, podobnie jak większość księżniczek Disney'a, które z filmu na film są coraz bardziej zdzirowate, a ty nawet nie mrugnąłeś. Zaczynam już wychodzić z pomysłów, gadanie od rzeczy nie jest tak proste jakby się wydawało.<br>Kurt przygryzł wargę.  
>- Przepraszam. Chyba trochę się zamyśliłem.<br>W końcu doszli do budynku. Wyciągnął z kieszeni klucze od domu i lekko drżącymi dłońmi otworzył zamek. Josh przyglądał mu się uważnie, ale nic nie powiedział. Kiedy wszedł do mieszkania, zmarszczył brwi i zdezorientowany spojrzał na Kurta.  
>- Co tu tak pusto?<br>Wtedy jego wzrok padł na stojące koło jednej ze ścian kartony. Zrozumiał. Zacisnął usta, potem oczy i przesunął dłonią po włosach pozwalając by jego głowa uderzyła w drzwi wydając przy tym dziwny głuchy dźwięk. Kurt zmusił go do spojrzenia sobie w oczy.  
>- Wyprowadzam się stąd – powiedział chwytając delikatnie dłonie Josha. – A gdy już to zrobię, nie chcę, żebyś mnie szukał. Jeżeli kiedyś przypadkowo się spotkamy, proszę, udawaj, że mnie nie znasz. Zrobisz to dla mnie?<br>Źrenice Josha rozszerzyły się w szoku.  
>- Kurt, o czym ty…<br>- Po prostu to zrób – Kurt przerwał mu tak delikatnie jak tylko mógł. Był z siebie dumny. Jak do tej pory ani na moment nie zadrżał mu głos. – Jeśli nie dla mnie, to dla siebie. Proszę.  
>Josh patrzył na niego z coraz większym niedowierzaniem.<br>- Kurt, czy ty naprawdę się ze mną żegnasz?  
>Kurt uśmiechnął się smutno. Jego milczenie tylko wszystko potwierdziło. Josh pokiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. Miał mokre oczy, ale skutecznie powstrzymywał się od płaczu. Być może przez męską dumę, być może przez coś innego. Po chwili roześmiał się cicho, a jego smutny śmiech odbił się od pustych ścian.<br>- Wiesz, że od pewnego czasu ani razu nie ochrzaniłeś mnie za zwracanie się do ciebie po imieniu?  
>Kurt uśmiechnął się blado i przyciągnął do siebie lekko, wtulając twarz w jego loki.<br>- Bo nie jesteś dla mnie klientem, Josh. – Jego głos był nieco zniekształcony, więc uniósł twarz i oparł się podbródkiem o czubek głowy chłopaka. - Nie chcę zapłaty za spotykanie się z tobą. Dla ciebie nie jestem Roxanne.  
>Wiedział, że nie powinien tego mówić. Wszystko byłoby dużo prostsze dla obydwu, gdyby Kurtowi tak bardzo nie zależało. Ale wiedział też, że Josh potrzebował usłyszeć tego rodzaju zapewnienie. Że był dla Kurta kimś więcej. Poczuł na piersi ciepłe łzy chłopaka. Kurt zacisnął oczy. Tak bardzo nie chciał go ranić. Ale musiał. Josh zasługiwał na tak wiele, tyle mogło go jeszcze czekać. Kim był Kurt, żeby to rujnować?<br>Josh znów roześmiał się cicho.  
>- Nie musisz kłamać. Wiem, że nic dla ciebie nie znaczę. Ale dziękuję. Miło było przez chwilę pomyśleć, że kochasz mnie choć w połowie tak jak ja ciebie – uśmiechnął się słabo. - Przez chwilę poczułem, jakby to mogło być prawdziwe. Chciałbym, żeby było prawdziwe.<br>Kurt odsunął się nieco i czule przejechał mu dłonią po policzku.  
>- Nie kochasz mnie, skarbie – powiedział uśmiechając się smutno. – A ja nigdy nie pokocham ciebie. Tak działa ten świat.<br>Znów się przybliżył, żeby lekko pocałować go w czoło. Zacisnął przy tym oczy, mając nadzieję, że Josh nigdy nie zobaczy jego wyrazu twarzy.  
>- I… obaj powinniśmy mu być za to wdzięczni – wyszeptał jeszcze. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna po policzku popłynęła mu ciepła łza, która zginęła w ciemnych włosach chłopaka. Josh jednak niczego nie poczuł.<p>

***  
>Kurt podziwiał piękny widok, który rozpościerał się z jego balkonu. Nowy Jork nocą zapierał dech w piersiach. Miasto mrugało do niego przyjaźnie milionem świateł, nie dał się jednak zwieść. Tak naprawdę było to jedno z najniebezpieczniejszych miejsc na ziemi. Łudziło marzeniami, zachęcało możliwościami - tylko po to, żeby już pierwszego dnia dać ci w twarz. Nagle Kurt usłyszał za sobą ciepły, znajomy głos.<br>- Pomyśl, że każde z tych świateł skrywa jakiegoś człowieka, jakąś historię. Jakieś życie. Trudno to sobie wyobrazić, prawda?  
>Obrócił się. O balkonowe drzwi opierał się Blaine uśmiechając się do niego lekko.<br>- Zanim zapytasz, albo wezwiesz policję… Rachel dała mi zapasowe klucze. Stwierdziła, że to jedyny sposób, żebyśmy w końcu porozmawiali.  
>Kurt uśmiechnął się lekko. Nie mógł być na nią zły. Ani na niego.<br>- Dawno się przeprowadziłeś? – zapytał Blaine.  
>- Dziś rano.<br>Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie w ciszy.  
>- Claire była zawiedziona, kiedy powiedziałem jej, że nie przyjdziesz. Chciała cię bliżej poznać.<br>- Jestem pewien, że da się to jej jakoś wynagrodzić.  
>Cisza.<br>- Mieszkasz tu sam? – zapytał po chwili Blaine.  
>Kurt skinął głową.<br>- Dlaczego pytasz?  
>Blaine przygryzł wargę.<br>- Myślałem, że… ty i ten chłopak… Josh, dobrze mówię? Że wy…  
>- To skomplikowane.<br>Pokiwał głową.  
>- Rozumiem.<br>Kurt wiedział, że kłamie, ale nie skomentował tego. Odwrócił się od Blaine'a i opierając się łokciami o barierkę zapatrzył się w dal. Blaine bez słowa stanął przy nim. Rześkie nocne powietrze sprawiło, że na moment obaj zamknęli oczy. Tym razem to Kurt pierwszy przerwał milczenie.  
>- Wiesz, po tym jak zerwaliśmy, nie miałem już żadnego chłopaka. Chyba wciąż trochę się bałem, a może… Nie wiem. To zabawne, bo w moim życiu było dużo facetów. Ale nigdy nie zostali w nim na tyle długo, żebym mógł stwierdzić, że to coś poważnego.<br>Kurt znów zamknął oczy. Poczuł jednak, że Blaine uważnie mu się przygląda. Uśmiechnął się mimowolnie, kiedy poczuł jego dłoń na swojej. Przypomniał sobie podobną sytuację, która miała miejsce tak wiele lat temu_. To był dla mnie taki moment. Dotyczył ciebie._ Otworzył oczy i spojrzał na Blaine'a. Ten westchnął cicho.  
>- Kiedy myślałem o tobie i próbowałem wyobrazić sobie, co się z tobą dzieje, nigdy nie widziałem cię samego. Zawsze u boku jakiegoś chłopaka trzymającego twoją rękę. Szczęśliwego.<br>Kurt zmarszczył brwi. Nie do końca rozumiał, dokąd zmierza ta rozmowa. Blaine spojrzał na niego tym samym spojrzeniem, które sprawiło, że serce Kurta stawało na moment. _My heart stops when you look at me._ Roześmiał się w duchu. Tyle wspomnień wywoływało w nim samo patrzenie na Blaine'a. Delikatnie odwzajemnił uścisk dłoni. Blaine zawahał się, po czym powiedział:  
>- Nigdy nie sądziłem, że… Ktoś kiedykolwiek mógłby cię skrzywdzić. Nie wiem dlaczego, to takie głupie. Wiedziałem, czego doświadczyłeś w liceum. Ale… Jakoś nigdy nie myślałem, że zobaczę cię w takim stanie. Że… Osiągniesz w swoim życiu taki, a nie inny punkt.<br>Kurt zacisnął powieki. Domyślał się jakie słowa za chwilę padną i nie był pewien czy jest gotowy, żeby je usłyszeć.  
>- Kurt, cokolwiek wydarzyło się w twoim życiu, cokolwiek się teraz dzieje… Wiedz, że możesz mi to powiedzieć. Cokolwiek by to nie było. Jestem ci coś winien – widząc, że Kurt chce mu przerwać, momentalnie się poprawił. – Nie chodzi o jakieś poczucie obowiązku. Ani o to co nas łączyło, czy… o to, co ci zrobiłem. Chcę, żebyś mnie potrzebował. Jakkolwiek dziwnie i samolubnie to brzmi. I… Może, nie zasługuję, ale powinieneś mi powiedzieć, co jest grane.<br>Kurt otworzył oczy, Blaine jednak wzrok miał skierowany w inną stronę, gdzieś ponad linią horyzontu.  
>- Myślisz, że to twoja wina?<br>Blaine przez chwilę milczał.  
>- Po części.<br>Kurt pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.  
>- Blaine, gdybyś tylko wiedział…<br>- Właśnie. Gdybym wiedział. Więc powiedz mi.  
>- Nie mogę. Nie chcę. Nie powinienem.<br>- Nie powinieneś?  
>- Tak.<br>- Kurt, przecież…  
>Kurt roześmiał się cicho.<br>- Czy ty naprawdę nie rozumiesz? Blaine, przypomnę ci! Masz dziecko! Dziecko, małą istotę, o którą musisz dbać! Nie byłoby fair, gdybym teraz zrzucał na ciebie to wszystko. Nie, nie wobec ciebie. Wobec tej małej. Musicie być bezpieczni, a więc także trzymać się z dala ode mnie!  
>Wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, co właściwie powiedział. Było jednak za późno.<br>- Bezpieczni? O czym ty mówisz?  
>Milczenie.<br>- To dlatego się przeprowadziłeś? Bo w dawnym mieszkaniu nie było już bezpiecznie? Kurt, w co ty się wplątałeś?  
>Kurt nie odpowiedział. Przez chwilę zwyczajnie patrzył na Blaine'a szukając odpowiednich słów. Rozpłakał się po prostu, tak jak nie płakał w całym swoim życiu. W co się wplątał, w co się wplątał… Blaine bez słowa przygarnął go do siebie. Kurt nie był w stanie czegokolwiek powiedzieć, więc po prostu objął go za szyję, wtulając twarz w materiał koszuli.<br>- Tak bardzo się boję, Blaine… - udało mu się w końcu wyszeptać.  
>Blaine pogłaskał go po plecach.<br>- Cii. Już w porządku. Nie musisz nic mówić.  
>- Powinienem. Powinienem ci powiedzieć.<br>- Jak dla mnie „Chcę" przewyższa „Powinienem." To tak naprawdę twoja decyzja.  
>Stali tak, dopóki Kurt się trochę nie uspokoił.<br>- Wejdźmy do środka – powiedział cicho. – Robi się chłodno.  
>Blaine pokiwał głową, wciąż przyglądając mu się z troską.<br>- Nie powinieneś wracać? – zapytał Kurt.  
>- Wracać?<br>- Do Claire.  
>Blaine uśmiechnął się lekko.<br>- Jak mówiłem, cały czas współpracuję z Rachel. Zajęła się wszystkim.  
>- Dobrze, że jesteś gejem. W przeciwnym razie, ty i Rachel mielibyście dużą szansę na stanie się kolejnymi Bonnie i Clydem.<br>Roześmiali się cicho.  
>- Skoro nigdzie ci się nie spieszy, poczekaj chwilę. Przyniosę wino.<br>Nie było go minutę. Może dwie. Kiedy wrócił z kieliszkami, Blaine znów stał na balkonie. Kurt zmarszczył brwi, odstawił wszystko na stół i ruszył w jego stronę. Blaine miał zaciśnięte wargi, a w palcach ściskał niewielką karteczkę, którą podał Kurtowi.  
>- Chcesz mi to wytłumaczyć? – zapytał zmienionym głosem. – Leżało na stole.<br>Kurt przyjrzał się jej uważnie. Jego serce stanęło na moment. Na ładnym, ozdobnym papierze widniały słowa:

_Mam nadzieję, że podoba ci się mieszkanie, Roxanne. Otwórz pierwszy pokój na lewo, na drugim piętrze. Myślę, że twoi klienci będą zachwyceni. A'propos, spotkajmy się w czwartek o szesnastej. Pewna agencja byłaby zainteresowana dłuższą współpracą. Zadzwonię jeszcze i podam ci szczegóły._

_Oliver_

Kurt przez chwilę wpatrywał się w karteczkę.  
>- Chodzi o moją nową pracę, zacznę pracować dla agencji rek…<br>- Kurt, daruj sobie. Myślisz, że jestem aż tak głupi? Roxanne? Twoje blizny? Agencja, klienci?  
>- Myślałem, że mogę powiedzieć ci wszystko – powiedział cicho Kurt.<br>- Nie wyciągaj tej karty, Kurt, obydwaj wiemy, o co tak naprawdę chodzi! Dlaczego kłamałeś? Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś, co jest grane?  
>- Właśnie dlatego! – Kurt uniósł głos. – Bo wiedziałem, że tak teraz będziesz na mnie patrzeć! Jak na coś obrzydliwego, obcego! A wciąż jestem tym samym Kurtem, Blaine! To wciąż ja!<br>- Och, Kurt, czy ty naprawdę nie rozumiesz? Nie chodzi o to czym się zajmujesz, ani kim się stałeś, chodzi o to jaki się stałeś!  
>- Przepraszam, że nie dorosłem do twoich oczekiwań, Blaine! Jeżeli cię to jakoś pocieszy, też planowałem dla siebie więcej! Przepraszam, że zrobiłem z twojego przyjaciela i dawnej miłości zwykłą kurwę!<br>Blaine wzdrygnął się mimowolnie słysząc to słowo. Przez chwilę żadne z nich nic nie mówiło. Obydwaj musieli się uspokoić. Kurt ukrył twarz w dłoniach mając nadzieję, że za chwilę obudzi się we własnym łóżku. To musiał być koszmar. Po chwili poczuł na ramieniu ciepłą dłoń Blaine'a.  
>- Spójrz na mnie.<br>Kurt pokręcił głową.  
>- Kurt. Spójrz. Na. Mnie.<br>Delikatnie zabrał mu ręce z twarzy i zmusił do spojrzenia sobie w oczy.  
>- A teraz posłuchaj uważnie. Podtrzymuję to co powiedziałem. Nie powinieneś mnie okłamywać, ale nie zamierzam ani cię oceniać, ani opuszczać. Ale w jednym masz rację. Nie mogę, nie potrafię widzieć teraz w tobie dawnego Kurta. Po prostu nie. Ale jeżeli mi pozwolisz, chciałbym poznać tego nowego. Musisz tylko przestać cały czas mnie odpychać. Rozumiesz?<br>Kurt pokiwał głową. Przygryzł wargę.  
>- Blaine, tak mi…<br>- Wiem.  
>- Nie, chyba nie do końca wiesz… Jest mi wstyd. Nie mogę patrzeć na ciebie ze świadomością, że wiesz… kim jestem. I może to tylko podświadome, ale obrzydza cię to. Nie zaprzeczaj.<br>Blaine zacisnął usta.  
>- Do czego zmierzasz?<br>- Do tego, że… Że potrzebujemy czasu. Żeby zobaczyć się na nowo. Zapomnieć o tym, kim byliśmy i odkryć to, kim jesteśmy teraz. Zostawić liceum za sobą. Wiesz o co mi chodzi?  
>Blaine nie odpowiedział. Kurt też już nic nie mówił. Stali w ciszy zapatrzeni w mrok nocy. Z daleka ich uszu dochodziły dźwięki pędzących gdzieś samochodów. Perfekcyjność tego momentu przerwała znajoma melodia. Kurt rzucił Blaine'owi przepraszające spojrzenie. Wyciągnął telefon i zerknął na wyświetlacz, jednakże numer nie był mu znany. Marszcząc brwi odebrał połączenie.<br>- Tak?  
>- Kurt, musimy porozmawiać…<br>Po dłuższej chwili rozpoznał głos Finna. Ale dlaczego dzwonił z czyjejś komórki? Postanowił jednak zostawić to na później.  
>- Coś się stało? Nie brzmisz najlepiej – zauważył.<br>Przez chwilę panowała cisza.  
>- Musisz przyjechać do domu.<br>Kurt zmarszczył brwi.  
>- Ale miałem przyjechać za…<br>- Kurt, nie rozumiesz… - Finn znów przerwał na moment, jakby chciał sobie dodać odwagi. Przełknął ślinę. Jednak kiedy ponownie przemówił, jego głos był jeszcze bardziej drżący niż przedtem. – Tata miał wczoraj kolejny zawał. I Kurt… On nie przeżył.


	8. Have You Ever Seen The Rain?

Kurt uczestniczył w wielu pogrzebach. Każdy był na swój sposób wyjątkowy, mimo tak tragicznej oprawy.  
>Pierwszy.<br>Ten pamiętał najbardziej, choć czas powinien zatrzeć już wszystkie wspomnienia. Pamiętał każdą minutę stania w słońcu, które swoimi promieniami zdawało się naigrywać z ich nieszczęścia. Pamiętał księdza. Pamiętał ciało matki w trumnie. Pamiętał stos ziemi. Pamiętał dłoń ojca zaciskającą się wokół jego własnej, tak małej. Ale co zabawne, najbardziej zapamiętał ptaka, który przysiadł na moment na nagrobku jego mamy. Pamiętał, że pomyślał sobie wtedy, że jego mamusia wcale go nie zostawiła, że odrodziła się jako kos. Że będzie go chronić. Od tamtej pory wszędzie wypatrywał małego, czarnego ptaszka, a kiedy tylko go zobaczył, posyłał mu najpiękniejszy z uśmiechów. Oczywiście, tacie nic nie wspomniał. To był sekret. Jego i mamy.  
>Drugi.<br>Lata później. Z perspektywy czasu niemal śmieszny. Blaine trzymający jego rękę i kilka nieznaczących słów o przegranym zawodach (Regionalnych, krajowych? Nie pamiętał) i martwym ptaku. Nie zatarło się tylko to wspomnienie Blaine'a. I tego, jak wspaniałe było uczucie, kiedy drugi chłopak trzymał jego dłoń.  
>Trzeci.<br>Pamiętał piosenkę. Pamiętał, że płakał. Pamiętał przemowę pani Sylvester. Pamiętał, że po wszystkim zadzwonił do Blaine'a, żeby usłyszeć jego głos. Żeby pozbyć się tego okropnego uczucia, że wszystko się kończy, albo odchodzi.  
>Na każdym pogrzebie Kurt miał coś, o co mógłby się oprzeć. Fizycznie czy mentalnie. Teraz ręce opuszczone miał wzdłuż ciała. Nie wiedział, co z nimi zrobić. Na pogrzebie matki, ojciec ściskał jego drobną dłoń swoją ogromną, jakby chciał utrzymać ich obu, jakby był aż tak silny. Teraz ta dłoń leżała pod ciężką górą brunatnej ziemi.<br>Kurt nie zmusił się, żeby ujrzeć twarz ojca po raz ostatni. Nie chciał go widzieć zimnego, bezbarwnego. Stłumił w mózgu określenie „martwy." Chciał, żeby zostało mu spojrzenie uśmiechniętego Burta machającego mu z ganku i powtarzającego trzeci raz, żeby uważał na drogę, bo Nowy Jork jest tak daleko…  
>W pewnym momencie pogrzebu oczy jego i Finna się spotkały. Chłopak wyciągnął rękę i delikatnie zacisnął palce wokół palców Kurta. Kurt wysunął dłoń z uścisku tak delikatnie jak mógł.<p>

***  
>- Twoje „niespodziewane" wizyty robią się coraz bardziej powszednie.<br>Kurt uśmiechnął się blado widząc wyraz twarzy Blaine'a i natychmiast dodał:  
>- Spokojnie. Żartuję. Nie mam nic przeciwko tobie podążającym za moim tyłkiem, gdziekolwiek pójdę.<br>W zasadzie Kurt nie był pewien, gdzie się znajdował. Po pogrzebie po prostu szedł przed siebie, nie wiedział, co innego mógłby ze sobą zrobić. Siedział teraz na zniszczonej ławce w jakimś opuszczonym parku, podczas gdy Blaine stał naprzeciwko niego przyglądając mu się badawczo.  
>- Jesteś pijany? – zapytał.<br>Kurt wzruszył ramionami.  
>- Nie. Ale chciałbym. A ty? Chciałbyś zobaczyć mnie pijanego, Blaine?<br>- Na trzeźwo wydajesz się wystarczająco pijany, dzięki.  
>Usiadł obok niego.<br>- Znowu to robisz – odezwał się po chwili.  
>- Co robię?<br>- Próbujesz mnie odepchnąć.  
>Kurt tego nie skomentował.<br>- Dlaczego tu jesteś? Nie chcę cię tu. Dlatego odmówiłem, kiedy zaproponowałeś, że mnie podwieziesz.  
>- Właśnie dlatego tu jestem.<br>- Ale…  
>- Kurt, wiem, że przechodzisz przez ciężki czas, ale na litość boską, zamknij się. Mógłbyś chociaż dać mi szansę? Mogłem być do dupy, jako chłopak, ale o ile dobrze pamiętam, przyjacielem byłem całkiem niezłym.<br>Kurt przez chwilę patrzył na niego rozważając, co właśnie powiedział.  
>- W porządku – zaryzykował.<br>Blaine podniósł się z ławki i podał mu rękę.  
>- Chodź. Przejdziemy się.<p>

***  
><em>- Kurt, przepraszam… <em>  
><em>Nie ma pojęcia, który raz Blaine mówi te słowa. Jakby miał nadzieję, że jeżeli wypowie te słowa po raz pięćdziesiąty trzeci, a może pięćdziesiąty czwarty, cokolwiek to zmieni. Nie zmienia. Kurt wciąż nie ma zamiaru się odezwać. <em>  
><em> - Nie wiem, co mógłbym ci jeszcze powiedzieć – Blaine zaciska wargi. – To jedyne, co przychodzi mi do głowy. <em>  
><em> W końcu Kurt unosi głowę. <em>  
><em> - Nie chcę, żebyś mnie przepraszał. <em>  
><em> To tyle. Opuszcza ją znowu. Jego martwy głos wciąż zdaje unosić się w powietrzu, wzmacniając jedynie niezręczną ciszę. <em>  
><em> - To co mam zrobić? <em>  
><em> Kurt wzrusza ramionami. <em>  
><em>- A potrafisz zabrać ten ból? Potrafisz sprawić, żeby to wszystko odeszło? Nie? Tak myślałem. A więc nie możesz nic dla mnie zrobić. <em>  
><em>Blaine chwyta go za ręce. Kurt odwraca głowę, tak, żeby nie patrzeć mu w oczy. Albo inaczej. Tak, żeby Blaine nie mógł spojrzeć w jego, choć wie, że po samym układzie jego warg domyśli się, że nie wiele czasu upłynie nim Kurtowi popłyną łzy. Nie smutku. Upokorzenia. Kurt zmusza się jednak, żeby spojrzeć w oczy Blaine'a. <em>  
><em> - Powiedz, że mnie nie kochasz. <em>  
><em> Blaine zaciska wargi. <em>  
><em> - Nie mogę. <em>  
><em> - Więc dlaczego to robisz? Skoro mnie kochasz, dlaczego to wszystko się teraz dzieje? <em>  
><em> - Dzieje się właśnie dlatego, że cię kocham… <em>  
><em>- Nienawidzę cię. Nienawidzę cię rozumiesz? Mogłeś skłamać. Mogłeś zrobić na mnie pieprzonego Edwarda Cullena i skłamać. Powiedzieć, że mnie nie kochasz i odejść. Żebym mógł ruszyć dalej, bez świadomości, że gdzieś tam istnieje sobie kochający mnie Blaine Anderson. Mogłeś. Więc dlaczego tego nie zrobiłeś? Dlaczego chcesz, żebym cierpiał, dlaczego chcesz, żebym utknął w tym punkcie? <em>  
><em> - Nie chcę kłamać, Kurt… <em>  
><em> Kurt niemal się roześmiał. <em>  
><em>- Teraz zgrywasz człowieka o czystym sercu? Naprawdę? Jakoś wyrzuty sumienia nie dopadały cię, kiedy kłamałeś swojemu ojcu. Ani kiedy wystąpiłeś z tą dziewczyną, żeby zrobić mu przyjemność. Ani kiedy powiedziałeś, że jestem tylko twoim przyjacielem, choć pięć minut później całowaliśmy się w twoim pokoju. A już na pewno nie przeszkadzało ci to, kiedy powiedziałeś mu, że tylko się pogubiłeś i… <em>  
><em> - Kurt, przestań! <em>  
><em> - Taka jest prawda, Blaine! Jesteś tchórzem! Pieprzonym tchórzem! <em>  
><em> - Kurt… <em>  
><em> - Wynoś się. Proszę, wynoś się i nigdy tu nie wracaj. <em>  
><em> - Przepraszam – mówi Blaine raz jeszcze i wychodzi. <em>

- Przepraszam, że… nie było mnie na pogrzebie.  
>Kurt udawał, że nie dosłyszał. Nie chciał myśleć o ojcu.<br>- Zostawiłeś Claire samą? – zapytał zamiast tego.  
>Blaine spojrzał na niego ciężko, ale zrozumiał, więc poszedł Kurtowi na rękę.<br>- Zostawiłem ją z rodzicami. Mieszkają niedaleko, pamiętasz?  
>- Och. No tak.<br>Przez chwilę szli w milczeniu.  
>- Jak zareagowali? – odezwał się w końcu Kurt.<br>- Na co?  
>Kurt zawahał się przez moment.<br>- Na ciebie. Jako tatę.  
>Blaine westchnął.<br>- Cóż, miałeś okazję poznać mojego ojca, wiesz jaki on jest. To dziwne, każdy rodzic byłby nieco zmartwiony, albo chociaż zawiedziony, gdyby dowiedział się, że jego syn zrobił dziecko przypadkowej dziewczynie. A mój był zachwycony. Chyba… Po raz pierwszy zobaczył we mnie mężczyznę, jakiego chciałby, żebym był. Nawet jeżeli popełniłem błąd… A mama… Ucieszyła się z wnuczki. Chyba nie sądziła, że się kiedykolwiek doczeka.  
>- To… Sytuacja z ojcem trochę się polepszyła?<br>- On tak twierdzi. Od kiedy jest Claire, jakoś… Sprawy stały się prostsze. Nie akceptuje mnie, ale za to nie krzywi się, kiedy wspominam o swojej orientacji. Po tylu latach chyba dotarło do niego, że bycie gejem nigdy mi nie przejdzie, że nie mogę tego zmienić. Zachowuje się, jakby wszystko było w porządku. A ja… Ja chyba nigdy mu nie wybaczę.  
>Znów milczenie.<br>- Przepraszam, Blaine – odezwał się w końcu Kurt.  
>- Za co?<br>- Za to, co wtedy powiedziałem. Nigdy tego nie zrobiłem, a powinienem. Wymagałem zbyt wiele. Nazwałem cię tchórzem, choć… Robiłeś, co mogłeś. Jak wtedy, na balu. Zmusiłeś się do czegoś, na co wcale nie miałeś ochoty i to wcale nie pierwszy raz, a ja nie potrafiłem zrobić najprostszej rzeczy i zaakceptować twojej słabości. Nie pomyślałem, że cała sytuacja z twoim tatą jest dla ciebie dużo trudniejsza niż dla mnie, że cierpiałeś bardziej…  
>- Co i tak nie usprawiedliwia tego, co ci wtedy zrobiłem – przerwał mu Blaine.<br>- Być może. Cóż… Chyba… Chyba po prostu każdy z nas chciał o wiele więcej niż mógł udźwignąć. Staraliśmy się zachowywać, jakbyśmy żyli w dojrzałym, dorosłym związku. Nie wiem czy różni się to czymś od małych dziewczynek przymierzających szpilki mamy… Byliśmy dziećmi, a wymagaliśmy od siebie rzeczy, których nie mogliśmy nawet zrozumieć…  
>Blaine roześmiał się nagle. Kurt zmarszczył brwi.<br>- Co?  
>- Nic takiego. Wyobraziłem sobie małego Kurta stawiającego pierwsze kroki na szpilkach.<br>- Mam gdzieś takie zdjęcie – przyznał Kurt i też się roześmiał. Wzrok Blaine'a zatrzymał się na nim dłużej.  
>- Widzisz? Mówiłem, że jestem niezłym przyjacielem. Rozśmieszyłem cię.<br>Kurt znowu parsknął śmiechem. Tym razem to Blaine był zdziwiony. Widząc to, Kurt pokręcił tylko głową.  
>- Po prostu przypomniał mi się ostatni raz, kiedy tego próbowałeś. Myślałeś, że zostałem sam w domu, więc przyniosłeś tę śmieszną małą gitarkę…<br>- Ukulele – poprawił go machinalnie Blaine.  
>- Okej, ukucośtam. Stanąłeś pod oknem i zacząłeś śpiewać – Kurt zaczął chichotać na samo wspomnienie. – Ale pomyliłeś się o jedno, w efekcie czego serenadowałeś w stronę pokoju Finna. Rzeczą, której nie wiedziałeś, było to, że wcale nie byłem sam i Finn cały czas był w domu. Nigdy nie zapomnę wyrazu jego twarzy…<br>- O Boże, zamknij się.  
>- I jego rozpaczliwego „Kurt twój chłopak robi dziwne rzeczy pod moim oknem i śpiewa sugestatywne piosenki, zabierz go!"<br>Blaine parsknął śmiechem.  
>- Wcale nie była aż tak „sugestatywna".<br>- Cóż, wiem tylko, że gdybyś zaśpiewał ją pod właściwym oknem, mój tyłek poczułby się więcej niż zaszczycony, tak go w niej wychwalałeś.  
>- Wiesz, w sumie tyłek twojego brata taki najgorszy też nie był, więc ta pomyłka…<br>Kurt walnął go w ramię i obydwaj parsknęli śmiechem. Po chwili jednak zamilkli zerkając na siebie niezręcznie.  
>- Dziwnie – mruknął Blaine.<br>Kurt wzruszył ramionami.  
>- Po prostu… Chyba nie zmieniliśmy się tak bardzo jak myśleliśmy. Wciąż czujemy się swobodnie wokół siebie.<br>- To chyba dobrze, prawda?  
>- Chyba.<br>Przez moment szli w milczeniu. Po chwili jednak, Kurt postanowił ponownie podjąć temat.  
>- W zasadzie, byłeś całkiem dobrym chłopakiem – uśmiechnął się lekko. – Jak wtedy kiedy zabrałeś mnie na piknik i popsuła się pogoda. Twoje wykonanie „Singin' in the rain" na zawsze pozostanie moim ulubionym.<br>Blaine roześmiał się cicho.  
>- Pamiętam to. Na koniec przyciągnąłem cię do siebie i pocałowałem na oczach całego parku. Warto było później usłyszeć, że jestem wariatem i zostać przez ciebie wyklętym. Cóż. Nie tylko przez ciebie. Tamta starsza pani znała całkiem nieźle rozkład piekła, wnioskując z jej opisu, tego gdzie trafimy. I do tej pory pamiętam twoją reakcję. „Szczęśliwie dla mnie i mojego chłopaka, żaden z nas nie wierzy w istnienie piekła. Ale jak pani już tam trafi, proszę powiedzieć wszystkim tym nieszczęsnym gejom, że im współczuję, ale też mogli zostać ateistami."<br>Tym razem obydwaj parsknęli śmiechem. Kurt uśmiechnął się do wspomnień.  
>- A potem poszliśmy do mojego domu. Jak na ironię oglądaliśmy ten film o gościu, który trafia do Nieba i potem powraca z zaświatów… Nie pamiętam tytułu… Chyba myślałeś, że już śpię, ale słyszałem wszystko. Pamiętam każde słowo, które wtedy wypowiedziałeś.<br>- Jak na przykład?  
>- „Nie zdziwię się, jak jednak trafię do piekła. Czasem patrzę na ciebie i zastanawiam się, skąd przyszedłeś. I nie wierzę, że znikąd. Że cały świat jest chaosem. Nie dbam o Pismo Święte, świadectwa. Jesteś dla mnie dowodem, że anioły istnieją. A skoro istnieją anioły, kto wie czy nie ma Boga."<br>- Byłem taki ckliwy? – Blaine zachichotał.  
>- Byłeś.<br>- A ty to wszystko zapamiętałeś?  
>Kurt uśmiechnął się do siebie, ale nie odpowiedział. Minęli niewielki budynek z napisem ostrzegającym przed zawaleniem. Kurt rozpoznał w nim stary dom Santany Lopez, był tam kiedyś z okazji urodzin dziewczyny. Ciekawe, gdzie się teraz podziewała.<br>Blaine spojrzał na niego z troską.  
>- Gotowy na to, żeby porozmawiać o…<br>- Nie.  
>- W porządku.<br>Przez chwilę obydwaj się nie odezwali wsłuchani w chrzęst żwiru pod stopami.  
>- Boję się, Blaine – odezwał się Kurt po dłuższej chwili.<br>- Czego?  
>- Śmierci.<br>Słowo to zdawało się wisieć przez chwilę pomiędzy nimi jak dziwny mur. Blaine ścisnął dłoń Kurta. Ten spuścił wzrok.  
>- Porozmawiajmy o czymś innym.<br>- Jesteś pewien?  
>- Tak.<br>Blaine myślał przez chwilę. Przygryzł wargę.  
>- To… Chciałbym o coś zapytać.<br>- Blaine, jeżeli to ma coś wspólnego…  
>- Tak, ma, ale… Nie chcę cię oceniać, naprawdę. Po prostu jestem ciekaw.<br>- Okej. Pytaj.  
>Kolejny moment ciszy.<br>- Lubisz to co robisz?  
>Kurt zastanawiał się przez chwilę.<br>- Lubię seks, jeśli o to ci chodzi.  
>- Nie pytam o to. Pytam czy lubisz swój zawód.<br>- Mój zawód to seks, Blaine.  
>- Nie. Twój zawód to sprzedaż.<br>Cisza. Po chwili Blaine znów się odezwał.  
>- Po prostu… Wiem, że ludzie się zmieniają, ale pamiętam jak bardzo nie lubiłeś… Fizyczności. Co się zmieniło?<br>Odpowiedź na to pytanie zabrała Kurtowi dłuższą chwilę.  
>- Nie wiem. Nie myślę o tym. Pytałeś czy lubię to, co robię. Czasem. Kiedy klienci są dla mnie dobrzy. Kiedy mnie nie krzywdzą.<br>- Często cię krzywdzą?  
>- Prawie zawsze.<br>- I pozwalasz na to?  
>- Tak.<br>- Dlaczego?  
>- Bo nic nie znaczę.<br>- Nie wierzysz w to.  
>- Czasem tak.<br>- Kurt, przecież ty…  
>- Och, daj spokój. Widzę to nawet po tobie. To wahanie, kiedy mnie dotykasz. Spojrzenia, jakimi mnie obdarzasz. Nie lubisz nowego Kurta. Uważasz mnie za kogoś gorszego od tego starego. Gorszego od innych.<br>- Nie jesteś gorszy. Ale jesteś bardziej zniszczony. To nie ma nic wspólnego z…  
>- Więc pocałuj mnie i powiedz, że się mnie nie brzydzisz – głos Kurta brzmiał o wiele bardziej piskliwie niżby sobie tego życzył, choć prawdopodobnie był to jedynie wytwór jego wyobraźni. – Że nie myślisz o tym co robię, ani co robią ze mną. Zrób to, Blaine.<br>Blaine przez chwilę na niego nie patrzył. Chwilę dość długą. Chwilę dużo dłuższą niż mgnienie oka, chwilę dużo dłuższą niż tysiąc takich mgnień. A może było to tylko jedno mgnienie. Kurt nie wiedział. Może tylko raz zamknął i uniósł powieki. Może. Miał pamięć do szczegółów, ale dziwnym trafem nigdy już nie wrócił myślami do tego momentu.  
>Blaine postąpił krok.<br>Ktoś mógłby pomyśleć, że kierowały nimi dawne uczucia. Ktoś mógł powiedzieć, że te obecne były wystarczająco intensywne. Ktoś inny rzekłby zaś, że stało się tak dzięki mieszance obydwu.  
>Prawda była taka, że nie czuli nic.<br>Ale dlaczego mieli nie spróbować? Dlaczego mieli tego nie zrobić? Dlaczego mieli skupiać się na czymś innym niż dźwięk z jakim ich wargi/ciała/zęby zderzyły się ze sobą? Dlaczego mieliby myśleć o czymś innym niż zsynchronizowany ruch bioder i płynąca z tego przyjemność?  
>Każdy pisarz opisałby tu coś dogłębnie emocjonalnego. Skorzystałby z okazji, żeby popisać się warsztatem. Opisałby fakt, że ich wargi zdawały się wzajemnie uzupełniać, że ich ciała doskonale zapamiętały, jaka pieszczota zadowala to drugie, że czuli się tak dobrze, jakby właśnie zaczerpnęli oddechu po dłuższym czasie spędzonym pod wodą.<br>Jednakże ani Kurt, ani Blaine nie skupiali się na takich rzeczach. Nie interesowało ich nic innego niż te ułamki sekundy, kiedy ich ciała stykały się ze sobą. Wsłuchiwali się we wzajemne westchnienia i jęki, zagłuszane częściowo przez szum deszczu, który w tej chwili nie przeszkadzał im tak bardzo, zdawał się wręcz pieścić skórę. Po chwili nasiąknięte wodą ubrania zaczęły im nieprzyjemnie ciążyć, nie pozostało więc nic innego jak częściowe się ich pozbycie.  
>Kurt jęknął głośno zagłuszając na moment dźwięk kropel deszczu odbijających się od trawy, budynków i ich półnagich ciał. Prawdopodobnie usłyszała go cała okolica, ale wiedział, że nikt o to nie zadba. Mógłby krzyczeć błagając o pomoc, a nikogo by to nie zainteresowało.<br>Poślizgnął się na mokrej trawie, ale tym razem te znajome dłonie nie pozwoliły mu upaść. Rzęsy miał ciężkie od kropel deszczu i własnych łez, więc zacisnął powieki pozwalając by wszystko to spływało po jego twarzy. Poczuł, że palce coraz bardziej kostnieją mu z zimna, ale jakimś cudem udało mu się uchwycić tych twardych ramion, kiedy poczuł jak nogi odrywają mu się od ziemi. Objął go więc w pasie i jak małe dziecko uczepione mamy, przycisnął policzek do jego barku, żeby stłumić wydawane przez siebie dźwięki.  
>- Proszę, nie pozwól mi umrzeć - wyszeptał tylko, choć nie był pewien czy został usłyszany.<br>Przedzierali się przez trawę, kompletnie nie wiedząc, gdzie się znajdują i do końca o to nie dbając. Nagle deszcz jakby przestał padać. Znajdowali się w czymś wrodzaju lasu. Przez drzewne sklepienie dostawały się krople deszczu, od czasu do czasu spływając po czubkach ich nosów lub wsiąkając w i tak mokre już włosy. Między drzewami zgubili większość ubrań. Kurt nie myślał już wcale. Robił rzeczy, które podpowiadał mu instynkt. W pewnym momencie ich oczom ukazało się coś jakby pozostałość domu. Niewielki murek wyglądał tak nie na miejscu pomiędzy tą zielenią. Kurt skrzywił się nieco czując zimno kamienia pod nagimi pośladkami. Blaine musiał to zauważyć, bo podłożył swoją koszulę sadzając Kurta z powrotem i wrócił do obsypywania jego szyi chaotycznymi pocałunkami. Kurt wolno zamknął oczy nie do końca skupiając się na doznaniu, choć tak bardzo się starał. Wiedział, że nieco wykorzystuje Blaine'a. Ale tak bardzo chciał na moment o wszystkim zapomnieć. Delikatnie chwycił chłopaka za nadgarstek ssąc po kolei każdy z jego palców.  
>- Teraz – wyszeptał po chwili.<br>Mimowolnie skrzywił się, kiedy poczuł w sobie palec Blaine'a rozciągający go powoli. Ktoś mógłby powiedzieć, że bycie prostytutką powinno coś zmienić, ale wcale tak nie było. Nauczyło go to jednak szybciej się relaksować, nie potrzebował tyle czasu na przystosowanie się. Znał swoje ciało. Kiedy Blaine dodał kolejny palec, Kurt pozwolił sobie na cichy jęk. Przy trzecim odrzucił głowę do tyłu, prawie krzycząc.  
>- Proszę, Blaine… - wydusił. – W kieszeni spodni…<br>Nie musiał kończyć. Jęknął w proteście, kiedy Blaine wyciągnął swoje palce, ale zrelaksował się, kiedy zobaczył, że chłopak wyciąga prezerwatywę. Dla żadnego z nich nie był to pierwszy raz, ale Kurt przez moment, jeden, zbyt krótki, by go zapamiętać, chciał, żeby był. Miał wrażenie, że był. Jakby przez tyle lat czekali na siebie. Na to, co wtedy już chcieli zrobić, lecz coś ich powstrzymało. I kiedy Blaine całował każdy fragment jego skóry, jakby ktoś miał mu go za chwilę odebrać, wiedział, że on czuje to także. Pragnął jego ciała od tak dawna. I być może gdyby Kurt pomyślał o tym dłużej, doszedłby do głębszej konkluzji. Może coś by zmienił, coś przerwał. Może nie rozegrałby się dramat, jaki miał się wydarzyć w tak bliskiej przyszłości, a którego nadejścia żaden z nich w tamtej chwili nie przeczuwał. Jednakże nigdy nie było mu dane dokończyć tych rozmyślań.  
>Blaine wszedł w niego doprowadzając go do cichego krzyku. Był jednak bardzo delikatny, dał mu (A może im obydwu) chwilę czasu na przyzwyczajenie. Kurt nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio ktoś to dla niego zrobił, nie pamiętał nawet, że mógłby tego potrzebować. Wydał więc z siebie niecierpliwy jęk, który Blaine natychmiast zrozumiał. Jego pchnięcia były początkowo nieco zbyt delikatne, jakby nie do końca wiedział na ile może sobie pozwolić. Było w nich też coś bardzo niezręcznego. Kurt zrozumiał, że musiało minąć dużo czasu od kiedy Blaine był z kimś w sytuacji tak intymnej. Stopniowo jednak nabierał pewności siebie, jego ruchy stawały się szybsze i bardziej stanowcze. Kurt robił wszystko, co mógł, żeby powstrzymać się od błagania o więcej, hamował już nawet jęki. Nie uszło to uwadze Blaine'a. Przejechał nosem po jego szyi i zapytał cicho, swoim niskim głosem doprowadzając całe ciało Kurta do drżenia:<br>- Czego się boisz, Kurt?  
>Kurt nie wiedział. Blaine delikatnie przesunął dłoń wzdłuż jego pleców, całując go jednocześnie gdzieś w okolicę szczęki. Widząc, że nie uzyska odpowiedzi, pogłębił nieco swoje pchnięcia. Kurt jęknął. Wydawało mu się, że mózg zamienił mu się w kompletną papkę, ale z pewnymi przerwami udało mu się sklecić w miarę składną wypowiedź:<br>- Wielu rzeczy – przełknął ślinę. - Że zaczniesz myśleć, że udaję. Albo, że… _Och, Boże_… się rozczarujesz. Że udało mi się zaspokoić tych wszystkich mężczyzn, ale nie ciebie… Albo, że jeżeli na zbyt dużo sobie pozwolę, zacznę cię obrzydzać. _Boże, tak bardzo cię potrzebuję…_  
>Nie spodziewał się, że będzie taki szczery. Blaine nic już nie mówił. Kurt zresztą też nie. Tym razem jednak, pozwolił sobie na nieco głośniejsze okazywanie przyjemności. Ich biodra poruszały się w jednym rytmie, nawet jęki powoli się synchronizowały. Kurt znał swoje ciało i zamierzał nauczyć Blaine'a tego, co wiedział. Delikatnie wygiął więc biodra, tak, że już po chwili Blaine uderzał w to miejsce w ciele Kurta, które sprawiało, że wbrew sobie zaczynał krzyczeć. Mimo, że doświadczył tego tak wiele razy. Zaczęły mu nieco drżeć nogi. Blaine delikatnie odwrócił jego twarz ku sobie. Zamknęło to Kurtowi usta. Przez chwilę kochali się w zupełnej ciszy, patrząc sobie w oczy, jakby mogli coś z nich odczytać. Oczy Blaine'a mogłyby słowami zapełnić miliony stron. Kurt wiedział jednak, że on nic nie zobaczy w jego własnych. Że wyrażają pustkę. Oczy Kurta wyglądały jak czysta kartka wyrwana z bloku rysunkowego. Kiedy sobie to uświadomił, schował je za powiekami. Nie wiedział czy robi to dla Blaine, czy dla siebie.<br>Jego palce ślizgały się po ciemnej skórze Blaine'a, która wciąż była mokra, tym razem jednak krople deszczu nie miały z tym nic wspólnego. Kurt również poczuł jak po czole spływa mu strużka potu, którą natychmiast starła mu ciepła, czuła dłoń. Po jej dygotaniu Kurt poznał, że Blaine musi być blisko. Jego jęki wprowadzały w drżenie każdy nerw w ciele Kurta. Zastanawiał się czy on wzbudza w nim taką samą reakcję. Wbił paznokcie w jego ramiona, prawdopodobnie aż do krwi.  
>- Blaine, proszę – jęknął, a jego głowa uderzyła w znajdujący się za nią mur. Nawet nie poczuł bólu. Blaine zdawał się kompletnie go ignorować. Drażnił się z nim, przesuwając czubkami palców po jego udach, kościach biodrowych, pośladkach. Kurt nie wiedział, ile jeszcze wytrzyma. W końcu sięgnął dłonią w kierunku swojej erekcji, ale ręka Blaine odtrąciła jego.<br>- Cierpliwości – wyszeptał tylko. Przez moment Kurt miał wielką ochotę, żeby go od siebie odepchnąć, albo dać mu w twarz. Zarówno jedną, jak i drugą myśl porzucił, kiedy Blaine przyspieszył tempa powodując, że ciało Kurta wygięło się w łuk. Zrozumiał wtedy, dlaczego od początku coś nie pasowało mu w tej sytuacji, dlaczego czuł się niekomfortowo. Nikt nigdy nie był z nim tak delikatny jak Blaine. Dlatego, kiedy ruchy Blaine'a stały się nieco brutalniejsze, wywołując znajomy ból, Kurt poczuł niemal ulgę. Tymczasem jego palce zaczęły delikatnie przesuwać się tam, gdzie Kurt tak bardzo chciał, żeby się znalazły. Już po chwili jego biodra wystrzeliły w górę, kiedy poczuł rękę Blaine'a zaciskającą się powoli wokół jego twardej erekcji. Kurt krzyknął.  
>Ruchy jego dłoni początkowo zakłóciły rytm bioder, jednak żadnemu z nich nie wydawało się to przeszkadzać. Blaine delektował się emocjami przewijającymi się przez twarz Kurta, którego powieki co chwila otwierały się i zamykały, żeby głębiej odczuć doznania, jakby przenosił się na moment do własnego świata. Ciemne cienie pod jego oczami czyniły jego twarz jeszcze bardziej piękną. Tak piękną, że Blaine pomyślał, że w ten sposób ludzie musieli malować upadłego anioła, Lucyfera. Piękno zapierające dech w piersiach, a jednocześnie odbierające ze strachu mowę. Kurt wydał z siebie jęk tak głośny, że musiał być słyszany po drugiej stronie miasta. Wiedział jednak, że nie dojdzie pierwszy. Nie potrafił. Nie od kiedy został prostytutką. Blaine miał mu udowodnić jak bardzo się mylił. Kiedy jego ręka przyspieszyła wraz z ruchem bioder (Kurt poważnie zastanawiał się skąd miał w sobie jeszcze tyle siły), jego ciało zaczęło jeszcze bardziej dygotać. Strużki potu ciekły już teraz po całym jego ciele, co w połączeniu z nieco chłodnym, deszczowym powietrzem, prawdopodobnie miało go doprowadzić do zapalenia płuc. Co chwila zagryzał do krwi suche wargi, mamrocząc pod nosem niezrozumiałe słowa. Jego powieki ponownie się zacisnęły, tym razem na nieco dłuższy moment. Nie spodobało się to Blaine'owi. Chwycił go pod brodę zmuszając Kurta do ich uniesienia.<br>- Nawet się nie waż – wyszeptał pomiędzy jękami. – Chcę widzieć to w twoich oczach. Chcę widzieć jak się zatracasz.  
>Kurt ledwie skinął głową spełniając posłusznie jego polecenie. Był przyzwyczajony do wysłuchiwania rozkazów. Jednakże głos Blaine'a nigdy nie był surowy, tak naprawdę nigdy nie żądał. Nawet w tamtej chwili kryła się w nim prośba. Kurt przytrzymał się mocniej jego ramion.<br>- Blaine, ja chyba… O Boże…  
>Znajdował się już na krawędzi. Wydał z siebie jeszcze kilka okrzyków, po czym doszedł z imieniem Blaine'a na ustach. Przyjemność falami przechodziła przez całe jego drobne ciało, podczas gdy dłonie anemicznie przesunęły się po plecach drugiego chłopaka. Ten zaś poruszył biodrami jeszcze kilka razy, po czym poszedł w ślady Kurta, z wyczerpania opadając na niego ciężko. Kompletnie wykończeni leżeli przez chwilę, jedno na drugim, jakby czas zatrzymał się na moment. Gdzieś po drodze zapomnieli nawet o oddychaniu. Echo przyjemności odbijało się jeszcze w ich ciałach, każdy z nich zniknął na pewien czas we własnym świecie. Blaine zauważył na policzku Kurta przyklejone źdźbło trawy, więc odkleił je delikatnie. Jego dłoń zatrzymała się na twarzy Kurta przez dłuższy moment. Kurt jednak nie mógł już spojrzeć mu w oczy.<br>Zacisnął powieki. Czuł się pusty. Tak przeraźliwie pusty. Nieznaczący.  
>Brzydki.<br>Po chwili dotarł do niego głos Blaine'a.  
>- Kurt, co się stało? Coś zrobiłem nie tak? Boże, przepraszam…<br>Kurt początkowo nie wiedział o czym on plecie. Po chwili jednak zdał sobie sprawę, że od pewnego czasu po policzkach spływają mu gorące łzy, kompletnie przeciwstawiając się pustce, jaką czuł wewnątrz. Nie wiedział, co to znaczy. Wiedział tylko, że nie podobał mu się ton Blaine'a. Że nie podobały mu się spojrzenia, jakimi go obdarzał. To nie miało być tak. To nie miała być miłość.  
>Kurt odepchnął go od siebie wstając na drżących nogach. Podniósł z ziemi bokserki i spodnie, szybkim ruchem zakładając je na siebie. Nigdzie w zasięgu wzroku nie mógł dopatrzeć się koszuli, więc założył kurtkę na gołe ciało. Blaine obserwował to bez słowa. Kurt zacisnął usta.<br>- Jak widzisz, rozłożę nogi przed każdym - powiedział tylko.  
>Blaine wciąż patrzył na niego pustym wzrokiem, jednakże gdzieś w głębi jego oczu można było zauważyć mieszankę szoku i zranienia. Kurt odwrócił się i odszedł zostawiając Blaine'a samego. Kiedy skręcał przy bramie wchodząc na udeptaną drogę, obrócił się raz jeszcze, ale budynek zasłaniały drzewa. Może tak było i lepiej. Może nie powinien żałować. Podjął już pewną decyzję.<br>Nawet nie zauważył, że deszcz przestał padać.

***  
>Mieszkanie w Nowym Jorku nigdy nie wydawało mu się tak samotne i puste.<br>Kiedy wsadził klucze do zamka i wszedł do ciemnego pomieszczenia, skupiał się tylko na jednym – szafka z alkoholem. Nie pozwól sobie myśleć.  
>Po drodze zauważył stojący na stole bukiet kwiatów z przyczepioną do nich karteczką.<p>

_Gratuluję awansu. Podjąłeś słuszną decyzję. Wywarłeś świetne wrażenie, wszyscy byli tobą zachwyceni. To jeszcze nieoficjalne, ale wierz mi, masz tę pracę. Powodzenia. _

_ Oliver_

Zgniótł karteczkę w dłoni i sięgnął po alkohol.  
>- A więc żegnaj, Kurt – mruknął do siebie.<p> 


	9. Sparkling diamonds

Każdy kto, choć przez chwilę mieszkał w ogromnym mieście, do jakich z pewnością zalicza się Nowy Jork, powie, że życie tam jest o wiele szybsze niż gdziekolwiek indziej. Jednakże dla Kurta, dla którego ograniczało się ono do samotnego przebywania w swoim mieszkaniu i odwiedzaniu klientów, szokiem było odkrycie jak życie to może naprawdę wyglądać.  
>Od czasu kiedy Kurt wrócił do Nowego Jorku minęły prawie dwa miesiące. Kiedy dostał nową pracę, jego życie nabrało zupełnie innych kolorów. Czy lepszych czy gorszych jest kwestią sporną, bez względu jednak na punkt widzenia, kolory te z pewnością można było nazwać bardziej barwnymi.<br>Agencja, do której od teraz należał Kurt wprawdzie nie należała do tych najbardziej znanych, miała jednak swoją własną, dość dobrą reputację. Pierwszą różnicą między starą a nową agencją, było to, że klienci nie wstydzili się płacenia komuś za towarzystwo – były to w końcu ciężkie pieniądze. Co za tym szło, Kurt często towarzyszył swoim klientom na różnych przyjęciach, a nawet oficjalnych galach, dopiero później zaś odwiedzał z nimi drogie hotelowe pokoje lub czasem ich własne mieszkania. Był to zupełnie inny świat, którego reguły nie należały do najprostszych, jednakże Kurt dość szybko się ich nauczył. W pierwszym tygodniu pracy Oliver sam zabrał go na zakupy, pomagając wybrać garnitury na oficjalne okazje, jak również zwykłe ubrania, które nadawały się zarówno do klubów, jak i na inne mniej zobowiązujące okazje. Oliver uważał, że Kurt musi pozbyć się całej swojej garderoby, bo choć wciąż miał smak i wyczucie mody, jego dotychczasowe zarobki ograniczały nieco pojemność (i jakość) szafy. Nowa agencja wymagała zmiany stylu życia – Kurt nie miał nic przeciwko temu.  
>Wrócił do Nowego Jorku z zamiarem skupienia się na pracy… i zupełnego ignorowania wszelkich telefonów i prób nachodzenia ze strony Blaine'a. Plan ten jednak okazał się kompletnie bezużyteczny – Blaine nie szukał kontaktu. Tak więc życie Kurta stopniowo zaczęło wracać do starego trybu – klienci, sen i od czasu do czasu spotkania z Rachel, Puckiem czy Oliverem. Ten ostatni zajął dość istotne miejsce w jego życiu. Często zabierał go na różne wystawy, zapoznawał ze światem mody i show-biznesu. Czasem, kiedy Kurt miał wolny dzień, wychodzili razem na niezobowiązujące kolacje albo do teatru. Kurt kompletnie wyzbył się dystansu jaki odczuwał w stosunku do Olivera na początku ich znajomości. Poza tym, miał wobec niego duży dług wdzięczności, choć czasem, kiedy nie mógł spać w nocy, zastanawiał się jak przyjdzie mu go spłacić. Oliver jednak zdawał się niczego nie wymagać. Gdy Kurt pytał go o to, ten odpowiadał tylko, że bogaty człowiek dopadnięty fascynacją potrafi zdobyć się na wiele różnych gestów wobec jej obiektu. Ciężko było wyjaśnić ich relację. Kurt lubił towarzystwo Olivera, niejako byli przyjaciółmi… Cóż. Przyjaciółmi, którzy od czasu do czasu uprawiali seks, ale mimo wszystko.<br>Po jednej z tego typu nocy, zdecydowali się na wspólne śniadanie. Działo się to w mieszkaniu Kurta (bądź też, w zależności od punktu widzenia, w mieszkaniu Olivera). Oliver zaoferował się przygotować jajecznicę, co Kurt skomentował jedynie słowami „Tylko nie spal mi kuchni, milionerze", sam zaś zszedł na dół do skrzynki na listy i odebrał pocztę. Jedna z kopert zaadresowana ładnym, kobiecym pismem nadana została w Limie. Kurt wrócił do mieszkania, wszedł do kuchni i z ciekawością zajrzał do środka. Wyciągnął eleganckie zaproszenia przyozdobione białymi piórkami. Kurt klepnął się dłonią w czoło. No tak. Ślub Finna.  
>- Co to takiego? – zapytał ciekawie Oliver i pocałował go delikatnie w szyję, zaglądając mu przez ramię.<br>- Zaproszenie na ślub mojego brata – odpowiedział cicho Kurt. - To już za dwa tygodnie.  
>Oliver zmarszczył brwi upijając łyka kawy.<br>- I dopiero teraz wysyłają zaproszenie? Dość nieelegancko, bez urazy.  
>Kurt pokręcił głową.<br>- Wysłali je wcześniej. To już drugie. Chcą mieć pewność, że nie zapomniałem i przyjadę.  
>- Zapomniałbyś o ślubie własnego brata?<br>Kurt zacisnął usta.  
>- Tylko celowo.<br>Oliver posłał mu pytające spojrzenie. Kurt westchnął.  
>- Nie bardzo chcę się tam pokazywać. Rzeczy pomiędzy mną i Finnem układają się dobrze tylko w teorii, bo dzieli nas dystans… Ale przy moim zawodzie, dziedziny życia takie jak rodzina nieco się komplikują. Podczas… pogrzebu, zamieniliśmy zaledwie kilka słów. Chyba… Chyba nie umiemy już ze sobą rozmawiać.<br>Oliver pokiwał tylko głową ze zrozumieniem i delikatnie wziął w ręce zaproszenie.  
>- Z osobą towarzyszącą – zauważył. Kurt roześmiał się sięgając po swoją filiżankę.<br>- A co masz, ochotę pójść?  
>Ku jego zaskoczeniu, Oliver uśmiechnął się lekko.<br>- A żebyś wiedział…  
>Kurt zakrztusił się kawą.<br>- Co?  
>- To co słyszałeś. Oczywiście… Jeżeli tego chcesz.<br>Kurt zawahał się na moment.  
>- Nie będzie to ślub królewski, tego możesz być pewien. – Powiedział powoli. Oliver uśmiechnął się szerzej.<br>- Na to właśnie mam nadzieję.  
>Kurt miał jeszcze o coś zapytać, ale nagle zadzwonił mu telefon. Rachel.<br>- Przepraszam na moment – rzucił w stronę Olivera i odebrał połączenie. Zanim zdążył się odezwać, rozległ się podekscytowany głos przyjaciółki:  
>- Kurt, Kurt, nie obudziłam cię prawda? Cóż, nieważne, już za późno. Wpadłam na cudowny pomysł! Tylko posłuchaj…<p>

***  
>Oliver objął go ramionami w talii i pocałował delikatnie w miejsce, gdzie kończył się kołnierzyk koszuli, a zaczynała naga skóra.<br>- Wyglądasz niesamowicie. Na przyjęciu będziesz błyszczał jak diament.  
>Kurt uśmiechnął się do niego. Faktycznie, dobrze skrojony garnitur od Armaniego leżał na nim wyjątkowo dobrze. Nie wyróżniał się z tłumu emanując dyskretną elegancją. Jego materiał był czarny i nieco połyskliwy, pasujący do butów. Garnitur Olivera był dużo prostszy (Jak sam powiedział, „I tak nie wyglądał by bardziej olśniewająco od Kurta), w odcieniu graniczącym pomiędzy szarością a czernią. Kurt był stuprocentowo pewny, że zwróci na siebie uwagę płci przeciwnej. Z jakiegoś powodu na tę myśl poczuł satysfakcję.<br>Znajdowali się w niewielkim pokoju hotelowym w Limie. Był wczesny poranek, ślub miał zacząć się dopiero za kilka godzin, Oliver jednak nalegał, żeby przyjechać wcześniej. Finn wspomniał, żeby zatrzymali się w starym pokoju Kurta, ten zaś jednak odmówił twierdząc, że niepotrzebnie zwalą się im tylko na głowę. Była to tylko wymówka, bo tak naprawdę nie chciał uczestniczyć w całym szumie przygotowań, a przede wszystkim – nie chciał rozmawiać ze swoim bratem.  
>Wprawdzie Jane i Finn nie mieszkali w Limie, ale Finn nalegał, że ślub musi odbyć się właśnie tutaj. Zaprosił wielu znajomych ze szkoły, jednakże z tego, co Kurt słyszał, nie wszyscy mogli przyjechać. Mike i Tina prowadzili aktualnie szkołę tańca, gdzieś w Europie, ale z tego co wiedział, mieli przylecieć na ślub, Artie studiujący obecnie w szkole filmowej również. Brittany powiedziała, że nie mogłaby przegapić takiej okazji i zapewniła, że przyjedzie – tajemnicą pozostawała jednak płeć osoby towarzyszącej. Z rozmowy z Puckiem i Rachel, Kurt wywnioskował, że jedno zabierze drugie i również przyjadą. Jednakże większość, rozproszona po całym kraju nie dała rady. Sam nie mógł wyrwać się z pracy, Quinn zajęta była projektowaniem domów i (Jak powiedziała) wewnętrznym rozwojem, Mercedes wykręciła się słabą wymówką i mężem, Lauren wyjechała do Azji, a Santana… Nikt nie wiedział, co się stało z Santaną. Na ślubie pojawić się miał nawet Will Schuester, który, jak wszyscy doskonale wiedzieli, stał się Michaelem Jordanem zawodów chórów doprowadzając do zwycięstwa coraz to kolejne grupy młodzieży.<br>Kurt był podekscytowany na myśl, że będzie mógł zobaczyć ich wszystkich po raz kolejny, a równocześnie trochę się tego bał. Nie obawiał się wprawdzie wypytywania o pracę, tę historyjkę miał już dobrze opanowaną. Jednakże kłopotliwym tematem był z pewnością Oliver. Kim dla niego był? Przyjacielem? Kochankiem? Kurt zdławił słowo „chłopak".  
>Miał zamiar jednak martwić się tym dopiero później. Zaproponował Oliverowi, że pojadą trochę wcześniej, żeby Kurt mógł pokazać mu swój stary pokój. Propozycja ta spotkała się z jego wielkim entuzjazmem.<br>Przeczucia Kurta, co do atmosfery panującej w domu były jak najbardziej słuszne – wszyscy byli nerwowi, biegali bezsensu tam i z powrotem od czasu do czasu na siebie pokrzykując. Niemal nikt nie zwrócił na nich uwagi, co Kurt przyjął z niejaką ulgą. Zamienił jeszcze kilka słów z panną młodą, która od początku przypadła mu do gustu.  
>- Nie wydawało mi się odpowiednie, żeby ślub był tak szybko po… takiej stracie – posłała mu współczujące spojrzenie. – Trochę to nietaktowne… Ale Finn strasznie nalegał, zresztą, zaproszenia były już rozesłane…<br>Kurt zapewnił ją, że to zrozumiałe i z pewnością każdy jest w stanie to pojąć. Porozmawiali jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym Kurt przedstawił Olivera rodzinie jako swojego przyjaciela i ruszył z nim do pokoju. Zatrzasnął drzwi i udał, że ociera pot z czoła. Oliver uśmiechnął się do niego i rozejrzał się naokoło. Przez chwilę patrzył na wciąż stojące na półkach zdjęcia i zapomniane książki. Jego uwagę zwróciła dość duża, czerwona z datą na okładce.  
>- Kronika szkolna! – krzyknął z entuzjazmem.<br>Kurt jęknął.  
>- Tylko nie to.<br>Oliver roześmiał się tylko i zaczął przeglądać kartki.  
>- I co, panie fotografie? – zapytał Kurt. - Podobają się zdjęcia?<br>Mężczyzna tylko uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi i zatrzymał się dłużej na jednej stronie.  
>- Należałeś do chóru – zauważył, ale w jego głosie nie było śladu zdziwienia. Kurt zerknął mu przez ramię i również się uśmiechnął.<br>- Nie wydajesz się być zaskoczony.  
>- Domyśliłem się, że śpiewałeś – powiedział zamykając powoli kronikę. – Słychać po twoim głosie, sposobie mówienia. To się czuje.<br>Kurt miał zamiar go o coś zapytać, ale przerwało im pukanie do drzwi.  
>- Proszę!<br>Zza drzwi wyłoniła się głowa Carole.  
>- Kurt, to do ciebie.<br>Chłopak zmarszczył brwi. Oliver uśmiechnął się do niego i powiedział tylko.  
>- I tak muszę wykonać kilka telefonów. Będę na zewnątrz.<br>Kurt odprowadził go wzrokiem jednocześnie zachodząc w głowę, kto chciał go widzieć i to w tak zwariowany dzień.  
>Odpowiedź przyszła, kiedy napotkał parę znajomych, czekoladowych oczu.<p>

***  
>Wszyscy już dawno wyszli, a Kurt i Blaine wciąż tkwili w tym niewielkim pokoju rozmawiając jak gdyby nigdy nic. Jakby nic się nie wydarzyło. W końcu Kurt odważył się zadać pytanie, które ciążyło mu od pewnego czasu.<br>- Nie przyjechałeś tu tylko po to, żeby pogadać, prawda?  
>- Jestem zaproszony na ślub – wyjaśnił Blaine. – Ja i Claire ściślej mówiąc. Zostawiłem ja na moment dziadkom, bo… Chciałem z tobą porozmawiać.<br>Twarz Kurta momentalnie stężała.  
>- Porozmawiać o czym?<br>- Przecież wiesz.  
>- Nie, nie wiem – wstał. – Już jesteśmy spóźnieni, idziemy.<br>- Wcale nie, została jeszcze prawie godzina. Nie zmieniaj teraz tematu!  
>- O czym chcesz rozmawiać? – Kurt momentalnie dał się ponieść swojemu temperamentowi. – Pogadaliśmy sobie, daliśmy buzi i mnie przeleciałeś! Potrzebujesz czegoś więcej? Dlaczego robisz z tego wielką sprawę?<br>- Twoja reakcja świadczy, że to jest wielka sprawa! Nie wspominając o tym, że zaraz po…  
>- Och, teraz jesteś zmartwiony? A gdzie byłeś przez ostatnie dwa miesiące?<br>Cisza. Blaine zacisnął powieki. Kiedy je ponownie uniósł, jego oczy wyrażały mnóstwo bólu, który siedzieć musiał w chłopaku od dłuższego czasu.  
>- Oddawałem ci przysługę – powiedział cicho.<br>Kurt zamrugał.  
>- Co proszę?<br>Blaine przez chwilę zbierał myśli, po czym powiedział:  
>- Trzymałem się od ciebie z daleka. Tak jak kiedyś tego chciałeś. Twoje zachowanie tamtego dnia, twoje łzy… To ja je spowodowałem, Kurt. Namieszałem w twoim życiu, a powinienem zostawić cię w spokoju. Próbowałem trzymać się z daleka.<br>- Więc dlaczego tu teraz jesteś? Obaj wiemy, że ślub Finna to tylko wymówka.  
>- Bo… Chcę… Muszę spędzić czas z tobą. Wiem, że to żałosne, ale Kurt…<br>- Nie obchodzi mnie to. Twój pierwszy plan był genialny. Powinieneś trzymać się z daleka. Nie mam zamiaru spędzać z tobą więcej czasu.  
>Na chwilę zapanowała cisza.<br>- A jeżeli ci zapłacę?  
>Kurt zamrugał. Musiał się przesłyszeć.<br>- Co proszę?  
>- Zapłacę ci – powtórzył Blaine. - W końcu to twoja praca. Spędzisz wtedy ze mną czas?<br>- Jestem dziwką, Blaine. Nie damą do towarzystwa.  
>Blaine przygryzł wargę. Przez chwilę nic nie mówił. Kurt obserwował go z lekkim niepokojem nawet nie mrugając. W końcu chłopak uniósł głowę.<br>- Chcę tego, Kurt. Chcę ciebie – powiedział cicho, wyraźnie jednak akcentując każde słowo. – Nie mogę przestać o tobie myśleć odkąd wróciłem z Limy. Próbuję funkcjonować normalnie, ale…  
>- Kolejny facet, który nie potrafi oddzielić uczuć od seksu, świetnie. – Przerwał mu chłodno Kurt. – Przejdzie ci, zaufaj mi. Wróć do domu, poczytaj Claire bajkę na dobranoc, połóż się do łóżka i zaśnij. Wpadniesz w rytm praca-dom-dziecko szybciej niż ci się wydaje. Jakoś przeżyłeś te lata beze mnie odkąd się rozstaliśmy. Teraz też jestem ci zbędny.<br>Blaine pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem.  
>- Więc… Ty naprawdę tego nie czujesz? Nic? Tylko ja mam problem z zapomnieniem o tym, jak się czułem, kiedy dotykałeś mojej skóry? Albo o emocjach na twojej twarzy, których nie mogłeś, po prostu nie mogłeś udawać? Albo co wywoływał mnie wyraz twoich oczu, kiedy…<br>- Wystarczy – Kurt odwrócił wzrok zaciskając wargi. – Nie muszę tego słuchać. Nie chcę tego słuchać.  
>- Potrzebuję cię – wyszeptał Blaine.<br>Kurt nieomal parsknął śmiechem.  
>- Mnie czy Roxanne?<br>- A kim wtedy byłeś, Kurt? Kiedy mnie całowałeś?  
>Kurt zignorował to pytanie.<br>- Obawiam się, że nie mam dla ciebie więcej czasu. – Powiedział chłodno. - Musisz iść.  
>Blaine zacisnął usta.<br>- W porządku. Skoro tak wolisz. Zadzwonię do twojej agencji, żeby jak każdy inny…  
>- Czego tak naprawdę chcesz? – przerwał mu znów Kurt.<br>- Dowiedzieć się jak to jest. Być twoim klientem. Spojrzeć na ciebie tak jak oni. I tak jak ty na siebie patrzysz.  
>- Blaine, to szaleństwo! A mówisz o tym, jakby to wszystko było takie proste…<br>- Czym różniłbym się dla ciebie od zwykłego klienta?  
>Kurt zacisnął usta.<br>- Zwykli klienci nie znają mnie od liceum i nie łączy mnie z nimi żadna dłuższa historia.  
>- Potraktuj to więc jako wyzwanie. Sprawdź czy umiesz wyłączyć serce.<br>- To nie jest śmieszne, Blaine.  
>- Oczywiście, że nie jest. Ale… Proszę zastanów się nad tym. Obiecujesz?<br>Kurt zawahał się, ale skinął głową. Blaine uśmiechnął się lekko i wstał.  
>- Chodź. Odbierzemy Claire i pojedziemy na ślub.<br>- Jedź sam. Ja… Muszę się przejść.  
>Blaine zawahał się przy drzwiach.<br>- Jesteś pewien? Jest już dość późno.  
>Kurt uśmiechnął się krzywo.<br>- Potrzebuję czasu dla siebie.

***  
>Blaine miał rację. Kurt spóźnił się na ślub.<br>Wesele już dawno trwało, toasty zostały wzniesione, nowożeńcy podzielili się tortem. Na parkiecie tańczyło mnóstwo ludzi, część z nich Kurt ledwie rozpoznawał. Stał i obserwował to wszystko z boku, nie mogąc zmusić się do przyłączenia do zabawy. Nagle poproszono wszystkich o uwagę. Na scenę wyszła Rachel. Zawahała się przez chwilę, wzięła kilka oddechów po czym powiedziała do mikrofonu:  
>- Wprawdzie… Wszystkie mowy zostały już powiedziane, ale jeżeli nowożeńcy nie mają nic przeciwko… O, nie mają, znakomicie… Chciałabym powiedzieć kilka słów.<br>Wzięła głębszy oddech.  
>- Kiedy byliśmy w chórze, każdy z nas miał jakieś marzenia. Jedne, których spełnienia byliśmy niemal pewni, inne, których wtedy nie uważaliśmy nawet za istotne… W każdym razie, żyliśmy z tą pewnością, że „Kiedy tylko się stąd wydostanę, to...", nie wierząc, że może być inaczej… I wtedy skończyła się szkoła. Rozdano świadectwa. Każdy z nas z dostał zdrowo po dupie i to nie w postaci lodowatego napoju wylanego na twarz. – Przez salę przeszedł śmiech. – I… Patrzę na nas wszystkich tutaj i tak sobie myślę… Z marzeniami jest podobnie jak z przyjaciółmi. Jesteś pewien, że nigdy nie odejdą, ale za kilka lat nie pamiętasz twarzy, ktoś przypomina ci imiona… Bez zbędnych wstępów… To piosenka o tym, co odeszło. Miałam ją śpiewać z… W każdym razie, wychodzi na to, że będzie to solówka.<br>Rachel zacisnęła ręce na mikrofonie zamykając oczy. Poczuła jak muzyka wypełnia powoli każdy nerw jej ciała. Delikatnie zaczęła kołysać się do melodii.

_ Memories, light the corners of my mind  
>Misty watercolor memories of the way we were.<em>

Uniosła powieki i posłała lekki uśmiech w stronę młodej pary tańczącej wolno na parkiecie w rytm piosenki. Przypomniało jej się podobne wydarzenie. Wtedy też śpiewała obserwując Finna i dziewczynę, która nie była nią. Ale choć sama była tym zdziwiona, nie czuła się ani zraniona, ani zazdrosna jak wtedy. Nie była też skrępowana. Być może była to sprawa Barbry, która zawsze sprawiała, że czuła się jak w domu. A być może… Być może po prostu dorosła.

_ Scattered pictures of the smiles we left behind  
>smiles we give to one another<br>for the way we were._

I wtedy przerwał jej drugi głos. Trochę szorstki, ale niezwykle znajomy. Anieli.

_ Can it be that it was all so simple then _  
><em> or has time rewritten every line? <em>

Kurt zepsuł nieco pierwsze dźwięki. Nie śpiewał od tak dawna, miał prawo. Schował swoje błękitne oczy za zasłoną powiek, żeby nie widzieć reakcji innych. Wstydził się swojego głosu, jednak na wycofanie się było już za późno. Wszyscy wbijali w niego wzrok, jakby zobaczyli ducha. Kurt w końcu otworzył oczy i stanął na niewielkiej scenie obok Rachel. Nieśmiało zaczął śpiewać kolejne wersy, z każdym momentem jednak jego głos nabierał pewności, powróciła dawna łagodność, choć nie słychać było dawnej werwy. Dźwięki, które wypływały z jego gardła były przeraźliwie smutne, jednakże wbrew pozorom czyniło to jego głos jeszcze piękniejszym niż w młodości. Jego barwa była jak melodia, która ze radosnego rytmu mazurka przeistoczyła się w żałobne requiem. Albo jak obraz, którego twórca planował na początku sielski, wiejski pejzaż, decydując się jednak ostatecznie na morze w czasie sztormu. Głos Kurta transformował tak samo jak transformowało jego życie.

_ If we had the chance to do it all again  
>tell me would we? Could we?<em>

Rachel jakby otrząsnęła się z szoku i dwa tak różne głosy złączyły się w jeden śpiewając:

_Memories, may be beautiful and yet _  
><em> what's too painful to remember <em>  
><em> we simply choose to forget <em>  
><em> So it's the laughter we will remember <em>  
><em> whenever we remember <em>  
><em> the way we were.<em>

Kilka osób zaczęło bić brawo. Kurt objął Rachel ciepło, na co ta roześmiała się cicho.  
>- Myślałam, że nie przyjdziesz…<p>

***  
>- Masz utalentowaną przyjaciółkę.<br>Kurt oparł głowę na ramieniu Olivera i uśmiechnął się wsłuchując w delikatną melodię, jednocześnie starając się skupić na wykonywaniu delikatnych kroków. Na końcu sali wyłowił oczy Blaine'a, więc zamknął swoje, aby go nie widzieć.  
>- Wiem - powiedział otwierając na moment oczy. - Jest niesamowita.<br>- Czym się zajmuje?  
>- Szuka pracy, właściwie...<br>Chwila ciszy.  
>- Mam kilka kontaktów, je...<br>Kurt mu przerwał.  
>- Oliver?<br>- Hm?  
>- Zapytam raz jeszcze. Dlaczego to robisz? Szczerze.<br>Oliver zanurzył twarz w jego włosach.  
>- Dowiesz się. Nie czas na to.<br>Przez moment tańczyli w ciszy.  
>- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał po chwili Oliver.<br>Kurt przygryzł wargę.  
>- Nie do końca.<br>Z wahaniem opowiedział mu o spotkaniu z Blainem. Nie raz rozmawiali już na ten temat i Oliver zdawał rozumieć się go w pewnych sprawach. Kiedy skończył opowiadać, mężczyzna otworzył usta, ale Kurt natychmiast mu przerwał.  
>- Nie, daj spokój. Nie chcę rady. Po prostu… potrzebowałem wyrzucić to z siebie.<br>Oliver pocałował go delikatnie w szyję delektując się jej zapachem.  
>- Duża presja? – wymruczał.<br>- Nawet nie masz pojęcia…  
>Mężczyzna zawahał się na moment.<br>- Może jednak chcesz wiedzieć co myślę?  
>Kurt przygryzł wargę i skinął głową. Oliver poprowadził ich w stronę stolika, spojrzał mu poważnie w oczy, po czym powiedział:<br>- Spróbuj.  
>Kurta zatkało.<br>- Co?  
>- Daj mu szansę.<br>- No chyba żartujesz.  
>Oliver roześmiał się cicho.<br>- Zanim coś powiesz… Blaine ma czarne włosy, brązowe oczy i jest dość niewysoki?  
>Kurt zmarszczył brwi.<br>- Skąd wiesz? Minąłeś go na schodach, kiedy przyszedł mnie odwiedzić?  
>Oliver pokręcił przecząco głowo.<br>- Nie. Ale kiedy tańczyliśmy, zwrócił moją uwagę. Tym jak na ciebie patrzył. To coś w oczach sprawiło, że wyłowiłem go z tego całego tłumu… I Kurt… Wierz mi. Nieważne jak bardzo byś chciał, nie wyrzucisz tego chłopaka ze swojego życia.  
>Kurt przygryzł wargę. Nagle wstał.<br>- Przepraszam na chwilę.  
>Oliver odprowadził go wzrokiem uśmiechając się lekko.<br>Kurt kursował między stolikami, aż w końcu stanął przed Blainem. Ten spojrzał na niego z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale przerwał mu dziecięcy głosik:  
>- Tato, tato, zobacz, co Rachel mi narysowała! – powiedziała Claire dumnie unosząc rękaw sukienki, który odkrył małą różyczkę. Kiedy jej wzrok napotkał Kurta, zaczerwieniła się nieco, choć jej wzrok wyrażał ciekawość. Kurt momentalnie zrezygnował z tego, co miał zamiar powiedzieć i zamiast tego uśmiechnął się w stronę dziewczynki wyciągając dłoń:<br>- Mogę panią prosić?

***  
>Kurt całował Blaine'a z taką pasją i głodem, jakiego nigdy jeszcze nie czuł. Położył go na łóżku, zrywając z niego ubrania delektując się jękami wypływającymi z ust chłopaka.<br>Od ślubu minął tydzień. Tyle czasu potrzebował Kurt, żeby dojść ze wszystkim do ładu, choć zadecydował, że da Blaine'owi szansę jeszcze przed rozmową z Oliverem i weselem. Nie miał pojęcia, co nim kierowało. Ale… Co tak naprawdę miał do stracenia? I tak popełnił dużo błędów. Wcześniej jednak ustalił pewne zasady. „Może ty płacisz, ale ja rządzę. Robisz, co ci każę. Nie bredzisz emocjonalnych bzdur. Nie narzekasz. Ale przede wszystkim… Nie nazywasz mnie po imieniu. W momencie kiedy płacisz, staję się dla ciebie Roxanne."  
>Blaine trzymał się zasad i wydawał się nie mieć z niczym problemu, choć tak naprawdę ciężko było patrzeć mu w niebieskie oczy Kurta ze świadomością, że wszystko, co wyrażają zostało kupione.<br>- Kim chcesz, żebym był? – zapytał przesuwając nosem wzdłuż szyi Blaine'a. Ten zaś chwycił Kurta pod brodę, pocałował go lekko i powiedział:  
>- Kurtem, Roxanne. Chcę, żebyś był Kurtem.<br>Kurt, ku zaskoczeniu Blaine'a, skinął głową.  
>- W porządku – powiedział tylko.<br>Usiadł na nogach chłopaka i rozpoczął wędrówkę językiem wzdłuż jego pleców. Kiedy dotarł do celu swej wyprawy, Blaine jęknął przeciągle. Kurt uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Tym dźwiękiem miał się z pewnością nie znudzić przez długi czas. Wspomagając się lubrykantem wsunął środkowy palec w ciasne wnętrze Blaine'a. Przez twarz chłopaka przebiegł spazm bólu.  
>- W porządku? – zapytał Kurt.<br>Blaine tylko pokiwał głową. Widząc, że chłopak powoli się relaksuje, Kurt dołączył po chwili drugi i trzeci palec. Z ust Blaine'a ponownie zaczęły wypływać jęki, które wzmocniły się tylko, kiedy palce Kurta musnęły jego prostatę.  
>- Proszę – wymamrotał tylko. Kurt nie miał serca się z nim drażnić i sięgnął po leżącą na szafce nocnej prezerwatywę, jednakże ręka Blaine'a go powstrzymała. Kurt posłał mu pytające spojrzenie.<br>- Powiedziałem, że chcę ciebie, Kurt. Całego ciebie.  
>Kurt uniósł brwi.<br>- Co proszę?  
>- Ufam ci. Nie potrzebujemy tego.<br>Kurt zacisnął oczy czując jak powoli zalewa go furia.  
>- Okej, mam dość!<br>Blaine'owi chwilę zajęło dojście do siebie.  
>- Co…? O czym ty mówisz…?<br>Kurt zacisnął szczękę.  
>- Możesz mi powiedzieć w co ty pogrywasz?<br>Blaine spojrzał na niego wzrokiem zranionego szczeniaka.  
>- Nie rozumiem…<br>Kurt wstał z łóżka i podszedł do okna opierając się dłońmi o parapet. Kiedy się obrócił, jego twarz wyrażała wiele uczuć – od pogardy, poprzez szok, na wściekłości kończąc.  
>- Ile ty masz lat, Blaine? Naprawdę muszę cię edukować?<br>- Powiedziałem, że ci ufam…  
>- Ufasz mi? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie! Wiadomość z ostatniej chwili! Jestem dziwką! Dziwki pieprzą się z różnymi ludźmi! Możesz mi ufać, ale ja nie ufam tamtym ludziom! Jasne, zabezpieczamy się! Jasne, robię badania! Ale nigdy nie masz pewności! A ostatnie czego potrzebuję, to mieć cię na swoim sumieniu! Mnie może szlag trafić, ale ty masz pewne zobowiązania!<br>Była to prawda. Kurt nigdy specjalnie nie dbał o siebie. Kiedy pracował w starej agencji, nie badał się często. Nikt go do tego nie zmuszał, a sam nie odczuwał takiej potrzeby. Czasem żałował nawet, że niczego u niego nie wykryto, były to jednak myśli, które szybko odrzucał. Nowa agencja zmuszała go do częstszych badań, miała swoją renomę, a choroby weneryczne z pewnością by jej nie polepszyły.  
>- Tu chodzi o coś więcej, prawda? – odezwał się Blaine. – Nie wściekałbyś się tylko o to.<br>Kurt zacisnął powieki.  
>- Blaine, nie widzisz tego jak się zachowujesz? Naprawdę muszę ci otworzyć oczy? Wracasz do mnie jako przyjaciel, jak mówisz, żeby naprawić wyrządzone krzywdy i inne bzdury w tym stylu. Pokazujesz mi swoje życie, jak bardzo się zmieniłeś, jesteś teraz taki odpowiedzialny, masz dziecko… I co robisz? Zachowujesz się jak szczeniak, gówniarz! Kiedy poprosiłem cię, żebyś mnie pocałował, wiesz co należało zrobić? Odmówić! Nawet jeśli, a może szczególnie jeśli tego chciałeś. A potem tak po prostu przeleciałeś mnie dla sportu. Czego oczekiwałeś, Blaine? Że po tym wszystkim wyznam ci miłość i założymy rodzinę? Że zapomnę o pracy, wszystkie blizny się zasklepią i zestarzejmy się razem wychowując Claire? Nie mogłeś być tak głupi. I kiedy staram się zapomnieć o tobie, po dwóch miesiącach pojawiasz się znowu i dosłownie błagasz mnie, żebym się z tobą przespał, jak pies śliniący się o…<br>- Przestań.  
>Kurt spojrzał na niego z pogardą.<br>- Jesteś żałosny, Blaine. Przed czym uciekasz, powiedz mi? Przed kochającą cię córką, ciepłym domem? Wiesz dlaczego tak zareagowałem? Masz powód. Wyobraź sobie, że przeleciałbym cię bez prezerwatywy. Fajnie przez moment, szybko zapomniane. Ale za jakiś czas zrobiłbym badania i wyszłoby jakieś świństwo. Teraz zastanów się - byłbyś w stanie spojrzeć w oczy swojemu dziecku i powiedzieć, że jesteś chory? A może nawet… Umierasz? Zostawiłbyś ją samą?  
>Blaine ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Kurt usiadł obok niego i chwycił go za ramiona potrząsając nim lekko.<br>- Obudź się, Blaine. Zapomnij o mnie. Znajdź kogoś z kim będziesz mógł wychować swoje dziecko i bądź szczęśliwy. Przy mnie nic dobrego cię nie czeka. Chcesz czy nie, nie odpowiadasz tylko za siebie. Musisz znaleźć kogoś, kogo pokochasz.  
>Blaine uniósł głowę i ze łzami w oczach spojrzał na Kurta. Na moment czas się zatrzymał.<br>- Ale kocham ciebie.  
>Serce Kurta niemal stanęło. Patrzył na Blaine'a z niedowierzaniem, jakby oczekiwał, że za chwilę chłopak parsknie śmiechem i powie, że dał się nabrać. Nie wiedział dlaczego był taki zdziwiony. Przecież to podejrzewał. Do licha, on to <em>wiedział<em>. Więc skąd ta reakcja? Skąd zdziwienie? Nagle jednak jego serce zwolniło. Uspokoił się. Zacisnął oczy, uśmiechnął się słabo i powiedział chwytając dłonie Blaine'a:  
>- Pragniesz mnie. A nie kochasz. To różnica.<br>- Ale…  
>Kurt przerwał mu pocałunkiem. Zmienił zdanie. Teraz potrzebował ucieczki. Chwycił prezerwatywę i położył Blaine'a pod sobą.<br>- Zapłaciłeś mi za coś, prawda? – powiedział hamując łzy, o czym Blaine nie mógł mieć pojęcia.

***  
>Kurt wpatrywał się w sufit ignorując nagłą bliskość ciała Blaine'a. Być może chłopak spał, nie wiedział. Zacisnął na moment powieki i odezwał się nie dbając czy go słucha:<br>- Spieprzyłeś to.  
>Jego głos zdawał się odbijać od ścian. Żadnej odpowiedzi. Jedynym odgłosem wypełniającym sypialnię były dwa ciche oddechy i tykanie zegara dobiegające z korytarza. W momencie, kiedy Kurt poważnie rozważał sen, ciszę przerwał cichy głos Blaine'a.<br>- Wiem.  
>Spod zaciśniętych powiek Kurta popłynęła łza. Blaine starł ją wierzchem dłoni i przysunął się bliżej, kładąc głowę na klatce piersiowej chłopaka.<br>- Prze…  
>- Nie – przerwał mu Kurt unosząc powieki. – Nie o to chodzi. Nie chcę, żebyś mnie przepraszał.<br>Blaine uniósł głowę, żeby spojrzeć mu wyczekująco w oczy. Tymczasem przez okno wpełzły powoli pierwsze promienie słońca. Już świtało. Jak szybko ten czas minął. Po chwili Blaine odwrócił wzrok i obydwaj obserwowali narodziny dnia wtuleni w swoje ciała.  
>- Nie wiem, co w tobie jest, Blaine. – Odezwał się ponownie Kurt. – Nie wiem, co jest w nas. W momencie kiedy myślałem, że nie umiem już płakać, nie umiem śnić, nie umiem czuć… Pojawiasz się ty i wywracasz wszystko do góry nogami.<br>Chwila milczenia.  
>- Kiedy to wszystko się zaczęło… Cała ta dziwkarska karuzela… Gdzieś zgubiłem tę część, która czuje. Nie powiem, żeby mi jej brakowało. Wtedy chyba też gdzieś zapodziało mi się poczucie własnej wartości. Choć nie, to musiało być dużo wcześniej… W końcu nie zacząłbym tego, gdybym się szanował, prawda? W każdym razie… Wszystko potem poszło jak z górki. Niczego nie czułem, a więc nie znałem już smutku, uczucia upokorzenia…<br>- Kłamiesz – przerwał mu Blaine. – Gdybyś faktycznie nic nie czuł, nie musiałbyś ćpać, ani pić. Robiłeś to, żeby zapomnieć.  
>Kurt uśmiechnął się blado.<br>- Touché – powiedział i delikatnie zaczął gładzić Blaine'a po włosach. – A co z panem, panie Anderson? Próbował pan kiedyś tego?  
>Blaine milczał tak długo, że Kurt przez chwilę myślał, że zasnął. Po chwili jednak chłopak chwycił go za rękę i zaczął delikatnie gładzić kciukiem jego palce, jakby była to najbardziej zajmująca rzecz na świecie.<br>- Okres przed narodzinami Claire był trudny – powiedział powoli. – Nie byłem dobrym człowiekiem, Kurt. Podejmowałem złe decyzje, zadawałem się z ludźmi, z którymi zadawać się nie powinienem… Jak już ci kiedyś mówiłem, nie chciałem jej zatrzymać. Claire. Ale z jakiegoś powodu nagle zacząłem czuć, jakby czas przepływał mi między palcami, jakby moja młodość miała skończyć się za pięć minut. Zapragnąłem żyć mocniej, intensywniej…  
>Przerwał na moment. Kurt domyślał się w jakim kierunku podąży ta historia, ale nie odezwał się ani słowem.<br>- Na imię miał Kyle – podjął ponownie Blaine. – Od niego się zaczęło. Znasz tego typu gości. Kyle-To-Nie-Moje-Prawdziwe-Imię Smith. Nikt nie wiedział kim tak naprawdę jest i skąd pochodzi. W każdym razie, zaczęło się niewinnie. Poznaliśmy się w pubie, wypiliśmy razem parę piw. Potem pieprzyliśmy się za budynkiem.  
>Kurt uniósł brwi. No proszę. Tymczasem Blaine kontynuował:<br>- Wiesz jak to jest zaraz po tym. Nie masz ochoty widzieć gościa na oczy, najchętniej zapiąłbyś rozporek i nie oglądał się za siebie. Ale Kyle nalegał, żebym poszedł z nim do jego domu. W końcu się zgodziłem. Domyślasz się, co było dalej.  
>Kurt pokiwał głową.<br>- Co braliście? – zapytał.  
>Moment ciszy.<br>- Chciałbym pamiętać.  
>Przez chwilę obydwaj milczeli.<br>- Myślałem, że tylko ja miałem ciężko. – Odezwał się po jakimś czasie Kurt. – Dobrze, że wyszedłeś na prostą.  
>Blaine westchnął.<br>- Każdy ma czarne punkty w przeszłości. Ale to nie czarne dziury, Kurt. Nie zasysają wszystkiego do środka. Nic jeszcze nie jest stracone. Może dla nas jest, ale nie dla ciebie.  
>- Skoro jest szansa dla mnie, to skąd ta pewność, że nie ma jej dla nas?<br>Blaine uśmiechnął się blado.  
>- Nie. Masz rację. Spieprzyłem to. Spieprzyłem wszystko. To co mówiłeś wcześniej… To też prawda. Powinienem być odpowiedzialny, powinienem myśleć nad konsekwencjami swoich czynów.<br>Kurt przesunął delikatnie czubkami palców po jego policzku.  
>- Może, ale…– Przygryzł wargę. - Wiesz dlaczego tak bardzo się wkurzyłem? Dlaczego powiedziałem to wszystko?<br>Blaine pokręcił przecząco głową.  
>- Bo tak cholernie ci zazdroszczę – powiedział Kurt zamykając oczy. – Tego wszystkiego, co masz. Stabilizacji, pracy, studiów… Mogłem mieć to życie. A ty próbujesz od niego uciec. I to dla kogo? Dla mnie. Dla nikogo.<br>Blaine zamyślił się na moment nad jego słowami. Nagle jego oczy pojaśniały.  
>- Mam pomysł – powiedział.<br>Kurt posłał mu pytające spojrzenie.  
>- Pokażę ci. Pokażę ci, co straciłeś. – Blaine spojrzał na niego wzrokiem wypełnionym nadzieją i usiadł ściskając mocniej dłoń chłopaka. – Tylko posłuchaj…<br>- Blaine, nie wiem, co planujesz, ale to brzmi jak okropny pomysł…  
>- Wcale nie! Pomyśl! Nie masz nic do stracenia.<br>- Blaine…  
>- Chcę, żebyś spojrzał na świat moimi oczami. Na krótki czas. To nie zajmie długo.<br>- Pokażesz mi, co straciłem? Świat twoimi oczami? – Powtórzył tępo Kurt. – To…  
>Blaine uśmiechnął się lekko.<br>- _A whole new world … A new fantastic point of view…_ - zanucił.  
>Kurt uniósł brwi i niemal się roześmiał.<br>- Disney? Naprawdę?  
>- Dziecko do czegoś zobowiązuje. Proszę, Kurt. Pozwól mi.<br>- Nie ma mowy.  
>- Ale…<br>Kurt spoważniał.  
>- Dlaczego miałbym ci ufać? Udowodniłeś, że jesteś kompletnie niedojrzały, nie potrafisz dotrzymać słowa. A co najgorsze, za bardzo się przywiązujesz. Co jeżeli po wszystkim będę chciał wrócić do normalnego stanu rzeczy? Zapomnieć o tobie? Puścisz mnie? Zostawisz mnie w spokoju bez złamanego serca, histerii i całej tej greckiej tragedii?<br>Zapadła cisza. Kurt patrzył na chłopaka sennym wzrokiem zastanawiając się czy wciąż znajduje się w realnym świecie. Chciał się odezwać, ale to nie on przerwał ciszę.  
>- Daj mi szansę – powiedział Blaine łamiącym się głosem. – Proszę. Jedną.<br>Kurt zacisnął wargi. Nie było dla niego nic gorszego niż słuchanie błagającego o coś mężczyzny.  
>- To nie jest… - zaczął.<br>- Nawet nie wiesz, co chcę ci zaproponować.  
>Chwila wahania. Kurt przygryzł wargę.<br>- W porządku. Słucham.  
>Blaine skupił wzrok na kolanach. Przez chwilę zbierał myśli, a kiedy w końcu się odezwał, ostrożnie dobierał słowa.<br>- Chcę, żebyś dał mi dwa dni. Dwa dni na pokazanie ci normalnego życia. Możesz zamieszkać ze mną i z Claire… – Widząc spanikowany wzrok Kurta momentalnie się poprawił. - …albo mogę podrzucić ją do dziadków i pojedziemy gdzieś razem. Ty i ja. Chcę, żebyś zobaczył jak to jest budzić się obok drugiej osoby. Jak to jest chodzić rano po bułki do sklepu, czy zwyczajnie poprzytulać się z kimś przed telewizorem. Jak to jest być z kimś nie patrząc na zegarek i nie zastanawiając się, ile pieniędzy się na tym zarobi. Chcę, żebyś zobaczył, co straciłeś.  
>Kurt uniósł brwi.<br>- Dlaczego miałbym się zgodzić?  
>Blaine uśmiechnął się delikatnie.<br>- Właściwsze pytanie brzmi… Dlaczego miałbyś się nie zgodzić?

***  
>Nie zgodził się.<br>Wystarczającym błędem było pozwolenie Blaine'owi na wspólną noc. Cholera, pierwszym, podstawowym błędem był moment, kiedy to jego, a nie żadnego innego chłopca zdecydował się zatrzymać na tych przeklętych schodach w Dalton. Winił za to Pucka. To on kazał mu iść na przeszpiegi do tej szkoły. Powinien być na niego wściekły. Tak, to właśnie zrobi… Zadzwoni do Noah i ochrzani go z góry na dół. Albo lepiej. Wsiądzie w samochód i osobiście skopie mu tyłek.  
>Jak łatwo zgadnąć, Kurt nie był od początku do końca trzeźwy. Spędzał samotnie dzień w swoim mieszkaniu i powoli zaczynało mu odbijać. Nie było nawet dwunastej, a zdążył wypić już dwa mocne drinki.<br>Jego rozmyślania przerwało desperackie pukanie do drzwi. Kurt zaklął pod nosem i pobiegł w ich stronę, otwierając nerwowo zamek. W jego progu stał nie kto inny, jak Blaine.  
>- Kurt, musisz mi pomóc… Claire jest w szpitalu… Nie mogę sam jechać, rozbiję się na pierwszym drzewie…<br>Kurt momentalnie wytrzeźwiał.  
>- Blaine, przepraszam, ale wypiłem kilka drinków, nie mogę…<br>- Nieważne, ja będę prowadził… Chodzi tylko o to, żebyś mnie pilnował.  
>Kurt zmarszczył brwi, ale chwycił kurtkę, zamknął dom i wybiegł za Blainem.<br>Jechali przez chwilę w milczeniu. Kurt obserwował mijane drzewa i ulice myślami jednak będąc zupełnie gdzie indziej… kiedy nagle coś go uderzyło.  
>Po jaką cholerę Blaine do niego przyjeżdżał? Każdy zdrowo myślący rodzic wsiadłby w taksówkę i kazał jak najszybciej zawieźć się do szpitala. Poza tym, z tego co Kurt wiedział, Blaine mieszkał po drugiej stronie miasta, a więc tłuczenie się całą tę drogę do mieszkania Kurta…<br>Olśniło go, kiedy zobaczył jedną ze znajomych ulic.  
>- To nie jest droga na szpital… - krzyknął. - To droga na autostradę!<br>Odpowiedziało mu milczenie.  
>- Blaine… Co tu się dzieje?<br>Chłopak uśmiechnął się tylko.  
>- Nie wieje ci za bardzo? – zapytał niewinnie.<p>

***  
>- To porwanie.<br>- Pozwij mnie. Ale przypominam, że studiuję prawo. Zakład, że się wykaraskam?  
>- Nie mam żadnych ubrań, dokumentów, niczego poza telefonem…<br>- Przeżyjesz.  
>- Miałeś być odpowiedzialny.<br>- Zacznę od jutra, mamo.  
>- Nienawidzę cię. Tak cholernie cię nienawidzę.<br>- To nienawidź mnie w ciszy, staram się kierować.  
>Kurt zacisnął wargi. Jechali już ponad cztery godziny, a Blaine wciąż odmawiał odpowiedzi na podstawowe pytania.<br>Po pierwsze – gdzie jechali?  
>Po drugie – dlaczego tam jechali?<br>Po trzecie – jak długo mieli tam zostać?  
>Odpowiedzi tych Kurt miał zapewne jeszcze przez długi czas nie otrzymać. Podjął jednak jeszcze jedną próbę i zapytał po raz dziesiąty:<br>- Dokąd jedziemy?  
>Przez chwilę Blaine nic nie mówił skupiony na drodze. W końcu jednak odezwał się:<br>- Przypomnij sobie naszą ostatnią rozmowę.  
>Kurtowi chwilę zajęło poskładanie wszystkich elementów układanki. Kiedy w końcu zrozumiał, co się święci, przez chwilę rozważał kopnięcie Blaine'a i skierowanie samochodu w przepaść. Blaine kątem oka uchwycił jego minę i uśmiechnął się rozbawiony.<br>- Delektuj się wspólnym tygodniem ze mną, skarbie.  
>Kurt poczuł jak zalewa go furia.<br>- TYGODNIEM? – krzyknął. - To miały być dwa dni Blaine!  
>- Dwa dni, jeżeli zgodziłbyś się dobrowolnie. A nieco się opierałeś, musiałem uciec się do podstępu.<br>Kurt przez chwilę na zmianę otwierał, to zamykał usta, aby w końcu złożyć ręce na piersi i mruknąć pod nosem:  
>- Skurwiel.<br>- Tak też ładnie.

***  
>Kiedy zajechali na miejsce, była już noc. Kurt otworzył oczy obudzony chrzęstem żwiru pod oponami i nagłym szarpnięciem połączonym z hamowaniem. Przetarł powieki i ziewnął:<br>- Gdzie jesteśmy?  
>Blaine przez chwilę wpatrywał się w domek i uśmiechnął się do wspomnień.<br>- To domek letniskowy należący do mojej rodziny.  
>Kurt zmrużył oczy i wyłowił z ciemności blask jeziora. Faktycznie. Blaine kiedyś coś o tym opowiadał. Nawet nie zauważył, że chłopak już wysiadł z samochodu i otwierał mu właśnie drzwi kłaniając się w pas.<br>- O panie!  
>Kurt zacisnął usta.<br>- Wciąż jestem na ciebie zły.  
>Blaine tylko uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Zatrzasną za nim drzwiczki, wspiął się na ganek i otworzył przed Kurtem drzwi zapalając jednocześnie światło w przedpokoju.<br>- Kupiłem ci kilka ubrań – powiedział podczas gdy Kurt rozglądał się ciekawie po wnętrzu. – Zdawałeś się o to martwić. Znajdziesz je w sypialni.  
>- Byłeś tu wcześniej?<br>Blaine skinął głową.  
>- Musiałem trochę to wszystko ogarnąć. Dawno nikogo tu nie było.<br>Na dole znajdowała się kuchnia i niewielka łazienka. Domek miał jednak jeszcze jedno piętro. Blaine wziął Kurta za rękę i zaprowadził go na górę. Otworzył drzwi do jednego z pomieszczeń i zapalił światło.  
>Pokoik był mały, ale miał swój urok. Białe ściany i proste meble nadawały mu wbrew pozorom ciekawego klimatu, jednakże uwagę przyciągało głównie okno, z którego rozciągał się piękny widok na jezioro. Kurt rozglądał się dalej. Jego wzrok spoczął na łóżku. Delikatny biały baldachim i kremowa pościel nadawały całemu pomieszczeniu czegoś w rodzaju delikatności i dyskretnego piękna. Spodziewał się dużego wspólnego łóżka i rzeczywiście, spokojnie zmieściłyby się tu nawet trzy osoby. Miał zapytać Blaine'a jak dokładnie wyobraża sobie spanie razem, jednak ku jego zaskoczeniu, chłopak powiedział:<br>- Mój pokój jest po drugiej stronie, gdybyś czegoś potrzebował.  
>Kurt posłał mu pytające spojrzenie. Blaine uśmiechnął się ciepło.<br>- Nie chciałem cię do niczego zmuszać. Pomyślałem, że wolałbyś mieć wybór.  
>- I dlatego mnie uprowadziłeś?<br>Blaine wywrócił oczami. Zawahał się na moment, po czym pocałował Kurta w policzek.  
>- Dobranoc, Kurt.<br>- Dobranoc, Blaine.


	10. A Whole New World

Kurt miał wrażenie, jakby zasnął po raz pierwszy od skończenia liceum.  
>Kiedy otworzył oczy, słońce było już dość wysoko, obstawiał, że musi być koło południa. Zerknął na wyświetlacz telefonu. Wiele się nie pomylił. Zegarek wskazywał parę minut po jedenastej.<br>Przesunął dłońmi po twarzy i zamrugał kilkakrotnie, żeby przywrócić ostrość wzroku. Leżał tak przez chwilę zapatrzony w promienie słońca wpadające do jasnego pomieszczenia, jakby była to najciekawsza rzecz na świecie. Jego uszu dochodził cichy szum poruszanych przez wiatr drzew, które rosły koło jeziora, co zmusiło go do wstania z łóżka. Musiał wyjrzeć przez okno. Ostrożnie postawił nogi na drewnianej podłodze, jakby wstawał po paru miesiącach, nie godzinach. Jakby na nowo uczył się chodzić. Poruszył ostrożnie palcami, stawiając stopy w smudze światła. Ciepło, które poczuł na skórze sprawiło, że na moment zamknął oczy. Nie pamiętał, żeby podniesienie się z materaca, kiedykolwiek zabrało mu tyle czasu. W końcu chwiejnym krokiem podszedł do okna i usiadł na szerokim parapecie opierając się głową o ścianę. Błękitne niebo odbijało się w błyszczącym w promieniach słońca jeziorze - tafla wody wyglądała jak pokryta diamentami. „Czasem jedna niezwykła rzecz potrafi przelać swoje piękno na coś zupełnie przeciętnego", pomyślał Kurt mrużąc oczy w słońcu, w którego świetle jego skóra wydawała się wręcz mlecznobiała z kilkoma tylko cienkimi, czerwonymi liniami z przeszłości. Kurt przesunął wolno palcem po jednej z nich. Zastanawiał się czy kiedyś ten etap w jego życiu będzie jak one – kilka niedoskonałości na tle perfekcyjnej bieli. Potrząsnął jednak głową. Nie tak naprawdę, wewnętrznie.  
>Przecież nic go już nie czeka.<br>Zeskoczył na ziemię i rozejrzał się po pokoju. Na wiekowym fotelu stojącym koło łóżka znalazł niewielką reklamówkę. Z ciekawością zajrzał do środka. Znajdowały się tam ubrania, o których wcześniej wspominał Blaine, a także dezodorant, maszynka, pasta i szczoteczka do zębów. Zanotował sobie gdzieś z tyłu umysłu, żeby oddać mu za to wszystko pieniądze. Wyciągnął prostą białą koszulę i parę jeansów, chwycił kosmetyki i cicho (W końcu nie miał pojęcia czy Blaine wciąż spał) wyszedł na korytarz. Zszedł po schodach przypominając sobie, że łazienka znajduje się na parterze. Szybko znalazł odpowiednie pomieszczenie, przy okazji zauważając, że Blaine krząta się w kuchni, więc na wszelki wypadek zamknął za sobą drzwi na zamek. Pomyślał, że wolałby uniknąć sytuacji, w której chłopak zaskoczyłby go pod prysznicem - wprawdzie nie było to w jego stylu, ale po wczorajszym dniu niczego nie był już pewien. Zrzucił bokserki, które służyły mu za piżamę i wszedł do kabiny. Mimo tego, że na zewnątrz było naprawdę gorąco, nie czuł potrzeby ochłodzenia się i odkręcił kurek z ciepłą wodą. Krzyknął. Woda, która popłynęła z prysznica była przerażająco lodowata. Dygocząc, zakręcił ją. Zza drzwi dobiegł go śmiech Blaine'a.  
>- Przepraszam, mogłem cię ostrzec! Trochę czasu zajmuje ogrzanie się wody, musisz być ostrożny!<br>Kurt zaklął pod nosem, wymamrotał pod nosem coś, co zabrzmiało jak „Teraz mi to mówi" i ponownie odkręcił wodę, tym razem odsunął się jednak na tyle, żeby znaleźć się poza jej zasięgiem, co jakiś czas sprawdzając kontrolnie temperaturę dłonią. Gdy wydała mu się zadowalająca, wrócił do tak brutalnie przerwanej mu czynności. Zamknął oczy, kiedy krople wody zaczęły spływać po jego twarzy i powiekach. Jego mięśnie stopniowo zaczęły się rozkurczać. Przesunął dłońmi po włosach. Dawno już nie czuł się tak zrelaksowany. Prysznic zajął mu nieco dłużej niż zwykle, wyjątkowo bowiem nie miał uczucia, że musi gdzieś biec. Tym gdzieś był zazwyczaj dom kolejnego klienta, bądź jakiś motel. Do pracy zadzwonił jeszcze poprzedniego dnia, a jako, że nadrobił już te dwa dni, kiedy zmuszony był urwać się na wesele Finna i pracował ostatnimi czasy jak szalony, nie robiono mu wielkich problemów. Wprawdzie był przekonany, że gdyby nie miał za sobą Olivera, który niejako załatwił mu tę pracę, nie byłoby tak cukierkowo, pozostało mu jednak tylko się z tego cieszyć, póki jeszcze mógł.  
>Kiedy w końcu wyszedł spod prysznica, musiało minąć dobre pół godziny. Wytarł się dokładnie i nałożył na siebie nowe ubrania. Uśmiechnął się lekko, widząc jak idealnie pasują. Chwilę zajęło mu jeszcze zajęcie się włosami połączone z innymi drobnymi zabiegami kosmetycznymi, w końcu jednak wyszedł z łazienki, choć prawdopodobnie spędziłby tam jeszcze więcej czasu, gdyby nie zapachy dobiegające z kuchni. Oparł się głową o framugę i obserwował przez chwilę stojącego do niego tyłem Blaine'a.<br>- Kto by pomyślał – powiedział kręcąc głową. – Ostatnim razem, kiedy widziałem cię gotującego, nie umiałeś nawet ugotować makaronu i udało ci się przypalić wodę.  
>Blaine odwrócił się do niego uśmiechając się lekko, po czym wrócił do przerwanej czynności i wyłożył na talerz jajka sadzone. Komentarz Kurta puścił mimo uszu.<br>- Dobrze spałeś? – zapytał zamiast tego.  
>Kurt objął się ramionami i usiadł przy niewielkim kuchennym stole.<br>- Jak niemowlę – przyznał opierając się na dłoni i zamykając oczy jeszcze na kilka chwil. – Chyba po raz pierwszy od paru ładnych lat, mogę powiedzieć, że spałem, a nie drzemałem…  
>Blaine spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem i postawił mu kubek i talerz przed nosem. Kurt leniwie uniósł powieki i widząc ociekające tłuszczem jedzenie, wydał z siebie okrzyk na znak protestu. Blaine pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą.<br>- Jak powiesz mi, że boisz się o swoją figurę, to popełnię samobójstwo nadziewając się na twoje żebra, przysięgam.  
>Kurt przygryzł wargę i wolno zaczął grzebać widelcem w talerzu.<br>- Ja po prostu… Często odpuszczam śniadania – powiedział, widząc jednak uniesione brwi Blaine'a, poprawił się. – Okej… Posiłki generalnie. Ale ostatnio się staram. Dbać o siebie, w sensie. Skóra już wróciła do normy, nie wypadają mi włosy i nie łamią się paznokcie… Ale cieni pod oczami chyba nigdy się nie pozbędę.  
>Blaine słuchał go z szokiem wymalowanym w oczach. Kurt roześmiał się cicho.<br>- No co? Taka praca.  
>Chłopak pokręcił głową.<br>- Nie… Nie o to chodzi. Tylko… Już teraz wyglądasz jak śmierć. To, że mogłeś wyglądać jeszcze gorzej… - Pokręcił znów głową. Zawahał się na moment. – Wciąż zdarza się, że ktoś…?  
>Kurt zacisnął swoje szczupłe palce wokół kubka z kawą.<br>- Nie – powiedział cicho. – Ale niepowiedziane, że to się nie wydarzy. Bogatsi ludzie bywają gorsi… Myślą, że jak tyle płacą, to więcej im można. I wtedy naprawdę mnie posiadają, nie wypożyczają.  
>- Tak o tym myślisz?<br>- Mhm – Kurt upił łyka kawy. – Nie należę do nich. Czyli nie kupują mnie, ale przecież za coś mi płacą. Wychodzi więc na to, że wypożyczam swoje ciało.  
>Blaine pokręcił głową, podczas gdy Kurt w końcu przestał bawić się jedzeniem stwierdzając, że po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna, jest naprawdę głodny.<br>- A ty czemu nie jesz? – zapytał.  
>Blaine wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego pod nosem, chwycił talerz i usiadł koło Kurta. Wyraźnie jednak myślami był daleko, nawet nie ruszył sztućców. Kurt westchnął.<br>- Zapytaj o to. Przecież widzę, że chcesz.  
>Blaine przygryzł wargę.<br>- Z iloma mężczyznami…?  
>Kurt wzruszył ramionami.<br>- Powiedzmy, że kilku tygodniowo przez tę parę lat… - Zamyślił się. - Nie wiem, policz sobie.  
>- Nie o to pytałem. – Blaine poczerwieniał lekko, najwidoczniej obrazując sobie tę liczbę. – Miałem na myśli… Ludzi, z którymi faktycznie chciałeś to zrobić.<br>Kurt zesztywniał. Przez chwilę rozważał szybką zmianę tematu, jednak coś w oczach Blaine'a mu na to nie pozwoliło. Milczenie wciąż trwało. Chłopak westchnął.  
>- Okej, nie musisz odpo…<br>- Z pięcioma – Kurt uniósł wzrok. – A może czterema… Bo ten pierwszy raz nie był tak do końca niewymuszony. Choć każdy w zasadzie był, w którymś punkcie. Nawet ten z tobą, jeżeli odpowiednio na to spojrzeć. Wymuszony przez przeszłość.  
>Blaine otworzył usta, ale Kurt nie pozwolił mu dojść do słowa.<br>- Proszę, nie rozmawiajmy o tym… Choć zachwyca mnie to jak lekko rozmawiam ze swoim byłym chłopakiem, o tym, że rozkładam nogi za pieniądze… Och, na litość boską! – Krzyknął widząc, jak Blaine mimowolnie się krzywi. – Przepraszam, zacznę tytułować się kurtyzaną, jeżeli ci to w czymś pomoże.  
>- Bo to po prostu… - Blaine zawahał się na moment. – Nie wiem. Zastanawiam się jak coś tak pięknego może być tak… zniszczone. Wydajesz się taki delikatny. Nie możesz mnie winić za to, że dla mnie na zawsze pozostaniesz Kurtem Hummelem, który rumienił się, gdy ktoś wspominał o seksie, który płakał po śmierci kanarka, który był podekscytowany pierwszą podróżą samolotem, który śpiewał jak anioł, który tańczył ze mną na balu, który zawahał się tak uroczo przed powiedzeniem „Ja też cię kocham"...<br>Westchnienie.  
>- Ale tamten Kurt odszedł, prawda? Więc… Przez ten tydzień chcę poznać tego nowego. Bo może miałeś rację. Może nie kocham ciebie. Może kocham tylko to wspomnienie o tobie.<br>Patrzyli na siebie w tej ogłuszającej ciszy, jaka zapadła po słowach Blaine'a. Ten zaś uśmiechnął się po chwili, jak gdyby nigdy nic i wskazał ruchem głowy na talerz Kurta.  
>- Jedz. Przez ten tydzień zamierzam doprowadzić cię do nadwagi.<br>-…powiedziała czarownica do Jasia – mruknął Kurt, ale posłusznie wrócił do jedzenia. Ciszę przerwał telefon Blaine'a, który zaczął wibrować na blacie kuchennym.  
>- Przepraszam na chwilę – powiedział, chwycił komórkę i wybiegł na zewnątrz, żeby odebrać połączenie.<p>

***  
><em>Matka unosi dziewczynkę i kręci się z nią dookoła wywołując u niej uroczy śmiech. Obrazek jest taki sielski i być może nieco tandetny, ale wywołuje przyjemne uczucie bezpieczeństwa. <em>  
><em> Blaine zatrzymuje film i spogląda z niepokojem na Kurta. <em>  
><em> - Wszystko w porządku? Mam wrażenie, że nie ma cię ze mną od jakichś dwudziestu minut. <em>  
><em> Kurt przygryza wargę. Nieśmiałym ruchem głowy wskazuje na zatrzymany kadr na ekranie laptopa. <em>  
><em> - Myślałeś kiedyś o tym? <em>  
><em> - O czym? <em>  
><em>Kurt uśmiecha się lekko i opiera głowę na ramieniu Blaine'a. Splata ich dłonie razem, przypatrując im się z czymś w rodzaju nostalgii. <em>  
><em> - O dzieciach. Rodzinie. Zestarzeniu się z kimś. <em>  
><em> Blaine śmieje się cicho. <em>  
><em> - To jakaś propozycja? <em>  
><em> Kurt przygryza wargę. <em>  
><em> - A chciałbyś, żeby była? Pewnego dnia, to znaczy. <em>  
><em> Chłopak zamyka na chwilę oczy. <em>  
><em> - Od kiedy jesteśmy razem pomyślałem o tym raz czy dwa. – Przyznaje. – Jakby to było… mieć coś więcej. Wychowywać kogoś tak pięknego jak ty. I kogoś, kogo kochałbym równie mocno. Ale… Mamy jeszcze czas, prawda? <em>  
><em> Całuje Kurta w czubek głowy. Ten wzdycha cicho. <em>  
><em> - Przepraszam. Nie powinienem tak wszystkiego… <em>  
><em> Blaine uśmiecha się lekko. <em>  
><em> - Co w tym złego? Nie chcesz się ze mną zestarzeć? <em>  
><em>- Chcę, ale… - Kurt wysuwa się z jego objęć i opiera się dłońmi o parapet. – Na siłę chcę być pewny tego, co mamy, planuję naszą przyszłość razem… Może nie powinienem? Co jeśli… <em>  
><em>- Hej – Blaine chwyta go w talii obracając ku sobie i całuje delikatnie. – Posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Być może nie będzie nam dane mieć dzieci. Ani wziąć ślubu, ani zestarzeć się razem. Ale mogę ci obiecać, że w najbliższym czasie, nigdzie się bez ciebie nie ruszam. I tego możesz się uchwycić. <em>  
><em> Przez chwilę stoją tak przytuleni do siebie. <em>  
><em>- Ale… Wierzę, że będziesz miał ten dom. – Mówi po chwili Blaine. - Nawet jeśli nie ze mną. Że wyciągniesz te stosy magazynów ślubnych spod łóżka… Tak, wiem o nich… i zawstydzisz swoim weselem całą rodzinę królewską. I może rola księcia jest nieco chwiejna, ale póki co możesz mnie w niej obsadzić, księżniczko. <em>  
><em> Kurt wywraca oczami i odsuwa się od chłopaka. <em>  
><em> - Czasami jesteś taki mdły, że aż ciężko mi ciebie kochać. <em>  
><em> - Ale mnie kochasz – uśmiecha się Blaine. – A ja kocham ciebie. I pewnego dnia ci to udowodnię.<em>

Kurt usiadł na pomoście obok Blaine'a w pewnej jednak odległości od niego. Nawet nie stykali się ramionami. Patrzyli na wodę nie odzywając się do siebie ani słowem. W końcu Kurt położył się na rozgrzanych słońcem drewnianych deskach i zapytał zamykając leniwie oczy:  
>- Dlaczego mnie tu przywiozłeś?<br>Przez chwilę nie słychać było nic oprócz śpiewu ptaków i szumu drzew.  
>- Myślałem, że to oczywiste. – Głos Blaine'a był cichy i jakby nieobecny. – Chcę ci coś udowodnić.<br>Kurt uniósł powieki i przekręcił się na bok, żeby go lepiej widzieć.  
>- Tylko po to?<br>Bingo. Blaine zadrżał dziwnie i milczał przez dłuższą chwilę.  
>- Dlaczego pytasz? – odezwał się w końcu pocierając ramię. Kurt już wcześniej zauważył, że robi to, kiedy ktoś porusza niezręczne dla niego tematy.<br>- No nie wiem – powiedział mrużąc oczy w słońcu. – Rzucasz wszystko… Pracę, studia, dziecko tylko po to, żeby wyrwać się ze mną na tydzień... Sam rozumiesz, że łatwo nabrać podejrzeń.  
>- Kiedy zrozumiałeś?<br>- Chyba już wczoraj – Kurt oparł się na dłoni. – A może nawet wcześniej. Zresztą, „zrozumiałeś" to nieodpowiednie słowo… Zrozumiałem, że coś tu jest nie tak, może w ten sposób.  
>Usiadł w końcu i przysunął się bliżej Blaine'a.<br>- Co się dzieje? – zapytał z większą troską niż by siebie o to podejrzewał.  
>Na chwilę zapadła cisza. Blaine patrzył na wodę takim wzrokiem, jakby przez moment zastanawiał się, czy by się do niej nie rzucić. Kurt nie bardzo wiedział, co innego mógłby zrobić, więc po prostu czekał cierpliwie aż chłopak otworzy usta. W końcu się doczekał.<br>- Czy ja jestem dobrym ojcem, Kurt? – zapytał Blaine, a jego głos zadrżał dziwnie, jakby bał się odpowiedzi.  
>Kurt nie wiedział, co powinien powiedzieć. Skąd mógł wiedzieć? Widział Claire trzy razy w życiu, nie miał pojęcia jak wyglądało ich życie. W końcu jednak zrozumiał, o co chodziło Blaine'owi i przygryzł wargę.<br>- Dzwoniła twoja mama, prawda?  
>Skinął głową.<br>- Masz wyrzuty sumienia?  
>Blaine przejechał dłonią po twarzy.<br>- Ostatnio cały czas ją gdzieś zostawiam, nigdy tak nie było. – Powiedział cicho, jakby myślał, że w ten sposób będzie to mniej prawdziwe. - Jest nieco skołowana. Boże, a co jeżeli ona myśli, że…  
>- Hej, powoli. – Kurt położył mu rękę na ramieniu. – Wciąż możemy jeszcze wrócić, pamiętasz? Od początku uważałem, że ten tydzień to zły pomysł.<br>Blaine spojrzał na niego z bólem.  
>- Sęk w tym… Że ja nie chcę wracać, Kurt.<br>Na chwilę zapadła cisza. Blaine przygnieciony swoimi problemami, wydawał się Kurtowi taki malutki.  
>- Uciekasz, prawda? – Zapytał chłopak cicho, żeby się upewnić. – A przynajmniej tak ci się wydaje.<br>Blaine zamknął oczy. Kurt nie do końca wiedział, co powinien zrobić – objąć go, poradzić, odejść? Tymczasem Blaine znów się odezwał:  
>- Jest dla mnie wszystkim. I nigdy, nigdy nie miałem tych uczuć, co teraz, nigdy nie chciałem… - Urwał na moment. – Aż pewnego dnia dostałem telefon, z którego dowiedziałem się, że jesteś w szpitalu. Wtedy było jeszcze z tobą bardzo kiepsko. Więc rzuciłem wszystko. Praktycznie złapałem Claire za rękę i jak stałem, tak pojechałem do szpitala. Nawet nie wiedziałem, że też mieszkasz w Nowym Jorku… Potem opuszczałem ją coraz częściej, żeby cię zobaczyć. Wszystko było dobrą wymówką. I teraz to… Nigdy nie zostawiałem jej samej na tak długo. Traktuję ją jak golden retrievera, albo roślinkę, którą trzeba podlewać, więc zostawia się znajomym klucze do mieszkania… I najgorsze jest to, że nie mam wyrzutów sumienia, choć powinienem…<br>Kurt słuchał go w milczeniu, nie do końca wiedząc, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. W końcu westchnął cicho i powiedział:  
>- Ciężko nazwać mnie ekspertem, ale… Myślę, że po prostu jesteś trochę skołowany. Czymkolwiek jest to, co do mnie czujesz… Nigdy nie będzie to silniejsze od miłości do dziecka. Rozumiesz? Nigdy. Może więc ten tydzień faktycznie ci się przyda? Rozgryziesz, co i jak. Bo jeżeli uważasz, że nagle zacząłeś ją mniej kochać, to wierz mi, to niemożliwe. Musisz po prostu na nowo ustalić priorytety. Kiedyś dużo dla ciebie znaczyłem i wiem, że gdzieś tam w środku masz nadzieję, że pewnego dnia wszystko magicznie się ułoży, wprowadzę się do ciebie i zestarzejmy się razem obserwując jak twoje… a w końcu nasze, dziecko dorasta. Chcesz tego, bo masz wrażenie, że w ten sposób przywróciłbyś równowagę swojemu życiu. Ale tak się nie stanie, Blaine. Za dużo myślisz o przyszłości. Może skupmy się na tym tygodniu, co? Cieszmy się nim, zanim wszystko się skończy. Bo już teraz mogę ci powiedzieć jak to będzie. Wrócę do mojego życia, ty wrócisz do swojego. I żaden z nas nie będzie tego żałować. Wszystko znów będzie jak dawniej. Co nie znaczy, że przestaniemy się widywać.<br>Blaine objął go delikatnie ramieniem i na jego twarzy zagościł przelotny uśmiech. Kurt kłamał, kłamał jak tylko potrafił. Tak prosto jednak było mu uwierzyć, że wszystko będzie dobrze, kiedy czuł oddech Blaine'a na swojej skórze i na moment zapominał, że nie jest już nastolatkiem, a to nie jest Ohio. Jak wtedy, kiedy miał halucynacje leżąc na szpitalnym łóżku. Może to też było jedynie snem? Może miał zaraz obudzić się w mieszkaniu Olivera, daleko od tego pięknego jeziora i ciemnych włosów Blaine'a? A może Oliver też mu się przyśnił, a on zaćpał się po prostu na podłodze w mieszkaniu?  
>Wolał jednak uwierzyć, że to wszystko jest realne. Twarz, ciało Blaine'a było tak blisko. Kurt chciał go pocałować, jednakże nie jako romantyczny gest. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio pocałunek coś takiego dla niego znaczył. Miało być to raczej „Wciąż tu jestem, możesz na mnie polegać. Upewnijmy się, że jesteśmy realni." Kiedy jednak nachylił się ku Blaine'owi, ten potrzasnął głową i odsunął się.<br>- Nie, Kurt. Póki, co to nie najlepszy pomysł.  
>Kurt posłał mu pytające spojrzenie. Blaine uśmiechnął się delikatnie i wstał podając mu rękę.<br>- Widać seks nie służy naszej relacji. Nie chcę prowokować losu. Poza tym… Ten tydzień ma być czymś innym od tego, co masz na co dzień. Możemy po prostu cieszyć się wzajemnym towarzystwem?

***  
>Kolejne wieczory mijały i Kurt zdał sobie sprawę, że przebywanie z Blainem faktycznie wychodzi mu na dobre. Nie było żadnych wspólnych kąpieli w jeziorze, ani wieczorów spędzonych przy kominku. Byli ze sobą tak blisko, a jednocześnie tak daleko od siebie, jak tylko przyjaciele potrafią być. Nie sypiali ze sobą, nie wymieniali pocałunków. Wszystko było cudownie proste. Kurt coraz bardziej ulegał magii tego miejsca i jak zauważył z uśmiechem Blaine, nawet zniknęły mu trochę cienie pod oczami. Opowiedział mu również historię domu. Został on wybudowany przez Jonathana Andersona jako prezent ślubny dla prababci Blaine'a. Kobieta jednak zmarła w wyniku powikłań poporodowych, a dom porzucony został na wiele lat, gdyż przynosił zbyt wiele złych wspomnień. Dopiero ojciec Blaine'a doprowadził go do stanu używalności i od tego czasu wykorzystywał go jako domek letniskowy.<br>- Blaine! – krzyknął Kurt z pokoju połączonego z kuchnią, który służył za coś w rodzaju niewielkiego salonu. – Zobacz, co znalazłem!  
>Chłopak zajrzał mu ciekawie przez ramię. Kurt klęczał przed sporej wielkości gramofonem, obok którego leżało kartonowe pudełko z kilkoma winylami. Część płyt dawno już się połamała, ale kilka z nich należało jedynie oczyścić z kurzu, żeby doprowadzić je do stanu używalności.<br>- Gdzie to znalazłeś? – Uśmiechnął się Blaine i przyklęknął obok niego. Kurt wskazał ruchem głowy starą szafę. Przesunął dłonią po sprzęcie.  
>- Myślisz, że wciąż działa? – zapytał.<br>- Przekonajmy się.  
>Chwilę mu to zajęło, ale w końcu Blaine wyczyścił gramofon, umieścił na nim płytę, którą wybrał na chybił trafił, pomajstrował przy sprzęcie i po kilku chwilach popłynęła muzyka. Kurt uśmiechnął się słysząc znajomą melodię.<br>- Billie Holiday – wyszeptał z czymś dziwnym w głosie.  
>Blaine spojrzał na niego z zainteresowaniem.<br>- Lubisz ją?  
>Kurt uśmiechnął się delikatnie.<br>- Tak jakby. Moja mama miała kilka jej albumów.  
>Blaine pokiwał głową w milczeniu. Wiedział, że nie ma sensu o cokolwiek pytać. Kurt zamrugał rzęsami, kiedy zobaczył, że chłopak wstaje.<br>- Dokąd id…?  
>Zamilkł, kiedy Blaine wyciągnął do niego rękę.<br>- Mogę prosić do tańca? – zapytał chłopak uśmiechając się lekko.  
>Kurt miał zamiar zaprotestować, ale słowa uwięzły mu w gardle. Pokiwał głową i dał się Blaine'owi poprowadzić na środek pokoju. Patrzyli na siebie przez chwilę z dziwną niepewnością i wahaniem. Kurt zamknął oczy, kiedy poczuł dłoń Blaine'a na swojej talii i położył mu głowę na ramieniu. Przez chwilę tańczyli w milczeniu, podczas gdy w powietrzu unosiły się słowa:<p>

_I'm a fool to want you _  
><em> I'm a fool to want you <em>  
><em> To want a love that can't be true <em>  
><em> A love that's there for others too<em>

Blaine obrócił Kurta delikatnie wzbudzając w nim cichy śmiech. I znów wolny walc.  
>- Była biseksualna – powiedział Kurt otwierając oczy. – Billie. Wiedziałeś?<br>Blaine pokręcił głową.  
>- Niewiele o niej wiem – przyznał.<br>Kurt westchnął cicho i ponownie złożył mu głowę na ramieniu.

_I'm a fool to hold you _  
><em> Such a fool to hold you <em>  
><em> To seek a kiss not mine alone <em>  
><em> To share a kiss that Devil has known<em>

- Ja też nie. Ale bardzo lubię tę piosenkę. – Poczuł, że Blaine się uśmiecha. – Jak mówiłem, moja mama miała kilka jej kaset. Kiedy tata wychodził z domu, zakradałem się do sypialni i używałem starej wieży, żeby to puścić… Wiesz. Muzyka, której słuchała sprawiała, że czułem się bliżej niej. Trochę zajęła mi nauka obsługi sprzętu, bo był to naprawdę przestarzały model, ale wiesz jakie są dzieci, gdy bardzo czegoś chcą.

_Time and time again I said I'd leave you _  
><em> Time and time again I went away <em>  
><em> But then would come the time when I would need you <em>  
><em> And once again these words I had to say<em>

Zanurzył na moment twarz we włosach Blaine'a.  
>- Dlaczego czekałeś aż tata wyjdzie? – zapytał chłopak.<br>- Nie chciałem go zranić – wymamrotał Kurt. – Tęsknił za nią tak bardzo. Ale myślę, że wiedział. Nigdy nie udawało mi się odłożyć wszystkich rzeczy idealnie na miejsce. Cóż… Już go o to nie zapytam.

_Take me back, I love you _  
><em> I need you <em>  
><em> I know it's wrong, it must be wrong <em>  
><em> But right or wrong I can't get along<em>

Kurt poczuł jak coś w jego sercu pęka na kilka kawałków. Blaine musiał wyczuć jak sztywnieje na ciele, bo z troską przesunął mu dłonią po plecach. Dawno nie byli tak blisko.  
>- Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał.<p>

_Without you_

Kurt nie odpowiedział, po prostu rozpłakał się ramionach Blaine. Przestali tańczyć ignorując to, że z gramofonu popłynęła już kolejna melodia. Kurt dygotał na całym ciele, podczas gdy Blaine starał się go niezdarnie podtrzymać, nie wiedząc, co mógłby zrobić. Czuł się jednak tak dobrze mając to drżące ciało blisko siebie, czując to znajome ciepło, ten cudowny zapach. A mimo tego, tyle by dał, żeby zatrzymać to drżenie. Kurt nie przestawał szlochać od czasu do czasu mamrocząc tylko:  
>- Tak bardzo za nim tęsknię, Blaine… Tak bardzo…<p>

***  
>Nie rozmawiali dużo o tamtym wieczorze. Puścili go w niepamięć, jak gdyby nigdy się nie wydarzył. Była to jedna z wielu rzeczy, za które Kurt był wdzięczny Blaine'owi – nigdy nie trzeba mu było mówić, żeby o czymś nie wspominał.<br>Następny dzień przyniósł pewien zgrzyt w ich relacji, Kurt bowiem dostał niespodziewany telefon od Olivera. Kompletnie zapomniał, że nie powiedział mu o wyjeździe, nic dziwnego, że mężczyzna zmartwił się, kiedy chłopak zapadł się pod powierzchnię ziemi. Kurt nie wspominał o Oliverze przy Blainie. Kiedyś przez przypadek się nie upilnował i w jakiejś rozmowie padło jego imię. Szczęka Blaine'a się zacisnęła, oczy zmrużyły, choć wzrok pozostały nieprzenikniony. Gdy Kurt zapytał, co się stało, Blaine odpowiedział cicho:  
>- Być może to głupie, ale to przez… albo dzięki niemu dowiedziałem się, co robisz. Stąd ta… niechęć.<br>Kurt zmarszczył brwi nie rozumiejąc.  
>- Jest dla mnie symbolem tego, kim się stałeś – wyjaśnił Blaine. – A może raczej… Tego, co cię przy tym trzyma. Sam nie jestem dobrym gościem w tej historii, ale mam co do niego złe przeczucia.<br>Kurt próbował wyjaśnić mu, jak wiele zawdzięcza Oliverowi, ale Blaine nie chciał słuchać. Nie było sensu mu tłumaczyć.  
>Stąd też telefon od niego nie był do końca miłą niespodzianką.<br>Blaine momentalnie zorientował się, kto dzwonił i kiedy Kurt wrócił do domku, znalazł chłopaka rozciągniętego na kanapie czytającego jakąś książkę.  
>- Blaine? – zaczął ostrożnie.<br>Chłopak ledwo uniósł głowę.  
>- Hm?<br>Na chwilę zapadła cisza.  
>- Wszystko w porządku? – zaryzykował Kurt.<br>- Dlaczego pytasz?  
>- Czytasz książkę do góry nogami.<br>- Och.  
>Kurt usiadł koło niego unosząc nogi Blaine'a i kładąc je na swoich. Blaine posłał mu pytające spojrzenie.<br>- Chciałeś tego – wyjaśnił Kurt. - Chciałeś pokazać mi normalne życie i podoba mi się ta część normalności. Bliskość.  
>Pogładził go delikatnie po nodze.<br>- Dlatego spytam raz jeszcze. Wszystko w porządku?  
>Cisza.<br>- Jesteś zazdrosny? – próbował dalej Kurt.  
>Blaine w końcu potrząsnął głową.<br>- Nie… Chyba nie do końca.  
>- Więc o co chodzi?<br>Blaine opuścił nogi i usiadł prosto, dłonie kładąc sobie na kolanach. Przez chwilę zbierał myśli.  
>- Po prostu… Jesteśmy tu tylko pięć dni, ale… Zauważyłeś jak bardzo się zmieniłeś? Jak odżyłeś? Jakbyś wyrzucił tę część siebie, która była zepsuta zaczynając hodować nową. A teraz dzwoni ON… I sam nie wiem…<br>-…boisz się, że wszystko zepsuje?  
>- Tak.<br>Kurt przez chwilę nie wiedział jak odpowiedzieć. W końcu jednak przysunął się bliżej Blaine'a, wziął go za rękę i zamknął oczy.  
>- Blaine – zaczął. – Te dni z tobą zmieniły bardzo dużo. Nawet nie wyobrażałem sobie, że mogą zmienić aż tyle. Poczułem się zupełnie tak… Jakbym znowu coś znaczył, wiesz? Jakby w końcu ktoś chciał mnie nie dla mojego ciała, nie dla seksu. Po prostu dla mnie.<br>- Przecież znaczysz, Kurt – wyszeptał Blaine.  
>- Nie, nieprawda – odpowiedział uśmiechając się słabo. – Chodzi o to, że… Mogło zmienić się dużo. Ale nikt nie zmieni wszystkiego. Kilka dni z bajki nie naprawi mi całego życia. Dlatego właśnie Roxanne wciąż czeka w progu. Bo doskonale wie, że wyjdę stąd z tą samą dziurą w sercu, w którą ona będzie mogła się wśliznąć. Być może ta dziura będzie mniejsza. Ale wciąż będzie.<br>Blaine obrócił jego twarz ku sobie.  
>- Przecież to może być twoje życie! Nie musisz wracać…<br>Kurt pokręcił głową ze łzami w oczach.  
>- Nie, Blaine. Nie jestem gotowy. Może kiedyś, kiedyś, za wiele lat, kiedy moje ciało nie będzie się już do niczego nadawało… Ale nie teraz.<br>Kurt skłamał. Nie sądził, żeby kiedykolwiek udało mu się naprawić swoje życie. Ale to było dobre kłamstwo. Pełne nadziei. Pogłaskał Blaine'a po policzku. Jednak wiedział, że ta czułość nie różni się niczym od dzieci bawiących się w dom. To miejsce było ich własną Nibylandią i Kurt przez te ostatnie dni, nie miał zamiaru dorastać. Blaine zamknął na moment oczy.  
>- Mogę cię pocałować? – zapytał nagle.<br>Odpowiedź na to pytanie zabrała Kurtowi nieco więcej czasu niż dwukrotne uderzenie serca. Dużo dłużej niż kilka mrugnięć powiekami i tylko nieco więcej sekund niż ruch drżącej dłoni. A jednocześnie wszystko działo się wystarczająco szybko, by można było powiedzieć, że nie było żadnego wahania. Kurt zamknął wolno powieki czując oddech Blaine'a na swoich policzkach.  
>- Tak – wyszeptał w to okalające go ciepło i już po chwili poczuł wargi Blaine'a na swoich. Pocałowali się tak niezręcznie, jakby to był ich pierwszy pocałunek, jakby obydwaj znaleźli się w rzeczywistości, w której nigdy się nie spotkali. Pocałunek był bardzo subtelny, obyło się bez szaleńczych ruchów języków, jęków i poprzygryzanych warg. Pocałunek ten miał niewiele wspólnego z pożądaniem.<br>Jakby Roxanne faktycznie odeszła.  
>- Dziękuję – wyszeptał Kurt odsuwając się.<br>Blaine przytrzymał jeszcze jego twarz przy swojej.  
>- Za co?<br>Kurt roześmiał się cicho.  
>- Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna poczułem się bardziej Kurtem. – Powiedział powoli. - Jakby Roxanne została gdzieś na zewnątrz.<br>Blaine wtulił się w jego klatkę piersiową.  
>- Ale wciąż czeka w progu, prawda?<br>- Tak.  
>Kurt gładził go przez chwilę po włosach, uśmiechając się delikatnie, kiedy ciemne loczki prześlizgiwały mu się między palcami.<br>- Przepraszam – powiedział cicho. – Miałeś pokazać mi nowy świat, a ja tak smędzę…  
>Kąciki ust Blaine'a powędrowały w górę.<br>- Hej, kto powiedział, że nowy świat musi być zawsze wesoły? – Wyślizgnął się z objęć Kurta i podał mu rękę. -…co nie znaczy, że nie może.  
>- Gdzie idziemy?<br>- Zobaczysz.  
>Wyszli na korytarz. Blaine zapalił światło i zabrał się za zwijanie dywanu z podłogi. Kurt zmarszczył brwi nie rozumiejąc. W końcu jego oczom ukazała się niewielka klapa w podłodze.<br>- Co tam jest? – zapytał.  
>Blaine sięgnął po wiszący na ścianie klucz i otworzył klapę uśmiechając się zawadiacko.<br>- Zobaczysz. Weź latarkę, jest w pierwszej szufladzie komody.  
>Kurt posłusznie spełnił jego polecenie. Po odchyleniu klapy okazało się, że w dół można zejść po szczeblach niewielkiej drabinki. Blaine stanął ostrożnie na pierwszym z nich.<br>- Zapal latarkę i chodź za mną.  
>Kurt skinął głową.<br>Szczebelków nie było dużo, już po chwili zeskoczyli na ziemię. Kurt poświecił latarką rozglądając się z ciekawością. Uśmiechnął się.  
>- Początkowo miało to służyć za schron… - wyjaśnił Blaine. - Ktoś jednak pomyślał, że można być bardziej praktycznym.<br>Niewielka piwniczka była bowiem miejscem, w którym składowano wino.

***  
>- Masz kaca?<br>Kolejny poranek był nieco zbyt jasny dla Kurta. I trochę wirował przed jego oczami. Prędzej jednak położyłby się nago na drodze niż przyznał to przed Blainem. Uniósł brwi i oparł się na łokciu.  
>- Zaufaj mi, potrzeba dużo więcej niż wina, żebym cokolwiek poczuł.<br>Jego żołądek miał widocznie odmienne zdanie, ale zignorował go. Blaine oparł się plecami o blat kuchenny i upił łyka kawy.  
>- Serio? Nic cię nie ruszyło? Żadnego bólu głowy? Dziur w pamięci? Nic?<br>- Nic.  
>- Mhm. Czyli po prostu wcześniej nie zauważyłem, że zieleń to twój naturalny kolor. Starzeję się.<br>Kurt miał ochotę dać mu jakąś ciętą ripostę, ale w tym momencie jego żołądek przejął kontrolę nad resztą ciała. Jakimś cudem zerwał się na równe nogi i wbiegł do łazienki pochylając się nad muszlą. Zwymiotował. Ramiona Blaine'a otoczyły go, troskliwie przytrzymując. Nie mógł jednak powstrzymać się od chichotu:  
>- Kurt, jesteś w ciąży?<br>- Zamknij się – jęknął Kurt znów pochylając się nad muszlą. – Musiałem czymś się zatruć… Wszystko twoja wina.  
>Blaine złożył mu ciepły pocałunek na karku i kojąco potarł mu dłonią plecy.<br>- Przepraszam. Lepiej będzie jak się zamknę.  
>Przez chwilę żaden z nich nic nie mówił. W końcu Kurt otarł usta papierem toaletowym. Zamknął oczy, z których pociekło mu kilka kompletnie niezwiązanych z uczuciami łez i wziął kilka głębokich oddechów.<br>- Okej, chyba ju…  
>Znów pochylił się nad muszlą. Blaine po raz pierwszy poczuł niepokój.<br>- Może powinienem zadzwonić po lekarza? – zapytał.  
>Kurt skorzystał z tego, że na chwili przestał wymiotować i wydusił:<br>- Nie… Przejdzie mi. I proszę, zostaw mnie samego. Nie chcę, żebyś mnie takiego widział. Jestem obrzydliwy.  
>Blaine wywrócił oczami i odgarnął kilka włosów ze spoconego czoła Kurta, po czym pocałował je lekko.<br>- Jestem ojcem kilkuletniej dziewczynki. Myślisz, że widok wymiotującej osoby wciąż robi na mnie wrażenie?  
>Kurt nie odpowiedział. Zamknął oczy i oparł się głową o klatkę piersiową Blaine'a. Blaine uniósł go delikatnie, tak, że chłopak siedział teraz na jego kolanach. Siedzieli tak przez chwilę na zimnej podłodze łazienki, Blaine oparty policzkiem o czubek głowy Kurta i słuchający jego powoli zwalniającego oddechu, podczas gdy ten powoli zapadał w sen. Blaine gładził go po ramieniu, dopóki nie uzyskał pewności, że chłopak zasnął, po czym delikatnie przeniósł go do łóżka. Po namyśle, wrócił się do łazienki i zabrał ze sobą sporą miednicę.<p>

***  
>Kurt obudził się dopiero pod wieczór, sen jednak dobrze mu zrobił. Mdłości odeszły, a świat w końcu przestał wirować. Zastanawiał się, gdzie był w tej chwili Blaine. Zanim jednak poszedł go poszukać, uświadomił sobie, że kolejny dzień dobiegał właśnie końca. W poniedziałek będzie już w Nowym Jorku. Magiczny tydzień będzie wspomnieniem. Musiał zająć się paroma sprawami.<br>Chwycił swoją komórkę, której bateria jakimś cudem wytrzymała cały ten czas i zszedł na dół. Blaine'a nigdzie nie było, pewnie siedział na dworze. Wszedł więc do kuchni i wykonał szybki telefon do agencji ustalając kilka terminów na kolejny tydzień.  
>Nie zdawał sobie jednak sprawy, że okno w kuchni było otwarte i Blaine słyszał każde jego słowo.<br>Kiedy zakończył połączenie i wyszedł na zewnątrz, Blaine siedział na ganku. Początkowo Kurt nie zauważył żadnej różnicy w jego zachowaniu. Zaproponował, żeby tym razem, wspólnie zrobili kolację, na co chłopak po prostu skinął głową i poszedł za nim do kuchni, nie odzywając się ani słowem. Trochę czasu zajęło Kurtowi uznanie tego milczenia za dziwne. Być może nieco zbyt dużo czasu.  
>- Coś taki cichy? – Zapytał krojąc pomidory. – Tobie też niedobrze?<br>- Można tak powiedzieć – wymamrotał Blaine.  
>Kurt spojrzał na niego z niepokojem i odłożył nóż.<br>- Boli cię głowa?  
>- Nie. Jest w porządku.<br>- Na pewno?  
>- Tak.<br>Chwila ciszy.  
>- Okej – powiedział z wahaniem Kurt. Podszedł wolno do Blaine'a i objął go w talii. Ku jego zaskoczeniu, chłopak odskoczył jak oparzony.<br>- Hej, co jest? – zapytał Kurt, być może nieco zraniony.  
>- Nic – Blaine wolno potarł dłonią oczy. – Mogę tylko… zadać ci jedno pytanie?<br>Kurt miał wielką ochotę powiedzieć „Nie."  
>- Pytaj.<br>Blaine podszedł bliżej. Zagapił się na moment w niebieskie oczy Kurta, w których błyskała teraz niepewność i coś w rodzaju strachu. Przesunął mu dłonią po policzku.  
>- Znaczę coś dla ciebie? – zapytał.<br>Kurt objął się ramionami.  
>- Co masz na myśli?<br>- Czy traktujesz mnie… nas jako coś więcej? Różnię się dla ciebie czymś od tego chłopaczka, którego przedstawiłeś mi przy kawie, różnię się czymś od Olivera? Powiedz mi.  
>- Oczywiście, że się różnisz.<br>- Tylko przez przeszłość prawda?  
>Kurt zawahał się.<br>- Tak – przyznał.  
>- Więc odpowiedz mi na kolejne pytanie.<br>- Proszę, przestań.  
>- Nie chcesz, żebym o to zapytał?<br>- Nie.  
>- Dlaczego?<br>- Wszystko zepsujesz. A zależy mi na tym co mamy.  
>- Skąd liczba mnoga?<br>- O co ci chodzi? – Nie wytrzymał Kurt. – Co cię tak nagle napadło?  
>- Och nic, po prostu pomyślałem, że skoro i tak to wszystko nic dla ciebie nie znaczy, to odwiozę się wcześniej, żebyś wyspał się przed pracą w poniedziałek.<br>Kurt zamilkł. A więc Blaine wiedział. Przez chwilę zastanawiał się jak na to zareagować.  
>- Zachowujesz się jak dziecko – powiedział w końcu. - Przecież wiedziałeś, że tak będzie. Powiedziałem ci to na samym początku, a ty się zgodziłeś. Wybacz, że nie spełniłem twoich chorych oczekiwań. Jak mnie odwieziesz, możesz spokojnie zacząć casting na kolejnego ojca dla swojego dziecka, ja widać wypadam z gry.<br>To było niefair. Bo to nie Blaine był winny. Blaine był po prostu zraniony. Ale w złości Kurt tracił cały swój racjonalizm.  
>- A kiedykolwiek w niej byłeś?<br>Głos Blaine'a był spokojny. Kurt znał go na tyle, że wiedział, że wypływa to ze złamanego serca. Potrząsnął głową i podszedł do chłopaka gładząc go po policzku.  
>- Zapomnijmy o tym, dobrze? Mamy jeszcze trochę czasu, nie marnujmy tego.<br>- Nie mogę – Blaine zamknął oczy.  
>- Dlaczego?<br>Blaine uniósł powieki.  
>- Bo wyszedłeś na zewnątrz i Roxanne skorzystała z okazji. I tylko ją teraz widzę w tobie.<br>Kurtowi nie drgnął nawet mięsień, choć poczuł się tak jakby dostał w twarz. Jednakże zdradziło go co innego. Po jego policzku spłynęła łza.  
>- To wciąż ja… To wciąż ja – wyszeptał, jakby desperacko chciał w to uwierzyć.<br>- Więc udowodnij mi, że wciąż jesteś tą samą osobą! – Wybuchnął Blaine. – Bo Kurt, który przyjechał tu ze mną nie jest tym samym, który stoi przede mną teraz! Potrafisz to zrobić? Potrafisz mi to wszystko wyjaśnić?  
>- Dlaczego nie umiesz odpuścić, Blaine? Dlaczego zawsze wszystko psujesz?<br>- Chcę wiedzieć!  
>- Nie mam pojęcia, kim jestem! – krzyknął Kurt dławiąc się swoimi łzami. – Dlaczego tak ciężko ci to zrozumieć? Moje życie to ciągła próba zrozumienia tego!<br>- I co? Kiedy pieprzy cię jakaś nieznajoma osoba, odnajdujesz siebie?  
>- Wiesz kiedy byłem bliski odnalezienia siebie? Kiedy pocałowałeś mnie wtedy na kanapie! Kiedy tańczyłeś ze mną i trzymałeś mnie w ramionach! I być może znalazłbym siebie, gdybyś nie zepsuł tego swoją cholerną histerią!<br>Nagle obydwaj się uspokoili. Kurt otarł łzy z twarzy starając się nabrać oddechu w płuca. Blaine spojrzał na niego sam niemal płacząc.  
>- Kochasz mnie? – zapytał łamiącym się głosem.<br>Kurt odwrócił wzrok, jednak Blaine zmusił go do ponownego spojrzenia sobie w oczy. Nie było w tym nic brutalnego. Wręcz przeciwnie, jego dłonie były delikatniejsze niż kiedykolwiek. Kurt przełknął ślinę. Nie mógł mu spojrzeć w oczy. Zacisnął powieki, po czym wyszeptał:  
>- Nie.<br>I było to kolejne pełne nadziei kłamstwo.  
>Blaine odsunął się i zacisnął powieki. Poszedł na górę nie trzaskając nawet drzwiami. Kurt niemal chciał, żeby to zrobił.<p>

***  
>Kurt nie płakał, kiedy położył się do łóżka. Nie płakał, kiedy przewracał się z boku na bok, ani kiedy po kilku godzinach zdał sobie sprawę, że sen nie przyjdzie. Wiedział, co musi zrobić. Wstał z łóżka, choć wszystko w nim krzyczało, by tego nie robił.<br>Bez pukania wszedł do sypialni Blaine'a. Po jego sylwetce poznał, że chłopak również nie śpi, mimo, że leżał nieruchomo, a twarz miał zwróconą do ściany. Musiał go nie zauważyć, bo drgnął dopiero, kiedy poczuł rękę Kurta na ramieniu.  
>- Już wiem – powiedział cicho.<br>Blaine spojrzał na niego nie rozumiejąc.  
>- Co wiesz?<br>- Jak ci udowodnić. Udowodnić ci, że wciąż jestem Kurtem. Udowodnić sobie.  
>- Jak?<br>Kurt położył się obok niego i ku zaskoczeniu Blaine'a, zaczął cicho śpiewać.

_Well, I'm lying in my bed _  
><em> The blanket is warm <em>  
><em> This body will never be safe from harm <em>

Jego delikatny głos wzmocnił się nieco, podczas gdy dłoń dotknęła policzka Blaine'a gładząc go w pożegnalnym geście, o czym chłopak nie mógł wiedzieć.

_Still feel your hair, black ribbons of coal… _

Blaine przerwał mu śpiewając:

_Touch my skin to keep me whole…_

Ich głosy zbiegły się razem – jeden, nieco zaspany, ciepły jak majowe popołudnie i drugi, kruchy i chłodny jak lód, kiedy przychodzi ocieplenie. Leżąca pozycja ograniczała nieco możliwości i technikę, ale śpiewali coraz głośniej wiedząc, że nikt ich nie usłyszy, a nawet gdyby, nie dbaliby o to:

_If only you'd come back to me _  
><em> If you laid at my side <em>  
><em> I wouldn't need no Mojo Pin to keep me satisfied<em>

Kurt zacisnął oczy. Wiedział już, że nie odejdzie. Nie mógł odejść. Blaine kontynuował dalej sam:

_Don't wanna weep for you, I don't wanna know _  
><em> I'm blind and tortured, the white horses flow <em>  
><em> The memories fire, the rhythms fall slow<em>

Kurt niemal roześmiał się przez łzy.

_Black beauty, I love you so…_

Jednakże nie miał siły dalej podjąć piosenki. Pozwolił Blaine'owi na solo, tak jakby znów byli razem w Warblersach, a przed nimi były kolejne zawody. Jednakże on, tak jak wtedy, nalegał by śpiewali dalej razem. I Kurt nie miał siły się z nim kłócić.

_Precious, precious silver and gold and pearls in oyster's flesh _  
><em> Drop down we two to serve and pray to love <em>  
><em> Born again from the rhythm screaming down from heaven<em>

Kurt zacisnął powieki, kiedy z jego oczu popłynęły łzy. Dławił się nimi, więc ostatnie linijki, były ledwo zrozumiałe:

_Ageless, ageless _  
><em> I'm there in your arms<em>

Przez chwilę ich oddechy były nieco bardziej przyspieszone niż zwykle. Cały ten czas patrzyli w sobie oczy. Wszystko to wyglądało, jakby dopiero, co skończyli się kochać, a nie śpiewać piosenkę. Tak przynajmniej pomyślał przez chwilę Kurt. Ale może wiele się nie mylił.  
>- Znalazłem cię, Kurt – powiedział Blaine i otarł kilka łez z twarzy chłopaka. – Znalazłem cię.<br>To było za dużo dla Kurta.  
>- Skłamałem – wypalił, zanim zorientował się, co mówi. – Przepraszam…<br>Blaine przysunął się bliżej jego twarzy.  
>- Na jaki temat?<br>- Przecież wiesz.  
>- Ale chcę, żebyś to powiedział.<br>- Po co?  
>- Żeby to stało się realne.<br>- Nie.  
>- Proszę.<br>- Kocham cię.  
>Blaine nie mógł uwierzyć.<br>- Kocham cię – płakał Kurt wtulając się w nagie ramiona zszokowanego Blaine'a. – Tak bardzo cię kocham… Nie zostawiaj mnie, proszę, już nigdy więcej…  
>Blaine nie zapewnił go, że nigdy by tego nie zrobił. Wiedział, tak samo jak Kurt, że przyszłość w ich wypadku była najmniej pewną rzeczą. Ale było coś, co mógł zrobić. Mógł całować go, przytulać, trzymać i płakać w jego włosy, jakby faktycznie spotkali się po raz pierwszy po tylu latach. Jakby w końcu odnalazł swojego Kurta.<br>Kiedy ubrania opadły podłogę, nie było w tym sprawy Roxanne. Kurt wiedział, że tym razem to on trzyma stery. A przynajmniej tak naiwnie sobie wmawiał. Przesuwał dłońmi po ciepłej skórze Blaine'a i sam jęczał, i zapadał się pod jego dotykiem, jak nigdy wcześniej. Nigdy wcześniej z żadnym mężczyzną. Nigdy w swoim życiu nie był też tak kruchy i wrażliwy. Jakby faktycznie wycięto z niego Roxanne, jakby był to pierwszy raz Kurta. I być może był. Kim jesteśmy, żeby to wiedzieć.  
>Każdy ruch bioder, każda smuga zostawiona na bladej skórze, każdy dreszcz, uścisk dłoni, każdy krzyk pośród tej cichej nocy, był zbyt wyjątkowy, żeby stała za tym Roxanne. Tego Kurt mógł być pewien. I kilku innych rzeczy.<br>Nigdy nie pragnął nikogo jak Blaine'a w tamtej chwili.  
>Nigdy nikogo tak nie kochał.<br>Dlatego też kiedy było już po wszystkim i zasnęli na moment, zaplątani w swoje ciała, Kurt obudził się nagle pośród tej samej nocy, która znów stała się cicha i niewinna. Wysunął się z objęć Blaine'a i obserwował przez chwilę jego twarz pogrążoną we śnie. Jego nogi wystawały spod kołdry, a gałki oczne pod powiekami poruszały się lekko, podobnie jak czubki palców. Musiał mieć zły sen. Kurt zapatrzył się jeszcze raz na te czarne rzęsy, które wciąż mokre były od łez i wstał z łóżka. Nie zaryzykował ostatniego dotyku, bał się, że może Blaine'a obudzić.  
>Wrócił do swojej sypialni i chwycił swój telefon. Wybrał z pamięci numer. Osoba po drugiej stronie słuchawki odebrała niemal natychmiast.<br>- Oliver… - powiedział cicho Kurt. - Mam prośbę…

***  
>Kiedy Blaine obudził się następnego ranka, jego serce podskoczyło radośnie. Nie wątpił, że wczorajsza noc była prawdziwa. Nawet jego sny nie były tak piękne, to nie mógł być wytwór jego wyobraźni. Wciąż nie otwierając oczu, leniwie uniósł rękę, żeby pogładzić włosy Kurta i zastanawiał się, co mu powiedzieć, żeby nie zabrzmiało to jak z taniego romansidła. Jego dłoń trafiła jednak na pustkę. Blaine początkowo był zbyt zaspany, żeby zrozumieć, co to oznacza. Wolno uniósł powieki. Łóżko po jego prawej stronie było puste. Nie panikował jednak. Może Kurt po prostu zszedł do łazienki. Jednakże nie było go tam. Ściślej mówiąc, nie było go też w żadnym innym pomieszczeniu. Dom był pusty i cichy.<br>Po Kurcie nie było ani śladu.

***  
>Kurt nie zostawił Blaine'owi żadnej wiadomości. Bo co miał tam napisać? „Przepraszam"? „Kocham cię"? „Powodzenia"? Co by to zmieniło? Bezpieczniej było odpuścić. Zrobić to, czego Kurt tak bardzo potrzebował, kiedy zrywali. Sprawić, żeby Blaine pomyślał, że wszystko, co Kurt powiedział poprzedniej nocy było kłamstwem. Żeby go znienawidził. Żeby zapomniał.<br>Żeby nie żałował.  
>Kurt spodziewał się, że Oliver przyśle po niego jakiegoś szofera, jednakże przyjechał osobiście. O nic nie pytał. Nie naciskał. Kiedy Kurt rozpłakał się w samochodzie, po prostu zatrzymał się na moment i ścisnął go za rękę. W końcu Kurt zasnął, kołysany przez monotonny stukot kół na drodze. Obudził się dopiero dwie godziny później. Gardło miał wysuszone, oczy wciąż zmęczone płaczem. Przekręcił ostrożnie głowę i przypatrywał się przez moment Oliverowi. Coś go zaniepokoiło. Mężczyzna był bardzo blady, a pod oczami miał cienie, jakby nie spał od kilku dni. Widać było, że dużo wysiłku kosztuje go uniesienie powiek.<br>- Oliver… Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał z rosnącą troską.  
>Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się bardzo słabo, niemal anemicznie.<br>- Wszystko pod kontrolą.  
>Kurt uniósł brwi.<br>- Na pewno? Może ja poprowadzę?  
>Oliver nie odpowiedział. Opadły mu na moment powieki.<br>- Myślę, że nie powinieneś… - Kurt potrząsnął jego ramieniem, ale mężczyzna nie otworzył oczu. Poczuł panikę. - Oliver? Oliver!  
>Jego krzyk utonął w odgłosie tępego uderzenia i gniecionej blachy, kiedy Oliver stracił panowanie nad kierownicą.<p> 


	11. Defying Gravity

Dziękuję za przetrzymanie wszystkich fałszywych nut w rytmie tego tanga.

* * *

><p><strong>I<strong>

_…mężczyzna, około dwudziestu pięciu lat…_  
><em>…nie reaguje na…<em>  
><em>…żadnych dokumentów…<em>  
><em>…złamane żebra i kilka przemieszczeń…<em>  
><em>…podejrzewam…<em>  
><em>…uszkodzony rdzeń kręgowy…<em>  
><em>…konieczna natychmiastowa transfuzja…<em>  
><em>…cholera, gdzie jest Mike…<em>  
><em>…wciąż nieprzytomny…<em>  
><em>…tego bierzcie od razu na stół, sala czeka…<em>  
><em>…dawaj, mały…<em>

***  
>Rachel Berry miała wyjątkowo dobry dzień.<br>Właśnie dostała telefon od dyrektorki niewielkiego teatru (niepołożonego wprawdzie na Broadwayu, lecz gdzieś na obrzeżach Nowego Jorku), potwierdzający, że dostała rolę. Była na przesłuchaniu w zeszły poniedziałek i choć była w dziewięćdziesięciu dziewięciu procentach pewna, że wszystko poszło po jej myśli, dobrze było uzyskać potwierdzenie. Miranda Walles, była starszą, przysadzistą kobietą o siwych, niemal białych włosach i matczynym wyglądzie, jednakże zupełnie wbrew temu wszystkiemu, miała twardą rękę do interesów i wprawne oko, jeżeli chodziło o wyszukiwanie młodych talentów. Takich jak Rachel. Jak jej wyjaśniła, poszukiwała pełnych pasji i wigoru osób, gdyż dopiero zaczynała swoją działalność i chciała nadać swojemu teatrowi odpowiedniego, młodzieńczego ducha, skoro włożyła już w niego całe swoje stare serce. Poprosiła również Rachel o wyrozumiałość, jeżeli chodzi o wysokość pensji, bo interes dopiero zaczynał kwitnąć, choć i tak podejrzewała, że teatr ten będzie miejscem dla osób „odrzuconych", które nie odnalazły się w broadwayowym światku, więc nigdy nie uzyskają wystarczającej sławy. „Wyrzutków", sprostowała ją Rachel w myślach, ale podobał jej się ten pomysł. W końcu sama była jednym z nich, już od najwcześniejszych lat swojego życia.  
>Zawsze coś, prawda?<br>Polubiła też samą Mirandę, która wydawała się być osobą ciepłą, lecz w razie potrzeby surową i szczerą do bólu, przede wszystkim jednak pełną pasji i oddania do wykonywanego zawodu. Rachel lubiła takich ludzi. I choć nigdy nie podejrzewała, że przynależność do Glee pomoże jej w czymkolwiek w dorosłym życiu, najprawdopodobniej dlatego dostała pracę. Miranda sama należała do szkolnego chóru, więc obie panie szybko nawiązały nić porozumienia. Dyrektorka była dużo starsza od Rachel, wykazała jej jednak, że nastolatki nie zmieniły się tak bardzo przez te wszystkie lata.  
>Według jej słów, pierwsze przedstawienie miało być musicalem. Rachel właśnie miała pojechać by odebrać pełny scenariusz i już chwytała kluczyki z drewnianej komody, kiedy jej telefon ponownie zadzwonił. Przez chwilę miała nie odbierać, wiedząc, że może się przez to spóźnić na spotkanie, ale widząc nieznany numer, zmarszczyła brwi i przyjęła połączenie. Nie wiedziała, że telefon ten miał być podobny do tego, na który odpowiedziała parę miesięcy wcześniej. Że zostanie wypowiedziana ta sama formułka, choć zostaną przekazane jej inne informacje.<br>Że zmieni się życie ich wszystkich.  
>- Słucham?<br>- Panna Rachel Berry?  
>Głos należał do kobiety, ale tylko tyle Rachel potrafiła określić. Nie był to z pewnością nikt znajomy.<br>- Tak, to ja.  
>- Kurt Hummel wpisał panią jako osobę, którą należy powiadomić w razie, gdyby…<br>Rachel zdębiała.  
>- Kurt jest w szpitalu? Znowu? Co z nim? Czy on…?<br>- Niech się pani uspokoi…  
>Rachel z trudem zmusiła się do wysłuchania kobiety. Kiedy się rozłączyła, wciąż patrzyła w ścianę siedząc na zimnej podłodze, nie pamiętając nawet kiedy się na nią usunęła. Przytknęła drżącą dłoń do ust, jej klatką piersiową szarpnęło kilka spazmów, choć z oczu nie popłynęła nawet jedna łza.<br>- Nie… - wyszeptała kręcąc głową.

***  
>Claire rzuciła kredką przez pokój i oparła głowę na swojej malutkiej rączce. Krytycznym okiem raz jeszcze spojrzała na rysunek. Nie. Nic z tego. Tatusiowi na pewno się nie spodoba. Ale warto było zasięgnąć dodatkowej opinii.<br>- Babciu! – krzyknęła i zaczęła niecierpliwie machać nóżkami, co jakiś czas uderzając stopą w malutki stolik, kupiony specjalnie dla niej. Po chwili dało się słyszeć „Idę, skarbie!", odgłos kroków i do pokoju wkroczyła pani Anderson z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy. Ignorując ból w krzyżu, dość zaskakujący, wziąwszy pod uwagę jej dość młody jeszcze wiek i pochyliła się ku wnuczce.  
>- Co się stało, skarbie?<br>Claire wygięła usta w podkuwkę.  
>- Brzydko narysowałam – powiedziała i wskazała oskarżycielsko palcem kartkę papieru, jakby to była jej wina, a następnie ukryła twarz w ramionkach i westchnęła teatralnie. – Odkąd tatuś wyjechał, nic mi nie wychodzi.<br>Jej babcia wzięła ostrożnie kartkę w swoje ręce i uśmiechnęła się delikatnie. Oczywiście z rysunkiem było wszystko w porządku. Niepokoił ją jednak fakt, że Claire, zwykle rezolutna i wygadana, ostatnio robiła się coraz bardziej zamknięta w sobie. Ponadto miewała humory, a najczęściej po prostu zamykała się w pokoju i rysowała z taką wściekłością, jakby każda kredka i kartka papieru uraziły jej uczucia. Często płakała z byle powodu, trzeba było uważać na to, co się mówiło, bo byle co potrafiło ją obrazić. Oczywiście, to było normalne dla dzieci w jej wieku, ale Claire zawsze była inna, dojrzalsza. Jakby więcej rozumiała. Co się zmieniło?  
>Pani Anderson westchnęła w duchu.<br>Gdyby Blaine tu był. On zawsze lepiej sobie radził z małą. Jakby czytał jej w myślach. Pomyślała z nostalgią o śmiechu swojego syna łączącym się z drugim, dziecinnym (choć obydwa były w jakiś sposób podobne), odbijającym się od ścian w ich starym domu. Lubiła, kiedy przyjeżdżali tu oboje. Bez nich było dziwnie pusto i cicho. Za cicho, jak na jej gust.  
>Martwiła się ostatnio. O nich oboje. Blaine pojawiał się, to znikał, raz będąc takim szczęśliwym, jakim nie widziała go od wyjazdu na studia, a czasem tak załamanym, jakim nie widziała go nigdy. Co najgorsze, wszystko odbijało się na Claire. Czuła się porzucona i zdezorientowana, czego pani Anderson nie omieszkała wytknąć synowi przez telefon. Nie wiedziała jak może pomóc, więc postanowiła skierować uwagę Blaine'a na to, co robił źle, a czego widocznie nie zauważał. Gdyby chociaż wiedziała, co siedziało w jego głowie… Jej syn nie miał jednak w zwyczaju mówić, kiedy działo się coś złego, choć zawsze naiwnie liczyła, że uda jej się coś z niego wydobyć.<br>Pani Anderson odgoniła od siebie ponure myśli i pogłaskała Claire po ciemnych włosach, które podobnie jak śmiech, odziedziczyła po swoim ojcu.  
>- Skarbie, to naprawdę piękny domek – zapewniła wnuczkę odkładając rysunek na stolik. – Nie wiem, czemu w ogóle się tym martwiłaś.<br>Claire spojrzała na nią z powątpiewaniem.  
>- Myślisz, że tacie się spodoba?<br>Pani Anderson rozpromieniła się.  
>- Oczywiście. Przecież wiesz, jak bardzo kocha twoje rysunki.<br>Claire posmutniała nagle. Pani Anderson usiadła przy niej.  
>- Coś się stało?<br>Dziewczynka pokręciła przecząco głową, ale po chwili jakby zmieniła zdanie i przytaknęła. Kobieta wiedziała, że to jedyna szansa, żeby wydobyć coś ze swojej wnuczki, więc ostrożnie dobierała pytania.  
>- Pokłóciłaś się z kimś?<br>Nie.  
>- Może w przedszkolu ci dokuczają?<br>Kolejny przeczący ruch głową.  
>- Coś nie tak w domu? – spróbowała kolejny raz kobieta.<br>Tym razem wahanie. Pani Anderson przygryzła wargę zastanawiając się, jak sformułować kolejne pytanie, ale Claire jej przerwała.  
>- Tatuś chyba już mnie nie kocha – powiedziała tonem osoby, która stwierdza oczywisty fakt i spuściła głowę.<br>- Ależ skąd ci to przyszło do głowy! – zareagowała natychmiast pani Anderson i chwyciła wnuczkę w objęcia. – Wiesz, że jesteś dla niego sensem życia!  
>- To gdzie on teraz jest? – w głosie dziewczynki zabrzmiała płaczliwa nuta.<br>„Chciałabym to wiedzieć", pomyślała jej babcia, ale nie powiedziała tego na głos.  
>- Musiał wyjechać w interesach, przecież ci mówił – powiedziała powtarzając to, co usłyszała od swojego syna, a co jak podejrzewała, było kłamstwem. – Tatuś musi zarabiać pieniążki, żeby was utrzymać.<br>Jej wnuczka nie wyglądała na przekonaną.  
>- Kiedyś tak nie było – zauważyła smutno.<br>Na chwilę zapadła cisza.  
>- Tatuś stara się dostać awans – wyjaśniła spokojnie pani Anderson. – Musi po prostu spędzać więcej czasu w pracy, żeby potem przynosić do domu więcej pieniążków. Wierz mi, na pewno myśli tylko o tym, żeby do ciebie wrócić. Po prostu troszkę mu się wszystko przeciągnęło.<br>Claire wyglądała na nieco bardziej pocieszoną.  
>- Nie oszukujesz mnie?<br>- Nigdy bym tego nie zrobiła.  
>Dziewczyna westchnęła.<br>- Wiem, wiem… - nagle się ożywiła. - Czekaj! Może po prostu jego kolega znowu zachorował! Wtedy też długo go nie było!  
>Pani Anderson spojrzała na nią z lekkim zdziwieniem.<br>- Kolega?  
>Dziewczynka pokiwała głową.<br>- Tańczyłam z nim na weselu – powiedziała pogodnie. – A wcześniej to byłam z tatusiem w szpitalu, żeby go odwiedzić, bo był bardzo chory…  
>- O, to nie najlepiej…<br>- Nooo… Tata strasznie się wtedy martwił. Tak strasznie, że czasami płakał.  
>Blaine płakał?<br>Pani Anderson zmarszczyła brwi.  
>- Jak on wygląda? – zapytała bez zastanowienia, wiedząc, że dziewczynka nie przypomni sobie imienia. – Ten kolega.<br>Claire rozpromieniła się. Po jej złym nastroju nie było ani śladu.  
>- Mam rysunek! Pokazać ci?<br>Jej babcia pokiwała nieprzytomnie głową. Kim mógł być ten kolega? I dlaczego Blaine o niczym jej nie wspomniał? Otrząsnęła się z zamyślenia, kiedy wnuczka potknęła jej pod nos rysunek.  
>Cóż. Niewiele to dało. Stwierdzić dało się jedynie, że obrazek przedstawia człowieka. Choć… Nie, było coś jeszcze. Brązowe włosy. Zawsze coś. Kobieta przygryzła wargę. Była rozdarta między chęcią poznania prawdy, a strachem, że Claire poczuje się przesłuchiwana. Ciekawość jednak zwyciężyła.<br>- Skarbie… Nie pamiętasz może jak się nazywał ten pan?  
>Dziewczynka zmarszczyła czoło i oparła się na dłoni, w geście przypominającym Kubusia Puchatka.<br>- Karl… Nie… Klaus… Mm… Nie wiem… Tak jakoś dziwnie… A może to było na „M"…  
>Pani Anderson nie potrzebowała jednak więcej. Nagle zrozumiała.<br>- Kurt – powiedziała cicho, bardziej stwierdzając niż pytając.  
>- O! – ucieszyła się dziewczynka. – Kurt! Skąd wiedziałaś?<br>Jej babcia uśmiechnęła się w nieco wymuszony sposób.  
>- Tata mi go kiedyś przedstawił – jej głos przycichł jakby. – Bardzo dawno temu…<br>- Nie był wtedy chory? – zainteresowała się dziewczynka.  
>Kobieta roześmiała się cicho.<br>- Nie, skąd. Dlaczego pytasz?  
>Dziewczynka wzruszyła ramionami.<br>- Teraz chyba jest. I to mocno. Jest strasznie blady i ma takie cienie pod oczami, o takie! – wykonała odpowiedni gest, nakreślając sobie koła pół twarzy. – Tata się chyba tym martwi… Bardzo go lubi.  
>- Na pewno – zgodziła się pani Anderson pogrążona we własnych myślach. – Och, poczekaj chwilę! Chyba dziadek mnie woła!<br>Opuściła pokój z rosnącym mętlikiem w głowie. Po namyśle, skierowała swoje kroki do kuchni – tam zawsze czuła się bezpiecznie. Musiała przemyśleć parę spraw.  
>Od kiedy Blaine znowu zaczął spotykać się z Kurtem? Jednakże, co ważniejsze, dlaczego to ukrywał? Bał się czegoś? Czy znowu są razem? I dlaczego robił z tego taką wielką tajemnicę? Oczywistym było, że póki co nie chciał o tym mówić dziecku, ale dlaczego nie powiedział własnej matce? Przecież zawsze lubiła Kurta. Sama ciężko przeżyła ich rozstanie. Czy to przez ojca? Po tylu latach wciąż miał żal? Tak, to było prawdopodobne. Wciąż jednak nie wyjaśniało, dlaczego ją okłamał. Kiedy to się zaczęło? Oczywiście, podejrzewała, że Kurt pojawi się na weselu swojego brata, na którym Blaine był ostatnio. Czy to tam się spotkali? „Nie", pomyślała. „Claire wspomniała, że odwiedzili go wcześniej w szpitalu." Co z kolei, nasunęło jej co innego. Co jeżeli Claire miała rację? Może Kurt był ciężko chory? I Blaine pojechał go odwiedzić?<br>Tylko dlaczego miałby to ukrywać?  
>Nagle ktoś zadzwonił do drzwi. Kobieta zerknęła na zegarek. Kto to mógł być o tak wczesnej porze? Pospieszyła w stronę drzwi i otworzyła je szybkim ruchem.<br>Na ganku stał nie kto inny, jak jej syn.  
>Na widok Blaine'a początkowo poczuła ulgę, kiedy jednak przyjrzała mu się uważniej, poczuła jak strach chwyta ją za gardło. Blaine miał podkrążone oczy („Musiał jechać nocą", wydedukowała) i trząsł się dziwnie, w taki sposób, że dziwiła się, jakim cudem udawało mu się utrzymać na nogach.<br>- Blaine, na litość boską, co się stało?  
>Chłopak nie odpowiedział. Po prostu padł jej w ramiona i rozpłakał się, szlochając głośno jak małe dziecko. Kobieta bezradnie zaczęła go głaskać po głowie, co jakiś czas szepcząc „Cii, będzie dobrze", choć nawet nie wiedziała, co się stało.<br>Dotychczas Blaine płakał w jej ramionach tylko raz w życiu – kiedy dowiedział się, że Kate jest w ciąży. Jednakże wtedy było inaczej. Wtedy w tym płaczu więcej było strachu niż rozpaczy. Teraz nie wiedziała nawet, co to oznacza. Blaine rzadko okazywał otwarcie ból, czy strach. Nawet kiedy był dzieckiem, ze wszystkim radził sobie sam, nigdy nie widziała go ze łzami w oczach, nigdy się nie skarżył. Nawet kiedy pobili go po szkolnym balu, to ona zaproponowała mu przeniesienie do Dalton. On tylko przystał na tę propozycję. Być może przez surowego ojca, być może przez twardą szkołą życia, jej syn nauczył się po pewnym czasie zamykania pewnych rzeczy głęboko w sobie. Potem doszedł dodatkowo żal do samego siebie, że uciekł z dawnej szkoły bez walki. Od tamtej pory Blaine nie pozwalał sobie na okazywanie cierpienia.  
>Aż do tej pory.<br>Kiedy pani Anderson udało się jakimś cudem zaprowadzić swojego syna na kanapę w salonie, dochodziła ósma rano.  
>Nie wiedziała, że dwadzieścia cztery godziny wcześniej jej syn otworzył oczy w stanie największego szczęścia, jakiego można doświadczyć w życiu.<br>Szczęścia, które zostało mu tak szybko zabrane.

***  
>Rachel chodziła tam i z powrotem tak szybko, że ściany korytarza stanowiły zaledwie dziwną smugę. Jej obcasy stukały po twardej posadzce, choć dźwięk ten zdawał się ją w jakiś sposób uspokajać, a tego właśnie potrzebowała.<br>Czekała już ponad dwie godziny na jakieś wieści od lekarza. Dwie. Godziny. Choć z tego co wiedziała, operacja zaczęła się o wiele wcześniej. A przecież nie chciała wykładu, ani szczegółowych opisów. Dlaczego nikt nie mógł udzielić jej jednej, podstawowej informacji?  
>Czy Kurt wciąż żyje?<br>- Dobra, koniec z tym – warknął zniecierpliwiony Puck i podniósł się z krzesła w poczekalni. – Pójdę tam i zapytam tego doktorka czy nie chce dołączyć do Kurta na tej sali operacyjnej…  
>- Noah! – Rachel uspokoiła go gestem i usiadła obok niego, choć sama była coraz bardziej zdenerwowana. – To w niczym nie pomoże… Musimy być dobrej myśli.<br>Puck przejechał ręką po głowie i zamknął oczy.  
>- Ja wiem, tylko… Jak sobie myślę, że my tu sobie spokojnie siedzimy, a oni walczą o jego życie… – ukrył twarz w dłoniach. – Nie możemy go stracić.<br>Rachel zadrżała mimowolnie, słysząc to ostatnie zdanie. Nie mogła sobie jednak pozwolić na atak paniki. Nie teraz. Zacisnęła powieki, wzięła głęboki oddech i policzyła wolno od jednego do dziesięciu.  
>Nie. Stracą. Kurta.<br>Powtórzyła sobie to kilka razy w myślach.  
>Nagle otworzyły się drzwi i w ich stronę ruszył wysoki, raczej starszy mężczyzna, naciągając po drodze biały fartuch. Operacja musiała się dopiero skończyć. Na jego widok Rachel i Puck zerwali się z miejsca. Dziewczyna próbowała przeniknąć wyraz twarzy mężczyzny, jednakże nie potrafiła z niego nic odczytać. Mogła za to zauważyć, że jest bardzo zmęczony. Kiedy ruszyli mu na spotkanie, przetarł sobie czoło chusteczką i zamknął na moment oczy.<br>- Co z nim? – zapytała natychmiast Rachel. – Czy on…?  
>Lekarz spojrzał na nią ciężko, ale mimo zmęczenia, uśmiechnął się lekko.<br>- Najgorsze mamy za sobą.  
>Ulga niemal zwaliła ich nóg. Rachel wtuliła się lekko w Pucka i ukryła twarz w dłoniach, jakby wciąż nie mogła uwierzyć.<br>- Co dokładnie się stało? – odezwał się Puck.  
>Mężczyzna zawahał się.<br>- Nie jestem pewien czy jestem upoważniony, by przekazać państwu tego typu informacje. Nie należą państwo do rodziny…  
>Rachel posłała mu błagalne spojrzenie.<br>- Proszę… Kurt umieścił mnie, jako osobę, którą należy powiadamiać o wypadkach. Rodzina nic nie wie. On nie ma teraz nikogo poza nami.  
>Lekarz obrzucił ją jeszcze badawczym spojrzeniem, ale widząc upór bijący z postawy dziewczyny, westchnął tylko.<br>- W takim razie w porządku. Pan Hummel miał sporo szczęścia, samochód uderzył w taki sposób, że zmiażdżył się cały tył, choć naprawdę niewiele brakowało… Stracił dużo krwi, musieliśmy poddać go transfuzji. Niestety nie miał przy sobie żadnego dokumentu potwierdzającego tożsamość, więc nie mieliśmy dostępu do jego karty, co znacznie opóźniło pewne działania.  
>Rachel zmarszczyła brwi.<br>- Nie rozumiem… To jak się do mnie dodzwoniliście?  
>- Mężczyzna, który również uczestniczył w wypadku… kierowca, był przez moment na tyle świadomy, że udało nam się go przepytać i dowiedzieliśmy się, kim jest drugi pasażer.<br>Puck i Rachel wymienili spojrzenia.  
>„Drugi mężczyzna"?<br>Blaine?  
>- Nic mu się nie stało?<br>- Pani wybaczy…  
>Rachel przygryzła wargę.<br>- No tak, przepraszam... Niech pan mówi dalej.  
>- Pan Hummel ma również parę złamań otwartych, które udało już nam się nastawić i kilka popękanych żeber. Z pewnością też zostanie mu kilka blizn. Nie będę przed panią ukrywać, że przez moment myśleliśmy, że go stracimy, jego stan był krytyczny, musieliśmy go reanimować niemal godzinę…<br>Rachel zamknęła oczy.  
>- O mój Boże…<br>- …jednakże w tej chwili, jego stan jest stabilny. Musi pani jednak zrozumieć, że nie oznacza to końca naszych zmartwień. Pan Hummel otarł się o śmierć, jego życiu wciąż może zagrażać niebezpieczeństwo.  
>- Czy… Będziemy mogli go zobaczyć? – zapytał Puck.<br>- Obawiam się, że póki co jest to niemożliwe. I nie miałoby większego sensu, utrzymujemy pana Hummela w stanie śpiączki farmakologicznej. Obrażenia jakich doznał są bardzo dotkliwe, nie chcemy narażać go na niepotrzebne cierpienie.  
>- Rozumiem…<br>Lekarz zwrócił się do Rachel.  
>- Panno…<br>- Berry.  
>- Panno Berry, chciałbym panią prosić do mojego gabinetu. Potrzebujemy zebrać dokładniejszy wywiad o pacjencie, miałem nadzieję, że mogłaby pani nam pomóc, jako osoba z bliskiego otoczenia pana Hummela. Nawet najbardziej błaha informacja może okazać się niezbędna.<br>Rachel pokiwała sennie głową. Nagle poczuła się bardzo zmęczona. Widząc to lekarz uśmiechnął się nieco szerzej.  
>- Może jednak najpierw zejdzie pani do bufetu i napije się kawy. Zapewne ledwie trzyma się pani na nogach, to zresztą zrozumiałe. Kiedy poczuje się pani trochę lepiej, proszę przyjść do mojego gabinetu. Drogę wyjaśnią pani w recepcji, niech pani spyta o doktora O'Briana.<br>Posłał im jeszcze jeden zmęczony uśmiech, po czym zostawił ich samych. Rachel niemal natychmiast wtuliła się mocniej w Pucka i zaniosła się pełnym ulgi płaczem.

***  
>Kurt był szczęśliwy.<br>Unosił się w czymś w rodzaju białej mgiełki czując się lekkim jak piórko. Jego ciało zdawało się być tak przyjemnie daleko, a miał przeczucie, że to dobra rzecz. Bo gdyby się w nim teraz znalazł… Nie. Nie pamiętał, co by się stało. Wiedział tylko, że nie byłoby to już takie przyjemne.  
>Spał nie śniąc, przez jego głowę od czasu do czasu zdawał się zaledwie przepływać leniwie jakiś obraz. Czasami udawało mu się uchwycić kilka z nich. Niebieskie oczy, jego oczy… To pewnie jego mama. Publiczność i dziewczyna krzycząca „Przed państwem New Directions!". Znał ją. Ale jak jej było na imię? Och, jego mózg zdawał się tak odległy jak jego ciało… Niewielki żółty ptaszek. „Kanarek", wydobył z umysłu odpowiednią nazwę. Granatowo-czerwony mundurek. Para brązowych oczu.<br>Kurt poruszył się niespokojnie w swojej mgiełce.  
>Blaine.<br>To imię otarło się nieprzyjemnie o jego korę mózgową. Cichy głos podpowiedział mu, żeby nie zaczepiał tego wspomnienia. Posłusznie otrząsnął się z tej myśli, bojąc się tego, co by było, gdyby tego nie zrobił. Czy znowu złapałyby go kłęby czarnego dymu? I te krzyki w jego głowie… Tak, to nie było przyjemne. Ale z drugiej strony, ten dym popychał go w stronę czegoś jaśniejszego. Lepszego. Czuł to przez kości. I przez krzyki przebijał się cichy szept „Nigdy więcej bólu, strachu... Chodź z nami." I Kurt chciał pójść, tak bardzo. Ale kiedy podjął już tę decyzję, coś gwałtownie ściągnęło go na dół. To bolało. Bardzo. Jakby łamano mu każdą kość w ciele. Ale potem ból odszedł i znów otoczyła go biała mgiełka.  
>Czuł się bezpiecznie.<br>Gdyby Kurt wciąż miał swoje ciało, przeciągnąłby się rozkosznie.

***  
>Finn chodził w tę i z powrotem po korytarzu, bezwiednie pokonujące tę samą trasę, którą jeszcze parę dni wcześniej pokonywała Rachel z tym samym zdenerwowaniem, choć dużo większym strachem. Jego oczy od czasu posyłały Rachel i Puckowi wściekłe spojrzenia.<br>- Dlaczego zawsze dowiaduję się ostatni? – warknął po raz kolejny.  
>Rachel zamknęła oczy i spokojnie odpowiedziała, jakby tłumaczyła coś małemu dziecku:<br>- Kurt wpisał mnie, jako osobę, którą należy powiadamiać w razie nagłego wypadku. Czekaliśmy z Puckiem na jakieś wieści, bo nie mielibyśmy nawet, co wam przekazać. Przez długi czas nie chcieli nam nawet powiedzieć czy Kurt jeszcze… - przełknęła ślinę. – Zadzwoniłam do ciebie tak szybko, jak uzyskaliśmy konkretniejsze informacje.  
>Finn zatrzymał się gwałtownie.<br>- Dzwoniłaś też do Carole?  
>Dziewczyna pokręciła przecząco głową.<br>- Uznałam, że póki co lepiej jej nie martwić.  
>Westchnienie. Chłopak oparł się o ścianę. Osunął się po niej i usiadł na podłodze, jakby ignorując krzesła.<br>- Dzięki. I przepraszam.  
>Rachel uśmiechnęła się słabo.<br>- Nie ma za co.  
>Finn westchnął.<br>- Wiadomo, co było przyczyną wypadku?  
>- Wina kierowcy. Tyle wiemy.<br>- A kto był kierowcą?  
>Rachel i Puck wymienili spojrzenia.<br>- Na początku myśleliśmy, że Blaine…  
>Finn zamrugał.<br>- To oni znowu się spotykają?  
>Dziewczyna pokręciła przecząco głową, choć przez moment miała zamiar wzruszyć ramionami.<br>- Więc kto to był? Znasz go? – zapytał Finn.  
>Rachel przygryzła wargę.<br>- Pamiętasz chłopaka, z którym Kurt był na twoim ślubie?  
>- Ten blondyn?<br>- Mhm. Jest już przytomny. Puck przeszedł się po oddziale. Rozmawialiśmy z nim chwilę…  
>Finn westchnął.<br>- Czyli wyszedł z tego bez szwanku?  
>Długa cisza.<br>- Ma złamany kręgosłup.  
>- Och.<br>Rachel pokiwała głową i również westchnęła smutno.  
>- Z tego, co nam powiedział, po prostu stracił panowanie nad kierownicą.<br>- Ale ja czuję, że jest coś jeszcze – przerwał jej Puck. – Czegoś nam nie powiedział. Myślę, że on doskonale wie, jak do tego wszystkiego doszło.  
>- Przecież nie zrobił tego specjalnie.<br>- Co nie zmienia faktu, że coś ukrywa.  
>Rachel wzruszyła ramionami.<br>- Ma prawo. Nie zna nas. I tak okazał dużo zaufania. Przecież gdyby nam nie pozwolił, nie wpuściliby nas nawet na sale. Widziałeś jak lekarze go obskakują.  
>- To on jest sławny czy coś? – wtrącił Finn.<br>- Jest fotografem. Bardzo bogatym fotografem, ściślej rzecz ujmując.  
>Finn gwizdnął.<br>- Ciekawe jak Kurt go poznał.  
>Rachel i Puck po raz kolejny wymienili spojrzenia.<br>- Nie mam pojęcia – powiedziała cicho dziewczyna. Postanowiła zmienić temat. – Gdzie Jane?  
>- Została w domu. Chciała jechać ze mną, ale jej nie pozwoliłem. I tak ostatnio dużo ze mną przeszła, wolałem…<br>Nagle wszyscy zamilkli. W ich stronę spieszył doktor O'Brian, uśmiechając się delikatnie.  
>- Pan Hummel właśnie odzyskał przytomność. Proponowałbym, żeby dali mu jednak państwo chwilę czasu na… - widząc ich miny przerwał na moment. – Choć z drugiej strony, nie widzę żadnych przeszkód. Jednakże prosiłbym, żebyście… przepraszam za wyrażenie… „nie zwalali się" państwo na raz. Dopiero przeniesiono go z OIOMu, sala nie jest duża. Poza tym, pacjent wciąż może być nieco zdezorientowany. Dopiero skończyłem z nim rozmawiać, wydawał się wciąż mocno zmęczony.<br>Cała trójka popatrzyła na siebie.  
>- Idź, Finn – powiedziała ze zdecydowaniem Rachel. – Jesteś jego bratem.<br>Chłopak zawahał się.  
>- No idź – powtórzyła.<br>Finn pokręcił głową. Obrócił się w stronę Rachel i położył jej dłoń na ramieniu.  
>- Założę się, że ciebie ma teraz ochotę zobaczyć. Jesteś dla niego rodziną w większym stopniu, niż ja kiedykolwiek będę.<br>- Ale…  
>- No idź – powtórzył jej słowa i uśmiechnął się lekko. Rachel zawahała się jeszcze przez moment, po czym przytuliła go i wyszeptała:<br>- Dzięki.  
>Ruszyła za lekarzem, posyłając mu jeszcze ostatnie spojrzenie zza ramienia.<p>

***  
>Pokój był niezwykle jasny.<br>Promienie słońca wlewały się przez jedyne okno w pomieszczeniu padając na większość łóżek. Oprócz Kurta, na sali znajdował się jeszcze jeden mężczyzna, który przez cały czas leżał na boku wpatrując się w ścianę i młoda kobieta, jak Rachel wydedukowała z jej licznych blizn, najprawdopodobniej również po wypadku.  
>Łóżko Kurta znajdowało się tuż przy oknie, co wydało się Rachel dziwne, wziąwszy pod uwagę fakt, że chłopak zazwyczaj unikał słońca. Sam Kurt wyglądał dużo gorzej niż ostatnim razem, kiedy znalazł się w szpitalu, ale mimo wszystko, wydawał się znosić wszystko o wiele lepiej niż wtedy. Mimo, że ledwie było go widać spod bandaży i każdy gest czy grymas, najwyraźniej sprawiał mu ból, na jego twarzy błąkał się lekki uśmiech. Kark miał usztywniony kołnierzem ortopedycznym, więc patrzył bez większego zainteresowania w sufit. Kiedy usłyszał kroki jego oczy poruszyły się nieznacznie, aż jego wzrok padł na Rachel. Uśmiech się poszerzył.<br>- Hej – powiedział głosem niewiele głośniejszym od szeptu.  
>- Hej.<br>Usiadła na jego łóżku. Chwyciła go delikatnie za lewą rękę, która szczęśliwie wyszła z wypadku bez szwanku i otworzyła usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale Kurt przerwał jej delikatnie.  
>- Tylko nie pytaj jak się czuję – uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Widać na załączonym obrazku.<br>Rachel uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.  
>- Wydajesz się szczęśliwy – zauważyła. – Jak na ciebie, rzecz jasna.<br>Kurt zamyślił się jakby i zamknął oczy.  
>- Byłem w szczęśliwym miejscu – powiedział i po chwili zatrzepotał powiekami. – Choć teraz czuję się tak, jakbym odwiedził Niebo i spadł na tyłek z samej góry. W piekle pewnie mają windę.<br>Rachel roześmiała się mimowolnie.  
>- W szczęśliwym miejscu?<br>Kurt uśmiechnął się tylko zagadkowo. Nagle jednak uśmiech ten zgasł jak płomień świecy.  
>- Co z Oliverem? – zapytał z niepokojem. – Nikt nie chce mi nic powiedzieć…<br>Dziewczyna zawahała się. Ile mu powiedzieć? Powinna go martwić? Jak dużo prawdy będzie mógł znieść?  
>„Nie", zdecydowała w myślach. „Na to przyjdzie jeszcze czas."<br>- Żyje – ścisnęła mocniej jego dłoń. – Jak poczujesz się lepiej, na pewno będziesz mógł go odwiedzić.  
>Kurt jakby się uspokoił. Widocznie nie zauważył niczego dziwnego w jej wahaniu.<br>- To dobrze… - wyszeptał. - Nie wiem, co bym zrobił, gdyby coś mu się stało. To ja go wezwałem, więc wszystko byłoby moją winą… Zresztą, nieważne.  
>Rachel przygryzła wargę. Postanowiła jednak nie zgłębiać tematu.<br>- Gdzie byłeś tak w ogóle? – zapytała zamiast tego. - Przez tamten tydzień?  
>Ku jej zaskoczeniu, przez twarz Kurta przebiegł spazm bólu. Zapytała czy potrzebuje zwiększenia dawki środków przeciwbólowych, ale ten wymamrotał tylko:<br>- Nie… To nic nie da.  
>Rachel posłała mu pełne poczucia winy spojrzenie.<br>- Przepraszam. Nie powinnam była pytać.  
>Kurt ścisnął delikatnie palce jej dłoni i zamknął oczy.<br>- Nieważne, gdzie byłem. Nigdy już tam nie wrócę.  
>Nagle roześmiał się cicho.<br>- Ał. Chciałem westchnąć, ale to za bardzo boli. Więc się roześmiałem z bezsilności, a to boli jeszcze bardziej. Jak tu funkcjonować?  
>Dziewczyna wyczuła, że Kurt stara się uniknąć jakiegoś tematu. Nie naciskała więc szczególnie, wiedząc, że chłopak jest wyczerpany. Zamiast tego rozejrzała się raz jeszcze po sali.<br>- Co z nim? – zapytała bezgłośnie i wskazała ruchem głowy na cichego mężczyznę, który wciąż wpatrywał się w ścianę.  
>- Chyba nie lubi słońca – Kurt uśmiechnął się słabo. Sam zapatrzył się na wzory, które promienie utworzyły na odległej ścianie. Po chwili znów spojrzał na Rachel. – Jesteś sama?<br>Dziewczyna pokręciła przecząco głową. Zauważyła ze zdziwieniem coś na kształt paniki i strachu w oczach Kurta, ale był to zaledwie ułamek sekundy.  
>- Finn i Puck są ze mną – powiedziała ostrożnie. Albo jej się wydawało, albo Kurt odetchnął z ulgą. Spodziewał się kogoś innego? – Ale lekarz pozwolił wejść tylko jednej osobie, żeby cię nie męczyć.<br>Chłopak zacisnął usta.  
>- Fakt, podoba mi się ten spokój – uśmiechnął się blado i zamilkł na moment. - Chcę cię też o coś prosić. Następnym razem, kiedy znajdę się w szpitalu…<br>-…nie będzie następnego razu...  
>Kurt puścił to wtrącenie mimo uszu.<br>-…proszę cię, żebyś nie powiadamiała mojej rodziny. Chyba, że umrę. Wtedy będzie mi dość obojętnie.  
>Rachel uniosła brwi.<br>- Nie mówić im? Dlaczego?  
>Kurt uśmiechnął się krzywo.<br>- Bo pewnie będzie to miało coś wspólnego z Roxanne. A mnie kończą się kłamstwa. Zresztą… Nie chcę przysparzać im zmartwień. Jak dotąd ze wszystkiego udaje mi się wyjść cało, szkoda ich nerwów.  
>- „Szkoda nerwów"? Kurt, to twoja rodzina, myślę, że…<br>- …powinno się im zawracać głowy bzdurami?  
>- Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że otarłeś się o śmierć? Uważasz, że to…<br>- Nic mi nie jest – przerwał jej ostro. – I tak, zdaję sobie sprawę. Żałuję jedynie, że było to tylko otarcie.  
>- Kurt!<br>Chłopak zamknął oczy.  
>- Nie rozumiesz? Byłem szczęśliwy. Wszystko było tam takie ciepłe, takie proste… A tutaj… Cierpienie, z którym nie chcę sobie dawać rady…<br>- Kurt, życie nie ma być łatwe! I przypomnę ci, że dotychczas ledwo, bo ledwo, ale sobie z nim radziłeś.  
>- Radziłem sobie? Ćpanie i prostytucję nazywasz radzeniem sobie?<br>Powiedział to zdecydowanie głośniej niż powinien. Mężczyzna przy ścianie poruszył się nieznacznie, a młoda kobieta wytrzeszczyła oczy. Kurta jednak zdawało się to nie obchodzić. Jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się ciężko, a powieki miał zaciśnięte. Rachel pogłaskała go po ręce.  
>- Przepraszam… Nie unoś się tylko. Nie możesz się stresować.<br>Chwila ciszy.  
>- Chcesz zostać sam?<br>Kurt pokręcił głową i wolno uniósł powieki.  
>- Wolałbym nie.<br>Rachel uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie.  
>- Jestem do dupy w czuwaniu przy łóżku chorego, wybacz.<br>Chłopak odwzajemnił uśmiech.  
>- Nie. Jesteś idealna.<br>Spuściła głowę i zaczęła bawić się rąbkiem spódnicy.  
>- Cóż… Jest ktoś lepszy ode mnie.<br>Kurt posłał jej pytające spojrzenie. Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się nieco szerzej.  
>- Mam zawiadomić Blaine'a?<br>- NIE! – krzyknął Kurt ku jej zaskoczeniu i poruszył się tak gwałtownie, że zaskomlał z bólu. Rachel spojrzała na niego z przerażeniem. Widząc to, uspokoił się nieco, choć oddech wciąż miał przyspieszony.  
>- Proszę… Nie mów Blaine'owi. Nie możesz mi tego zrobić.<br>- Myślałam, że… że między wami już wszystko dobrze – wyjąkała, ale widząc ból w oczach Kurta, przerwała natychmiast. – Okej! Zmiana tematu, żeby udać, że Rachel wciąż ma trochę wyczucia. Porozmawiajmy o…  
>Kurt ścisnął jej palce.<br>- Dzięki – przerwał jej delikatnie. - Za wyrozumiałość.  
>Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się lekko.<br>- Nie ma za co.  
>Zaczęła delikatnie gładzić go po dłoni.<br>- Porozmawiajmy o czymś przyjemniejszym. Może opowiesz mi o tym szczęśliwym miejscu, co?  
>Kurt wywrócił oczami. Ucieszył się w duchu, że przynajmniej to nie bolało.<br>- Mówisz do mnie jak do małego...  
>Nagle Rachel przytuliła się do niego mocno. Stłumił jednak okrzyk bólu, kiedy ku jego zaskoczeniu, dziewczyna wybuchła płaczem.<br>- Powiedziałem coś nie tak…? – zapytał zdziwiony.  
>Rachel roześmiała się przez łzy.<br>- Nie, tylko… Po prostu było tak blisko, Kurt… Tak mało brakowało, a nigdy więcej nie zobaczyłabym jak wywracasz oczami, nie usłyszałabym kwaśnej uwagi, nie uratowałabym twojego tyłka… - roześmiała się głośniej na widok jego miny. – Wybacz tę szaloną wstawkę płaczącej histeryczki. Tak bardzo cię kocham, popaprańcu…  
>Kurt nieśmiało pogłaskał ją po głowie i również się roześmiał.<br>- A więc się doczekałem. Doczekałem się momentu, kiedy postradałaś rozum. Przewidywałem to od pierwszego roku w Glee. Choć wyznań miłosnych nie było w planie.  
>Rachel przestała się śmiać.<br>- Tyle się zmieniło od tamtej pory, prawda? – zapytała cicho.  
>Kurt zacisnął powieki.<br>- Wszystko się zmieniło.  
>Leżeli tak przez chwilę w ciszy. W końcu Rachel otarła łzy z twarzy i podniosła się, uśmiechając niezręcznie.<br>- Przepraszam, że się tak rozkleiłam... To jak? Opowiesz mi coś o tym szczęśliwym miejscu?  
>Kurt zamyślił się na moment, chętnie podejmując zmianę tematu.<br>- Nie pamiętam zbyt wiele… Tylko… Biel. Dużo bieli. I takie… Miłe przeczucie, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Wszystko, co złe zostało tu, w moim ciele, ono było tak daleko… I pamiętam też lekkość. Jakbym… Sam nie wiem…  
>- „Oparł się grawitacji"? – podsunęła Rachel uśmiechając się.<br>Kurt roześmiał się cicho, momentalnie krzywiąc się z bólu. Dziewczyna zerwała się z miejsca, żeby pobiec po pielęgniarkę, ale Kurt zatrzymał ją ruchem dłoni.  
>- Tak… - sapnął, starając się brzmieć, jak gdyby nigdy nic. – Można tak powiedzieć.<br>Rachel popatrzyła na niego z wahaniem, ale usiadła i pogładziła go ponownie po dłoni.  
>- I jakie to było uczucie?<br>Zobaczyła w jego oczach pewne rozmarzenie i blask, który przygasł nagle, kiedy zwrócił twarz w jej stronę, krzywiąc się z bólu.  
>- Nic mnie nie bolało – stwierdził kwaśno, choć Rachel mogłaby przysiąc, że chciał powiedzieć coś innego.<p>

***  
>Nim pozwolono mu odwiedzić Olivera, minęły prawie dwa tygodnie.<br>Dni te upłynęły mu na rozmowach z Finnem, Puckiem i Rachel, którzy przesiadywali tak długo, jak pozwalały im na to pielęgniarki. Kurt podejrzewał, że bali się go zostawiać samego. Nie wiedział czego dokładnie się po nim spodziewali - uduszenia się własną poduszką? Rzucenia się przez otwarte okno?  
>W zasadzie nie był nawet zdziwiony. Wiedział, że Rachel nabrała podejrzeń, kiedy tylko zobaczyła jego uśmiech podczas tej pierwszej wizyty. Ale musiał udawać dalej. Więc grał szczęśliwego Kurta, pamiętając jednak, żeby wciąż być ironiczny i od czasu do czasu kwaśny. Wszystko, żeby ukryć fakt, że nigdy nie był tak wewnętrznie wrażliwy i kruchy.<br>Nocami praktycznie nie sypiał. Wsłuchiwał się w miarowe chrapanie pozostałych pacjentów, a sam wpatrywał się w ścianę marząc o tym, żeby wydostać się z gipsu i kołnierza, żeby móc chociaż teatralnie poprzewracać się z boku na bok. Bał się tego, co zobaczy po zamknięciu powiek. A raczej, kogo zobaczy.  
>Po tygodniu ściągnięto mu wreszcie kołnierz (Którego do końca nigdy nie potrzebował, a przynajmniej tak uważał) i pozwolono mu wstać z łóżka. Oczywiście musiał zrobić to o kulach, gdyż lewa noga była złamana, choć według doktora O'Briana, cudem uniknęła kompletnego zmiażdżenia. Lekarze byli jednak pod wrażeniem tego, jak Kurt szybko doszedł do siebie po wypadku. Z nadzieją zaczęto mówić, że za pewien czas będzie można puścić go do domu, choć oczywiście wciąż będzie musiał uczęszczać na rehabilitacje.<br>Do sali Olivera Rachel zawiozła Kurta na wózku inwalidzkim. Chłopak opierał się jak mógł, mówiąc, że nie jest przecież kaleką, ale kiedy Rachel zapytała czy ma ochotę wspinać się po schodach do oddziału znajdującego się dwa piętra wyżej, przestał narzekać i niechętnie pozwolił się zawieźć. Na nogach położył sobie jednak kule, na wszelki wypadek.  
>Oddział ten był dużo cichszy niż ten, na którym on sam się znajdował. Tego nie wypełniały częste jęki i krzyki pełne bólu, tutaj wszystko było dużo cichsze. Rachel zapukała w drzwi sali, a kiedy cichy głos pozwolił im wejść, otworzyła je i szepnęła Kurtowi na ucho „Zostawię was samych."<br>Kurt ostrożnie wjechał do pomieszczenia. Było dużo większe od jego sali, przy czym stało tu tylko jedno łóżko, na którym spoczywał Oliver. Leżał dziwnie bezwładnie, co Kurtowi początkowo nie wydało się dziwne. Podjechał bliżej i uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiedy Oliver zwrócił wzrok w jego stronę.  
>- Milioner może więcej, co? – powiedział Kurt rozglądając się ponownie po salce. – Choć i tak jestem zdziwiony, spodziewałem się, że już cię przenieśli do jakiejś prywatnej klinki.<br>Oliver odwzajemnił uśmiech, który jednak nie sięgnął jego oczu.  
>- Gdybym przeniósł się do kliniki, nie mógłbyś mnie odwiedzić.<br>Kurt delikatnie wziął go za rękę.  
>- Dlaczego wciąż tu tkwisz? Z tego, co wiem, ocknąłeś się o wiele wcześniej niż ja, Rachel mówiła, że nic ci nie jest…<br>Mężczyzna na moment zacisnął usta, jakby chciał stłumić śmiech.  
>- Tak powiedziała?<br>Kurt zmarszczył brwi.  
>- Coś nie tak?<br>Oliver zamknął oczy i pokręcił głową uśmiechając się blado.  
>- Nie. Wszystko w porządku.<br>Ale Kurta nie dało się zbyć tak łatwo.  
>- Co jest? Czemu wszyscy coś przede mną ukrywacie?<br>- Kurt, to naprawdę…  
>- Powiedz mi.<br>- Kurt…  
>- POWIEDZ MI!<br>Oliver otworzył oczy i westchnął.  
>- W porządku. Ściągnij mi kołdrę z nóg.<br>- Dlaczego?  
>- Po prostu to zrób.<br>Chłopak zawahał się, ale posłusznie spełnił jego polecenie.  
>- Co teraz?<br>- Uszczypnij mnie w łydkę. Mocno. Do krwi.  
>- Ale…<br>- Proszę, rób, co mówię.  
>Kurt wciąż nie do końca rozumiejąc, jaki to wszystko ma cel, wziął głęboki oddech i mocno uszczypnął Olivera. Ku jego zaskoczeniu jednak, mężczyzna nawet nie mrugnął. Kurt spojrzał na niego nie rozumiejąc.<br>- Co to wszystko ma…  
>Nagle zrozumiał. Nie wiedział dlaczego dopiero teraz sobie to uświadomił, powinien zdać sobie sprawę, że coś jest nie w porządku, kiedy tylko zobaczył Olivera. Tym bardziej, że czuł, że Rachel coś przed nim ukrywa. Ale myśl, że mężczyzna mógł być w o wiele gorszym stanie od niego, po prostu nie trzymała się kupy.<br>Czuł się poniekąd oszukany.  
>Zdał sobie sprawę, że odsunął się od łóżka Olivera i kręcił głową mamrocząc niezrozumiałe nawet dla siebie rzeczy.<br>- Kurt… - szepnął mężczyzna.  
>Chłopak zamknął oczy. Spod jego zaciśniętych powiek popłynęły łzy.<br>- Dlaczego nikt mi nie powiedział…?  
>- Nie chcieli…<br>-…martwić mnie? I co, teraz niby jest lepiej?  
>Podjechał bliżej i ponownie złapał Olivera za rękę.<br>- To wszystko moja wina…  
>- Kurt, przecież wiesz, że…<br>- Zadzwoniłem po ciebie! W środku nocy! Powinienem palnąć się w głowę i pójść na piechotę, albo…  
>- Kurt…<br>- To ja powinienem być sparaliżowany! Nie ty! To nie sprawiedliwe, to wszystko jest takie…  
>Oliver uniósł rękę i zatkał mu dłonią usta. Kurt wciąż szlochał bezgłośnie i po chwili wtulił w tę dłoń swoją mokrą od łez twarz.<br>- Przepraszam, tak bardzo cię przepraszam…  
>- Kurt, to nie ty kierowałeś… To wszystko moja wina. Nie czułem się najlepiej, powinienem posłać kogoś po ciebie…<br>- Więc dlaczego tego nie zrobiłeś? Och, Oliver, trzeba było…  
>- Czy ty się słyszałeś? – przerwał mu mężczyzna. - Wtedy kiedy po mnie zadzwoniłeś, mam na myśli.<br>Kurt wydobył z pamięci mgliste wspomnienie, jednakże nie mógł dopatrzeć się w nim niczego niezwykłego.  
>- Chyba nie… - wymamrotał.<br>Oliver westchnął.  
>- Byłeś taki… Zrozpaczony. Przerażony. Myślałem, że coś ci się stało. Dobrze, że byłem wtedy poza Nowym Jorkiem i jak się okazało, nie tak daleko od tej miejscowości, gdzie… - widząc wyraz twarzy Kurta przerwał moment. – W każdym razie, musiałem upewnić się, że nic ci nie jest.<br>- Przecież gdyby coś mi się stało, nie mógłbym zadzwonić, prawda?  
>Na moment obydwaj zamilkli. Oliver ponownie westchnął.<br>- Nie żałuję tego. Żałuję jedynie, że naraziłem cię na niebezpieczeństwo, zachowałem się nieodpowiedzialnie i…  
>Kurt zacisnął powieki.<br>- Tylko tego żałujesz? Wydajesz się taki…  
>-… pogodzony z losem? – Oliver uśmiechnął się słabo. – Wierz mi, nie jestem. Ale teraz czuję się dobrze. Bo jesteś tu ze mną.<br>Na moment zapadła cisza.  
>- Wspominałeś, że czułeś się źle – wyszeptał Kurt, żeby choć częściowo zmienić temat. – Jesteś chory?<br>Oliver zawahał się. Widząc to, Kurt ścisnął mocniej jego rękę:  
>- Proszę, nie ukrywaj już niczego przede mną.<br>Mężczyzna posłał mu jakieś dziwne spojrzenie, które sprawiło, że coś w żołądku Kurta jakby się poruszyło.  
>- Jesteś pewien?<br>Kurt ponownie wtulił się w jego dłoń.  
>- Tak.<br>Oliver milczał przez dłuższą chwilę. Zaczął kciukiem gładzić Kurta po policzku, skupiając na moment wzrok na jego niebieskich oczach, które przyglądały mu się uważnie spod wachlarza rzęs. Na jego twarzy widać było kilka wyraźnych blizn powypadkowych, ale mimo wszystko, nigdy nie wyglądał tak pięknie.  
>- Jestem chory od pewnego czasu – powiedział Oliver powoli. – Ale zdiagnozowano mnie dopiero kilka miesięcy temu, po tym jak spadłem ze schodów na jednym z przyjęć. Nic mi się nie stało, ale zawieziono mnie do szpitala, na wszelki wypadek. Przeprowadzono dokładne badania. Widzisz, już wcześniej miałem pewne objawy. Czasami bez powodu drętwiały mi ręce, tak, że nie mogłem nimi ruszyć, a czasem wręcz przeciwnie, zaczynały dygotać. Niezbyt pomocne dla fotografa… Zresztą, nie będę ci o tym wszystkim opowiadał. Chodziłem po lekarzach, ale żaden z nich nie wiedział, co mi jest. Jak już jednak mówiłem, tamtym razem przeprowadzono mi dokładne badania. Zapytano mnie czy czasem zdarza się, że tracę wzrok, czy mam niedowład kończyn. Powiedziałem, że tak.<br>Na moment zamknął oczy.  
>- Zdiagnozowano mnie ze stwardnieniem rozsianym. To, na które choruję jest dość… łagodne. Zabija mnie powoli, może tak. Bo są też tacy, którzy szybko lądują na wózku inwalidzkim i potem... Sam wiesz. Cóż… Mnie spotkało to szybciej niż planowałem, ale… W końcu i tak by się na tym skończyło.<br>Kurt patrzył na niego z rozszerzonymi szokiem oczami. Jak mógł mówić o tym wszystkim tak spokojnie? Jakim cudem był tak pogodzony z losem?  
>- Tamtej nocy… - wyszeptał.<br>Oliver pokiwał głową.  
>- Lekarze nazywają to rzutem choroby. Powiedzieli, że w moim wypadku będzie się to zdarzać, co kilka miesięcy… Ale sam wciąż mam problemy z rozpoznawaniem objawów. Powinienem był się jednak domyślić, że… - zacisnął powieki. – I naraziłem cię na niebezpieczeństwo. Przepraszam, Kurt…<br>Kurt uniósł jego dłoń i pocałował ją wolno. Palec po palcu. Oliver otworzył oczy i przekonał się, że chłopak wciąż ma łzy w oczach.  
>- Wszystko będzie dobrze, Oliver… - szeptał. – Wszystko będzie dobrze… Zajmę się tobą.<br>Mężczyzna posłał mu spojrzenie pełne bólu i zdziwienia.  
>- Dlaczego miałbyś to robić?<br>Kurt nie odpowiedział. Oliver wziął go pod brodę i zmusił do spojrzenia sobie w oczy.  
>- Pomoc mnie, nie sprawi, że zapomnisz o nim.<br>Chłopak zacisnął usta.  
>- Nie wiem, o kim mówisz.<br>Oliver roześmiał się cicho.  
>- Możesz oszukiwać siebie. Możesz oszukiwać swoich przyjaciół i brata. Ale mnie nie oszukasz.<br>Kurt starał się odwrócić, ale uścisk Olivera był silny. Zamknął więc oczy.  
>- Dlaczego to robisz? Dlaczego ci tak zależy?<br>Cisza, która zapadła była tak długa, że uniósł powieki. Ręka Olivera opadła, a wzrok miał utkwiony w oknie.  
>- Bo Blaine nie jest jedynym, który cię kocha.<br>Zanim mózg Kurta zdołał w pełni przetworzyć tę informację, mężczyzna znów się odezwał:  
>- I wiem, że ty tego nie odwzajemniasz. Że jestem dla ciebie nikim.<br>- Oliver…  
>- I nigdy nie wierzyłem w karmę, ani… - zamilkł na moment. – Ale zasłużyłem na to. Na to wszystko.<br>Chłopak wytrzeszczył oczy.  
>- Co ty wygadujesz?<br>Oliver w końcu na niego spojrzał.  
>- Chyba wiesz.<br>Nie. Nie wiedział.  
>Kurtowi chwilę zajęło poskładanie wszystkich elementów układanki. Wielu zresztą wciąż brakowało. Ale po chwili zaczął rozumieć:<br>- Nie planowałeś tego, prawda? Zakochania się we mnie. Cokolwiek sprawiło, że zależało ci na mojej wdzięczności… Początkowo nie była to miłość.  
>Cisza.<br>- Więc dlaczego to robiłeś, Oliver? Dlaczego robiłeś to wszystko?  
>Oliver odwrócił wzrok, ale nie odpowiedział.<br>- Chciałeś mnie wykorzystać – ciągnął dalej Kurt. – Prawda? Tylko w jaki sposób?  
>- Kurt, ja…<br>Chłopak nie pozwolił mu dojść do słowa.  
>- Nieważne. Nie obchodzi mnie to.<br>- Musisz wiedzieć…  
>Kurt zacisnął oczy i wziął kilka głębokich oddechów. Nie mógł być zły na Olivera. Nie po tym, co przeszedł.<br>- Mów.  
>Mężczyzna spojrzał na niego z wahaniem.<br>- Ale…  
>- Zanim zmienię zdanie.<br>Oliver ścisnął mocniej jego rękę.  
>- Dwa lata temu wpadłem w pewne tarapaty. Delikatnie rzecz ujmując. Zadarłem z ludźmi, z którymi zadrzeć nie powinienem i nim się obejrzałem, musiałem wynająć ochronę i prywatnych detektywów – zamknął oczy. – I wtedy poznałem Dereka Morrisona.<br>- Szefa mojej agencji – powiedział cicho Kurt.  
>Dereka poznał tylko raz, przy rozmowie o pracę. Nie wykonywał on bowiem bezpośrednio żadnych telefonów, miał pod sobą wielu pracowników, którzy robili to za niego. Z tego, co wiedział, zazwyczaj nie uczestniczył on nawet w rozmowach o pracę. Zrobił wyjątek dla Kurta.<br>A raczej Olivera, jak teraz wydedukował. Potrząsnął głową.  
>- Co się działo dalej?<br>- Okazało się, że nie tylko ja mam problem z tymi ludźmi. Derek od pewnego czasu zmagał się z podobnymi zmartwieniami. Zaproponował mi układ. Współpracę. Pomoże mi się z nimi uporać … Jeśli ja dam mu coś w zamian.  
>Kurt uniósł brwi.<br>- Duszę? Pierwszego potomka?  
>Oliver roześmiał się cicho.<br>- Pracowników.  
>Chłopak spojrzał na niego z zaskoczeniem.<br>- Nie rozumiem…  
>- Kiedy się poznaliśmy, powiedziałem ci, że wyszukuję osoby takie jak ty. Interesujące. Okłamałem cię tylko, co do jednej rzeczy.<br>-…nie robiłeś tego dla siebie – Kurt zaczynał rozumieć. – Chodziło ci o coś więcej niż jakieś zdjęcia. Wywiązywałeś się z umowy. Dlatego zaproponowałeś mi pracę.  
>Oliver skinął głową.<br>- Zgadza się.  
>Kurt nie wiedział, co o tym myśleć. Od początku zdawał sobie sprawę, że za zachowaniem Olivera kryje się coś więcej. Że nie robi tego wszystkiego tylko i wyłącznie z dobroci serca.<br>Czuł się wykorzystany.  
>Z drugiej strony, mogło być o wiele gorzej.<br>Jakby na to nie patrzeć, Kurtowi nie wyszło to na złe. Potrzebował pomocy, potrzebował zmiany pracy. Wszystko to zostało mu zaoferowane. Nie stracił duszy, nie podpisał cyrografu. Teraz wszystko było jasne.  
>Pozostawała tylko jedna kwestia.<br>- Dlaczego po prostu mi nie powiedziałeś? – zapytał Kurt i uniósł wzrok, który od dłuższego czasu miał utkwiony w ich złączonych dłoniach. – Zgodziłbym się nawet wtedy, gdybym wiedział, że masz w tym jakiś interes. Szczególnie wtedy, bo wiedziałbym, że jest mniejsze prawdopodobieństwo, że mnie oszukasz. Więc dlaczego?  
>- Nie mogłem tego wiedzieć na pewno, Kurt – powiedział cicho Oliver. – A byłeś… Jesteś zbyt wyjątkowy, żebym mógł pozwolić sobie na taką stratę.<br>Kurt przygryzł wargę. Nagle rozległo się pukanie i do sali weszła pielęgniarka.  
>- Panie Waters, musimy zrobić panu kolejne badania…<br>- Niech pani da nam pięć minut – Oliver posłał jej ciepły uśmiech. – To bardzo ważne.  
>Pielęgniarka zawahała się. Jej wzrok spoczął na Kurcie.<br>- W porządku – powiedziała tylko i zniknęła za drzwiami. Kurt uniósł brwi.  
>- Tańczą jak im zagrasz – zauważył.<br>Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
>- Tylko dlatego, że wiedzą, kim jestem.<br>Na moment zapadła cisza.  
>- Mogę cię jeszcze o coś zapytać? – odezwał się po chwili Kurt.<br>Oliver skinął głową.  
>- Kiedy zdałeś sobie sprawę, że jesteś we mnie zakochany?<br>Mężczyzna pogładził go czule po policzku.  
>- Kurt, jesteś tym typem osoby, w której ludzie zakochują się od pierwszego wejrzenia, albo wcale. Gdybyś tylko wiedział jak niezwykły jesteś… - zamknął oczy. – Odpowiadając na twoje pytanie… Nie mogę być pewien. Zaczęło się od małych rzeczy. Nagle wpadałem na pomysły takie jak, wysłanie ci kwiatów, tylko dlatego, że mogłoby ci to zrobić przyjemność, albo zabranie cię na kawę, bo wiem, że nie możesz bez niej żyć. Kiedy byliśmy razem na weselu… Wiedziałem już, co czuję. I wiedziałem, że nie mogę cię mieć. Bo należysz do kogoś innego.<br>Przez moment Kurt chciał powiedzieć, że nie należy do nikogo, ale wiedział, że byłoby to kłamstwo. Rozległo się kolejne pukanie i pielęgniarka przypomniała im, że pięć minut się kończy.  
>- Przyjdę jutro – szepnął Kurt.<br>- Jutro będę już prawdopodobnie gdzie indziej – powiedział smutno Oliver. Widząc zaskoczenie na twarzy chłopaka, wyjaśnił:  
>- Przenoszę się do klinki na drugim końcu kraju. A potem lecę do Szwajcarii. Chciałem się jednak najpierw z tobą pożegnać…<br>- Panie Waters! – krzyknęła pielęgniarka.  
>- Muszę iść – powiedział Kurt.<br>Zanim jednak to zrobił, chwycił kule i ostrożnie wstał z wózka. Niewiele brakowało, a skończyłby na podłodze, jednakże ostatecznie utrzymał się w pionowej pozycji. Oparł się o łóżko Olivera trzymając się ramy łóżka i uwalniając ręce od kul. Pochylił się nad mężczyzną i złożył na jego wargach lekki pocałunek. Pożegnalny. Przez chwilę ich wargi poruszały się w zgodnym rytmie, aż w końcu Kurt odsunął się, czując, że w każdej chwili może rozpaść się na kawałki. Ostrożnie wrócił na wózek i opuścił pomieszczenie nie oglądając się za siebie. W środku czuł dziwne zdezorientowanie.  
>Bo choć sam tego nie wiedział, prawda była taka, że Oliver nigdy nie był dla niego nikim.<br>Jednakże nie był Blainem.

***  
>Od momentu kiedy Kurt opuścił szpital, minął już miesiąc.<br>Wciąż żył w mieszkaniu Olivera i choć przynosiło mu ono wiele złych wspomnień, wiedział, że póki nie mógł wrócić do pracy, nie stać go na wyjęcie czegoś własnego. Wprowadziła się do niego Rachel, nieco wbrew jego woli, żeby pomagać mu przy takich czynnościach jak ubieranie się i mycie, a także przypilnować, aby Kurt regularnie jadł, zażywał swoje leki i (kiedy ściągnięto mu gips) uczęszczał na rehabilitacje. Wiedziała, że chłopak nie jest w stanie, zresztą nawet nie chce, zadbać o siebie na tyle, żeby sam się sobą zająć. Od czasu do czasu odwiedzał go również Puck, twierdząc, że od przebywania sam na sam z Rachel można dostać bzika. Kurt cenił sobie ich towarzystwo, choć czasem wiele by oddał, żeby zostać sam.  
>Nie mógł jednak narzekać. Rachel była osobą, z którą żyło się dobrze, o ile tylko było się przyzwyczajonym do jej drobnych dziwactw. Przede wszystkim doceniał jednak fakt, że nie poruszała tematów, o których on nie chciał rozmawiać.<br>Aż do pewnego piątkowego wieczoru.  
>Rachel rozmawiała z kimś przez telefon, podczas gdy Kurt czytał bez szczególnego zainteresowania jedną z książek, które przyniosła ze sobą przy przeprowadzce. Nie słyszał, o czym rozmawiała, choć głos miała dość uniesiony. W końcu skończyła rozmowę i nieśmiało zapukała w drzwi sypialni Kurta.<br>- Mogę?  
>Kurt wywrócił oczami.<br>- Nie, przerywasz mi ważną i produktywną czynność… - westchnął. - Wchodź.  
>Rachel wspięła się obok niego na łóżko i wtuliła się w jego ramię.<br>- Chcesz o czymś ze mną porozmawiać – bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał Kurt. Rachel zawahała się.  
>- Dzwonił Blaine – powiedziała po chwili. – Znowu.<br>Książka wypadła Kurtowi z rąk. Szybko jednak ją podniósł i wrócił do czytania, jakby ta informacja nie zrobiła na nim żadnego wrażenia.  
>- Który raz dzisiaj?<br>- Piąty. Ale nie odebrałam poprzednich.  
>Kurt zacmokał z udawanym zadowoleniem.<br>- Dobrze. Zeszyliśmy już poniżej dziesięciu.  
>Rachel walnęła go w ramię.<br>- To nie jest śmieszne. Dlaczego po prostu z nim nie porozmawiasz?  
>- Dlaczego po prostu nie zostawi mnie w spokoju?<br>- Znasz odpowiedź, Kurt! Gdybyś tylko mi powiedział, co między wami zaszło…  
>Kurt posłał jej takie spojrzenie, że natychmiast zamilkła.<br>- Nie ma czegoś takiego jak „my". Jestem ja i jest Blaine. Nie ma nic między nami, bo zwyczajnie nie ma „nas."  
>Rachel nie miała siły się z nim kłócić. Kurt nagle opuścił książkę. Coś mu przyszło do głowy.<br>- Blaine wie, gdzie mieszkam – uświadomił sobie.  
>- Co w związku z tym?<br>- To, że… - Kurt zamyślił się na moment. – Ani razu tutaj nie przyszedł. Wydzwania jak szalony na twój numer, bo odkąd zmieniłem swój, nie ma ze mną kontaktu… Ale nie sprawdził czy wciąż tu mieszkam.  
>Kurt wzrok miał utkwiony w Rachel.<br>- Co mu powiedziałaś?  
>Rachel przygryzła wargę. Milczała przez dłuższą chwilę.<br>- Że wyjechałeś.  
>Kurt przez moment trawił tę informację.<br>- Dobrze.  
>- Ale Kurt… Nie uważam, że to mądre. Zrobiłam to tylko dla ciebie, bo widocznie chcesz wyrzucić go ze swojego życia, nie wiem dlaczego… Jesteśmy jednak przyjaciółmi i… ufam twoim wyborom.<br>Kurt spojrzał na nią ze zdziwieniem. Po chwili na jego ustach pojawił się cień uśmiechu.  
>- Nie mam pojęcia, czym sobie na ciebie zasłużyłem.<p>

***  
>W końcu Rachel musiała się wyprowadzić. Kurt skończył swoje rehabilitacje, choć miał jeszcze delikatne problemy przy chodzeniu. Dziewczyna i tak coraz częściej zostawiała go samego, kiedy w teatrze rozpoczęły się próby do przedstawienia, na które Kurt miał z góry zapewnione najlepsze miejsca.<br>Bez Rachel w domu było dziwnie pusto. Wciąż spotykali się na kawie, jednakże nie było to samo. Tęsknił za nią.  
>Tęsknił za Blainem.<br>Kilkakrotnie już chwytał telefon, aby wpisać ten numer, który znał przecież na pamięć i zadzwonić do niego, chociaż po to, żeby usłyszeć jego ciepły głos.  
>Ale nie mógł.<br>W końcu robił to wszystko dla jego dobra.  
>Po pewnym czasie znowu przestał śnić. Jakby to Blaine miał to coś, co mu na to pozwalało. Z odejściem Rachel, znowu przestał o siebie dbać. Wkrótce musiał kupić nowe ubrania, bo stare wisiało na nim jak na wieszaku.<br>Postanowił wrócić do pracy.  
>Jednakże kiedy obudził się pewnego poniedziałkowego poranka, tego samego dnia, kiedy miał mieć pierwszego klienta, wszystko przebiegło zupełnie inaczej, choć początkowo nie mógł mieć o tym pojęcia. Wziął prysznic i przekonawszy się, że nie ma niczego w lodówce, wyjątkowo postanowił pójść do sklepu, w którym oprócz jedzenia kupił również codzienną gazetę, nie patrząc nawet, o czym pisali.<br>Ze sklepu wracał powoli, delektując się piękną pogodą. W końcu jednak wszedł do domu i rozpakował zakupy. Usiadł przy stole z kubkiem kawy i croissantem, bezmyślnie rozkładając gazetę. Przesunął wzrokiem po artykułach. Jego wzrok padł na niewielki nagłówek, znajdujący się na pierwszej stronie.

„Znany fotograf i milioner popełnia samobójstwo."

Pod spodem znajdowało się niewielkie zdjęcie Olivera.

Cały świat się zatrzymał.

Kurt jak stał, tak wybiegł z mieszkania.  
>Nigdy do niego nie wrócił.<p>

**II**

Rachel siedziała w garderobie i poprawiała swój makijaż.  
>- Już czas – rzucił Roger, jednym z techników zatrudnionych do obsługi świateł.<br>Dziewczyna zamknęła oczy.  
>Od momentu, kiedy znalazła w swojej skrzynce wiadomość od Kurta, że wyjeżdża na stałe z Nowego Jorku, minęło kilka miesięcy.<br>Płakać w poduszkę przestała dopiero parę tygodni wcześniej.  
>Nie umiała pozbierać swojego życia.<br>Owszem, po sukcesie pierwszego przedstawienia stała się rozpoznawalna. Owszem, po drugim, kiedy tym razem dostała główną rolę, zaczęto ją zaczepiać na ulicy. Owszem, zaproponowano jej kilka ról na Broadwayu. Owszem, kilka z nich przyjęła. Owszem, wszystkie jej licealne marzenia zaczęły się spełniać.  
>Ale zawsze sądziła, że Kurt będzie wtedy u jej boku.<br>Kogoś mógłby zdziwić fakt, że dziewczyna, która na rzecz kariery zrezygnowała ze związków i założenia rodziny, tak bardzo przywiązała się do jednej osoby. Ale Kurt był dla niej jak brat. Tyle razem przeszli. Była przy nim w tych najgorszych chwilach. Była w tych nielicznych, dobrych.  
>A teraz jego nie było przy niej.<br>Pamiętała tę nadzieję, że Kurt pojawi się na jej pierwszym przedstawieniu. Nie wiedziała dlaczego, zwyczajnie przeczuwała, że nie zostawiłby jej w takim momencie.  
>„Kurt przyjdzie. Obiecał, że przyjdzie", powtarzała sobie.<p>

Nie przyszedł.

Dziewczyna westchnęła i rzuciła ostatnie spojrzenie w lustro.  
>Kiedy po kolejnym przedstawieniu wróciła do garderoby, nie była ona pusta. Mnóstwo kwiatów stało już w wazonach.<br>Ponadto miała gościa.  
>Na fotelu siedział Blaine, uśmiechając się ciepło, jednak uśmiech ten nie sięgał jego oczu. Był taki od momentu, kiedy Kurt wyjechał. W zasadzie, Blaine uśmiechał się szczerze tylko, kiedy przebywał z Claire. Czasami Rachel myślała, że kiedy ktoś mówił, że jest ona sensem jego życia, nie było w tym przesady. Była kręgosłupem, który trzymał ciało Blaine'a przed kompletnym rozpadem. Gdyby nie ona, nie widziałby już światła.<br>Blaine wstał z fotela i pocałował Rachel w policzek wręczając jej skromny bukiecik. Był na jej przedstawieniach tak często, jak pozwalała mu na to praca i dziecko, jednakże za każdym razem, przynosił jej fiołki.  
>- Byłaś świetna – powiedział cicho. Kiedy odsunął się od niej, zobaczyła w jego oczach większy niż zwykle smutek. Gdy zapytała o przyczynę, ten tylko zamknął oczy.<br>- Rok temu po raz pierwszy, po latach spotkałem się z Kurtem.  
>Był to pierwszy raz, kiedy wspomniał go przy niej od czasu, gdy ponownie stali się przyjaciółmi.<br>Obydwoje milczeli przez chwilę.  
>- Tęsknię za nim – szepnęła Rachel.<br>Przez twarz Blaine'a przebiegł dziwny spazm.  
>- Ja za nim też.<p>

***  
>Puck zerknął dziesiąty raz na wyświetlacz telefonu i wydał z siebie pełne frustracji westchnienie.<br>Spóźniała się.  
>Pewnie znowu wpadła na fanów i nie mogła się od nich opędzić. Jak tydzień temu, kiedy byli umówieni na kolację.<br>Ten raz miał być jednak wyjątkowy, a Puck zazwyczaj dobry był tylko w rzeczach przeciętnych. Poza jedną, oczywiście. Muzyką. To właśnie ona podsunęła mu pomysł na to, jak uczynić ten wieczór niezapomnianym. Rzecz jasna nie dla niego, choć i co do tego miał dobre przeczucia.  
>Kolację przygotował samodzielnie. Zrobił ulubione żydowskie danie ich obojga, którego przyrządzania nauczyła go jeszcze babcia ze strony mamy. Westchnął. Biedna Adelaine Brauner nie żyła już od przeszło dziesięciu lat.<br>Spojrzał na opartą o stół gitarę i czułym gestem pogładził gryf. Była nastrojona, tylko czekała, żeby na niej zagrać.  
>Nagle Puck usłyszał stukot obcasów na schodach. Jego serce przyspieszyło, a uszu doszedł brzęk kluczy i otwieranego zamka.<br>Nerwowo wyciągnął z kieszeni niewielkie, czarne pudełeczko i otworzył je szybkim ruchem.  
>Srebrny pierścionek w kształcie gwiazdki błysnął w świetle świec, jakby życzył mu powodzenia.<p>

***  
>Blaine westchnął przeczesując sobie palcami włosy.<br>- Więc jest pani pewna, że nigdy go nie widziała?  
>Prostytutka wypuściła kolejny kłębek dymu z papierosa i pokręciła głową.<br>- Zapamiętałabym, skarbie.  
>Chłopak pokiwał głową, powstrzymując się od ukrycia twarzy w dłoniach.<br>- Dziękuję za pani czas.  
>Wsunął zdjęcie Kurta do kieszeni i zerknął na zegarek, choć po ciemniejącym niebie poznał, że robiło się późno. Musiał się pospieszyć, miał odebrać Claire od koleżanki. I tak za dużo czasu poświęcał na te poszukiwania.<br>Widzicie, Blaine nigdy nie uwierzył w wyjazd Kurta. Wciąż miał nadzieję, choć czasem w myślach nazywał to nawet przeczuciem, że chłopak jest o wiele bliżej, niżby się to wydawało. Tak więc przeczesywał Nowy Jork już od kilku miesięcy. Jak dotąd bezowocnie.  
>Nie mógł zgłosić zaginięcia na policji. Kurt był dorosłym mężczyzną, miał prawo wyjechać. A nikt nie uwierzyłby jego głupim przeczuciom.<br>Jakaś kobieta złapała go nagle za rękę, przesunęła dłońmi po jego klatce piersiowej i wyszeptała:  
>- Chcesz wiedzieć, ile biorę?<br>Blaine delikatnie ściągnął z siebie jej ręce. Przyzwyczaił się już do tego. Poprawił kurtkę i ruszył dalej, rozcierając sobie ręce. Robiło się coraz zimniej. Czy Kurtowi też było chłodno?  
>Westchnął.<br>„Kurt, gdzie jesteś?"

***  
>Kurt pociągnął mężczyznę za krawat, wciągając go w ciemną uliczkę. Ten przyparł go mocno do najbliższej ściany. Dźwięk rozsuwanego rozporka zginął w hałasie i nocnych odgłosach Nowego Jorku, podobnie jak krzyk Kurta, kiedy mężczyzna nawet nie kłopotał się z przygotowaniem go i po prostu wdarł się do środka jak zwierzę. Ale Kurt już się przyzwyczaił. Łzy bólu płynęły mu po policzkach, co w połączeniu z brudnym murem, do którego był przyciśnięty, sprawiło, że na jego skórze powstały ciemne smugi, jaśniejsze niewiele od siniaków, które miały pojawić się jeszcze tej samej nocy. Kurt dużo dałby, żeby przestać krzyczeć, wydawało mu się w końcu, że będzie potrafił znieść to cierpienie. Umysł zawiódł już dawno, ale liczył chociaż na ciało. Miał jednak jeszcze zatęsknić za tym bólem.<br>Ten bowiem był niczym w porównaniu z następnym. I następnym. I następnym. I ósmym w kolejności. Ten siódmy był jeszcze znośny.  
>Oczywiście Kurt nigdy nie opuścił Nowego Jorku. Przecież nie miał dokąd pójść.<br>Co się z nim działo?  
>Powiedzenie, że zamieszkał na ulicy, byłoby sporą przesadą. Miał dach nad głową. Zamieszkiwał jednak jedną z tych dzielnic Nowego Jorku, w które lepiej się nie zapuszczać bez umiejętności posługiwania się bronią.<br>Prostytucja była tam tak normalnym sposobem zarobku, jak praca w kiosku.  
>Zbliżała się zima. Kurt nieco się tego obawiał, bo wiedział, że nie stać go będzie na zapłacenie wszystkich rachunków. Prawdopodobnie będzie musiał rozpalać ogień, aby ogrzać mieszkanie.<br>Żeby funkcjonować, Kurt prawie całe swoje oszczędności wydawał na narkotyki. Utrzymywały go w takim stanie, że jedyną rzeczą, którą pamiętał było jego własne imię. W ten sposób wciąż oddychał. Nie on jeden zresztą. Prawie każda prostytutka w okolicy, brała narkotyki, żeby w ogóle mieć siłę na wstanie z łóżka.  
>Poza tym, pomagało to znieść ból.<br>Ból często towarzyszył Kurtowi.  
>Chciałby powiedzieć, że tylko fizyczny. Choć ten też odgrywał duże znaczenie.<br>Czasem zdarzało się, że po udach wciąż spływała mu sperma po poprzednim kliencie, a już szukał następnego. Bo tutaj nikogo nie obchodziły prezerwatywy, ani choroby weneryczne. Linia między gwałtem, a prostytucją była naprawdę cienka. Każdy chciał po prostu przetrwać.  
>Każdy z wyjątkiem Kurta.<br>Mógł popełnić samobójstwo. Mógł. Ale nie dbał o siebie na tyle, żeby to zrobić. Było mu po prostu obojętne. Każdy kolejny dzień przynosił nadzieję, że może w końcu jakiś mężczyzna skrzywdzi go tak bardzo, że tego nie przetrwa. Albo, że ktoś go zamorduje w tym starym domu, w którym nocował .  
>Więc żył dalej. Jakby nie miał wyboru.<br>Albo po prostu… coś wciąż było w nim silne.

***  
>- Taa. Widziałem go.<br>Serce Blaine'a przyspieszyło. Czyżby w końcu po tylu miesiącach udało mu się trafić na jakiś trop?  
>- Gdziejakkiedy? – pytania wypadały z niego jak z karabinu maszynowego.<br>Mężczyzna przyjrzał się znów zdjęciu i zamyślił się, opierając podbródek na dłoni.  
>- Jeden z moich chłopców sprzedawał mu towar, jak przyjechałem na kontrolę.<br>„Moich chłopców"? „Towar?" Blaine poczuł, że robi mu się niedobrze. Ale przynajmniej wiedział, że Kurt jest w Nowym Jorku.  
>Mężczyzna nagle się roześmiał, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.<br>- Wiesz dlaczego go zapamiętałem? – Blaine pokręcił głową. - Tak śmiesznie na niego wołali…  
>Chłopak poczuł w sobie przypływ tylu emocji jednocześnie, że pomyślał, że zaraz zemdleje.<br>- Jak? – wydusił.  
>Mężczyzna odda zdjęcie i spojrzał mu w oczy.<br>- Roxanne.

***  
>Kiedy Kurt znowu nie miał pieniędzy na zapłatę czynszu, właścicielka mieszkania wyrzuciła go z domu.<br>Zostawił martwienie się tym na moment, kiedy nie będzie tak naćpany i w pełni dotrze do niego ta informacja.  
>Położył się na ziemi i zamknął oczy.<br>Z nieba spadły pierwsze płatki śniegu.

***  
>- Mówiłem wam! Od początku wam mówiłem, ale nie chcieliście mi wierzyć!<br>Blaine, Rachel i Puck siedzieli przy kawie w niewielkim mieszkanku Blaine'a w zachodniej części Nowego Jorku. Claire widząc swojego tatę tak podekscytowanego, uniosła oczy znad rysunku i spojrzała na niego z ciekawością. Rachel i Puck wymienili spojrzenia. Oni również dawno nie widzieli Blaine'a w stanie takiej euforii. Rachel jednak była realistką.  
>- Blaine… To mogło być wiele miesięcy temu. Kurt brał już przecież wcześniej.<br>- Nie, tamten facet zarzekał się, że to było kilka tygodni temu – widząc, że Rachel i Puck wciąż mają powątpiewające miny, stłumił atak wściekłości. - Kurt jest w Nowym Jorku! Rozumiecie? Znajdziemy go!  
>Puck spojrzał na niego z powątpiewaniem.<br>- Nawet jeżeli… Przeczesujesz Nowy Jork praktycznie od czasu, kiedy zniknął. Po miesiącach odnalazłeś gościa, który tylko przelotnie go widział. Myślisz, że znajdziesz Kurta tak łatwo? On może być wszędzie.  
>Blaine zacisnął usta i wstał. Ruszył w stronę kuchni udając, że idzie dolać sobie herbaty.<br>Kiedy oparł się dłońmi o blat, a z jego oczu pociekło kilka bezsilnych łez, poczuł czyjąś rękę na ramieniu. Obrócił się. Rachel przytuliła go delikatnie. Jej pierścionek z gwiazdką zaczepił o jego sweter, więc roześmiali się cicho, próbując się od siebie odczepić. W końcu im się to udało.  
>- No – mruknął Blaine. – Jeszcze tego brakowało, żebyś zniszczyła swój piękny pierścionek zaręczynowy.<br>Rachel roześmiała się smutno.  
>- Kurtowi by się nie spodobał. Uznałby go za tandetny.<br>Zapadła cisza.  
>- Wiesz – odezwała się ponownie. – Zawsze myślałam, że będzie jednym ze świadków. Że nie ma innej opcji. Że pomoże ze wszystkimi przygotowaniami przy ślubie, weselu… Bez niego to wszystko jest takie trudne. Chciałabym, żeby tu był.<br>Blaine spojrzał na nią ze ściągniętą bólem twarzą.  
>- Mówisz o nim, jakby nie żył – powiedział głosem niewiele głośniejszym od szeptu. Rachel westchnęła i pogładziła go po ramieniu.<br>- Nie bądź na nas zły, to nie tak, że nie wierzymy, że znajdziesz Kurta. Tylko… To może być o wiele trudniejsze niż przypuszczasz.  
>Blaine pokiwał głową i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Wziął kilka głębokich oddechów.<br>- Więc nie pomożecie mi? – powiedział po chwili.  
>- Oczywiście, że pomożemy – zapewniła go dziewczyna. – Ale… Nie wiem czy chcesz to usłyszeć.<br>Chłopak gestem poprosił ją, żeby kontynuowała. Rachel zacisnęła powieki, a kiedy je uniosła, miała w oczach dużo bólu.  
>- Nie było cię przy nim, kiedy był w naprawdę złym stanie. Nie wiesz, jaki wtedy jest. Kompletnie o siebie nie dba, nie dba o nikogo… A jeżeli zaczął znowu brać to…<br>Blaine domyślał się, dokąd zmierzała, ale mimo to wydusił z siebie:  
>- To…?<br>Rachel wzięła głęboki oddech.  
>- …to nie liczy się dla niego już nic. Nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby już teraz nie miał się, gdzie podziać.<br>Słowa, które wypowiedziała potem zmroziły Blaine'a i zawisły w powietrzu niczym trujący gaz, który odbierał mu oddech:  
>- Zbliża się zima, Blaine. On może jej nie przetrwać.<p>

***  
>Kurt słyszał nad sobą jakieś krzyki. Poczuł, że ktoś go przenosi i kładzie na czymś twardym, choć zdecydowanie miększym od ziemi, na której ostatnio zasnął.<br>- Szybko, bo go nie odratujemy – usłyszał.  
>Kogo? Jego? Ale przecież on czuł się dobrze. Znakomicie.<br>Otworzył usta, żeby to powiedzieć, ale jakby nie mógł ich znaleźć. Spróbował poruszyć ręką. Również bezowocnie.  
>W porządku, może jednak chodziło o niego.<br>- Kurt… Kurt! Słyszysz mnie? Kurt!  
>Ten ktoś znał jego imię.<br>Cóż. Była to z pewnością ciekawa informacja.  
>W otumanionym bólem mózgu Kurta, zaczęło tworzyć się coś na kształt podejrzenia.<br>Ile osób w Nowym Jorku mogło znać jego imię?  
>To znaczy, jego prawdziwe imię. Roxanne znało wiele osób.<br>Jeżeli tak, to czy to może być…  
>Poczuł czyjąś dłoń na nadgarstku, badającą jego puls.<br>- Kurt, zaraz poczujesz się lepiej, obiecuję… - doszło jego uszu.  
>Blaine?<br>Nagle miał wielką ochotę, żeby się roześmiać. I chyba udało mu się wydobyć z siebie ten dźwięk, bo usłyszał:  
>- Śmieje się… Ma halucynacje?<br>A więc Blaine nie był sam.  
>- Znalazłeś mnie, Blaine… Znalazłeś – wyszeptał Kurt.<br>Tak, to z pewnością była jego dłoń, jego głos.  
>- Tak, majaczy… - tym razem ręka wylądowała na jego czole.<br>- Mój Boże, jak on w ogóle się tu znalazł…  
>- Nie mam pojęcia.<br>Dziewczyna, która zdecydowanie nie była Blainem Andersonem, zabrała mu rękę z czoła i przyłożyła ją sobie do ust, kręcąc bezsilnie głową:  
>- Ma straszną gorączkę… Przynieście wodę i jakieś koce.<br>W końcu Kurt oprzytomniał na tyle, że udało mu się otworzyć oczy. Halucynacje minęły, przynajmniej chwilowo. Rozpoznał znajome rysy, pochylającej się nad nim twarzy.  
>- Santana – wyszeptał.<br>Dziewczyna posłała mu słaby uśmiech, który nieco rozmył mu się przed oczami.  
>- Hej, Kobiece Usta.<br>Pogrążył się w ciemności.

***  
>Jeszcze zanim Kurt otworzył oczy, zorientował się, że został gdzieś przeniesiony. Podłoże, na którym leżał było miękkie, zresztą było mu dziwnie ciepło. Uniósł powieki.<br>Znajdował się w niewielkim pokoju, oświetlonym przez jedną tylko lampkę. Leżał na wyjątkowo starej, ale dość gustownej kanapie, a ciało przykryte miał ciepłym kocem.  
>„Gdzie ja do cholery jestem?", przeszło mu przez głowę.<br>Jęknął.  
>Wszystko go bolało. Pulsujący ból w skroni wywoływał w nim niemal odruch wymiotny, a każda kończyna zdawała się ważyć tonę. Poza tym miał dreszcze, które niewiele miały wspólnego z panującą w pokoju temperaturą.<br>Nagle usłyszał za sobą kroki i zza jego pleców wysunęło się ramię trzymające szklankę z czymś, co wyglądało na rozpuszczoną aspirynę.  
>- Trzymaj. Poczujesz się lepiej – usłyszał znajomy głos.<br>Kiedy wziął szklankę, Santana chwyciła najbliżej stojące krzesło, postawiła je przy kanapie i usiadła na nim. Kurt cały czas patrzył się na nią z wytrzeszczonymi oczami, nie wierząc, w to co widzi.  
>- No pij – powiedziała. – To nie trucizna, obiecuję.<br>Spełnij jej polecenie, opróżniając szklankę jednym haustem i krzywiąc się tylko lekko. Santana obserwowała go w milczeniu. Gdy oddał jej szklankę, odezwał się ostrożnie, wiedząc, że jego głos może nie być w najlepszej formie:  
>- Wszyscy cię szukali.<br>Santana wzruszyła ramionami.  
>- Gdyby tak było, dość łatwo by mnie znaleźli.<br>Kurt posłał jej pytające spojrzenie. Dziewczyna machnęła ręką.  
>- Potem ci wyjaśnię. Najpierw musisz wydobrzeć.<br>Na moment zapadła cisza.  
>- Jak mnie znalazłaś? – odezwał się Kurt.<br>Santana potarła oczy. Widać było po niej zmęczenie.  
>- To nie byłam ja – powiedziała tłumiąc ziewnięcie. – Jared cię znalazł.<br>- Jared?  
>- Jeden z moich podopiecznych.<br>- Podopiecznych?  
>Santana wywróciła tylko oczami.<br>- Zadajesz dużo pytań. Powinieneś wypoczywać.  
>Faktycznie. Mimo, że dopiero się ocknął, poczuł, że znowu robi mu się sennie. Kanapa była taka miękka, a koc tak ciepły…<br>Opadły mu powieki.  
>Usłyszał jeszcze jak Santana gasi światło i wychodzi z pokoju.<p>

***  
>Obudził się następnego ranka, nie wiedząc nawet, ile przespał. Sądząc jednak po zdrętwiałych kończynach, musiało to być sporo czasu. Wciąż czuł lekkie pulsowanie w głowie, ale czuł się o niebo lepiej. Ostrożnie wstał z kanapy zauważając, że ma na sobie prostą piżamę. Ktoś musiał go przebrać. Na moment zakręciło mu się w głowie, ale przytrzymał się stolika i po chwili wszystko ustało.<br>Postanowił wyjść na zewnątrz.  
>Kiedy otworzył drzwi, znalazł się w niewielkim przedpokoju. Po jego prawej stronie znajdowały się dwie pary drzwi, z lewej zaś dalej ciągnął się korytarz. Dochodziły do niego stamtąd poranne odgłosy i zapach czegoś smażonego.<br>Naleśniki.  
>Jego żołądek zaburczał głośno.<br>Ruszył w tamtą stronę, wciąż czując się nieco otumaniony i senny.  
>Santana krzątała się po kuchni, nucąc coś pod nosem. Gdy usłyszała jego kroki, obróciła się w jego stronę i posłała mu uśmiech:<br>- Najwyższy czas. Siadaj, śniadanie podano.  
>Faktycznie, na stole czekał już na niego talerz z ciepłymi naleśnikami i kawa. Usiadł ostrożnie i już miał brać się za jedzenie, kiedy jego wzrok padł na napis pokrywający stojący przed nim kubek.<br>- „Reinkarnacja", ośrodek drugiej szansy – przeczytał na głos. – Co to takiego?  
>Santana obróciła się w jego stronę i usiadła z talerzem.<br>- Jak zjemy, to ci wyjaśnię.  
>Kurt przystał na to ochoczo. Był naprawdę głodny. Nawet nie chciał wiedzieć, ile czasu upłynęło od kiedy ostatnio miał coś w ustach.<br>Santana skończyła pierwsza i przypatrywała mu się z czymś dziwnym w oku. „Zmieniła się", pomyślał.  
>Kiedy i on odniósł talerz do zlewu, spojrzał na nią wyczekująco.<br>- Więc jak? Opowiesz mi teraz wszystko?  
>Dziewczyna skinęła głową i zabrała się do zmywania naczyń. Kurt zaoferował jej pomoc, ale ona tylko posłała mu ciężkie spojrzenie zdające się mówić „Nie wygłupiaj się."<br>- Po skończeniu liceum – zaczęła wycierając pierwszy talerz. – Wszystko posypało mi się spod nóg. Nie miałam szans na dostanie się do dobrego collegu, z pracą też było ciężko… Wiedziałam tylko jedno. Muszę wydostać się z Limy.  
>Przerwała moment.<br>- Więc przyjechałam do Nowego Jorku. Szybko wylądowałam na ulicy, tak, wiem, kto by się spodziewał… Przez moment myślałam, że już tam umrę.  
>- A potem spotkałam tego faceta – podjęła po chwili. – Miał na imię Alex. Zabrał mnie na kawę, kupił mi śniadanie. Wyjaśnił, że jest z organizacji, która pomaga ludziom takim jak ja. Młodym, którzy zamieszkali na ulicy, myśląc, że nic więcej już ich w życiu nie czeka. Że jeżeli chcę, zaprowadzi mnie do głównej siedziby. Dadzą mi ciepły kąt, jedzenie, dach nad głową. Pod jednym warunkiem – muszę zgodzić się na sesję z terapeutą i poddać się odwykowi. Widzisz, od razu poznał, że ćpam. Tak jak ja teraz poznaję po tobie.<br>Kurt spuścił wzrok, ale nie odezwał się ani słowem.  
>- Oczywiście, najpierw kazałam mu iść do diabła – kontynuowała tymczasem Santana. – Nie chciałam żadnej terapii. Poza tym, bałam się, że to jakaś sekta… W sumie, nawet sekta byłaby lepsza od tego, co działo się na ulicy. Ale wiesz, jak to jest. Byłam głupia, uparta. Nawet gdyby z Nieba zstąpił Jezus Chrystus i zaoferował mi willę z basenem, to kazałabym mu się leczyć. W każdym razie, Alex łatwo nie dał się zbyć. Dał mi swoją wizytówkę, w razie gdybym zmieniła zdanie. Nie wyrzuciłam jej jednak, choć początkowo chciałam.<br>- W końcu przyjęłaś ofertę – domyślił się Kurt. – Dlaczego?  
>Dziewczyna zamknęła na moment oczy.<br>- Mniej więcej tydzień później, zamordowano moją przyjaciółkę.  
>Nie musiała więcej mówić. Kurt wiedział, co śmierć bliskiej osoby zmienia w życiu człowieka.<br>- Stwierdziłam, że nie mam nic do stracenia. I… Cholera, wszystko, co teraz powiem, faktycznie będzie brzmiało, jakbym zachwalała jakąś sektę. A oni tak nie działają. Naprawdę mi pomogli.  
>- A teraz tam pracujesz – Kurt przypomniał sobie ich rozmowę poprzedniego dnia. – Zajmujesz się niektórymi dzieciakami.<br>- Nie tylko dzieciakami. Pomagamy wielu osobom znaleźć nowy cel w życiu. Zresztą, to nie jest praca. To wolontariat. Nie muszę tego robić. Oprócz tego mam posadę, jak każdy inny.  
>Na moment zapadła cisza.<br>- Domyślasz się już do czego zmierzam?  
>Kurt wolno uniósł wzrok.<br>- Chcesz być moim Alexem – powiedział cicho.  
>Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się tylko.<br>- Ubieraj się. Zawiozę cię do szpitala, trzeba cię gruntownie przebadać.

***  
>Minęły dwa tygodnie.<br>Santana wróciła do domu i odwiesiła kurtkę na wieszak, zamykając oczy. Miała ciężki dzień. Bardzo ciężki.  
>Tak ciężki, że początkowo nie wydało jej się dziwne, że dom jest cichszy niż zwykle. Zmarszczyła brwi. Wydawało jej się jednak, że z kuchni dochodzą ją jakieś odgłosy. Zajrzała tam, żeby przywitać się z Kurtem.<br>Nie było go tam.  
>- Kurt! – krzyknęła.<br>Zero odpowiedzi.  
>Po przeszukaniu praktycznie wszystkich pomieszczeń, zaczęła się coraz bardziej denerwować. W końcu zostało jej tylko jedno – łazienka.<br>Tam też znalazła Kurta.  
>Szlochał na podłodze, z włosami w nieładzie. Twarz ukrytą miał w ramionach. Santana spojrzała na niego z przerażeniem i już miała zapytać, co się stało, kiedy zobaczyła u jego stóp kartkę papieru. Rozpoznała w nich wyniki badań ze szpitala. W oczy rzuciła jej się tylko jedna linijka. Przyłożyła rękę do ust.<p>

Wirus HIV – wynik pozytywny

***  
>Zima przeminęła wraz z mrozami i śniegiem.<br>Nadeszła wiosna. Wszystko rozkwitło.  
>Mowa nie tylko o porach roku.<br>Blaine obudził się gwałtownie. Chwilę czasu zajęło mu zorientowanie się, co tak naprawdę zakłóciło jego sen. Wkrótce jednak ponownie to usłyszał – szaleńcze pukanie do drzwi.  
>Kto to mógł być w środku nocy?<br>Wyszedł na korytarz. Claire wyglądała ze swojego pokoju przecierając sennie oczka.  
>- Tatusiu, kto to? – wymamrotała.<br>Blaine pocałował ją w czubek głowy.  
>- Wracaj do łóżka, skarbie. Sprawdzę i zaraz do ciebie przyjdę.<br>- Obiecujesz?  
>- Obiecuję.<br>Dziewczynka posłała mu ostatnie pełne zaufania spojrzenie i wróciła do pokoju. Tymczasem łomotanie do drzwi narastało.  
>Blaine otworzył zamek.<br>Uchwycił parę niebieskich oczu.  
>- Pomóż mi – wyszeptał Kurt. – Nie dam rady bez ciebie.<p>

***  
>Kurt ostrożnie wysiadł z samochodu, poprawiając krawat. Spóźnił się. Niech to szlag. Czy na żaden ślub nie mógł pojawić się w porę? Dobrze, że wiedział, gdzie miało odbyć się wesele.<br>Kurt był stremowany. Nie widział Rachel i Pucka od wielu miesięcy.  
>Co zrobią, kiedy go zobaczą?<p>

***  
>Rachel miała zamknięte oczy. Kołysała się wolno w rytm muzyki, czując się tak szczęśliwą, jaką nie była nigdy.<br>Miała powiedzieć Noah coś bardzo ważnego, kiedy nagle usłyszała znajomy głos. Głos, którego spodziewała się już nigdy nie usłyszeć.  
>Kurt musiał powtórzyć, co przed chwilą powiedział, myśląc, że nie dosłyszała.<br>- Mogę panią prosić?

***  
>Dwaj mężczyźni szli w milczeniu przez wysoką do kolan trawę. Niedawno padało, więc nogawki lepiły im się do nóg, utrudniając chodzenie. Zdawali się jednak tego nie zauważać. Trawa ustąpiła nagle ściółce leśnej. Opuścili polanę i znaleźli się między wysokimi drzewami.<br>Promienie słońca przedzierające się przez liście, budziły zielone refleksy w oczach Kurta, który od czasu do czasu przesuwał palcami po korze mijanych drzew. Ciszę zakłócał jedynie szum wiatru, śpiew nielicznych ptaków, trzaskanie gałązek i dźwięk kroków na leśnym podłożu. Kurt i Blaine nie odzywali się do siebie ani słowem.  
>Zza drzew wyłonił się nagle tak znajomy im murek. Jednak żaden z nich nawet się nie uśmiechnął na ten widok.<br>Usiedli na nim wciąż milcząc. Kurt przypatrywał się Blaine'owi z rozchylonymi nieco ustami czekając, aż ten się odezwie. Zamiast tego jednak, chłopak wstał, ściągnął marynarkę i położył ją na ziemi. Następnie wyciągnął się na niej wygodnie.  
>- Chodź do mnie – powiedział do Kurta.<br>Kurt posłusznie wstał, położył swoją marynarkę i spoczął obok Blaine'a, nieśmiało wtulając się w jego ciało. Poczuł ciepły pocałunek we włosach.  
>- Skąd mam wiedzieć, że to nie sen? – zapytał szeptem.<br>Chłopak uśmiechnął się delikatnie.  
>- Bo powiedziałeś, że zacząłeś śnić, kiedy znowu pojawiłem się w twoim życiu. Więc nawet jeśli to sen, muszę być gdzieś tam przy tobie w tym realnym świecie. Pocieszające, prawda?<br>Kurt wciąż był niepewny.  
>- Więc pewnie mam halucynacje.<br>Blaine roześmiał się cicho w jego włosy.  
>- Nawet jeśli, obchodzi cię to?<br>Cisza.  
>- Nie bardzo – przyznał po namyśle Kurt. – Przynajmniej jesteś przy mnie.<br>Przez chwilę leżeli w milczeniu.  
>- Blaine? – odezwał się znowu.<br>- Tak?  
>- Czy ja nie żyję?<br>Blaine pocałował delikatnie jego rozchylone wargi i uśmiechnął się tylko, jakby Kurt powiedział coś bardzo zabawnego.


End file.
